Sleepless Nights
by Merle D'vant
Summary: No lo sabe –ya que nunca se lo ha dicho, ni siquiera en esas noches en que ella lo descubre con sus manos incrédulas y libres–, ella no sabe cómo él valora su sencillo coraje de quererlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.  
_

* * *

**Sleepless Nights**

I

Un olor fresco e indómito acompañado del canto de las aves y las cigarras poco a poco se colaron en su consciencia adormecida. Los párpados le pesaron, y sus músculos se quejaron cuando intentó incorporarse. Sus manos rozaron la superficie donde andaba recostada; áspero, húmedo.

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó observando horrorizada el escenario frente a ella, ignorando el horrible mareo que sufrió su cabeza. Enormes arboledas y plantas silvestres decoraban el paisaje, un follaje espeso negaba a la visión aventurarse más allá de unos pocos metros. El abrazador llamado de la selva se sentía cargado en el ambiente.

¿Qué demonios…? No recordaba haber salido de esa taberna…

Paseó su mirada nerviosa por el lugar mientras se incorporaba del todo, y giró en su lugar con pasos inseguros hasta dar con una figura recostada contra el tronco de un árbol. La idea de estar abandonada en un bosque que susurraba _peligro_ en todas direcciones –del cual no tenía la menor pista del cómo llegó ahí–, sin duda alguna le provocaba una angustia aplastante acomodándose en su pecho. Y si bien aquella sensación pudo haberse visto ligeramente disminuida en el momento en que posó sus ojos en aquel hombre, cuando reconoció su rostro retrocedió aterrorizada cayendo sobre su trasero con poca ceremonia al tropezar con una rama.

Un par de penetrantes ojos grises le miraban bajo la sombra de una gorra.

—T–Tú eres… —_Trafalgar Law_, completó en su mente, sin ser capaz de pronunciar el infame nombre.

Trafalgar Law, capitán de los Piratas Heart, permanecía recostado contra el tronco de un árbol a pocos metros de ella. Con la nodachi al hombro, apoyaba el codo sobre una rodilla alzada y su rostro inexpresivo descansaba sobre el puño tatuado. Nami frunció el ceño ante la falta de reacción.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó demandante, aunque su voz mantenía una nota trémula—. ¿Qué es este lugar?

El capitán pirata se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, observándole con escrutinio.

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, señorita Nami.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Acaso es éste algún burdo plan de tu tripulación para asesinarme? —preguntó él. Nami le miró entre confusa y ofendida. Quiso decir algo, pero él continuó—: Enviar a una mujer como carnada es un acto cobarde. Y grosero, por lo demás.

—¿Grosero? —preguntó, sin comprender las palabras del hombre que sonaban mortíferas y peligrosas. Ante la pregunta, Law finalmente rompió aquel velo inexpresivo y esbozó una torcida sonrisa que provocó escalofríos en la navegante.

—Grosero. Me siento ofendido, pues realmente no me importa si eres tú, una anciana, un bebé o un perro… el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo, señorita Nami.

La pelirroja le miró desde su sitio intentando con todas sus fuerzas el permanecer tranquila, omitiendo aquella voz en su cabeza que gritaba a todo pulmón que huyera de ese lugar. Sabía que Trafalgar Law era un hombre peligroso, pues durante las últimas semanas su rostro había aparecido con más frecuencia que nunca en los periódicos y su recompensa crecía descabelladamente. Incluso había superado la de su capitán. Sin embargo, Nami era también una pirata, y como tal sabía lidiar con hombres peligrosos cuando la situación lo requería.

—No haría eso de ser tú —aconsejó el moreno cuando notó una de las manos de la navegante escabullirse lentamente hacia su particular arma.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. Hace un momento estaba bebiendo en una taberna y ahora estoy aquí, en un bosque que desconozco y––

—¿Dónde está tu tripulación? —le interrumpió él.

—No lo sé —negó Nami. El recuerdo de sus compañeros de tripulación ensombreció su mirada, pero la navegante hizo a un lado el gusto agridulce y se irguió orgullosa ante la soberbia del hombre—. Mi tripulación no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es muy grosero de tu parte insinuarlo —contrarió ella, acuñando la expresión del capitán.

Los ojos de Law se entornaron molestos. Y a pesar de que Nami sabía que enfurecer a un hombre de la talla de Trafalgar Law no era precisamente un acto inteligente, debía permanecer firme. Por sus _nakamas_, por su orgullo como pirata de los Sombrero de Paja. Al cabo de unos largos segundos en silencio y donde ninguno de los dos piratas rompió el contacto visual, el hombre se incorporó y reacomodó el peso de la nodachi en su hombro.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos? —preguntó entonces, guardando su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Primero me amenazas y ahora esperas que te ayude? ¿No debería ser yo quien duda de tus intenciones? —cuestionó ella, levantándose y pronunciando las preguntas con gesto ofendido.

—No tengo nada que ver contigo ni tu tripulación. Como dije, esperaba que tú me dijeras algo sobre éste lugar considerando que desperté unos minutos antes que tú exactamente donde me encontraste.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida—. Entonces… ¿alguien nos trajo aquí?

Law sólo se encogió de hombros mientras paseaba su mirada entre el espeso bosque. Nami le observó con desdén, intentando descifrar las acciones del hombre y la situación misma; pero no tenía caso, el capitán pirata poco dejaba a relucir en sus palabras y no encontraría ninguna respuesta si se quedaba ahí parada intentando descubrirlo. Dedicó su mirada al Log Pose atado en su muñeca, y sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura cuando vio que la agujilla giraba enloquecida en todas direcciones.

—¿Por qué…? El Loge Pose ya debería haberse ajustado…

—Claro que no. Demorará otros tres días más, señorita navegante —murmuró con desinterés, aunque Nami pudo advertir la burla en su comentario.

—Eran tres _horas_. ¿Qué clase de pirata eres? Todos saben que la isla Freesia es un lugar de paso debido a ésta característica, ¿sabes?

—¿Freesia?

—¿Ni siquiera sabías su nombre?

—No es la isla donde yo estaba.

Nami volvió a mirarle confusa. Trafalgar Law no parecía ser un tipo distraído como para llegar a confundir una isla como Freesia –famosa por sus spa, playas afrodisiacas, tabernas y hostales de lujo– con cualquier otra. Pero entonces, ¿qué? ¿Se había emborrachado tanto en la taberna como para ser repentinamente secuestrada por alguien desconocido y abandonada en un bosque tenebroso en una isla que desconocía? ¿Cuál era el punto de hacer eso?

¿Y por qué demonios el Log Pose estaba enloquecido?

Law rompió su línea de pensamientos cuando comenzó finalmente a caminar internándose entre los altos pastizales.

—¡Espera!

—Si no tienes nada que ver con esto, entonces no hay nada de qué hablar. Un placer, señorita Nami —dijo él dándole la espalda.

—¡Aún no confío en ti, Trafalgar! —vociferó ella, sintiendo nuevamente aquel temor ante la idea estar sola en ese lugar.

—Entonces quédate ahí hasta que alguien venga a buscarte. Aunque no lo recomiendo, éste bosque está…

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando el ruido de una rama crujió entre los matorrales. Law frunció el ceño, y Nami se quedó estática en su lugar.

Iba a decir que el bosque estaba plagado de animales, aunque no podía discernir con claridad si eran realmente animales u otra cosa. Sentía numerosas miradas clavadas sobre ellos, por lo que no necesitó que la navegante de los Sombrero de Paja elaborase mucho más su coartada para creerle. Sabía que su tripulación estaba disuelta y desaparecida luego del incidente en el Archipiélago Sabaody, y realmente dudaba que su capitán hiciera algo tan rastrero luego de haberle ayudado tras la guerra de Marine Ford. En cuanto a la navegante, y aunque Law no solía subestimar a sus enemigos, sabía que no era una amenaza al menos para alguien como él.

La respiración de Nami se atascó cuando no supo registrar lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a ellos emergió desde los matorrales una delgada figura aproximándose con movimientos lánguidos; sus pies se arrastraban y parecían moverse con esfuerzo. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas y su cabello enmarañado. Sin embargo, lo que desencajó a Nami y un tanto a Law, que retrocedió un par de pasos mientras desenvainaba la nodachi, era su piel. La piel grisácea y verdosa, viscosa y de aspecto asqueroso, parecía quedarse adherida en cada hoja y rama que rosaba con sus extremidades, quedando la carne al descubierto. Y la carne y sangre eran negras, y su olor… ¡Dios, su olor!

—¿Q-Qué es eso…? —murmuró, cubriéndose boca y nariz con ambas manos para suprimir el nauseabundo olor que emitía.

Law no formuló respuesta. Retrocedió un par de pasos más cuando la criatura de aspecto humanoide se acercó con su lento avance, y por unos minutos se dedicó a hacer lo mismo mientras la observaba con precaución.

—¡¿Es un zombie?! ¡Dios, haz algo!

Sus ojos eran negros al igual que sus córneas. No había expresión alguna en su rostro, aunque se podía identificar algo parecido al sufrimiento, la angustia o el dolor. Había salivación excesiva, y su respiración era errática.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Un hombre enfermo? ¿Un zombie…?

—¡Trafalgar! —vociferó Nami, llamando la atención del hombre que le miró con molestia en el rostro. Pero lo que fuera a decir, quedó en su mente cuando descubrió una segunda y una tercera criatura de aspecto similar a la primera aproximándose tras la navegante.

—…Éste bosque está lleno de estas criaturas —advirtió el moreno, finalizando entonces lo que hace unos momentos estuvo por decir.

Nami retrocedió sobre sus pasos cuando las criaturas-zombies-lo que sea que fueran estuvieron más cerca, hasta estar casi pegada a la espalda de Law. Posó una mano temblorosa sobre su arma, aunque no estaba del todo segura qué tipo de ataque realizar contra pseudo humanos medios muertos. Cuando estuvo por decidirse por uno, una cuarta criatura saltó desde un alto abeto hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados y se cerraron con fuerza cuando la bestia abrió la boca enseñándole una prodigiosa dentadura de dientes podridos.

—¡LAW!

—_Room_ —la palabra apenas murmurada escapó de sus labios, y acto seguido Nami sintió un tirón en uno de sus brazos obligándole a retroceder.

Cuando abrió sus ojos descubrió una escena tan curiosa como sorprendente: una especie de domo azul les envolvía, y las criaturas ahora giraban entorno a ellos mientras eran cercenadas por los rápidos movimientos que Law ejecutaba con su nodachi de espaldas a ella.

Usualmente cuando Law utilizaba su habilidad se divertía acomodando las partes mutiladas unas con otras de las maneras más curiosas que pudieran ocurrírsele. Y bien que le hubiese gustado llevarse una de esas extrañas criaturas a la sala de operaciones de su submarino para diseccionarlas con su fiel bisturí, pero su navío no parecía estar demasiado cerca considerando que ahora estaba en un bosque y la isla donde pasó sus últimos momentos no era más que un desierto estéril. Por lo que ahora mismo no estaba de humor para eso, y sólo se encargó de cortar las partes necesarias para impedirles el movimiento.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo apunto de desvanecer el domo azul creado por su habilidad, numerosas criaturas se aventuraron a atacarles desde las copas de los árboles ésta vez más rápidas y ágiles, impulsadas por un deseo salvaje e inhumano que les impedía el raciocinio al atacar a ambos piratas con imprudentes movimientos.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —masculló el capitán entre dientes, viendo que aquello parecía una odisea de nunca acabar.

Entonces repitió su ataque, cortó una y otra vez sus extremidades y se giró de pronto encarando a la navegante que permanecía algo aturdida entre tanta conmoción. Sí, había visto zombies en Thriller Bark, pero éstos parecían mucho más espeluznantes. Más reales. Y el contexto tampoco ayudaba. Sin esperar una reacción de su parte, volvió a jalar de su brazo mientras emprendía una rápida carrera entre los árboles.

Nami tardó en reaccionar, tropezando sobre sus pasos un par de veces antes de alcanzarle apenas el ritmo y correr aún más rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitían. Por lo poco que pudo comprender, no eran criaturas realmente fuertes ni mucho menos inteligentes, pero Law no parecía estar de ánimo para lidiar eternamente con ellas. Ni ella tampoco. No tenía tiempo para estar desperdiciando; debía volver a Weatheria y continuar su entrenamiento, por lo que intentó seguirle el paso lo mejor que pudo indicándole –cuando sus pulmones le permitieron el habla– hacia dónde estaba la costa según lo que dictaba el viento.

Corrieron al menos durante quince minutos. Algunas de las criaturas eran lentas y les seguían con pasos muertos; otras eran sorprendentemente rápidas y ágiles. Las primeras sólo fueron evadidas y las segundas fueron cortadas por el capitán o electrocutadas por la navegante, descubriendo ambos –sin necesidad de comentarlo– que a pesar de recibir daños letales, continuaban retorciéndose en el piso en plan de atacarles. El sentido del dolor nunca surcó en sus angustiosos rostros hambrientos.

Entre jadeos exhaustos Nami sonrió cuando divisó el claro entre los árboles. Sin embargo, su alivio se esfumó en el momento en que estuvo por poner un pie fuera del bosque y en lugar de ello su tobillo fue jalado con fuerza, haciéndole caer de bruces entre la tierra mezclada con la arena de playa. Una de las criaturas le había alcanzado y comenzaba a tirar de su pie en claro plan de arrastrarla de vuelta al bosque sombrío. La navegante, aterrada, se aferró a toda rama, hierba y tronco que se cruzó en su camino mientras era obligada a retroceder boca abajo, pero la fuerza y velocidad de aquella criatura humanoide era descabellada. Sus gritos se mezclaron con sollozos perdiéndose entre el follaje.

Y de pronto se detuvo.

Ya no había ninguna mano fría tirando de su tobillo, ni césped ni tierra húmeda bajo su estómago. El ruido de un calmo oleaje acarició sus oídos, y el cálido crepúsculo del anochecer se presentó ante sus ojos. Parpadeó confusa, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con movimientos temblorosos. Law estaba de espaldas frente a ella, una de sus manos permanecía alzada mientras mantenía su _Room_ activo. Antes de que la navegante pudiera reaccionar y agradecerle –aunque no estaba del todo segura si él tenía que ver con lo que acaba de ocurrir–, aquella criatura volvía a correr en dirección hacia ellos. Pero cuando estuvo a escasos metros de aquella línea difusa e imaginaria que dividía el bosque de la playa, se detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos negros y vacíos se mantuvieron clavados en ellos mientras su errática respiración se volvía aún más hambrienta y furiosa y la saliva caía a sus pies descalzos. Intentó dar un paso más, pero de inmediato retrocedió cuando la suave luz solar golpeó en su piel viscosa.

—No lo hagas —ordenó Law al escuchar el tembloroso ruido metálico del arma de Nami—. No se acercará.

—¿…Estás seguro?

—No —negó, sin dejar de inspeccionar a la extraña criatura. La navegante le dedicó una mirada entre molesta y suplicante ante su falta de sustento.

La criatura se quedó allí observándoles durante un eterno minuto. Si bien de su lenguaje corporal sólo podía entenderse alguna especie de furia, tal como un animal rabioso, Law casi se atrevería a decir que también notó algo parecido a la frustración en aquella mirada desafiante y a la vez vacía. Como quien tiene a su presa frente a las narices pero no puede obtenerla por temor a cruzar el charco.

¿Realmente no tenían raciocinio?

Oh, cómo deseaba su bisturí…

La criatura comenzó entonces a retroceder lentamente hasta perderse en la oscuridad natural del bosque.

La luna llena se alzaba orgullosa sobre el cielo mientras el sol se escondía con su luz débil en las lejanías del océano. La noche se hizo presente con un plúmbeo silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Cuando la criatura retrocedió entre los matorrales hasta perderse en la oscura naturaleza, Law envainó la nodachi y quitó con un simple movimiento de su mano el domo azulado que rodeaba una pequeña fracción del bosque.

—¿Por qué… por qué no ha salido del bosque? —murmuró Nami mientras se incorporaba, sin quitar sus ojos del lugar donde la criatura había desaparecido.

—No lo sé —respondió Law al cabo de unos segundos.

Nunca había visto algo como aquello. Su ágil mente ilustrada en conocimientos médicos arrojaba uno y mil diagnósticos; ninguno convincente. Ninguna enfermedad explicaba el exceso de fuerza y agilidad, al menos ninguna que calzara con las características físicas que presentaban. Salivación extrema, irises negras, piel descompuesta, ausencia de raciocinio, lógica y sentido común…

—Deberíamos alejarnos de aquí —señaló Nami, intentando atraer su atención.

Por parte de la navegante, no había ninguna respuesta ante lo que acababa de atacarles. Lo más similar que había visto eran los zombies creados por el desaparecido Shichibukai Gekko Moria, aunque aquellos no eran más que humanos muertos con sombras de humanos vivos que mantenían la consciencia a medias del dueño de dicha sombra. Sin embargo estos no parecían tener consciencia alguna, y eran lo más cercano a los zombies de las novelas más tétricas que Robin guardaba en las bibliotecas del Sunny.

Nami estaba aterrada. La idea de estar en un lugar que desconocía, rodeada de criaturas agresivas y rabiosas, junto a uno de los once supernovas que permanecía de pie frente a ella con la mirada perdida en el bosque comenzaba a perturbarle de sobremanera. No obstante, el capitán de los piratas Heart era lo más parecido a un salvavidas al cual podía aferrarse de momento, que por mucha mala fama y aunque ostentara millones sobre su cabeza que a Nami le encantaría cobrar, acababa de salvarle la vida. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si Law no hubiese actuado como lo hizo.

—…Gracias —murmuró la navegante, atrayendo finalmente los ojos del capitán pirata sobre ella. Law le miró detenidamente antes de comenzar a caminar—. ¿A dónde vas?

—No creo que sea buena idea permanecer aquí. Más allá parece haber un faro —señaló, escuchando los pasos suaves de Nami tras él.

—¿No sería mejor buscar un pueblo?

—¿Te parece que haya alguno cerca?

—No, pero si cruzamos el bosque o bordeamos la costa… —murmuró, deteniendo su diálogo a medio camino. Cruzar el bosque definitivamente no era una buena idea, y caminar en torno a dicho bosque por una costa que parecía interminable en medio de la noche, tampoco parecía ser el mejor plan—. Olvídalo, vamos al faro. ¿Crees que esas _cosas_ salgan del bosque y-

La pregunta de Nami fue interrumpida y silenciada por una de las amplias manos de Law cubriéndole la boca. La navegante intentó zafarse, pero se quedó completamente quieta cuando escuchó unos rápidos pasos aproximándose desde el bosque. Law presionó su agarre en la vaina de su nodachi, clavando sus ojos grises en la oscura figura que poco a poco comenzaba a esclarecerse a la luz de la luna.

Y al contrario de las otras criaturas, la figura corrió incluso fuera del bosque y se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos con la respiración agitada.

Era una mujer, ataviada en una indumentaria que hasta un niño reconocería. Un hábito cubría sus pies, encerrando su rostro fino y blanquecino en telas blancas y negras, y un crucifijo pendía de su cuello hasta la altura del pecho.

—¿Una monja? —murmuró Nami tras quitarse la mano de Law de encima y ocultarse a su espalda con un pequeño chillido asustadizo cuando vio a la mujer poniendo los pies fuera del bosque.

La mujer al oír la voz de Nami se giró con un sobresalto, mirándoles incrédula.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó la monja, posando una mano sobre su pecho mientras calmaba su respiración.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo, _hermana_ —dijo Law, pronunciando lo último con desdén.

—Vaya… —la mujer sonrió curiosa—. ¿Están perdidos?

—Despertamos aquí hace unos momentos y… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese bosque? ¡Está lleno de esas… _cosas_! —exclamó Nami mientras se aproximaba a la mujer.

—Ya veo… son forasteros —murmuró la monja—. Sólo buscaba algunas hierbas, pero no tuve éxito —explicó con gesto tímido, enseñándoles el balde vacío que cargaba entre sus manos.

—¿Qué son esas criaturas? ¿Cómo es que pudo escapar de ellas?

—¿Qué tal si lo conversamos bajo techo? Es peligroso quedarnos aquí cuando el sol ya se ha ido —señaló, esbozando una sonrisa cálida que a Law, al contrario de Nami, le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Hay un pueblo cerca? —preguntó la navegante con ilusión.

—No hay nada parecido a un pueblo a menos que cruces éste bosque y camines durante un día completo, señorita, lo siento mucho… —explicó la monja—. Entonces, ¿me acompañan?

Nami resopló y asintió decepcionada. Dedicó su mirada a Law, descubriendo que el hombre portaba un prominente ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos fríos clavados en la mujer de voz agradable que comenzaba a avanzar hacia el faro.

¿Acaso Trafalgar Law tenía algún problema con las monjas?

Nami nunca fue una asidua religiosa, pero ante sus ojos desamparados la mano gentil de una servidora de _Dios_ era casi un acto milagroso ante la desoladora situación. Sin pensarlo mucho más, se aventuró a seguirle los pasos a la mujer. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó tras los propios los reticentes pasos de Law resonando apenas contra la suave arena de playa.

* * *

Caminaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta llegar al faro en lo alto de una enorme roca. Al contrario de otros faros, éste apuntaba únicamente en dirección al bosque, y cuando Nami se cuestionó aquello con curiosidad la monja señaló que era para iluminar la entrada del refugio justamente para quienes se perdieran en el bosque. Refugio que permanecía perfectamente oculto tras la gran roca en la que se alzaba el faro. Una enorme mansión cercada por un alto e impenetrable enrejado. Law, Nami y la monja se detuvieron frente a la entrada, donde la mujer se acercó a un costado y presionó el botón del intercomunicador. Sobre el aparato, había un bonito cartel –aunque oxidado por el tiempo– que ponía con letras elegantes:

—¿Marlett Asylum…? —balbuceó Nami—. ¿Un asilo?

La monja sólo sonrió ante la pregunta cuando se oyó una voz masculina tras el aparato.

—_Marlett Asylum, ¿en qué pued-_

—Soy Mary, Frank —interrumpió la monja—. Abre la puerta antes de que se ponga a llover, traigo invitados.

—_D-De inmediato._

Sin más preámbulo, el amplio portón se abrió lo suficiente para dejar al pequeño grupo ingresar. Era un lugar amplio, rodeado de arboledas enormes que de no ser por el portón principal, impedirían por completo la vista hacia aquella enorme mansión que se volvía más y más grande a medida que se aproximaban. Nami alzó la vista, comprobando que el cielo ya estaba cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban con romper en una tranquila lluvia de un momento a otro.

Una vez cruzaron las puertas de entrada donde les saludó un hombre con aspecto de guardia, tanto Nami como Law pasearon sus ojos curiosos por el elegante vestíbulo. Había una escalera en forma de caracol, y un par de puertas igualmente amplias a cada costado del salón. Sin embargo, a pesar de la elegancia, ambos notaron que tenía un aspecto descuidado. Había un molesto olor cargado en el ambiente que la navegante no supo identificar. Olor con el cual Law estaba del todo familiarizado.

—¿Qué tipo de personas acoge éste asilo, hermana Mary?

Cuando Law formuló la pregunta, una de las puertas del salón se abrió de golpe, y un hombre atado de brazos salió corriendo mientras gritaba encolerizado incoherencias religiosas. Tras él corrieron otros dos hombres fornidos vestidos de blanco que terminaron por tumbarlo sobre el suelo, justo frente a ellos, y le inyectaron una sustancia que logró calmar rápidamente al hombre que poco a poco pasó de balbucear palabras inentendibles hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

—¿Q-Qué acaba de suceder? —balbuceó Nami estupefacta, observando la escena.

—Es un psiquiátrico —señaló Law, dedicando su mirada a la hermana Mary junto a él.

—En efecto —asintió ella—. Nuestro país carece de la protección del Gobierno Mundial, por lo que refugiamos aquí a quienes han sido considerados una amenaza civil debido a su demencia.

—Así que es una especie cárcel... —_para gente loca_, pensó Nami, guardándose lo último por respeto al hombre que se llevaban a rastras.

—No del todo —una nueva voz femenina, más señorial y enérgica se oyó desde el segundo piso.

—Hermana Judith —saludó la monja Mary—. Encontré a ésta pareja deambulando por las playas cercanas al bosque.

—No somos pareja —corrigió Nami, agitando una mano frente a su rostro.

—¿Oh? Creí que tenían una velada romántica bajo la luz de la luna… —comentó la hermana Mary, dirigiéndole una sugerente sonrisa a Law.

—No son horas para estar en pie, hermana Mary —reprendió la mujer mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al contrario de la monja Mary, Judith cargaba con una expresión seca. Además de muchos más años encima.

—Lo sé, pero el Dr. Arthur me ha pedido que vaya por algunas hierbas medicinales —se excusó la joven monja, girándose hacia la pareja de piratas—. La hermana Judith se hará cargo de ustedes. Con permiso.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la mujer se retiró con apresurados pasos hasta desaparecer por una de las puertas a los costados cuando Judith, la monja que evidentemente representaba una posición jerárquica más elevada, estuvo finalmente frente a ellos observándoles de pie a cabeza con escrutinio. Nami no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidada cuando notó que aquella mujer con gesto huraño no aprobaba su indumentaria consistente en unos simples jeans ajustados y un bañador color rojo. _El atuendo adecuando para estar frente a una recatada devota religiosa_, pensó Nami. La navegante agradeció mentalmente que quien fuera que la llevó hasta aquel bosque, al menos le había dejado con su bolso de mano donde cargaba con algunas mudas de cambio y lo necesario para mantenerse aseada. Cuando la hermana Judith posó sus ojos en Law el mohín en su rostro se acrecentó cuando notó los blasfemos dedos tatuados del capitán pirata y el arma que portaba firmemente entre sus manos.

—Dios santo… —murmuró finalmente, soltando un bufido molesto—. La hermana Judith siempre trae ovejas descarriadas…

—Sólo necesitamos alojamiento por ésta noche —explicó Nami, ligeramente ofendida—. Esas cosas en el bosque eran realmente horribles, ¿sabe?

—¿Qué cosas en el bosque? —preguntó la mujer, mirando a la navegante con recelo.

—Las cosas… ¿los hombres zombies…?

—¿Estás drogada, mocosa?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —antes de que Nami comenzara una trifulca con la monja y terminara en algún extraño programa de rehabilitación, Law dio un paso adelante.

—Hermana Judith, como ha dicho mi acompañante, sólo necesitamos quedarnos ésta noche. Mañana partiremos a primera hora —explicó Law pausadamente.

La monja volvió a mirarles con desdén durante un momento antes de asentir, balbuceando con recelo que le siguieran mientras volvía a subir la elegante escalera torcida.

Normalmente Law hubiese dado media vuelta y se hubiese retirado ante la negativa, pero el fuerte olor a medicamentos, sedantes y drogas sumado al extraño escenario fuera de ese lugar oculto tras el bosque hicieron mella en su curiosidad. En cuanto a Nami, una sensación contradictoria se rebatía en su estómago. Agradecía haber encontrado un lugar seguro, pero a su vez las monjas como la hermana Judith, hurañas y escrupulosas, siempre le provocaron un temor intrínseco. Aunque cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse a la intemperie rodeada de esas criaturas.

Criaturas que no volvería a mencionar frente a Judith si no quería ser tomada por loca. Menos ahora que se adentraban por unos angostos pasillos donde las mortecinas luces de los tubos fluorescentes iluminaban de manera intermitente. Había puertas metálicas a los costados con pequeñas ventanillas desde donde se asomaban ojos curiosos y desquiciados que inquietaron a la navegante. Nami miró a Law preguntándose si sólo a ella el lugar le provocaba escalofríos, soltando un bufido nervioso cuando descubrió que el hombre caminaba a su lado tan imperturbable como cuando se lo encontró en el bosque. _Tal vez porque es un doctor está familiarizado con estos lugares…_

—Ésta estará vacía por un tiempo —Frank, el guardia que les recibió, se detuvo entonces frente a una de las puertas metálicas—. El Dr. Arthur ha dicho que tendrá a Jim bajo observación durante ésta semana.

—El Dr. Arthur… siempre haciendo lo que le viene en gana —masculló la hermana Judith—. Como sea, ábrela de una vez.

Frank tomó entonces el manojo de llaves atado a su cinturón y tras una corta revisión introdujo la llave en la cerradura y luego en los otros dos cerrojos que mantenían completamente cerrada la puerta metálica. Nami frunció el ceño cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta, tragando saliva. Sí, esperó una cálida y bonita habitación cuando desde la entrada vio semejante mansión. No un cuartucho que olía a humedad y a otras cosas que no quiso detenerse a cuestionar. Y no, _nunca_ pensó que dormiría en una habitación para reclusos dementes.

No obstante, se mordió el labio inferior guardándose las quejas. No era el lugar ni el momento para ponerse quisquillosa.

—No es mi política dejar hombres y mujeres en una misma habitación, pero no hay más lugar —explicó Judith—. Supongo que no será necesario advertirles que no cometan ninguna estupidez ahí adentro. Después de todo, éste es un hogar del _Señor_.

—No soy un creyente, señorita Judith, pero puede permanecer tranquila —señaló Law con ironía, encaminándose entonces hacia la habitación.

—Un momento, jovencito. Esa arma se queda en mi despacho hasta mañana.

Law se detuvo, observando a la monja de entrada edad por el rabillo del ojo quien por su parte fruncía el ceño ante su insolencia mientras extendía una mano demandante. Antes de volver a encararla, soltó una risa seca y preguntó:

—¿Acaso existe alguna razón por la cual querría poner en peligro a una monja o a alguno de sus reclusos?

—Es contra las reglas. No pueden portar armas en éste lugar.

—¿Hermana Judith? —intervino Nami, decidiendo romper con su estado asustadizo. Que no quería quedarse sin techo esa noche, pero estar desarmados en un lugar tan horrible… le causaba mala espina—. Sólo será por ésta noche. Además, no somos reclusos, por lo que no estaremos rompiendo ninguna regla, ¿verdad?

Judith volvió a mirarles de pie a cabeza con gesto asqueado. Y Nami se convenció de que definitivamente no le gustaban las monjas. ¿No sabía lo que era la _moda_? Claramente no si todas eran como la hermana Judith confinadas en un refugio al final de un bosque con criaturas tenebrosas de las cuales ni siquiera parecía saber de su existencia.

—Entren de una vez —dijo entonces, soltando una risa mordaz muy similar a la de Law—. Después de todo, allí adentro las armas no les servirán de nada.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, Frank tomó el delicado brazo de Nami como a un niño empujándole contra la espalda del capitán, obligando a ambos a ingresar a la estrecha y fría habitación. Una vez adentro, la gruesa puerta metálica se cerró de golpe. La navegante abrió los ojos con desmesura cuando escuchó los rápidos _click_ de los cerrojos.

—¡¿Nos están encerrando?! —exclamó, golpeando la puerta y clavando sus ojos aterrados en la hermana Judith a través de la ventanilla.

—Si no quieren entregar sus armas, me veo obligada a tomar precauciones drásticas. Que descansen —dicho aquello, cerró la pequeña ventanilla.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espere! ¡No puede dejarnos aquí encerrados! —vociferó Nami, golpeando la puerta desesperadamente—. ¡Vuelvan aquí, por favor! ¡No hay luz, ni ventanas, ni-

—Precauciones drásticas… —murmuró Law, interrumpiendo el ataque nervioso de la navegante. Nami le miró por sobre el hombro, notando que el joven capitán, ésta vez, sí que tenía una expresión ligeramente turbada—. Estamos encerrados.

—Oh, no me digas —rezongó con ironía—. ¡Haz algo al respecto! Puedes sacarnos de aquí con esa habilidad tuya, ¿verdad? ¡Eso que hiciste en el bosque!

Law clavó sus ojos grises en ella, molesto. Siempre odió recibir órdenes. Pero odiaba mucho más caer en trampas tan… _simples_. Extendió una de sus manos tatuadas y dio un par de golpecitos en la pared.

—Es _kairouseki_.

Los ojos de Nami volvieron a abrirse con desmesura, y si el piso hubiese estado limpio de aquellas sustancias malolientes, habría permitido a sus rodillas flaquear. Era suficiente por un día. Primero Trafalgar Law, luego el bosque, las criaturas, monjas extrañas, gente desquiciada… Si aquello era una pesadilla, Nami quería despertar cuanto antes. Pero los olores, la humedad y la frialdad de esas inhóspitas cuatro paredes eran un escenario demasiado extravagante incluso para la pesadilla más vívida.

Pasó ambas manos por su rostro hasta sus cabellos intentando serenarse, observando a Law que paseaba su mirada tranquila –demasiado tranquila para su gusto– analizando el espacio. Probablemente era una pequeña cantidad de kairouseki si no fue capaz de sentirlo hasta poner un pie en la habitación, pero la suficiente para impedir a un usuario utilizar sus habilidades. Si lo que había dicho la joven y amable hermana Mary era cierto, era lógico pensar que así fuesen todas las habitaciones considerando que refugiaban a dementes peligrosos para la sociedad…

—¿Qué haremos?

—Descansar —respondió Law, soltando un largo bufido mientras apoyaba su nodachi contra un precario escritorio junto a la litera—. No podremos salir de aquí sino hasta que abran esa puerta mañana.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —se quejó Nami, pateando el suelo humedecido—. No puedo confiar en la hermana Judith. La hermana Mary parecía una buena persona, tal vez ella-

—¿No te parece extraño que haya salido intacta del bosque? —le interrumpió el capitán quitándose la gorra, arrojándola luego al colchón de arriba de la litera.

Nami abrió la boca para decir algo, pero terminó frunciendo los labios, pensativa. Ni siquiera ella que conocía sobre el peligro podría haber salido ilesa de ese lugar por sí sola. ¿Cómo podía entonces una joven monja que no parecía capaz de matar ni una mosca?

Extraño. Todo era extraño. Y, maldición, ¿cómo podía Law subirse a la litera de arriba y recostarse con un perezoso resoplido sin apenas revisarla?

¿Cómo iba a dormir en ese lugar junto a Trafalgar Law? Ni siquiera la compañía le tranquilizaba del todo…

Al contrario del capitán, que acomodó la gorra sobre el rostro en plan de descansar tal y como había dicho, la navegante se acercó al pequeño escritorio y extrajo un manojo de mapas de su bolso. La única luz que tenía era la escasa que se colaba bajo la puerta, pero podía acostumbrarse. Entornó los ojos, observando detalladamente una y otra vez los mapas que ella misma había dibujado. Mapas de las últimas islas que visitó con su tripulación y en solitario, un mapa incompleto del mundo y…

—¿Qué haces? —la voz del joven capitán la sobresaltó. _Ah, así que no duerme._

—No puedo simplemente descansar, necesito saber dónde estamos —farfulló, trazando líneas imaginarias desde la isla Freesia donde recordaba haber pasado sus últimos momentos—. ¿En qué isla estuviste antes de... esto?

Law se giró sobre el colchón, la litera crujió bajo su peso. Se quitó la gorra del rostro, y acomodó su cabeza sobre su codo encarando a la navegante.

—En la isla Dotum.

—¿Podrías ubicarla en este mapa? —preguntó la navegante, alzando un muy bien dibujado mapamundi frente a Law.

—Aquí —señaló el capitán. Nami le miró ceñuda—. ¿Qué?

—Realmente no sabes de mapas, ¿verdad?

—Puede que no sea navegante, pero sé exactamente dónde se detiene mi submarino, señorita Nami.

Nami arqueó una ceja. Si Law estaba en lo correcto y la isla Dotum estaba donde indicaba, entonces…

—Esto no tiene sentido —murmuró, observando el mapa—. La isla Freesia está aquí —indicó otro punto—. Son demasiados kilómetros de distancia, tomaría al menos una semana llegar de una isla a otra. Eso, si el clima es bueno.

—¿Qué es ese triángulo que separa ambas islas?

—Es el Florian Triangle… —musitó con desinterés. El capitán frunció los labios, meditabundo, antes de continuar con aire reflexivo.

—Nadie nos drogó para despertar en ese bosque —señaló Law, atrayendo la mirada confundida de la navegante—. Sólo despertamos ahí, como si hubiésemos estado dormidos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soy un doctor —se encogió de hombros. Nami volvió a mirarle ceñuda—. No presentabas ninguna señal de haber sido drogada ni tampoco atada. No fuimos traídos por la fuerza.

—Espera un momento —abrió los ojos alarmada—. ¡¿Me revisaste?!

—Por supuesto.

—¡Oh! —_Y lo dice tan suelto… _—. Como sea… ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Ninguno. Estoy odiando esta situación y quiero descansar.

Dicho aquello, volvió a girarse ésta vez hasta darle la espalda. Sí, estaba odiando todo aquello. Odiaba no tener el control de la situación. Odiaba sentirse ignorante. Por lo tanto, necesitaba unos minutos en silencio para ordenar sus ideas. Lo último que recordaba antes de despertar, era haber estado en una tienda junto a su primer oficial comprando abastecimientos medicinales. ¿Estaría bien Bepo? ¿Su tripulación?

¿Había algún somnífero en la tienda? No, no tenía sentido. Tendría que tratarse de un poderoso somnífero expandiéndose incluso hasta la isla de dónde provenía la navegante de los Sombrero de Paja. Era la única explicación _lógica_. Basándose en esa extraña hipótesis, no sería descabellado pensar que tal vez su tripulación también estaba aquí. Y toda la gente de la isla también, entonces…

…No, necesitaba descansar.

Escuchó a la navegante removiendo los mapas, y luego el sonido de las sábanas del colchón de abajo de la litera. Le escuchó mascullar algo entre dientes mientras sacudía una y otra vez las sábanas con escrúpulo. Soltó un bufido.

—El olor de los antisépticos ahuyenta a las ratas y a los insectos —murmuró, deteniendo el arrebato de Nami que parecía dispuesta a desinfectar con sus manos esas sábanas.

—Quién sabe quién ha dormido aquí antes…

—Descansa, señorita Nami.

La amable frase entremezclada con un tono ligeramente demandante le hizo desistir y confiar en sus palabras respecto a lo de las ratas y los insectos. Se acostó con recelo, notando recién entonces lo cansada que estaba cuando soltó un largo bostezo.

Tras un largo y definitivamente extraordinario día, la navegante cayó más rápido de lo que habría imaginado presa de un sueño profundo.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Se removió perezosa entre las sábanas, negándose a despertar del todo cuando los bullicios murmullos se colaron intransigentes en sus oídos. Hacía frío, estaba oscuro; aún no eran horas para despertar, no estaba lo suficientemente descansada. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el viejo Haredas desde tan temprano? ¿Qué era ese fuerte olor a medicamentos…?

_Mierda_.

Se incorporó tan deprisa que por poco y se da en la cabeza con el colchón sobre ella. Paseó sus ojos con el terror de un animal indefenso, comprobando para su pesar que seguía confinada en esas lúgubres cuatro paredes. Tras la gruesa puerta metálica podía escuchar ruido, sombras intermitentes bajo el marco le hicieron saber que había gente circulando por el estrecho pasillo.

Bajó los pies rápidamente, tomó su bolso de mano y buscó la única camiseta con la que cargaba. No quería pasearse otra vez en su bonito bikini frente a monjas recatadas. Cuando pasó la prenda por su cabeza y se dispuso a acomodarse el cabello, un par de toques en la puerta y el característico ruido de los cerrojos la alertó. Antes de que la puerta se abriera, decidió esconder su Clima Tact cuidadosamente bajo sus ropas.

Era la hermana Mary con su cálida sonrisa. _¡Gracias a Dios!_

—Buenos días, Nami —le saludó, juntando sus manos en su regazo—. ¿Tuviste una buena noche?

—Mejor de lo que habría esperado —murmuró de mala gana, levantándose finalmente.

Tomó su bolso de mano y guardó sus mapas asegurándose de que no faltara ninguno. Nada en el escritorio, nada en su colchón y… tampoco había nada en el colchón de arriba. _Trafalgar_. Bufó. Esperar un adiós de parte del Cirujano de la Muerte era impensable, ¿no? Demasiada cortesía para un capitán pirata con mala fama.

—Lamento que hayan sido encerrados durante la noche —se disculpó Mary—. La hermana Judith es bastante estricta con las reglas, pero es una buena persona.

—¿Lo es? Creí que nos dejaría aquí de por vida —rezongó Nami, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato al ver la expresión afligida de la joven monja—. Oh, no, lo siento. Gracias, de todas formas.

—Descuida, Nami —rio ella. Su risa era cantarina y contagiosa—. Permíteme invitarte un té para olvidar la mala experiencia.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —preguntó curiosa, esbozando una sonrisa cuando Mary le indicó que le siguiera por el pasillo.

—Tu novio me lo dijo. Es un hombre muy encantador.

—Oh, no es mi novio —rodó los ojos. ¿Trafalgar Law, el Cirujano de la Muerte, _encantador_? ¿En serio?—. ¿Aún está aquí?

—Despertó poco antes que tú. Tuvimos una pequeña charla —explicó, saliendo por unas puertas dobles que dirigían a un amplio salón.

Si el olor a medicamentos y a drogas tenía un tanto mareada a la navegante, el olor en ese salón le hizo reprimir las ganas de correr al otro extremo del salón con una arcada y una mano cubriéndose la nariz. Pero no lo hizo, había muchas miradas puestas en ella. Miradas desquiciadas, fisgonas, curiosas. Nada más cruzar la puerta los bullicios murmullos se detuvieron; lo que fuera que hubiesen estado haciendo quedó detenido. Ahí estaban todos: hombres, mujeres, jóvenes y viejos. Algunos con la mirada más perdida que otros. Sólo había un factor común entre ellos: un olor a desaseo y a orín nauseabundo.

Nami no notó que se había quedado congelada sobre sus pies hasta que una mujer cercana a sus cuarenta años le apuntó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas sin razón aparente. Un hombre con una mano oculta entre sus pantalones le secundó, y entonces la navegante se dijo que ya había visto suficiente. Dirigió su mirada pasmada a la hermana Mary y la joven monja volvió a indicarle que le siguiera hasta otra puerta doble custodiada por dos hombres fornidos vestidos de blanco.

Era otro salón, más amplio que el primero pero ligeramente más pulcro. Un comedor. Había largas mesas enfiladas y al fondo una cocina separada por una larga mesonera, desde la cual una mujer regordeta les miró con recelo al ingresar. Mary le hizo una seña con sus elegantes manos e invitó a Nami a sentarse frente a ella en una de las mesas.

—Entonces, ¿es tu amigo? —preguntó Mary. Nami le miró aún algo pasmada—. El doctor encantador. Trafalgar Law.

—Ah…

¿Qué podía responder? Desde que llegaron a ese lugar le había estado rondando la idea de que posiblemente ni la hermana Mary, ni la hermana Judith, ni nadie en ese lugar sabía quiénes eran. La monja huraña y ceñuda apenas y sabía lo que ocurría fuera del refugio. Y la hermana Mary era excesivamente amable con un par de piratas. Nadie en su sano juicio alojaría sin más a un Supernova... _Bueno, tal vez un asilo carcelario para locos,_ pensó. Así que, ¿qué debía decir? _Amigos_ sonaba demasiado íntimo, y decir que era el capitán pirata de una tripulación rival a la suya era revelar demasiada información.

—Conocidos, supongo —se encogió de hombros, intentando sonar honesta.

—Ya veo —asintió—. Sin embargo, él ha dicho lo contrario.

—¿Dijo que éramos amigos? —arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

—No. Dijo que no te conocía de nada.

_Ah_. Muy modesto, Trafalgar.

—Bueno, tampoco es que nos conozcamos mucho —murmuró, ligeramente ofendida. La risa cantarina de Mary la distrajo. La regordeta cocinera llegó con una taza de té, acomodándola frente a la navegante y retirándose luego con sus pasos pesados.

—¿Cómo es que llegaron a éste lado del bosque?

—Realmente no lo sé… —negó, saboreando el dulce y cálido té con pesadumbre—. De pronto despertamos en medio de ese bosque. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos parados.

—Vaya... Diría entonces que se conocen de muchas formas —Nami le miró perpleja. Leer el doble sentido de la frase en su voz melodiosa le sonrojó—. Estoy bromeando, Nami —rio de nuevo—. Así que están perdidos. Bueno, es un continente grande. Actualmente estamos en el país de Marlett, aunque el pueblo principal está muy alejado de aquí.

—¿Continente…?

—Brigadoon. Estás más perdida de lo que pensé, Nami. Dicen que Brigadoon es uno de los continentes más grandes del mundo, pero es difícil saberlo —se encogió de hombros—. Si ya es extraño que lleguen viajeros hasta aquí, es impensable que vuelva alguien a contarnos sobre el mundo exterior, ¿no crees?

Continente Brigadoon. Nunca antes escuchó hablar de él.

—¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Nami frunció los labios. Tal vez sería arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo.

—¿Podría ubicar el continente en éste mapa? —preguntó entonces, tomando el mapamundi incompleto de su bolso y extendiéndolo sobre el mesón.

—Oh, no sé nada de mapas, Nami —negó Mary, alzando ambas manos. Cuando la navegante le miró casi con súplica, la joven monja se inclinó un poco sobre el mapa observándolo en detalle—. ¿Dibujaste tú esto? Es maravilloso… —musitó, paseando sus dedos finos sobre los trazos—. Has viajado mucho, ¿no? —sonrió, para luego volver su mirada a Nami con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No serás una pirata?

—N-No, sólo somos viajeros. Nos gusta conocer el mundo —explicó rápidamente con una risa nerviosa.

"_Somos". Te intento salvar el trasero, Trafalgar. _Se dijo que si el hombre la había ayudado en el bosque, al menos ella podía devolverle la mano protegiendo su identidad, por muy extraño que le pareciese que alguien a estas alturas no conociese el infame nombre de Trafalgar Law. Notó que Mary se había quedado repentinamente en silencio; sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto específico del mapa.

—¿Hermana Mary?

—Es aquí… Justo aquí —señaló, dando unos suaves golpecitos sobre el mapa y preguntó—: ¿Hay islas fuera del Florian Triangle?

Nami frunció el ceño. Un revoltijo en el estómago le impidió continuar bebiendo del té. Eso era imposible…

—¿Nami?

—Tiene que ser un error… —murmuró, paseando una mano nerviosa entre sus cabellos. Seguro que Mary no sabía nada de mapas, pero…

—No, estoy segura —asintió convincente—. No sé mucho sobre lo que hay en el Grand Line, pero todos en Brigadoon sabemos que las extrañas corrientes del Florian Triangle protegen el continente —explicó. Nami negó con la cabeza con gesto turbado—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Es imposible… Antes de despertar en el bosque estuve aquí —apuntó la isla Freesia—. Y Trafalgar aquí —y luego la isla Dotum—. No tiene sentido.

—Dicen que el Grand Line es todo un misterio—murmuró Mary, aunque la navegante apenas escuchó el comentario.

Conocía los horribles rumores en torno al Florian Triangle de primera fuente. Barcos desaparecidos que reaparecen años más tarde con sus tripulantes muertos o desaparecidos; una extraña niebla y unas terribles corrientes impedían su navegación. Algunos creían que las desapariciones tenían que ver con Gecko Moria, pero una vez el Shichibukai fue derrotado por los Sombrero de Paja la niebla ni las corrientes desaparecieron, y entonces el Florian Triangle por sí solo era un gran misterio.

Tanto la isla Freesia como la isla Dotum estaban cercanas al peculiar triángulo. ¿Qué debía pensar al respecto? No tenía la menor idea… Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Bebe tu té, Nami —la voz de Mary la trajo de vuelta de sus cavilaciones.

Antes de beber los últimos sorbos, observó su reflejo en el contenido líquido. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y tenía pequeñas bolsas bajo los ojos; era una imagen pálida y sucia. No había mucha diferencia con las criaturas del bosque, pensó con amargura. Y entonces lo recordó, alzando sus ojos curiosos hacia la joven monja de mirada cálida.

—¿Qué eran esas cosas en el bosque? —preguntó, bajando un poco la voz—. Las vio, ¿verdad? Usted estuvo allí también.

La sonrisa de Mary se curvó un poco más hacia arriba, observando fijamente a Nami durante un momento antes de soltar un bufido y contestar:

—No lo sé. Han estado ahí durante mucho tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. El Dr. Arthur ha intentado averiguarlo, pero nuestra tecnología parece ser escasa.

¿Otro misterio del Florian Triangle? De ser así, terminaría volviéndose loca si seguía demasiado tiempo en ese continente. Luffy definitivamente estaría con una enorme sonrisa y saltando de arriba a abajo con todo el misterio.

—¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí? —ante la pregunta, recibió nuevamente esa sonrisa silenciosa y condescendiente durante un largo momento. Sin embargo, ésta vez Mary se incorporó y tomó la taza vacía frente a Nami.

—Necesito atender unos asuntos. ¿Te importa si te dejo sola un momento? Puedes quedarte en el salón principal —Nami abrió los ojos, horrorizada ante la idea—. Sólo están locos, no te harán daño. Los enfermeros cuidarán de ti.

—Espere, necesito irme de aquí cuanto antes —se incorporó rápidamente, siguiendo a la joven monja—. No puedo perder más tiempo, sólo necesito un bote y-

—Espera en el salón, Nami —le interrumpió.

La navegante frunció los labios. La sonrisa y la voz de Mary eran demasiado amables para negarse a sus peticiones, por lo que asintió aún sin estar muy convencida de la idea. La joven monja la acompañó hasta el salón principal y le indicó que esperara en un cómodo sillón justo al lado de la puerta donde había dos enfermeros con cara de pocos amigos, y luego se retiró con sus pasos tranquilos respondiendo amablemente a una que otra pregunta incoherente que le hicieron las personas que se recreaban en el dichoso salón.

Los fornidos enfermeros apenas le dedicaron una mirada, pero definitivamente ayudaron a menguar el nerviosismo de Nami. Se sentó allí, retorciendo sus manos en su regazo, paseando sus ojos avellana con discreción por cada uno de esos extravagantes personajes. Había pequeños grupos armando rompecabezas simples o jugando juegos didácticos para infantes. Otros estaban en solitario haciendo lo mismo o simplemente con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente. La mujer que antes le había apuntado y reído en una sonora carcajada seguía con lo mismo, apuntando ésta vez a otra joven que se golpeaba la cabeza insistentemente contra la pared. El hombre con la mano oculta en su pantalón ahora estaba en un rincón jadeando incoherencias.

No parecía haber nadie remotamente cuerdo además de los enfermeros y ella… salvo aquel joven sentado tras un escritorio que debía rondar apenas los diecisiete años. Sus rizos dorados y sucios le hacían lucir aún más joven, pero las marcadas ojeras y los labios secos le daban un aspecto cansado. Armaba con desinterés un rompecabezas de numerosas piezas pequeñas, dedicando miradas furtivas a la navegante. Tras unos largos y extendidos minutos de lo mismo, Nami decidió envalentonarse. Dirigió una mirada a los enfermeros y se incorporó, encaminándose con pasos precavidos hacia la mesa donde el joven ahora la miraba atentamente.

Se sentó frente a él, esperando que dijera algo. Pero el joven sólo la observó con sus enormes ojos negros durante un prolongado momento hasta bajar la vista a su rompecabezas. Nami alzó las cejas sorprendida cuando notó que lo armaba con demasiada rapidez para un demente.

—Vaya, eres muy bueno en esto —murmuró didáctica, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa para observar su trabajo.

—Lo hago todos los días —se encogió de hombros el rubio—. No hay mucho que hacer aquí adentro.

—Así veo…

Para armar un rompecabezas tan complejo con esa rapidez –como si supiera exactamente dónde va cada pieza sin apenas detenerse a pensarlo–, era un joven muy hábil e inteligente para estar en ese lugar o simplemente llevaba demasiado tiempo confinado; el tiempo suficiente para llegar a memorizar un rompecabezas de piezas diminutas. El último pensamiento le hizo fruncir los labios, conmovida.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —la pregunta pareció descolocar al joven. Se detuvo, parpadeó un par de veces, observó la pieza blanca entre sus dedos, y continuó antes de responder casi en un susurro:

—…Jim —contestó, masajeándose las cienes con gesto pensativo.

—Jim, ¿eh? Mi nombre es-

—Nami —le interrumpió el rubio—. La Gata Ladrona.

La navegante abrió los ojos, pasmada. Jim soltó una corta risita fresca.

—Descuida, creo que nadie más lo sabe —explicó—. El periódico rara vez llega a éste continente.

—¿Entonces cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, paseando sus ojos nerviosos por el lugar.

—No lo sé —frunció el ceño—. Es lo que intentaba averiguar cuando te vi sentada ahí. Recuerdo tu nombre y tu rostro, pero no puedo recordar dónde los vi antes.

—Oh…

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó entonces, dejando su trabajo con el rompecabezas y dedicando ésta vez miradas furtivas hacia los enfermeros.

—Desperté en el bosque y no tenía dónde ir...

—¿Y viniste aquí? ¿Acaso eres idiota? —masculló, bajando la voz. Nami arqueó una ceja—. Escucha… ¿has comido algo?

—Sólo bebí un té con la hermana Mary —murmuró, confusa.

—Un té… —presionó los labios—. ¿Y te sientes bien?

—Hum, sí, creo —tal vez un poco cansada, posiblemente por la falta de sueño—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Jim? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

La última pregunta la soltó sin pensar. Se mordió la lengua cuando la expresión en el joven se contrajo y bajó la mirada a su rompecabezas. Tomó una pieza, meditabundo, y volvió a mirar a Nami.

—Dicen que maté a mis padres y a mi hermana pequeña con un hacha.

_Mierda_. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Trafalgar? ¿En qué corazón cabía la idea de dejar a una mujer abandonada en un lugar tan siniestro lleno de dementes criminales? Miles de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza; escenarios sangrientos y con un rubio adolescente como protagonista con un hacha manchada en rojo entre sus manos.

—¿Crees que podría haberlo hecho? —la pregunta la trajo de vuelta, y se obligó a permanecer tranquila cuando vio los dolidos ojos negros del joven.

—N-No… No lo sé —su expresión era demasiado inocente. Demasiado infantil…

—No lo hice. No recuerdo haberlo hecho —murmuró—. No podría hacer algo así.

—¿No lo recuerdas…?

—No —negó, su mirada aún estaba dolida y perdida en su rompecabezas—. Eso es lo que hacen, Nami. Te ponen esos aparatos que te dejan estúpido hasta que pierdes tus recuerdos y…

—Espera, ¿qué aparatos? —interrumpió Nami. Jim volvió a alzar la vista; sus ojos nerviosos volvían a pasearse desde Nami hasta los estoicos enfermeros. Se llevó una mano hasta sus cabellos, y con gesto dolorido quitó los mechones rubios que caían sobre una de sus cienes. Nami abrió los ojos, horrorizada—. ¿Q-Qué son esas cicatrices?

—Electroshock. Dicen que son para mejorarnos, pero sólo nos ponen más estúpidos. Es fácil volver loca a la gente, ¿sabes? —murmuró, dedicando su mirada a la joven a pocos metros de ellos que seguía golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

—Es terrible… ¿Por qué harían algo como eso?

—Escucha, Nami —Jim se inclinó súbitamente sobre la mesa, y Nami retrocedió alarmada. El rostro del rubio volvió a contraerse, pero continuó en voz baja—: Entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero mantente alejada del Dr. Arthur.

—¿E-El Dr. Arthur?

Cuando pronunció la pregunta las puertas dobles del salón se abrieron, y Nami nunca antes estuvo tan feliz de ver a Trafalgar Law. Jim se acomodó sobre su silla, bajó la mirada y continuó con su rompecabezas. Nerviosa y con un revoltijo incómodo en su estómago tras la horrible información, se incorporó cuando vio a Law encaminarse en su dirección. Sin embargo, sus piernas temblaron y parpadeó repetidas veces cuando su visión se nubló. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa, intentando estabilizarse.

—¿Dónde estabas? —balbuceó, notando su lengua repentinamente torpe.

Law se detuvo frente a ella; sus ojos grises observándola con severidad. A Nami le pareció que estaba más serio que de costumbre, su entrecejo estaba más arrugado de lo usual. Y sus labios carecían de aquella sonrisa arrogante.

—Como sea… larguémonos de aquí —musitó, dando un paso al frente—. Nos vemos, Jim.

—Espero que no.

La respuesta de Jim la confundió. No supo si sentirse ofendida o preocupada, pero no pudo responder nada cuando Law comenzaba a tirarle del brazo demasiado brusco para su gusto cuando sus piernas apenas le respondían.

_Al menos no se marchó por su cuenta… _

Cruzaron las puertas dobles, caminaron rápidamente en silencio, y Nami notó de pronto que no reconocía el lugar. Todo estaba difuso y comenzaba a tomar colores curiosos. Cuando sus pies tropezaron, los pasos de Law se detuvieron y la dejó recostarse contra una pared.

Nami volvió a parpadear con fuerza, intentando enfocar el rostro de Law.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —la pregunta de Law reverberó en sus oídos y sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear.

Law chistó la lengua, sosteniendo los brazos de la navegante contra la pared. Tomó su barbilla, examinando su rostro con detenimiento.

—Señorita Nami —le llamó, dando suaves golpecitos en la mejilla de la navegante. Volvió a llamarle una, dos veces más, pero la pelirroja seguía parpadeando con lentitud—. ¡Nami!

—¿Trafalgar…?

—¿Te inyectaron algo? —preguntó rápido, paseando sus ojos médicos por el cuerpo femenino en busca de alguna señal—. Respóndeme.

—No… —balbuceó—. Sólo bebí un té…

El capitán masculló algo entre dientes que Nami no fue capaz de comprender cuando sus párpados cayeron pesados y ya no escuchó nada más. Sus rodillas terminaron por doblarse, y sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodearle impidiéndole una caída dura. Antes de perder la consciencia, el peculiar olor de Law le recordó el océano y la limpia enfermería de Chopper. Y entonces, todo se fue a negro.

Trafalgar Law observó a la mujer entre sus brazos; inconsciente, frágil, ignorante de la situación. Qué imprudente, qué mujer más irresponsable…

Las puertas se abrieron, revelando la alta figura de un hombre mayor ataviado en una bata blanca.

—Oh, me has facilitado el trabajo al traerla hasta acá, Dr. Trafalgar —sonrió el hombre—. Prosigamos.

* * *

_Ay, ay!, gracias por sus follows, favorites y reviews ;D, hacen muy feliz a ésta historia primeriza que nace de un impulso medio bizarro._

_Temí al publicar éste capítulo. No quería develar demasiada información, pero tampoco quería dejarles en ascuas por mucho tiempo. Así que, bueno, me gustaría saber su opinión :3_

_Un abrazo!_  
_Merle._


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Pocos minutos después de que la navegante dejó de removerse inquieta entre las sábanas de la litera, Law escuchó pasos detenerse frente a la puerta metálica. Cuando oyó el ruido de las llaves y los cerrojos siendo abiertos, rápidamente se incorporó y se bajó de la litera con un silencioso salto, dedicando una corta mirada a la pelirroja que ya parecía profundamente dormida. Tomó la nodachi y cuando el último cerrojo fue abierto, habló una voz masculina:

—Si no haces ruido, no tocaré a la mujer —dijo la voz ronca, señorial, educada—. Estoy seguro de que sabes comportarte, Trafalgar Law.

El capitán clavó sus ojos en la manilla de la puerta cuando comenzó a girar con precaución. La puerta se abrió silenciosa, revelando la alta figura de un hombre mayor. Tenía unas curiosas y ya antiguas cicatrices en ambas cienes. Su rostro estaba surcado por numerosas arrugas y el cabello canoso, pero sus azules ojos astutos y su porte orgulloso se imponían sobre sus años.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa? —Law sonrió, guardando su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón en un gesto tranquilo.

—Pues, si no te importa, mucho mejor —señaló el hombre, sonriendo—. Aun así, no le advertiste de las cámaras cuando sabías de su existencia.

—No lo creí necesario —se encogió de hombros, dedicando una rápida mirada al diminuto lentecillo justo sobre la puerta—. Si esperaste hasta entonces para venir aquí, supongo que quieres algo de mí.

—Estás en lo correcto. Tal como esperaba de una mente ilustrada como la tuya, Trafalgar —sonrió. Había un brillo peculiar en sus ojos—. ¿Me acompañas?

Law acomodó el peso de la nodachi sobre su hombro, y el hombre le indicó el pasillo con un gesto de su cabeza. Comprendiendo que al contrario de Judith éste hombre no parecía preocupado por dejarle libre y con su arma, se decidió a seguirle no sin antes dedicar una mirada furtiva a la navegante, comprobando que su respiración seguía siendo lenta y acompasada. Profundamente dormida. Ignorante y del todo insensata. Aunque no tenía la intención de deshacerse de ella, fácilmente podría haberlo hecho. Bajó la guardia incontables veces frente a él.

Bufó. _Mujer irresponsable. _

Se encaminaron por largos pasillos y bajaron escaleras hasta llegar a un piso subterráneo, más oscuro y con menos iluminación que los otros. En aquel piso, olía a humedad y el fuerte olor a drogas era mucho más fuerte. El hombre le dirigió hasta una puerta al fondo, abrió la puerta y le indicó que ingresara antes que él. Una vez adentro, Law alzó las cejas ligeramente sorprendido de encontrar una oficina acogedora, meticulosamente limpia y ordenada. Había un amplio escritorio, una puerta al fondo, estanterías repletas de libros y un muro atiborrado de cuadros; licencias, certificados y maestrías en el área médica.

—Mi nombre es Arthur Gottlieb —se presentó finalmente el hombre, acomodándose en la silla tras el escritorio e indicándole a Law que hiciera lo mismo del otro lado del mueble—. Como puedes ver, soy cirujano.

—Cuanta coincidencia, señor Gottlieb. Pero veo que también es psiquiatra —apuntó, señalando uno de los certificados en la pared.

—Algunos cometemos errores antes de darnos cuenta de lo que realmente queremos —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque debo decir que la psiquiatría definitivamente me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba para desempeñarme como cirujano. Una puerta conduce a otra, dicen.

—Una combinación curiosa —señaló—. Es un hombre muy ambicioso.

—¿Tú no? —ladeó la cabeza—. Cuando buceamos en las profundidades del conocimiento de la mente y el cuerpo humano, es difícil no ambicionar más.

Law sonrió, acomodándose mejor en la silla.

—La ambición es peligrosa cuando se pierde el foco, señor Gottlieb.

—Oh, evidentemente —secundó Arthur—. Pero eso sólo ocurre en mentes débiles. Si tienes una clara determinación, tu ambición sólo se hará más fuerte y una vez alcances tus objetivos, obtendrás una hermosa gratificación.

La puerta junto al escritorio se abrió sin aviso y Arthur soltó un imperceptible gruñido molesto cuando la hermana Mary salió junto a un joven rubio y de aspecto demacrado. Sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda, sus pasos eran forzados y coartados por la joven monja que parecía arrastrarlo por la oficina hasta la puerta de entrada. Mary nuevamente le dedicó esa sonrisa a Law que al capitán le parecía muy poco propia de una monja cuando le vio morderse el labio inferior de manera sugerente antes de retirarse junto al joven con movimientos casi felinos. Ignorando la curiosa interrupción, Law volvió su atención al hombre frente a él, y entonces continuó con la pequeña charla.

—Eso suena como si no hubiese logrado aún sus objetivos.

Arthur rio ante el comentario. En sus labios danzaba una mueca tan arrogante como la de Law.

—Dime, Trafalgar —acomodó los codos sobre el escritorio, escondiendo su boca tras sus manos enlazadas—. ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos?

—Si me has traído hasta aquí conociendo mi nombre y fama, entonces estoy seguro de que también conoce mis objetivos perfectamente.

—Por supuesto. La mente maestra tras el incidente del puerto Rocky; el Cirujano de la Muerte. Un epíteto bastante cliché, permíteme decirlo —comentó con ironía—. Pero, ¿la piratería logra satisfacer a una mente brillante como la tuya?

—Me temo que mis metas y satisfacciones no son un asunto a discutir, señor Gottlieb —señaló, mordaz, su sonrisa torcida respondiendo de manera indirecta a la pregunta del hombre—. Me gustaría en cambio discutir los verdaderos motivos de su invitación.

—Directo al grano, Trafalgar, me gusta eso —asintió con aprobación—. Pero ciertamente estábamos llegando al punto principal. Dime, ¿tienes afán filantrópico?

Law arqueó una ceja. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco con decepción, recordando entonces que estaba en un asilo para dementes custodiado principalmente por devotas religiosas. Trafalgar Law, ¿un hombre filantrópico…?

—No —negó, recuperando su sonrisa al oír su rotunda negativa—. No me interesa.

Arthur entonces perdió un poco la compostura. Parpadeó un par de veces, desenlazó las manos frente a su rostro y se acomodó en el respaldo.

—Ya veo… —murmuró, meditabundo—. Entonces tendré que persuadirte por otros medios.

—No soy fácil de persuadir, señor Gottlieb —comentó, divertido—. Creí que la información que poseía sobre mí evidenciaba ese detalle.

El hombre rio por lo bajo y se incorporó.

—Sígueme.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde la hermana Mary junto al joven emergieron hace apenas un momento, giró el pómulo y nuevamente indicó a Law que le siguiera con un elegante movimiento de su mano.

Cuando ingresó, supo que el olor a drogas y antisépticos provenía esencialmente de esa amplia habitación. Blanca, estéril, totalmente alumbrada por tubos fluorescentes. Había un par de camillas metálicas, desde las cuales pudo identificar un cuerpo inerte cubierto por una sábana blanca manchada en sangre. Frunció el ceño.

—Ven, acércate —le invitó Arthur, encaminándose a dicha camilla—. Ésta es Susan.

Junto al cuerpo, había máquinas monitoreando un ritmo cardiaco preocupantemente elevado, una presión arterial altísima y una respiración errática.

—¿Listo? —alzó las cejas con anticipación, como quien está apunto de quitar el velo de su obra maestra. Law asintió una vez estuvo del otro lado de la camilla, y entonces Arthur quitó la sábana del cuerpo de Susan.

Los ojos del capitán se abrieron con desmesura. La boca se le secó, pero permaneció inmutable ante la visión. La mujer tenía numerosas intravenosas conectadas a ambos brazos, pero no pudo identificar qué eran ya que las bolsas no contenían ningún nombre impreso. Sólo tenían colores curiosos, por lo que supo que no se trataban de drogas tradicionales. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. De sus labios escapaba saliva casi espumosa. Su piel enfermiza estaba pálida, casi verdusca. Tenía numerosas incisiones superficiales; pruebas de observación de cicatrización. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban firmemente atados.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Arthur, acariciando meloso el cabello rubio de la mujer dormida.

—…Pienso que tiene un proceder poco ortodoxo, señor Gottlieb —murmuró, sin quitar sus ojos ilustrados en conocimiento médico del evidente sujeto de experimentación.

—No hay nada como procedimientos poco ortodoxos cuando se trata de criminales —apuntó en su defensa—. Susan ahogó a sus tres hijos en un lago y luego los mantuvo como muñecos sin vida en su hogar durante dos semanas antes de que alguien lo descubriera. No existe ética aplicable para una mujer así.

Law entornó la mirada. Descubrió entonces que el mal de las criaturas del bosque tenía nombre y apellido: _Arthur Gottlieb_.

—Creí que era un filántropo.

—Lo soy, Trafalgar. Intento mejorar a éstas criaturas desquiciadas y, mejor aún, darles una capacidad por encima del común del hombre —explicó orgulloso—. Una maravilla, ¿no?

—¿Una maravilla? —resopló—. Sólo los está deshumanizando. La gente comete errores, enferma y sana, otros mueren; es lo que nos hace humanos. ¿Dónde estaría la gracia de crear un humano perfecto? No habría nada interesante que estudiar en un cuerpo y mente sin desperfectos.

Arthur le miró ceñudo, como si lo que acababa de decir Law no tuviera sentido alguno. Abrió la boca para refutar, pero el capitán continuó:

—No hay nada filantrópico en sus actos, señor Gottlieb. Estoy seguro de que esas cicatrices en sus sienes… —murmuró, apuntando directamente a las cienes magulladas de Arthur—. …le han hecho más bien un misántropo.

Law supo que había dado en el clavo cuando el hombre frunció las cejas evidentemente molesto. Arthur soltó una risa seca y volvió a cubrir el cuerpo.

—Muy observador. No esperaba menos de ti —farfulló, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos e irguiéndose orgulloso—. Quizás soy un misántropo; ciertamente odio la estupidez humana. Pero mis actos son del todo altruistas. Soy un benefactor, Trafalgar.

—¿Qué es lo que está fallando? —preguntó, interrumpiendo el desvarío ególatra del hombre—. En sus experimentos. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Oh —frunció los labios—. Bueno, no lo sé. Tal vez es el hecho de que estén locos, pero no logran mantener un buen raciocinio. Pierden la memoria rápidamente. Y también están los efectos secundarios… —murmuró, deteniéndose inseguro.

Law ladeó la cabeza, invitándole a continuar. Por muy estúpido que le pareciese el experimento del hombre, debía admitir que estaba interesado en lo que fuera que los hacía ser unas bestias inhumanas. Y se lo hizo ver, es por ello que Arthur procedió:

—La luz. De alguna manera el exceso de drogas los ha hecho fotosensibles —musitó, pensativo. Luego volvió sus ojos astutos a Law, esbozando una aprendida sonrisa—. Esperaba que tú me ayudaras con eso.

Ah, ahí estaba. Posiblemente Arthur ni nadie en ese centro de experimentación disfrazado de asilo tenían que ver con su aparición repentina en el bosque, de lo contrario no tendría sentido haber traído también a la navegante de los Sombrero de Paja. Si Arthur quería su ayuda, entonces sólo era por una coincidencia. Para el viejo cirujano y psiquiatra, la llegada de Trafalgar Law le venía como caído del cielo. Sin embargo, el Cirujano de la Muerte nunca estuvo interesado en experimentos irracionales. Sí, le gustaba experimentar. Más de alguna vez torturó durante horas a otros piratas o marines en su sala de cirugías, pero el único motivo tras ello era el de obtener conocimientos médicos. Nunca el de ir más allá de lo existente. El límite de la ciencia era exacto; abarcaba una infinidad de conocimientos que no muchos hombres comprendían o simplemente aún se desconocían, pero claramente el conocimiento científico estaba delimitado. Arthur Gottlieb quería traspasar esa línea.

—Lo siento, señor Gottlieb. No estoy interesado en experimentos con tendencia al fracaso.

—Sabía que dirías algo como eso… —murmuró decepcionado, negando con la cabeza—. Bueno, como bien has dicho, suelo proceder de manera poco ortodoxa.

Ante de que Law terminara de entender el significado de sus palabras, una mano femenina le cubrió la boca y la nariz. El fuerte olor a cloroformo le aturdió, y cuando intentó zafarse del agarre algo fue puesto en entorno a una de sus muñecas adormeciéndole los músculos.

No tardó en perder la consciencia.

* * *

—Trafalgar…

Law frunció el ceño. La voz cantarina repitió su apellido una y otra vez, reverberando en sus oídos, pero sus párpados se negaban a abrirse. Se sentía débil.

—Despierta, Trafalgar…

—Pusiste demasiado cloroformo. Acércale esto a la nariz.

Un fuerte aroma a alcohol puro puso sus sentidos en su lugar en menos de un instante. Abrió los ojos, mareado, y los estrechó cuando la luz le pareció molesta. Los efectos secundarios tras inhalar cloroformo comenzaban a sentirse.

—Oh, está despierto —dijo la voz femenina—. Buenos días, Trafalgar.

Law alzó la vista, encontrando a la hermana Mary sentada de puntillas frente a él. Estaba de vuelta en la oficina del doctor Arthur. Intentó incorporarse de su posición sentada, pero descubrió que una de sus manos estaba firmemente restringida con grilletes de kairouseki en una de las patas del escritorio. Rápidamente intentó recapitular lo acontecido, preguntándose entonces cómo una mujer como Mary pudo escabullirse tras su espalda y drogarle tan fácilmente. Se maldijo internamente por no estar lo suficientemente alerta.

—Bien —dijo Arthur, encaminándose hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo—. Haz lo tuyo, Mary. Necesito atender unos asuntos con Judith; la vieja arpía quiere sacarlos del asilo y eso es lo último que queremos, ¿no?

—Efectivamente, doctor Arthur —secundó Mary, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Dicho aquello, el hombre se retiró con rápidos pasos desapareciendo tras la puerta. Law escuchó el característico y sordo _click_ del picaporte.

—El doctor Arthur está muy interesado en ti —comentó entonces la joven monja—. Sólo tienes que decir que sí y todo esto no será necesario.

Law clavó sus ojos en ella un momento, y luego soltó una risa seca.

—Sin duda no eres tan persuasiva como él, señorita Mary.

—Oh, realmente puedo serlo —rio ella, acomodando una mano en su rostro—. No es fácil lograr que un hombre tan inteligente como él se enamore de una mujer como yo, ¿sabes?

—Así que todo esto es por _amor_… —rodó los ojos. Ya era suficiente con la charla filantrópica del viejo cirujano.

—Unidireccional —apuntó ella, didáctica—. No me gustan los viejos.

—Creí que la arpía era la hermana Judith.

—Ah, ¡lo es! —rio, tomando el hábito que encerraba su cabeza y arrancándolo con un movimiento solemne. Sus cabellos dorados cayeron lacios sobre sus hombros—. No sabes lo loca que se pondría si descubriese todo esto. Tiene unos métodos de castigo bastante _sucios_ —añadió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con aquella sonrisa sugerente.

Con movimientos felinos, la mujer gateó hasta el regazo de Law hasta acomodar ambas rodillas a sus costados. El capitán la miró impávido, aunque en sus ojos serios y en su mueca carente de sonrisa podía adivinarse una furia contenida.

—Ya veo —resopló, hastiado. Cuando Mary paseó su lengua entre los aretes que pendían del lóbulo de su oreja, tuvo que reprimir las violentas ganas de arrancársela de encima con un duro puñetazo de su mano libre. En lugar de eso, preguntó tranquilo—: ¿Pretendes que tenga sexo contigo y que luego diga simplemente que sí?

—Muy vulgar, capitán —murmuró, bajando por su cuello—. Me tienta, pero no. Me gusta el camino de la castidad.

Oh, ¿seguía siendo monja? En el momento en que Mary se quitó el hábito, ante sus ojos no tenía más que a una mujer de intenciones evidentes. Sin embargo, intentar comprender una mente desequilibrada como la de Mary o la del doctor Arthur... era lo mismo que buscar peras en un manzano.

—El doctor Arthur cree que sus experimentos fallan porque los sujetos están trastornados —habló contra su oído, moviendo sus caderas con movimientos felinos—. Así que decidió dar un vuelco. ¿Recuerdas al chico rubio con la mirada perdida? —preguntó, tirando con sus dientes de los aretes de Law—. Él está perfectamente sano. Es más, Jim es muy inteligente. Pero estamos implantando una idea en su cabeza que ya comienza a creer. Maravilloso, ¿verdad?

—Lo terminarán volviendo loco y sus experimentos seguirán fracasando. No es ninguna maravilla, es algo lógico —explicó, inmutable ante las atenciones de la mujer—. Aunque lo intenten en alguien sano, no funcionará.

—Eso no lo sabemos, capitán —dijo entonces, arrastrando sus labios por la mejilla de Law hasta quedar frente a él—. Y para eso está Nami, la navegante.

Ahí estaba el chantaje. Qué poco le conocían. Qué imprudente de parte de la navegante dormir tan plácidamente cuando le tenían las garras encima…

—No conozco a la señorita Nami —rezongó, molesto—. ¿Qué les hace creer que me importa?

—Sí, lo sé, no pertenece a tu tripulación. Eres un hombre muy cruel, doctor Law —ronroneó casi contra sus labios. Sin embargo, no continuó el avance cuando vio la amenaza mortífera en los ojos del capitán, y en cambio se aventuró por su cuello—. Pero no eres un desalmado.

Law frunció las cejas, molesto. Que no encontrara interés en masacrar civiles por cada isla en la que se detenía no significaba que tuviera buen corazón. Sólo no le interesaba. No había un acto humanitario en ello. Masacraba, torturaba y finalmente asesinaba cruelmente a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Tal vez a una que otra criatura inocente que alzó su curiosidad. ¿Eso no era ser cruel y desalmado? Cruel, desalmado, sanguinario; esas eran sus características.

Cuando sintió una de las manos femeninas escabullirse desde su torso en un avance descendente con un único destino, su mano libre se movió rápidamente para detenerla. Mary soltó un gimoteo quejumbroso cuando Law torció con poco cuidado el brazo de la mujer tras su espalda, de modo que ahora estaban aún más cerca.

—Muy pícaro, capitán. ¿Te gustan los juegos rudos? Puedo ser muy-

—Aléjate —masculló, interrumpiéndole. Su voz baja, peligrosa, grave—. No necesito de mi habilidad ni mi nodachi para romperte el cuello.

Mary parpadeó un par de veces. Su sonrisa traviesa se desvaneció poco a poco, intimidada por ese par de tormentosos ojos grises. Una terrible tormenta caería sobre ella si no hacía lo que le ordenaba.

—Entendido, capitán —murmuró Mary, seria—. Entonces, procedamos.

Con su mano libre, Mary tocó la mejilla de Law, y entonces fue el turno del capitán de parpadear confundido. La imagen de la mujer frente a él se desvaneció y el escenario cambió repentinamente con colores serpenteantes, psicodélicos, una infinidad de voces comenzaron a retumbar en su cabeza, imágenes, colores, olores y sabores; todo en un mismo segundo. Sus momentos vivenciales más dolorosos fueron arrancados de lo más profundo de su mente; aquellos recuerdos olvidados, confinados y sellados en cajas imaginarias que ponían con letras grandes _No Abrir_. Pero fueron abiertos y traídos al ahora, más vívidos y más intensos que antes. Su infancia, su adolescencia, su juventud…

_Vergo_. Su cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentado, sus ojos débiles observando los pasos del hombre alejándose de él…

Ese particular recuerdo le enfureció.

Y así como toda esa tortura de recuerdos olvidados comenzó, todo se detuvo. Frente a él, nuevamente estaba esa mujer rubia con una sonrisa desagradable, hedonista, dionisiaca.

—Vaya, acabo de ver cosas muy curiosas —dijo entonces, incorporándose. El agarre de Law tras el repentino golpe a sus recuerdos se había vuelto flojo y débil.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú…? —murmuró, notando su voz temblorosa. El cuerpo le temblaba. Sentía náuseas.

—No eres el único usuario, capitán. No deberías subestimar a una mujer —explicó, acomodándose el hábito sobre la cabeza y volviendo a ser una monja común y corriente—. Es muy machista de tu parte.

—¿Una fruta del diablo…?

—Hito Hito no Mi, modelo: _Ménade_. Ya te dije que no era fácil enamorar a un hombre como Arthur —rio desenvuelta, traviesa, casi infantil. Se sentó de puntillas a su lado y quitó el grillete de la pata del escritorio, de modo que era libre de moverse pero seguía restringido por el kairouseki—. Te sentirás mejor dentro de una hora.

—Espera… —masculló, intentando levantarse. Pero la cabeza le dio vueltas. Su actividad cerebral estaba confundida; sentía que el cerebro le estallaría de un momento a otro.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Mary, dándole un par de golpecitos suaves en el hombro—. Yo traeré a la señorita Nami, no te molestes en levantarte.

Se incorporó, tomó un manojo de llaves, y desapareció tras la puerta sin molestarse si quiera en volver a cerrarla ni mucho menos ponerle llave.

Law se sintió furioso. Violado y subestimado. Con sus recuerdos más oscuros revueltos y sacados a flote, perturbándole en el aquí y ahora cuando menos los necesitaba. Su muñeca seguía envuelta en kairouseki. Su nodachi no estaba por ningún lado.

Si quería hacer pedazos todo el bizarro estudio del doctor Arthur, al viejo cirujano en sí y a su jodida monja, entonces tendría que sacar de sus planes a la navegante de los Sombrero de Paja.

Retomando su quebrantada fuerza de voluntad, se incorporó con ayuda del escritorio. Si esperaban que un molesto dolor de cabeza y unas náuseas lo detendrían, estaban muy equivocados.

Había una navegante en peligro que buscar.

* * *

_¡Hola! Me gusta este capítulo :3  
Supongo que no es necesario decir que todo esto ocurrió antes de que Nami despertara en esa fea habitación… Si no quedó claro, perdónenme D:, pero no quise poner éste capítulo antes que el anterior para no romper el suspenso (uy, qué mala ¿no?). Pero ahora todo está más claro: están todos locos en ese lugar, jojó_

_Por cierto, para quien no lo sepa: las ménades son una especie de ninfas, criaturas mitológicas relacionadas con el dios Dionisio, dios del vino y del desenfreno. Se creía que las ménades eran mujeres admiradas del poder de Dionisio, por lo que disfrutaban de situaciones extremas y frenéticas abandonándose a los estados más salvajes. En éste caso, Mary admira las ideas bizarras del doctor Arthur (aunque el viejo no es ningún Dionisio). Y como una especie de ninfa, tiene la habilidad de retorcer e influenciar en la mente de los hombres (esto último ya es invento mío, claro XD)_

_En fin, sólo quería aclarar ese par de cosas. Oh, y claramente, agradecer sus reviews; por cada uno que leo se me arranca una lagrimita de felicidad :') _

_Con cariño,  
Merle._


	5. Chapter 5

V

Al contrario de la vez última vez que despertó, ahora tuvo la sensación de que había dormido durante largas horas. Estaba fatigada, cansada. Sin siquiera abrir sus ojos ni mover un músculo, estaba mareada. Sus párpados estaban pesados, y la fuerte y blanquecina luz exterior no era precisamente un buen incentivo.

Escuchó un constante _beep_, acompasado con sus latidos. Sus dedos se curvaron, notando bajo sus yemas una superficie fría y lisa.

—Despierta, bella durmiente —una voz masculina que no reconoció le ayudó a recuperar el sentido. Una mano melosa acariciaba sus cabellos—. Nuevamente Mary se excedió con la dosis…

—No es muy sabio de su parte tener a una monja como ayudante —reprendió una segunda voz. Más suave, aterciopelada, aunque severa. La reconocía.

—Es por eso que ahora te tengo a ti, Trafalgar.

_Trafalgar_.

De pronto, recordó a medias la situación. El velo de sus pestañas se sacudió con esfuerzo, recibiendo la desagradable bienvenida de un foco fluorescente directamente en el rostro. Parpadeó numerosas veces, intentando recapitular dónde demonios estaba ahora. Recordaba la charla con la hermana Mary, el salón con los locos dementes, un joven rubio, ¿un hacha…? Y… nada más. El resto estaba difuso, carente de orden lógico.

Cuando la fuerte luz ya no se le hizo tan desagradable, notó entonces a un hombre junto a ella.

—Buenos días, señorita Nami —le saludó el hombre. Nami estrechó los ojos, observando sus facciones de hombre mayor—. Soy el doctor Arthur Gottlieb. Lamento no haberme presentado antes.

_¿Dr. Arthur?_ No le conocía de nada, pero algo entre sus confusos recuerdos le provocó un revoltijo en el estómago. Instintivamente intentó incorporarse de donde fuese que anduviese recostada, pero descubrió que sus manos estaban firmemente atadas a sus costados. Con una rápida revisión comprobó entonces que estaba en una especie de enfermería, completamente blanca, y que lo que estaba bajo su espalda era una fría camilla de cirugías. El constante _beep_ del monitor cardiaco se aceleró. Clavó su mirada en el hombre, aterrada y a la vez rabiosa, y espetó:

—¿Dónde demonios estoy? —su voz sonó ronca.

—Tranquila, sólo ingeriste una dosis de un suave somnífero —conciliador, Arthur explicó aquello sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos—. Es normal que te sientas mareada y algo desorienta, además de––

—¡Aléjate de mí! —vociferó, interrumpiéndole, sacudiendo tanto sus piernas como su cabeza para liberarse de su atención melosa—. ¡Viejo pervertido!

—¿P-Pervertido?

—¡Viejo asqueroso! —chilló, furiosa—. ¡Sé que soy muy linda y que tengo un buen cuerpo, pero eso no te da motivos para intentar––

—Señorita Nami —oh, ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo.

Pero ésta vez en lugar de reconfortarle al saber muy bien a quien pertenecía, le provocó un escalofrío. A los pies de la camilla, con su porte alto, orgulloso y solemne, Trafalgar Law clavaba sus ojos grises en los aterrados de la navegante. Un destello de recuerdos le dijo que antes de perder la consciencia, lo último que había visto eran esos mismos ojos que por un momento lucieron ligeramente preocupados. Sin embargo, ahora lucían fríos y peligrosos.

Partió los labios para decir algo, pero no encontró su voz. Sus músculos se entumecieron. La idea de estar atada a una camilla frente al Cirujano de la Muerte le dejó la mente en blanco. La risa burlesca del doctor Arthur le sobresaltó, pero no fue capaz de romper el contacto visual con el capitán.

—Qué ocurrencias tiene ésta joven —murmuró Arthur, volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos antes de retirarse—. Pero me agrada; es enérgica e inteligente. Dará buenos resultados.

¿Buenos resultados? ¿Qué demonios debía significar eso?

Un nuevo destello de memoria evocó a un joven rubio de ojos tristes con unas horribles cicatrices en sus cienes. Electroshocks. Jim. Pérdida de memoria… _Oh, maldición_. ¿Éste era el doctor Arthur de quien le había advertido? Una advertencia tardía…

—No hagas un escándalo, señorita Nami —habló Law, tranquilamente. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos, como si no hubiese un _gran_ problema entre manos. Y entonces, una alarmante idea le hizo perder los estribos.

—Tú… —musitó, abriendo sus ojos con desmesura—. ¡Tú me trajiste aquí! Me engañaste y te hiciste el desentendido… —continuó, atando cabos con su voz febril—. Desde que desperté en el bosque… ¡todo ha sido una jodida mentira!

—Sí que tiene unas ocurrencias curiosas —escuchó comentar a Arthur, pero Nami continuó:

—¡Eres un bastardo, Trafalgar! —sentenció, furibunda—. ¡Cuando Luffy se entere de esto, estarás realmente jodido!

Law se quedó allí, impávido. Ninguna emoción surcaba por sus suaves facciones. No había ceño fruncido, no había sonrisa torcida. Nada. Su rostro era una máscara fría, sin ninguna grieta por la que Nami pudiese indagar. Y la furia de la navegante era más fuerte que cualquier miedo. Se sentía idiota, engañada, frustrada. Sabía que el capitán de los piratas Hearts era un hombre cruel y retorcido, y aun así había bajado la guardia ante él. Qué inocente al pensar que una situación extrema pondría su rivalidad en una condición neutra. Qué tonta al pensar que podrían ser aliados…

—No quiero proceder sin antes asegurarme de que el somnífero no influirá con los otros químicos —comenzó Arthur—. No es una droga fuerte, pero preferiría no correr el riesgo. ¿Puedes revisarla?

—No me de órdenes, señor Gottlieb —advirtió Law—. Creí que eso había quedado claro.

Cuando Law quitó las manos de sus bolsillos, Nami apenas escuchó la disculpa del doctor Arthur donde fuera que estuviera. Sus ojos avellanas estaban clavados en el hombre que con pasos lentos se encaminaba hasta estar a un lado de la camilla, observándole con escrutinio durante un largo momento. Cuando el capitán pirata alzó sus manos y tocó sus tobillos, el cuerpo de Nami se puso rígido. Sus manos continuaron ascendiendo como plumas por sus piernas, sus muslos, sus caderas, y entonces se detuvo. Los largos dedos de Law se detuvieron y ejercieron una suave presión en el arma de Nami oculta bajo sus ropas. La navegante abrió los ojos alarmada, descubriendo que los ojos de Law estaban clavados en los suyos.

Y su mirada tenía algo. Apenas un brillo en sus ojos. Una arruga casi imperceptible en el entrecejo. Las manos continuaron ascendiendo por sus costados, ignorando el arma, y cuando llegó a la altura de su cuello, le afirmó la barbilla obligándole a que le mirara de frente.

—Que tenga grilletes de kairouseki y que no lleve mi arma al hombro, no significa que no pueda abandonar éste lugar por la puerta trasera —espetó Law—. No creas que esto se trata de la habilidad de la señorita Mary.

_¿Qué?_ Había soltado aquello mirándole directamente a los ojos. Las palabras iban dirigidas hacia Arthur, pero las acciones del capitán frente a ella, que continuaba perforándole los ojos y sosteniendo firmemente su barbilla, le decían todo lo contrario. Esa frase disfrazada de amenaza, era un mensaje para Nami.

De ser así Trafalgar Law estaba totalmente desarmado, y definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Eso era lo que le estaba diciendo? Sólo por probar, apenas movió la cabeza en un asentimiento. Law le observó por un par de segundos más, y entonces desvió su mirada hasta sus cabellos naranjos.

—No suelo compartir mis conocimientos con nadie —comentó distraídamente Arthur—. Nunca conocí a nadie que valiera la pena.

—Muy adulador, señor Gottlieb —murmuró Law con desinterés. La mano que sujetaba su barbilla se alzó, y Nami no comprendió lo que pretendía hasta que tomó una pequeña pinza oculta entre sus cabellos y la guardó discretamente en el bolsillo de sus jeans—. Sólo tengo curiosidad en lo que convierte a éstas personas en unas bestias. Es todo.

—Eres un hombre curioso, Trafalgar. Pero, ésta vez, lo que obtendremos no será una bestia: ¡será la mayor creación que haya vislumbrado nunca el hombre!

—Podemos proceder en quince minutos —le cortó entonces. Realmente estaba aburrido de esos discursos megalómanos de Arthur—. El somnífero aún está causando efecto, pero estará neutralizado dentro de ese tiempo.

Nami parpadeó. No sentía como si sus músculos no estuvieran listos para echarse a correr. Sus sentidos estaban perfectamente alertas, incluso agudizados por la adrenalina.

—Excelente—asintió Arthur, sobresaltando a la navegante cuando apareció junto a Law—. Acompáñame a la bodega, no tengo todo lo que necesito aquí.

Law asintió, y volvió a clavar sus ojos en Nami de _esa_ forma antes de decir:

—No perdamos el tiempo.

No había nada más que añadir. Su mensaje era claro: tenía quince minutos para salir de ahí, no más ni menos. No podía desperdiciar ese tiempo que el cruel y desalmado capitán acababa de brindarle. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le golpeó de pronto, pero no era el momento para remordimientos.

Cuando ambos hombres desaparecieron tras una puerta metálica, Nami supo que el tiempo comenzaba a correr. Rápidamente intentó incorporarse todo lo que pudo, estiró y torció su muñeca dolorosamente para alcanzar el bolsillo de sus jeans, y soltó un quejido frustrado al no lograr su cometido. Frunció sus labios, golpeó la camilla, y volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza. Si seguía así, los grilletes le romperían la piel y dejarían cicatrices, pero no le importó. Sus dedos rozaron la pinza, y con una sonrisa victoriosa logró tomarla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Ahora, debía tranquilizarse. Sus manos temblorosas no ayudarían; debía serenarse. Lo había hecho montones de veces, pero nunca en una situación como la actual. Aspiró y exhaló lentamente, y volvió a torcer su muñeca para alcanzar el cerrojo.

—Vamos, vamos… —cerró sus ojos, concentrándose, y apenas pudo reprimir una risita nerviosa al oír el suave _click_ de los grilletes cuando su muñeca estuvo liberada.

Se sentó en la camilla, dirigió una mirada ansiosa a la puerta, y el trabajo en su otra muñeca fue mucho más rápido y fácil que el primero.

_¡Libre! _Y ahora, a correr. Sólo había dos puertas, una por donde definitivamente no entraría, y otra que estaba entreabierta. Cuando abandonó la sala de operaciones, detuvo su carrera para admirar la desconocida estancia que rompía con el patrón mortecino y mal cuidado del resto de asilo. Era una oficina, muy pulcra y algo elegante. Los presumidos certificados en la pared tras el escritorio estaban firmados a nombre de Arthur Gottlieb. Leer el nombre del extravagante doctor le provocó un escalofrío, y cuando pretendió salir de allí, algo por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo llamó su atención.

Una astuta sonrisa adornó sus labios.

* * *

Cuando había dicho que estaba interesado en los experimentos del doctor Arthur, no estaba mintiendo. En realidad, la única mentira que dijo fue sobre el tiempo que tardaría en neutralizarse el somnífero en el sistema de la navegante –aunque no era del todo mentira, pero los efectos secundarios no eran impedimento para realizar lo que pretendía Arthur, ni tampoco para lo que él tenía planeado. Supo entonces que el viejo cirujano no era tan experto como parecía. Todos esos títulos, todas sus ambiciones y conocimientos retorcidos le habían hecho un hombre descuidado en materias básicas. Y lo básico siempre era lo más importante.

Paseó sus ojos curiosos por el arsenal de drogas, químicos y medicamentos de todo tipo. Había algunos descontinuados, eliminados del mercado por sus características adictivas o por ser sencillamente dañinos para el sistema. Era un arsenal interesante. Había muchas cosas que le encantaría llevarse a su submarino para realizar sus propios experimentos.

Ya tendría tiempo para eso.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó el hombre, divertido ante la mirada curiosa de Law—. Tardé años en abastecer éste lugar como lo ves ahora.

—Ciertamente, tiene un arsenal excepcional —comentó—. Muchas de estas cosas sólo podrían conseguirse en el mercado negro.

—Aquí en Brigadoon no es difícil obtenerlas. Como te expliqué antes, el continente carece de la protección del Gobierno Mundial. Sus reglas no son las nuestras. Cada país es independiente, posee sus propias normas —explicó, recolectando pequeños frascos con contenidos de colores singulares—. El país de Marlett es muy pequeño, su población es limitada y se dedican principalmente a la agricultura.

—Supongo entonces que el resto del país es ignorante de lo que ocurre en éste lugar —apuntó Law. Arthur sonrió.

—Aunque lo supieran, no harían nada —negó, despectivo—. Sólo saben labrar la tierra.

Un escenario perfecto para un psicópata. Nadie lo descubriría, nadie lo juzgaría. El viejo Arthur seguirá experimentando en sus pacientes, y nadie sospechará nada.

—Bien, es todo —dijo Arthur—. No aplicaremos electroshocks. Quiero que la señorita Nami mantenga la cordura durante el procedimiento.

—Entonces comencemos, señor Gottlieb.

La sonrisa torcida de Law finalmente danzó en sus labios. Arthur le imitó, ignorante y con un brillo casi infantil en sus ojos de hombre mayor, como un niño a quien finalmente se le permite jugar su juego favorito. Su ambición y obsesión por crear un humano perfecto le habían cegado a un nivel tal que ni siquiera puso en duda las intenciones de Law cuando el capitán soltó un par de comentarios que lograron convencerlo de que estaba interesado en sus experimentos.

La bizarra investigación de Arthur le había hecho perder la cabeza, convenciéndose de que sus actos eran para un bien humanitario cuando sus métodos consistían, básicamente, en deshumanizar a sus pacientes.

Y Law no sería el juez de sus actos extravagantes. No. Eso no le importaba en absoluto. Law sólo juzgaría su atrevimiento de haber creído, por un breve instante, que el Cirujano de la Muerte aceptaría trabajar bajo su mando en un descabellado y sinsentido experimento.

Cuando Arthur abrió la puerta, aún con esa sonrisa ilusionada en los labios, los frascos que cargaba entre sus manos arrugadas cayeron en las blancas baldosas con escándalo.

—¿Q-Qué…? —la voz del viejo cirujano sonó quebrajada—. La señorita Nami… ¿D-Dónde…?

Law no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios subieran aún más cuando vio su querida nodachi recostada solemnemente en la fría camilla metálica. Y cuando Arthur se giró a mirarle, su rostro se desfiguró.

—T-Tú… —sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que el capitán temió con gracia que se le salieran de las cuencas—. ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

El viejo doctor corrió con pasos atarantados hacia la camilla, paseando sus ojos desorbitados por el salón como si en algún rincón pudiese encontrar a la navegante de los Sombrero de Paja. Pero no estaba. Los agudos oídos de Law oyeron perfectamente el momento en que Nami se quitó los electrodos y ya no hubo _beeps_ que delataran su presencia.

Con pasos tranquilos y sus manos siempre ocultas en los bolsillos, se acercó al doctor Arthur y a la camilla donde reposaba el arma que tan amablemente le había dejado la navegante.

—¡Me mentiste! —vociferó Arthur—. ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! ¡Dijiste que esa mujer no significaba nada!

—Lo único que significa la señorita Nami… —murmuró, tomando la nodachi con solemnidad—. …es que usted no es más que un hombrecillo iluso, trastornado y perdido en sus delirios de grandeza. La única relevancia que ella posee, es la que usted le ha dado. Y siempre se debe atacar donde más duele, ¿no?

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —chilló, tomando un bisturí y empuñándolo con manos torpes—. Pirata asqueroso… ¡Ve y trae de vuelta a esa mujer!

Oh-oh. ¿Acaba de oír una orden directa en un tono excesivamente altanero?

La mandíbula de Arthur presionada con demasiada fuerza por la rabia contenida tembló cuando la sonrisa del capitán se desvaneció y sus ojos brillaron mortíferos.

—No me gusta recibir órdenes, señor Gottlieb. Nunca se me ha dado bien.

* * *

No reconocía ese piso. Tampoco es que hubiese recorrido mucho la enorme mansión, pero sabía que en la segunda plata estaban las claustrofóbicas habitaciones, el enorme comedor y el salón de recreación para locos. No recordaba tantos pasillos oscuros, confusos, húmedos y con vagas luces intermitentes. A los costados había puertas firmemente cerradas que no se molestó en abrir cuando vislumbró al fondo una empinada escalerilla. Sin dudarlo, subió y descubrió entonces que ese nivel inferior se trataba de un enorme sótano al llegar a un salón deshabitado con una única puerta cerrada. Una vez más agradeció mentalmente a Law por su simple cortesía de haberle facilitado la pinza de sus cabellos. Tras un par de intentos, el cerrojo de la puerta cedió.

Corrió rápidamente, olvidando ya el ser silenciosa al saberse cada vez más cerca de la salida. De pronto, una puerta del pasillo se abrió, revelando la imagen desdeñosa y huraña de la hermana Judith. Su desesperada carrera se detuvo abruptamente cuando a poco estuvo de darse de bruces con la monja de mayor edad.

—H-Hermana Judith…

—¿Aún estás aquí? —despectiva y con el eterno mohín en su rostro, Judith se cruzó de brazos de pie en medio del pasillo—. Tu descaro no conoce límites, mocosa

—Hermana Judith, por favor, déjeme ir —rogó Nami—. ¡El doctor Arthur está loco!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Nami frunció el ceño cuando vio la expresión desconcertada de Judith.

—¡Está loco! —repitió—. ¡Está experimentando con todas estas personas convirtiéndolas en esas escalofriantes criaturas del bosque!

—¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja, escéptica—. Creí que el doctor Arthur se había deshecho de ustedes esta mañana.

—Oh, ¡es justamente de lo que estoy escapando! —exclamó—. La hermana Mary me drogó y luego me entregó a él… ¡Quién sabe qué cosas horribles me habría hecho sino––

—¡Cuida tu boca, mocosa! —interrumpió Judith, repentinamente molesta—. ¡La hermana Mary nunca haría algo como eso!

—¡Puso un somnífero en mi té!

—¡Silencio! —Judith alzó la voz, señorial e intimidante.

Cuando Nami descubrió que discutir con esa monja huraña e imponente era inútil y pretendió simplemente pasar de ella por su costado, Judith tomó su brazo en un agarre firme, deteniéndole.

—Será mejor que veas al doctor Arthur ahora mismo —sentenció, jalándole de vuelta de donde venía—. Nuevamente estás hablando incoherencias.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—No sé qué tipo de alucinaciones estás teniendo, pero créeme, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con gente como tú —murmuró—. Ahora, necesitas un calmante.

—¡No! —bramó, intentando zafarse del agarre—. ¡No volveré allí!

Realmente Judith debía estar acostumbrada a tratar con dementes, pues la fuerza que ejercía en su brazo sí que dolía y conseguía arrastrar sus reticentes pasos de vuelta. Debatiéndose internamente en el hecho de si debía golpear a una monja o no, sacudió su brazo con más fuerza. Y entonces un agudo dolor le cruzó el rostro. Su mejilla ardía, y le costó un par de parpadeos comprender lo que ocurría. Acababan de darle una bofetada.

—Mocosa insolente —masculló Judith.

Al diablo con las monjas, al diablo con todo lo moralmente correcto; no volvería a ese lugar. Cuando vio la puerta que dirigía al sótano cada vez más cerca, rebuscó nerviosa su arma entre sus ropas, agradeciendo otra vez a Law por no habérsela quitado. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo por sacarla, un repentino ruido sordo le hizo alzar la vista. El agarre en su antebrazo se soltó.

Y Judith cayó inconsciente sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Jim! —chilló Nami, clavando sus ojos aterrados en el rubio adolescente.

Oculto en uno de los pasillos perpendiculares, el joven Jim le había dado de lleno un duro golpe a Judith con la vaina de un hacha. _Un hacha_. De todas las cosas, un hacha. Nami no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al verle con semejante artilugio.

—Escuché tus gritos desde el salón y supe que algo no andaba bien —explicó el joven—. ¿Quería llevarte con el doctor Arthur?

—S-Sí… —murmuró. Jim, notando sus ojos clavados en el arma, comprendió de inmediato la inquietud de la navegante.

—Ah… —frunció los labios. En un gesto apaciguador, arrojó el hacha al piso y alzó sus manos con inocencia—. Es un hacha de emergencia. No encontré otra cosa…

_Una coincidencia. Sólo es una coincidencia_. Repitiéndose aquello como una especie de mantra, Nami agitó la cabeza intentado convencerse; sea como sea, Jim le había salvado de ser llevada a la camilla del terror.

—Jim, tenemos que largarnos de aquí —dijo entonces—. Tenías razón en cuanto al doctor Arthur, ¡incluso la hermana Mary está envuelta en esto!

El rubio ladeó la cabeza. Sus ojos negros brillaron indulgentes sobre una sonrisa derrotada.

—Si supiese como escapar de aquí, créeme que lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo, Nami —explicó con voz suave—. Es imposible. La única salida es por la puerta principal. Frank y los demás enfermeros no te dejarán salir de aquí sin el consentimiento de Judith.

—Oh, estoy segura de que ella no me quiere aquí —bufó, fulminando con la mirada a la monja inconsciente—. Puede que sea una pirata, pero no estoy loca. No pueden impedírmelo.

—Yo tampoco lo estaba —murmuró Jim. Nami nuevamente se mordió la lengua por hablar sin pensar—. Si vas allá, terminarás en la oficina de Arthur. No hay escapatoria, Nami.

Nami frunció los labios. ¿Tanto correr para nada? ¿Tanto mensaje oculto en las palabras de Law para nada? Le había dado quince minutos para escapar y ahora…

_Espera…_

—Dijo que había una puerta trasera —recordó entonces la falsa amenaza del capitán—. ¡Law dijo que había una puerta trasera!

—¿Law? —Jim arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—¡Sí, dijo que podía abandonar éste lugar por la puerta trasera! —rio nerviosa, tomando los hombros del joven—. Piensa, Jim, ¿dónde puede haber una puerta trasera?

—Posiblemente se refería a la salida que está en el sótano, señorita Nami. Me temo que tendrás que volver al nivel inferior.

La buena noticia pronunciada por aquella cálida y cantarina voz femenina no provocó regocijo ni en la navegante ni en el joven de cabellos rubios.

—Veo que las ratas de experimento se escaparon de sus jaulas… ¡Qué ratas más rebeldes!

La voz acompasada y llena de humor de la hermana Mary aproximándose tras la espalda de Nami fue lo último que la navegante necesitó oír para ponerse nuevamente en marcha.

—¡A correr! —sacudiendo los hombros del rubio, la navegante no lo pensó más y corrió hacia el único camino que tenían por delante: el sotano.

Trafalgar Law le había dado todas las señales para escapar. Tirando de la mano de Jim mientras bajaban las empinadas escaleras en una desesperada carrera, internamente cruzó sus dedos rogando porque el capitán se hubiese desecho ya del macabro doctor Arthur.

Sin embargo, el olor a químicos y a drogas en esa planta baja estaba fuertemente entremezclado con un desagradable aroma amargo, metálico, mortal. Olía a sangre. Mucha sangre.

Un grito visceral escapó de la sala de cirugías.

* * *

_Oh… éste capítulo no me gusta :( Me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo y ahora no me convence. En fin, en serio lo siento, prometo uno mejor para la próxima actualización. Lo juro! Promesa de meñique ;D_

_Gracias, gracias y gracias por comentar, por sus follows y favs n_n, me hace realmente feliz saber que les gusta. Aunque si ahora quieren arrojarme tomates y abuchearme, háganlo, seguiré queriéndolas u_u_

_Con cariño,  
una Merle frustrada e indignada con su escritura, júm!_


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Cuando aquel grito desgarrador se coló en sus oídos, ambos jóvenes detuvieron sus pasos quedándose estáticos.

Los latidos de Nami se aceleraron, debatiéndose ante el deseo de descubrir la identidad de la evidente víctima y su victimario. Le había dejado su arma, ¿no? Seguro la había encontrado. Seguro que sí. Arthur era sólo un viejo retorcido… que por cierto había creado a esas horribles criaturas del bosque y que, además, le había puesto kairouseki al mismísimo Trafalgar Law dejándole completamente desarmado. Pocos podían jactarse de cosa semejante. Frunció los labios. Si sus pensamientos más negativos estaban en lo correcto…

Jim le dio un apretón en la mano, sobresaltándole.

—Nami, la hermana Mary nos está pisando los talones —indicó en un susurro—. Si seguimos hacia el fondo llegaremos a la oficina del Dr. Arthur, la salida debe estar por aquí.

—Sí… —no muy convencida, asintió—. Dividámonos y––

Un nuevo grito, más débil y lastimero, escapó de la última puerta del fondo. Con la respiración contenida y sus sentidos agudizados al máximo, pudo escuchar una segunda voz entremezclada con los jadeos.

—Quien sea que esté ahora en su camilla, definitivamente no está pasándolo bien —murmuró Jim.

_No…_

—Salgan de ahí, pequeñas ratas, donde sea que estén~ —canturreó Mary a lo lejos. Sus pasos ya retumbaban contra el asfalto de las escaleras.

Al fondo había alguien claramente siendo torturado. A su espalda la siempre alegre monja que acababa de drogarla y entregarla en manos de un viejo y loco cirujano. _Y pervertido_, tal vez.

Un tercer grito. Un llanto doloroso. Los pasos más cerca. Y Nami no pudo soportar más el peso sobre sus hombros. Si iba a escapar, Trafalgar Law se iría con ella. ¿Por qué? Porque no le permitiría haberle salvado la vida a medias. Porque si Trafalgar moría, ella no podría salir de allí por sí sola. Y _eso_, no se lo perdonaría.

—¡Nami, no! —chilló Jim—. ¡Si vas ahí, no podrás––

—¡Lo siento, Jim, pero no estoy sola aquí! —dicho aquello, corrió en una única dirección.

Por paso que daba los jadeos se intensificaban tanto como el olor desagradable de la sangre. El corazón se le desbocaba. Y cuando abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que provocó que algunos de los cuadros del fondo cayeran ruidosos, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura. Las piernas le temblaron. La boca se le secó, y mientras demoró en registrar lo que veía, olvidó cómo respirar. Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en ella; unos horrorizados y obnubilados, los otros impávidos y con un brillo macabro en sus pupilas. Y entonces, la bilis se le subió a la garganta y casi no pudo reprimir un escalofrío cuando la sonrisa bajo esos ojos extasiados se curvó con malicia.

—¿Preocupada por mí, señorita Nami?

—Eres un demente, Trafalgar… —murmuró con voz ronca, negándole a sus rodillas ceder sobre la alfombra antes pulcra.

—Me siento halagado.

Vagamente Nami se preguntó sobre qué podía sentirse halagado, decidiendo optar –por su propia salud mental– que se refería al hecho de haber vuelto por él. No obstante, la visión frente a sus ojos decía todo lo contrario. Había sangre por todos lados. El color rojo contrastaba fuertemente con la pulcritud del salón. La alfombra, el techo, incluso las ropas del victimario capitán. Pero el desastre estaba sobre el amplio escritorio.

Arthur Gottlieb ya no era cómo lo recordaba. Jadeando, balbuceando palabras inentendibles por el exceso de sangre en su boca, estaba despatarrado sobre el escritorio. Pero no estaban sus piernas. Ni sus manos, ni sus brazos. Sólo era un torso y una cabeza. Por el rastro de sangre, Nami supuso que el trabajo fue irónicamente llevado a cabo en su propia sala de cirugías. Era… _grotesco_.

Si querían encerrar a Trafalgar Law en ese lugar, Nami no se opondría; incluso donaría algo de su preciado dinero para reforzar la seguridad. Después de escapar, claro.

—M-Mah… —Arthur comenzaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre—. T-Traff…

—No logro comprenderlo bien, señor Gottlieb —didáctico, Law agitó la nodachi sobre su hombro—. ¿Tal vez debería hacer otra incisión?

Nami parpadeó, desviando su mirada repetidas veces desde el hombre sin extremidades que comenzaba a perder el brillo en sus ojos al capitán que sonreía divertido. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la diversión en _eso_?

—¿Por qué no lo matas y ya?

—Morirá dentro de poco —se encogió de hombros—. Cuidé de no cortar sus órganos vitales, pero no tardará en morir por desangramiento.

Durante el poco tiempo que había interactuado con el capitán de los piratas Hearts, en algún momento se preguntó si el hombre alguna vez podía lucir realmente contento o sonreír con sinceridad –las sonrisas torcidas no contaban. Y, justo ahora, lucía tan… _jovial_. Incluso de buen humor. De seguro que nadie en ese asilo estaba más trastornado que Trafalgar Law…

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Law, interrumpiendo las divagaciones de la navegante—. Creí haber sido claro en cuanto a la salida.

Nami rodó los ojos.

—Si hubieses dicho que estaba en éste mismo nivel, ahora mismo no estaría… ¡Ah! —recordó de pronto—. ¡La hermana Mary! Estaba tras nosotros y––

—¿_Nosotros_?

—Sí, Jim y yo, un chico que… —sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo omitir explicaciones innecesarias—. Como sea, tenemos que escapar de aquí… a-antes de que…

Cuando los ojos de Law se desviaron de los suyos y se clavaron a su espalda, sus palabras fueron perdiendo intensidad hasta desvanecerse. No fue necesario girarse para descubrir qué había robado su atención al sentir un par de brazos delgados rodeándole los hombros. El toque suave de la hermana Mary la desconcertó. No fue un movimiento brusco, mucho menos rudo; no había amenaza en su gesto. Sólo la había rodeado en un simple abrazo por la espalda. Sin embargo, los ojos de Law abandonaron toda diversión, tornándose fríos y peligrosos. Cuando vio sus manos tatuadas presionando con más fuerza la empuñadura de su nodachi, la navegante temió que el capitán cortaría a la hermana Mary sin importarle que ella estuviese en medio.

—Vaya… —murmuró Mary contra su oído—. Has hecho un verdadero desastre, doctor.

—No pareces muy emocionada al respecto —apuntó Law.

—Oh, lo estoy… —aunque Nami no podía verla, notó que su voz sonaba más bien abstraída—. Es un trabajo extraordinario... Muy elegante.

_¿Qué? _¿Qué tenía esa masacre frente a ella de elegante?

Los brazos entorno a sus hombros se soltaron, y entonces Nami pudo ver el rostro de Mary. La mujer avanzó con pasos solemnes, observando el cuerpo desmembrado de Arthur con una expresión de completa fascinación. Sus ojos brillaban embelesados, sus labios estaban partidos con asombro. Como si frente a sus ojos tuviese una obra maestra, o un tesoro sin descubrir. Y entonces la poca confianza que aún guardaba por la hermana Mary se desvaneció por completo. Nadie podía admirar semejante desastre con esos ojos. Bueno, Trafalgar Law podía, pero se dijo que ese era un caso especial.

—¿Dónde está Jim? —murmuró la navegante—. Estaba justo detrás de mí, hermana Mary.

—El pequeño Jim… Como siempre, se mostró un poco reticente —la joven monja se encogió de hombros, sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo de Arthur—. Sólo un poco. Después de todo, es un hombre. Muy joven, muy débil; ya sabes.

—¿Qué le has hecho…?

Comprendiendo que las palabras de Mary no auguraban buenas noticias, Nami desvió su atención hacia Law. El joven capitán tenía sus ojos clavados en la monja que sonreía con una fascinación que, incluso para él, era desconcertante. Percibiendo el pedido inarticulado de la navegante en su persistente mirada, le miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió, para centrarse nuevamente en Mary. Nami de inmediato se giró y desapareció tras la puerta.

Si tenía que lidiar ahora con la joven monja y su extraña habilidad, tenía que mantenerse alerta. No podía permitirle que volviera a acercarse, ni que le pusiera un dedo encima. Desconocía si, además de su habilidad, Mary tendría algo más que ocultar. Pero tras el breve y vergonzoso encuentro con ella, se atrevería a decir que no contaba precisamente con fuerza física.

_Sólo necesito distancia. _

—Entonces, doctor Law —Mary cruzó las manos tras su espalda—. Dijiste que Nami no significaba nada para ti. Pero, ahora mismo, luces muy sobreprotector con ella. Estoy celosa.

¿Sobreprotector? Simplemente no la quería en medio.

—Lo siento, señorita Mary —Law sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero las monjas realmente no son lo mío.

—Es una lástima —bufó, mirándole finalmente con falso recelo—. ¡Estoy realmente celosa! Si mi habilidad funcionara también con ella, la hubiese hecho a un lado tal como lo hice con el joven Jim.

Law frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Mary rodó los ojos.

—Quiero decir que ahora te tendría para mi sola, y no tendría que compartirte con––

—¿Tu habilidad sólo funciona con hombres? —le cortó, soltando una risa seca—. Qué habilidad más inútil.

—¿Inútil? —Mary arqueó una ceja, divertida—. Soy una ménade, doctor. ¿Sabes lo que puede hacer una ménade?

—Lo suficiente para ver la ironía de una ménade que se apunta para monja.

Tras la sentencia de Law, Mary le miró en silencio durante un momento para luego romper en una cantarina carcajada, cubriéndose la boca con elegancia y asintiendo divertida ante sus palabras. Law entornó los ojos, presionando el puño entorno a la empuñadura de su arma cuando la mujer dio un paso hacia él.

—Siempre tan elocuente, doctor —se mordió el labio, traviesa, aún con la risa en la voz—. Me gusta divertirme, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? ¡Hay tantas reglas que romper en un camino de castidad y devoción! Un pirata como tú sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo, ¿verdad? Romper reglas, ya sabes.

—No me interesa el camino de la castidad —murmuró—. Pero entiendo tu punto.

—Oh, ¿nuevamente vamos por los comentarios sucios?

Law no respondió. No porque no tuviera suficientes respuestas ácidas a sus comentarios listillos, sino porque sabía que la intención de Mary era, básicamente, distraerlo mientras hablaba y avanzaba hacia él. Y ella lo sabía. Porque cuando Law empuñó con más fuerza su nodachi, se detuvo justo donde debía y en cambio ahora comenzaba a caminar en torno a él; como un depredador rodeando a su presa con ojos hambrientos.

—¿No más juegos, capitán?

Law le siguió por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, impávido. Los ligeros pasos de Mary resonaban contra la empapada alfombra, y no necesitó girarse para saber que seguía circundándole al verla aparecer por su lado derecho, manteniendo esa distancia prudente.

—Entonces, déjame decirte algo —cuando se detuvo nuevamente frente a él, los labios de Mary se estrecharon en una sonrisa torcida—. Puedes ver la ironía en mis actos. Pero no puedes _ver_ correctamente, doctor.

Cuando entornó sus ojos grises fulminando con ellos los azules frente a él, de inmediato se arrepintió. La vista se le nubló. Los oídos le zumbaron, y por más que intentó empuñar con fuerza la nodachi sus dedos se aflojaron para llevarse las manos temblorosas a los oídos. Se negó a cerrar los ojos, y Mary seguía allí, de pie, aún lejos de él. No se había acercado, no le había tocado. Sus manos seguían tras su espalda, y entonces entendió que su sonrisa torcida no era más que una burla hacia su ignorancia. Porque el espacio en torno a él nuevamente se desfiguró, y Mary parecía cobrar una apariencia concupiscente; sus ojos volvían a brillar extasiados y a Law le pareció que su respiración se aceleraba. Mary estaba saboreando el verle en semejante estado. Y ahí estaban. De nuevo sus recuerdos salían a la luz, vívidos, dolorosos, incluso retorcidos, repitiéndose una y otra vez, donde ahora Mary ejercía un papel en ellos desfigurándolos y haciéndolos aún más desagradables. Cuando las imágenes comenzaron a repetirse a gran velocidad sin siquiera lograr comprenderlas, los oídos le zumbaron con más fuerza y un fuerte pitido le hizo caer sobre sus rodillas. El gruñido visceral que escapó de su garganta le hizo saber que aún permanecía en un único espacio temporal. Porque perdió la noción del tiempo. La noción de espacio-tiempo estaba perturbada. Los recuerdos continuaban. Distorsionados, enfáticos, poderosos.

Un vago pensamiento en lo profundo de su cerebro, un lado que aún se mantenía firme y racional, le hizo notar que sus latidos estaban desbocados. Que el cerebro le dolía como si Mary estuviese clavando sus uñas en él, y que sus manos estaban presionando con tanta fuerza sus oídos que incluso quería arrancárselos en un vano intento por detenerlo todo. Quería golpearse la cabeza. Si su presión sanguínea continuaba de esa forma, si su cerebro continuaba trabajando así…

Una luz blanquecina. Un fuerte destello se hizo espacio entre sus párpados fuertemente cerrados. Un grito que no escapó de sus labios interrumpió los zumbidos colándose por sobre el sordo pitido. No hubo más imágenes. Y entonces tras sus párpados sólo estaba ese destello que tan rápido como apareció se desvaneció, y ahora sólo estaba el color negro. Luego hubo silencio.

Su respiración era errática. Sentía el olor de la sangre justo frente a su nariz.

—_Trafalgar_…

Las manos que cubrían sus oídos estaban húmedas. Otro par de manos sacudía sus hombros.

—_¡Trafalgar!_

La voz femenina se sentía demasiado aguda en sus oídos. Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero no encontró su voz.

—¡LAW!

—…Ya te oí —murmuró apenas.

Pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Nami dejara de zarandearle y de gritar su nombre en sus oídos sensibles. Intentó moverse, pero sus músculos estaban entumecidos. Contra su voluntad, la dejó hacer, soltando un bufido agotado. Ayudándole por los hombros, la navegante logró incorporarlo de tal modo que quedó sentado y apoyado contra la pared. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, intentando acompasar su respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Nami sonó suave, y Law lo agradeció—. No creí que la hermana- que _Mary_ era una usuaria.

Law se las arregló para soltar una risa ronca ante la autocorrección de la navegante y el tono molesto que había empleado al decir el nombre de la mujer.

—Te lo advertí, ¿no?

Cuando Nami no respondió y Law pensó que tal vez no le había escuchado, abrió sólo un ojo para encontrar a la navegante sentada de puntillas a su lado con un ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas. Bastó que el capitán esbozara una débil pero muy burlesca y divertida sonrisa para que Nami le soltara un puñetazo en el hombro. Golpe que sólo logró aumentar la sonrisa en el hombre.

—Bastardo arrogante —masculló Nami entre dientes, utilizando la pinza de cabello para quitarle los grilletes de kairouseki. Law resopló aliviado cuando su muñeca estuvo libre.

Sí, se lo había dicho. El mensaje de Law era, justamente, un mensaje para ella en su totalidad. No había palabras demás. Nami se reprendió por haber comprendido sólo la primera parte. Si hubiese puesto mayor atención y tomado _todo_ en consideración, hubiese sabido entonces que la salida estaba en ese mismo nivel y que la hermana Mary, de hecho, poseía una habilidad que podía perjudicar a Law.

Law abrió ambos ojos cuando escuchó a Nami incorporarse y pasearse por el salón. Frente a él, despatarrada y con una expresión desfigurada en el rostro, Mary estaba inconsciente y echando humo por sus ropas. De pronto notó que olía a quemado. Que el techo justo sobre la mujer estaba ennegrecido, al igual que el espacio bajo ella. Arqueó las cejas, curioso.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Nami, que rebuscaba entre las estanterías quien sabe qué, le miró con una sonrisa tan arrogante como las suyas.

—Abrir cerrojos no es lo único que sé hacer, Trafalgar —explicó, alzando su peculiar arma con gesto presumido—. Mary estaba de pie justo sobre la sangre de Arthur. Fue un buen conductor de electricidad.

_Ah, electricidad._ ¿Eso fue el destello blanco que interrumpió el festín de imágenes desagradables?

—Algún día te lo mostraré —añadió Nami, divertida ante la casi imperceptible perplejidad de Law—. ¿Puedes ayudarme aquí? No sé lo que estoy buscando.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo yo?

—Porque tú eres el doctor —rodó los ojos—. No sé qué sucede con Jim, está inconsciente. Estaba con él en el pasillo hasta que escuché tus gritos y––

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo? —le interrumpió, incorporándose con ayuda de la pared—. Ese mocoso era un conejillo de indias de Arthur y Mary. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él, está––

—¡No está loco! —le interrumpió Nami de vuelta—. Sí, Arthur y Mary experimentaron con él. Pero no está loco; está más cuerdo que todos en éste lugar. Incluso más cuerdo que tú, ¿sabes?

—No lo conoces —contrarió Law con desinterés, posando dos dedos sobre la yugular de Arthur comprobando que, en algún momento, finalmente había fallecido—. Lleva más de diez años en éste lugar. ¿Crees que alguien podría mantener la cordura durante todo ese tiempo? Estoy seguro de que tu sanidad mental ya está algo perturbada tras sólo un día de visita, señorita Nami.

Nami frunció los labios. Tal vez Law tenía razón, pero los ojos de Jim… sus ojos oscuros e inocentes no eran los de un asesino a punta de hacha. Quizás su cordura podía ponerse en duda, pero no era un homicida. No tenía motivos para estar ahí. Nami alzó la vista, mirando a Law con determinación.

—Eso es irrelevante. Jim no es un asesino, es una víctima —sentenció, decidida—. La hermana Judith quería dejarme aquí sólo por decir que había _cosas_ en el bosque… ¿Quién sabe si todas esas personas en el salón de locos no están realmente locas? No puedo dejarlo aquí. No si puedo evitarlo.

Law la escuchó con gesto aburrido. Se preguntó por qué todo el mundo se preocupaba por gente que no conocía, recordando vagamente una que otra discusión que tuvo con Bepo, Shachi o Penguin sobre alguna situación similar. Claramente, esas discusiones terminaban con una orden tajante o una de sus miradas más severas haciéndoles desistir de inmediato. Pero aquí el caso era diferente: Nami no pertenecía a su tripulación. Lo que quisiera hacer o no, no era de su incumbencia ni mucho menos le importaba.

—Haz lo que quieras —bufó—. Si Mary usó su habilidad en él, entonces sólo perdió la consciencia. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

—…Entendido, _doctor_ —refunfuñó, desistiendo en su búsqueda de algo útil y encaminándose hacia el pasillo donde Jim permanecía inconsciente.

Al igual que Law, el joven rubio tenía los oídos ensangrentados y los ojos, al contrario del capitán, humedecidos por lágrimas. Cuando lo encontró ahí, no supo qué pensar. No había escuchado gritos, golpes ni nada por el estilo, y por más que lo revisó no descubrió ninguna señal de haber sido agredido. Pero por las palabras de Mary, sabía que ella tenía que ver con su estado lamentable. En el momento en que escuchó los desgarradores gritos de Law, la sangre se le había congelado, y sin pensarlo corrió en su dirección. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque si Law estaba siendo atacado, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Y cuando le vio allí, con la cabeza contra el piso y con las manos en sus oídos ensangrentados, jadeando y balbuceando palabras inconexas, la mente se le había quedado en blanco. Por un breve momento, perdió toda esperanza. Y muy en lo profundo, al ver a alguien siempre tan compuesto, fuerte e imponente como Trafalgar Law en semejante estado le provocó un sentimiento desesperante. Es por eso que no demoró demasiado en buscar una forma de detener a Mary, que continuaba de pie frente a él con esa sonrisa perturbadora y esos ojos en pleno éxtasis. Tan extasiada estaba la mujer, que ni siquiera fue consciente de su presencia, y sólo desvió su atención hacia Nami cuando la navegante ya había hecho todos los preparativos. El rayo la fulminó al instante, y Law poco a poco dejó de gritar. Al verlo enroscado en esa posición, disminuido como un niño pequeño atemorizado tras despertar de sus peores pesadillas, ese sentimiento angustiante se mantuvo anudado en su pecho hasta que el capitán, tras el tercer llamado, finalmente articuló su voz. Sólo entonces el nudo se deshizo. Y Nami nunca pensó que alguna vez podría sentirse tan aliviada de ver a Trafalgar Law en buen estado. Incluso había soltado una sonrisa tonta.

Se preguntó por qué. Ese sentimiento de alivio, justo en ese instante, fue muy similar a todas esas veces en que Luffy, Zoro o Sanji habían puesto su vida en peligro y luego salían ilesos. Sin embargo, Law estaba lejos de tener semejante lazo de amistad con ella. De hecho, eran enemigos; Law era uno de los rivales más fuertes de su capitán. Pero entonces, cuando escuchó los pasos del susodicho en su dirección cargando entre sus manos algunas gazas y medicamentos, supo el por qué. Mientras el joven capitán examinaba el estado de Jim, Nami se dio cuenta de la situación. No era que se tratase de Trafalgar Law. No se trataba de _quién_ era. El asunto, simplemente, era que no estaba sola en ese escenario desolador. Cuando creyó que Law formaba parte de los planes de Arthur Gottlieb, su mundo se vino abajo y prácticamente se había dado por vencida. Pero ese no era el caso. Tuviera los motivos que tuviera, en ningún momento la había dejado sola. Y Nami no podía estar más agradecida de eso.

Aunque fuera un hombre cruel y algo perturbado, aún no daba media vuelta abandonándola a su suerte. Y en cambio, ahora, le miraba con una ceja arqueada a su lado. Nami sonrió, y Law frunció el ceño confundido.

—Gracias —dijo aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Law entornó los ojos, notando que la sonrisa de la navegante y ese largo lapsus silencioso donde la mujer se había quedado absorta mirando la nada tenían algo que ver con ese agradecimiento. Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Como dije, sólo está inconsciente —señaló, incorporándose—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Nami parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Pretendes arrastrarlo hasta el próximo pueblo?

—Hum… —frunció los labios—. Bueno, Mary dijo que el próximo pueblo está a un día de acá, tal vez se despierta antes que eso.

—Entonces te quedarás acá —sentenció Law, usando un tono ligeramente reprochador que no pasó desapercibido por Nami.

—¡Ni loca! —exclamó—. No, lo llevaré conmigo. Si despierta en el camino, perfecto.

El capitán rodó los ojos, pero asintió. Antes de que Nami volviese a acuclillarse a un lado del joven y delgado Jim en plan de cargarlo, Law notó el bolso de la navegante.

—¿Puedes llevar esto en tu bolso? —preguntó, enseñándole el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que, un doctor y cirujano como él, ya comenzaba a echar en falta.

Nami abrió la boca para quejarse, ofendida, que normalmente era ella quien cargaba a los hombres con sus pertenencias, pero no lo hizo. Si quería que le llevase sus cosas, entonces las intenciones de Law no eran abandonarla aún. No de momento, al menos. Así que, con el pensamiento en mente, esbozó una fingida sonrisa que hizo que Law volviera a entornar los ojos con sospecha.

—Muy bien, Trafalgar —su voz era demasiado aguda—. Pero tú llevarás a Jim.

Casi pudo oír un gruñido en la garganta de Law. Casi se echa a reír, pero el capitán le clavó un par de ojos grises demasiado fríos y peligrosos como para atreverse a decir nada, y en cambio se arrepintió de inmediato de su atrevimiento y presionó su mandíbula para callarse todo. Al cabo de lo que a Nami le pareció un larguísimo silencio de quemarse los ojos, Law soltó un bufido fastidiado y masculló algo entre dientes que Nami no alcanzó a entender. Sacando coraje de algún lado, alcanzó a murmurar con la voz temblorosa:

—A-A menos q-que prefieras llevar el bolso y yo––

—No —le interrumpió—. Sólo me retrasarás.

Nami volvió a mirarle perpleja. Law estaba molesto. Y ahora definitivamente no comprendía por qué no daba media vuelta y la abandonaba. Podía valerse por sí mismo mucho mejor que ella, y aunque sabía que no era precisamente inútil, sabía que para alguien como él, ella sería un estorbo y le retrasaría tal y como acababa de decir. Cuando Law tomó el brazo de Jim y lo pasó por sus hombros, no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

—¿Por qué? —Law le miró por el rabillo del ojo, acomodándose el peso del joven hasta incorporarse correctamente.

—Ya te dije por qué —dijo, encaminándose hacia una de las puertas dobles—. Si lo llevas tú, demoraremos más de un día en llegar al próximo pueblo.

—Me refería a por qué––

Law desenvainó la nodachi con un fluido movimiento y, en el mismo acto, cortó el cerrojo que mantenía firmemente selladas las puertas interrumpiendo así la palabrería de la navegante. Hecho aquello, se las arregló para envainar el arma y luego la arrojó con poco cuidado en manos de Nami, acomodando correctamente el cuerpo de Jim sobre sus hombros.

Y, entonces, Nami estaba furiosa.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no hiciste eso cuando estábamos encerrados en esa habitación?! —vociferó, olvidando todo el temor que previamente había infundido en ella el complejo capitán.

Para su deleite, Law soltó una risa seca, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida.

—Tenía curiosidad —dijo con simpleza—. Y quería descansar.

—¡Gracias a tu curiosidad casi termino convirtiéndome en una horrible criatura, ¿sabes?! —los labios de Law se curvaron aún más hacia arriba, burlescos—. Bastardo egoísta…

—Deberíamos partir, señorita Nami. Posiblemente haya enfermeros y gente loca buscándonos por todas partes.

Dicho aquello, Law se puso en marcha por un largo pasillo de ladrillos seguido por una furiosa navegante; pasillo que, ésta vez, marcaba un fin. La luz del atardecer se colaba por delante, obligando a Nami a detener sus gruñidos e insultos entre dientes y esbozar una sonrisa esperanzada.

Cuando el largo pasillo terminó y pusieron sus pies libres donde acababa el asfalto y comenzaba la tierra, la sonrisa de la navegante se desvaneció. Afuera, había enormes árboles. Un frondoso bosque.

El bosque de las criaturas creadas por el extravagante Arthur Gottlieb.

* * *

_¡Hola chiquitas! (y chiquitos, por si hay algún infiltrado)_

_Siempre les digo que estoy feliz y que me alegran el día con sus comentarios, pero ésta vez me hicieron omega feliz porque realmente odiaba con el alma el capítulo anterior XD, de hecho había perdido mucho la motivación, pero me dije que no podía dejarlas botadas, así que lo publiqué a ojos cerrados. Me hicieron sonreír como estúpida, sí. Las quiero :'( _

_Por ahí me preguntaron en qué momento ocurre todo esto… temiendo que alguien más tenga la misma duda, les cuento que ocurre durante los dos años de separación poco después de que muere Ace (oh :c). Nami ahora mismo debería estar entrenando en Weatheria (o como se llame, me costó dar con el nombre correcto D:), sólo bajó de la isla por unos tragos y… terminó donde les cuento ahora._

_Y bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, dije que subiría pronto el próximo capítulo y aquí está. ¡Ésta vez me gusta! Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, odié a Mary, hice sufrir a Law y avergoncé a Nami; a veces temí que se me arrancaran un poco sus personalidades, pero bueno… detalles (?)_

_Abrazos de oso polar, como Bepo, para ustedes n_n  
Con más cariño que antes,  
una Merle ahora contenta con su escritura :)_


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Los tacones contra la superficie irregular le estaban destrozando los pies. El rumor del viento acariciando las hojas le erizaba la piel en escalofríos pavorosos. Los esporádicos aleteos de las aves hacían a sus dedos presionar inútiles la nodachi ajena entre sus manos frágiles. Tras unos minutos ya le fue imposible divisar sobre sus hombros el asilo de Marlett entre la hojarasca.

Nami estaba aterrada. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Casi no respiraba.

Se había jurado a sí misma que nunca –de ninguna manera– volvería a poner un pie en ese bosque, pero ahí estaba. Frente a ella Trafalgar Law caminaba a paso tranquilo cargando al aún inconsciente Jim; un gesto aburrido cincelaba sus facciones. Pero estaba molesto, Nami sabía que lo estaba sin necesidad de analizar demasiado ese constante ceño fruncido. Al menos ella no había hecho nada para enfadarlo, así que estaba libre de culpas. Bueno, tal vez gritó demasiado fuerte e hizo un pequeño escándalo cuando supo que debían cruzar el bosque, pero Law había amainado su ataque de histeria explicándole –en un tono monótono– que no había de otra opción si querían llegar al pueblo más cercano antes del anochecer. Rápidamente intentó buscar otra alternativa, pero era inútil, sólo había acantilados rodeando el bosque que terminarían retrasando aún más la travesía.

_Y menuda travesía_, se dijo. Un bosque con humanos mutados, un asilo con monjas y doctores dementes experimentando en gente loca, luego escapando por los pelos gracias al Cirujano de la Muerte y ahora devuelta en el dichoso bosque junto al mismo. Luffy de seguro se moriría por una travesía como esa.

Paseó sus ojos por el paisaje. Árboles, ramas, largos pastizales. El silencio era perturbado sólo por sus pasos, el canto de las aves y el ronroneo de algún insecto oculto.

—Esto está demasiado tranquilo… —murmuró en un susurro.

Estaba todo tan tranquilo y en silencio que casi comenzaba a pensar que la hermana Judith tal vez estaba en lo correcto y las criaturas del bosque no eran más que alucinaciones suyas, pero Law cortó esa línea de pensamientos con su respuesta:

—Eso es porque es de día —Nami le miró inquisitiva—. Mientras nos mantengamos en zonas iluminadas, no habrá problema.

Nami arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

—Son fotosensibles —continuó él—. Son sensibles a la luz, señorita Nami.

—Sé lo que significa _fotosensible_, Trafalgar —rezongó sabionda cuando notó la burla en el último comentario.

La buena noticia logró aplacar su estado de alerta. Law podría haber sido más amable y haberle explicado ese dato desde un principio, pero eso ya era exigir demasiado de su parte. Sin embargo, Nami hizo un mohín cuando reparó en otro detalle: la poca luz que se colaba entre las ramas comenzaba a desvanecerse, tornándose anaranjada con más rapidez de lo que hubiese querido. Si Law estaba en lo correcto, entonces la última vez lo único que les salvó fue la luz de una imponente luna llena. Pero en ese lugar donde los rayos solares se asomaban tímidos entre las hojas…

—¿La luz de la luna será suficiente?

Law no respondió a su pregunta. Nami soltó un bufido angustiado, comprendiendo su silencio a la perfección. Una vez que el sol se fuera, esas criaturas antes humanas volverían a acecharlos. De hecho, ahora mismo debían estar observándolos desde las penumbras del bosque esperando el momento idóneo para atacar... Desechó el pensamiento tan rápido como llegó cuando la piel se le erizó ante la idea de saberse observaba, decidiendo distraerse con otro tipo de pensamientos mientras la luz cada vez se volvía más y más escasa.

—¿Estará bien la hermana Judith? —divagó—. Quiero decir, no parecía al tanto de lo que el Dr. Arthur hacía. Se volvió realmente loca cuando mencioné a Mary, ¿sabes? Lamento que Jim haya tenido que golpearla… —Law alzó una ceja, mirándole curioso. No le estaba prestando mucha atención hasta ese punto—. Cuando escapé, Jim la golpeó con un hacha y la dejó inconsciente antes de que… No me mires así, Trafalgar —frunció el ceño cuando Law la miró sin necesidad de decirle: "_está loco, te lo advertí_"—. Tú desmembraste a un hombre y ahora estás cubierto en su sangre; eres peor que Jim.

Law sonrió, pero Nami rodó los ojos y le ignoró.

—Como sea, cuando le dije a la hermana Judith que Mary estaba implicada en los horribles experimentos del Dr. Arthur, creyó que––

—Señorita Nami —le interrumpió Law—. ¿Estás buscándome conversación?

Nami abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Law no era precisamente un buen conversador. Pensó que tal vez podía ser bueno escuchando… pero ahora veía que no.

_Qué desagradable eres, Trafalgar. _

Ofuscada, continuó caminando tras él, distrayéndose a sí misma en silencio. Cuando finalmente cayó la noche, oscura y aún más silenciosa, no notó que Law se había detenido hasta que se golpeó la nariz contra su espalda.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —musitó; su voz trémula, sus ojos paseando alarmados entre la oscuridad abismal del bosque.

Una rama crujió y Nami instintivamente aferró una mano a la camiseta amarilla de Law con un chillido asustadizo. Se quedó en silencio, paralizada, agudizando sus sentidos. Y entonces lo único que oyó, fue la risa burlesca del capitán que reverberó en su mano al estar demasiado pegada a él.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo es un conejo, señorita Nami —las mejillas de la navegante se dispararon al rojo vivo, y tuvo que contener las ganas de darle un buen golpe de los suyos al recordar lo voluble que podía ser Law—. Deberíamos descansar.

—¡¿Aquí?! —rechistó—. ¿Estás loco?

—No creo que sea buena idea continuar —explicó, paseando sus ojos grises por el lugar—. Estamos siendo observados. Están esperando el momento exacto para atacarnos, y realmente no tengo ánimos de lidiar con ellos.

Nami lo sabía. Había visto más de una sombra moviéndose entre las penumbras, pero había hecho caso omiso de ellas. No muy convencida de la idea, asintió. Law se giró hacia ella, dejó a Jim recostado contra un árbol, y se encaminó. Nami volvió a entrar en pánico por un breve momento hasta que Law se agachó y comenzó a recolectar ramas secas.

La luz de una buena fogata mantendría a esas bestias alejadas, y definitivamente haría de esa horrible noche algo más agradable. Sólo un poco. Pasar la noche en un bosque donde había ex-prisioneros-dementes ahora inhumanos, sin una cobija ni una tienda que montar, no era un escenario alentador. Bufó, sentándose a un lado del montón de ramas que Law apiló y comenzó a encender cuidadosamente con un par de cerillas. A los pocos minutos, la fogata cobró fuerza.

Sentado del otro lado del fuego, Law arrojaba ramas con desinterés. Tenía la mirada perdida, el ceño fruncido. Sus manos tatuadas jugaban distraídamente con una rama. Y cuando la rompió con más fuerza de la necesaria, Nami estuvo segura de que estaba enfadado. Bajo ese velo inmutable, Law probablemente estaba tan desesperado como ella por salir de ese lugar. ¿Estaría preocupado por sus nakamas como ella lo hacía? Era el capitán, tenía que estarlo. Alguien que tiene a un oso panda parlante como primer oficial, no podía ser tan desalmado como parecía. El pensamiento la hizo reír, pero Law no pareció notarlo.

Se sintió fatigada, recordando entonces que llevaba prácticamente un día completo sin ingerir alimento alguno más que un té con somníferos, cortesía de la hermana Mary. Una brisa fría le erizó la piel, y se guardó las manos en los pequeños e inútiles bolsillos de sus jeans en un vano intento de buscar calor. Sus dedos rozaron la pinza de cabello, y la extrajo observándola con una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuró, enseñándole la pinza de cabello.

Law se sobresaltó como si hubiese olvidado su presencia y alzó los ojos, mirándola en silencio. La luz de la fogata refulgía en sus ojos grises, dotándolos de un brillo especial bajo la sombra de su gorra. Al cabo de un momento, Law resopló, desviando su atención hacia las llamas.

—No te confundas —su voz sonó monótona—. Para estropear los planes de Gottlieb y su monja loca, necesitaba sacarte de en medio. No fue más que por eso.

Nami hizo un mohín. No lo había pensado de ese modo, pero tampoco fue tan ilusa para creer que la había salvado sin ningún motivo de por medio. Sin embargo, no se refería del todo a eso. Cuando pensó en reformular su agradecimiento, Law pareció notarlo y continuó:

—Simplemente no me gusta deberle favores a nadie, si es eso lo que te inquieta —murmuró, volviendo a mirarle. Nami alzó las cejas, pero las frunció de inmediato cuando los labios de Law se curvaron con esa sonrisa arrogante—. Ahora, si tienes algún problema con eso, nada te retiene a mi lado, señorita Nami.

Descubrimiento del día: Trafalgar Law es, definitivamente, un hombre voluble; debía mantener eso en mente mientras estuviera a su lado. Hace sólo un momento lucía aquejado por problemas mudos y ahora le sonreía con soberbia. La desconcertó. La navegante lo miró con recelo por un momento, y luego se tumbó a un lado de Jim dándole la espalda en plan de descansar e ignorarle. Casi vuelve a levantarse para darle un buen puñetazo en esa desagradable sonrisa cuando lo escuchó reír. Pero no le daría en el gusto. Las palabras _bastardo_ y _arrogante_ se repitieron cual mantra para dormir.

Law la observó divertido tras las llamas antes de tomar la nodachi que tan descuidadamente había arrojado la navegante y luego se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y sus ojos volvieron a perderse en las formas serpenteantes de la fogata bajo un ceño fruncido.

Envidió a la mujer del otro lado del fuego; su respiración al cabo de unos minutos ya era acompasada y tranquila. Nami dormía. Jim dormía –inconsciente, pero dormía. En cuanto a él, los ojos le picaban y los párpados le pesaban. Pero no podía cerrarlos. No podía, no quería.

Presionó la nodachi entre sus puños, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

Maldijo a Mary una y otra vez hasta que las llamas de la fogata se desvanecieron y los primeros rayos del nuevo día se adentraron fisgones entre las hojas.

* * *

Su bikini era rojo, el sol era cálido y el trago preparado por Sanji era, como siempre, una delicia. Los juegos de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper no perturbarían ese magnífico día. El clima era perfecto. Su cuerpo estaba relajado. El sol no alcanzaba a quemarle la piel. El trago de Sanji era delicioso, pero no sabía a nada. Las olas rugieron con fuerza, la cubierta del Sunny se agitó. Sus nakamas gritaron órdenes. Alguien gritaba en su oído.

—_¡Nami!_

Alguien agitaba sus hombros.

—_¡Nami, ¿estás bien?! _

El trago de Sanji cayó sobre la cubierta con un ruido sordo.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —desorientada, se incorporó de golpe paseando sus ojos somnolientos por el lugar.

No había Sunny. No había tragos de Sanji. No había nakamas jugando ni gritando. Sólo había un bosque, unas brazas carbonizadas y un rubio de ojos negros mirándole confundido. Y a pesar de que estaba teniendo un bonito sueño del cual no hubiese querido despertar, su sonrisa se disparó en sus labios y le arrojó los brazos al cuello.

—¡Jim, estás bien!

—S-Sí, creo que lo estoy… —murmuró Jim. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa ante el gesto de la navegante—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Nami lo tomó por los hombros, observándolo a un brazo de distancia. Rápidamente le explicó lo acontecido, resumiendo a grandes rasgos el cómo Law se había deshecho de Arthur y sin dejarse un detalle al contarle orgullosa el cómo ella había derribado a Mary. Jim parpadeó, demorando en procesar el exceso de información. Y entonces, cuando comprendió que finalmente estaba libre de todos esos experimentos y de toda coacción, esbozó una enorme sonrisa, abrazándose nuevamente a Nami con una risa juvenil, libre, radiante. Por primera vez Nami vio al joven y adolescente Jim, quien le agradecía una y otra vez sin poder creérselo.

Law rodó los ojos con fastidio ante la escena excesivamente empalagosa para su gusto. No llevaban ni un día viéndose las caras y ya se abrazaban emocionados. Se preguntó cómo alguien como Nami podía formar parte de una tripulación pirata con ese sentido de la ética y moral tan ejemplar. Si toda su tripulación –incluido el capitán– tenía esa filosofía, entonces se sentía ligeramente decepcionado. Un rival pirata con el corazón blando como el de una abuela. ¿Dónde se ha visto algo como eso? No era muy motivante.

Bufó y se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones moteados. El par seguía conversando animadamente, como si ya hubiesen olvidado donde se encontraban.

_Tan irresponsable como siempre, señorita navegante. _Carraspeó, interrumpiendo el parloteo.

—Señor Jim, me alegro de tu _rápida_ recuperación —señaló, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Nami ante su tono desdeñoso, pero la ignoró—. Ahora, ¿recuerdas el camino hasta el próximo pueblo? No debería estar muy lejos de aquí.

Jim frunció los labios, pensativo.

—Solía venir a éste bosque a cortar leña con mi padre… —murmuró—. Aunque más bien lo acompañaba, nunca pude levantar el hacha. Sólo era un crío.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando llegaste al asilo de Marlett? —preguntó Nami, reprimiendo el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al escuchar la palabra _hacha_ saliendo de los labios del más joven. Jim volvió a fruncir los labios, pareciendo que le costaba trabajo reunir sus recuerdos estropeados.

—Cuando cumplí seis años me regalaron a Brego. Es el último cumpleaños que recuerdo.

—¿Brego?

—Ya lo conocerás —sonrió Jim. Sus ojos negros chispearon con emoción—. Como sea, el bosque no es demasiado grande. Si caminaron durante una tarde completa, entonces deberíamos llegar al pueblo dentro de poco.

Law resopló, acomodándose la nodachi en el hombro. Esperar mayor información de un joven que vivió los últimos diez años a base de electroshocks y drogas era ser algo soñador. Pero no estaba del todo errado; tanto Arthur como Mary mencionaron que del otro lado del bosque, a un día de caminata, estaba el pequeño pueblo de Marlett. Probablemente ahí obtendría la información que necesitaba.

Dicha caminata no continuó en silencio como antes, no como hubiese querido. Jim y Nami parecían haber perdido el miedo a las criaturas amenazadoras del bosque, y caminaban tras el capitán sin dejar de hablar y reír. A pedido del rubio, la navegante le contó orgullosa una que otra aventura que tuvo junto a su tripulación –única parte de la conversación que Law escuchó con oculto interés. Cuando Jim comenzó a hablar sobre su familia y el miedo que ahora tenía de que no le reconocieran, Law enfocó su atención en el camino por delante cuidando de mantener el rumbo por senderos bien iluminados por mucho que le hubiese gustado permanecer bajo la sombra. La luz solar le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Estaba fatigado, y no tanto por la falta de alimento, sino más bien por la falta de sueño. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Recordar lo que evocaban el velo de sus párpados le provocaba náuseas. Incluso si parpadeaba demasiado lento, o si cerraba los ojos por más de unos segundos, el sentimiento estaba de vuelta. Pero le quitó importancia. El problema del insomnio ya le era algo familiar, no supondría nada nuevo abstenerse de dormir hasta que el repulsivo sentimiento desapareciera.

Siempre pensó que la mitología de las ménades era interesante. Ahora definitivamente las _odiaba_. Sobre todo si eran personificadas por monjas rubias concupiscentes.

Se frotó los ojos, descubriendo que el parloteo de sus dos acompañantes seguía tan animado como antes.

—Yo creía que los Sombrero de Paja y los piratas Heart eran tripulaciones enemigas —comentó Jim—. ¿O tal vez te cambiaste de bando?

—¡Claro que no! —refutó Nami—. Seguimos siendo rivales. Luffy será el único que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas, ya lo verás. La noticia llegará incluso hasta este perdido continente.

Jim rio divertido.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces en compañía de un Shichibukai enemigo?

La pregunta del rubio hizo que Nami detuviera sus pasos. Cuando se giró a mirarle, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y su mandíbula había caído con sorpresa.

_Trafalgar Law, capitán de los piratas Heart, ¡¿Shichibukai?! _

—¿Qué pasa, Nami? —Jim ladeó la cabeza confundido, y luego sonrió con picardía—. Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Es un romance secreto, tal vez?

Law sonrió divertido, sin molestarse en corregirle a espera de la reacción de la navegante.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—Pues no lo sé, eso dímelo tú —comentó el rubio—. ¿Qué clase de novia no sabe el tiempo que lleva junto a su––

—¡Trafalgar!

_Ah, ahí estaba. _Law apenas pudo reprimir la risa que escapó de sus labios curvados, girándose para contemplar la expresión aturdida de Nami.

—¿Sí?

—¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Cuándo te convertiste en…?!—exclamó, atropellándose a sí misma con preguntas—. ¡¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?! ¿Hace cuánto…?

—Te aseguro que no hace mucho, puedes estar tranquila —explicó, divertido—. En cuanto a por qué no lo sabías, no lo sé, quizás no te molestaste en leer la portada del periódico.

—¡Lo leo todas las semanas! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia?

—¡Por supuesto! —al menos se habría andado con más cuidado—. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Sí, Nami estaba al tanto de que Law estaba en movimiento en el Nuevo Mundo y que por lo mismo la recompensa sobre su cabeza no hacía más que subir y subir, pero no fue informada del momento en que dicha recompensa se congeló y ahora el hombre ostentaba menudo título. Pero, ¿por qué alguien como él, a quien apenas conocía pero estaba segura de que no se tomaba las órdenes de otros con gusto, aceptaría trabajar para el Gobierno Mundial?

Nami alzó las cejas, a espera de una respuesta. Y Law, con esa sonrisa entre divertida y soberbia bailándole en los labios, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Porque _puedo_, señorita Nami —su voz fue más arrogante que nunca.

—¿Sabes que eres un hombre realmente desagradable? —siseó Nami, odiando el sonido aterciopelado de la risa del capitán.

—Es un cumplido nuevo —comentó divertido. ¿Cuántos insultos le había soltado la navegante en el curso de dos días? Ese era un record que pocos –sino nadie– podían regodearse.

—Bastardo arrog––

—¡Ey, tortolitos! —la voz juvenil de Jim interrumpió su tercer insulto, atrayendo la atención de ambos—. ¡Creo que estamos cerca!

Decidiendo dejar al par discutir sus asuntos, sabiamente Jim se había adelantado unos metros y ahora, contento consigo mismo, recordaba el escenario de manera tan clara que le sorprendió. Nami corrió hacia él no sin antes gruñirle a Law con la lengua extendida, sorprendiéndose también al descubrir un bonito arroyo de aguas cristalinas que cortaba el camino. Había un puente mediocre, cortado y del todo inútil, pero ni eso destruyó la ilusión del pequeño grupo al divisar a muy pocos metros lo que podía ser llamado como civilización. Entre altos cerros verdosos, había humildes construcciones de madera, huertos y animales de campo.

Jim y Nami exclamaron dichosos, abrazándose nuevamente con saltitos emocionados. Law estrechó los ojos ante el exceso de luz, calándose la gorra un poco más hacia abajo, pero una sonrisa agradada se acomodó en sus labios.

—Estas aguas provienen de las montañas —señaló Jim con gesto evocador—. Venía aquí con mi madre y mi hermana pequeña… Para ese entonces, el puente no estaba cortado.

Nami le dio un apretón consolador en el hombro y le sonrió, comprendiendo la inseguridad de Jim y sus abrumadores recuerdos que poco a poco comenzaban a retornar. Cuando el rubio le sonrió de vuelta, Nami se aventuró a la orilla, se quitó los tacones, se arremangó lo suficiente sus pantalones y sumergió sus pies cansados en las frías aguas del riachuelo.

—¡Oh, esto es una deliciosa! —exclamó con regocijo, agachándose para tomar un poco entre sus manos y refrescarse el rostro—. ¡Ah…!

Avanzó un poco más, pero se detuvo cuando notó que las corrientes a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva, no eran aptas para cruzarlas nadando. Había rocas que provocaban remolinos, y por mucho que sus pies estuvieran contentos bajo el agua, la temperatura comenzaba a calarle los huesos. El clima de ese país era curioso. Ahora mismo, presentaba un cielo descubierto, pero Nami olía en la atmósfera la lluvia e incluso la nieve. Posiblemente no tardaría en cubrirse de nubes negras de un momento a otro.

Cuando sus pies no soportaron más la baja temperatura, se giró y vio a Jim refrescándose en la orilla. Sus cabellos rubios refulgían como el oro bajo la luz solar. Y los ojos grises de Law tenían un brillo hipnotizador sin la sombra de su gorra. El cabello negro resaltaba sus facciones suaves, y entonces a Nami ya no le pareció un hombre tan sombrío. De hecho, constituía un cuadro agradable para la vista; un bonito arrollo, el paisaje verdoso, un joven adolescente de cabellos dorados y sonrisa encantadora junto a un moreno de penetrantes ojos grises que…

_¡¿Qué?!_

Sacudió la cabeza, eliminando de inmediato esa línea de pensamientos. Law arqueó una ceja en su dirección, notando el extraño arrebato de la navegante, y Nami volvió a agacharse rápidamente para refrescarse el rostro cuando sintió que el calor se le subía a las mejillas.

_Es Trafalgar Law. Es Trafalgar Law. Es Trafalgar Law. _Se repitió aquello por cada chapuzón que le daba a su rostro. _Es Trafalgar Law. Es Trafalgar Law…_

—¿Cómo cruzaremos al otro lado? —preguntó Jim—. ¿Podemos cruzar nadando?

—No —negó Nami, recuperando la compostura pero negándose a mirar a Law—. Las rocas bajo el agua crean remolinos y corrientes divergentes; es peligroso. Sin mencionar que tenemos un martillo entre nosotros.

—¿Un martillo…? —Jim ladeó la cabeza, mirándole curioso.

—Un martillo, un usuario, ya sabes —murmuró, dirigiéndose a la orilla para ponerse nuevamente los tacones.

—¿Un usuario…? —Jim ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—Realmente no sabes nada, ¿verdad? —el rubio se encogió de hombros—. Verás, éste tipo se comió una Fruta del Diablo y ahora no puede nadar. Tendremos que buscar otro modo.

—¿Una Fruta del Diablo…?

—¿Podemos continuar?

Antes de que Nami comenzara a explicar qué demonios era una Fruta del Diablo, Law se incorporó, volvió a acomodarse la gorra sobre sus cabellos humedecidos, y Nami internamente hizo un mohín cuando sus ojos fueron ensombrecidos. Jim y Nami le miraron curiosos cuando el capitán se paró en medio de ambos, alzó una mano frente a él y murmuró:

—_Room_.

El domo azul se extendió lo suficiente para alcanzar el otro lado del arroyo. Jim jadeó sorprendido y Nami rodó los ojos.

—Engreído —murmuró.

En lugar de una respuesta arrogante de parte del capitán, Nami sólo recibió nuevamente la nodachi en sus brazos y una mano tatuada enrollándose en su muñeca. Law tomó de las ropas a Jim, y antes de que pudieran decir nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban del otro lado del arroyo. Jim volvió a jadear aún más sorprendido.

—¡Wow, eso fue increíble! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! —exclamó—. ¡Es como magia! ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?!

Law se encogió de hombros, tomando la nodachi de entre las manos de Nami y encaminándose hacia el pueblo.

—¡Nami, tu novio es increíble! ¡¿Viste eso?! Dijo _Room_ y luego apareció esa cosa azul y luego––

—¡No es mi novio, Jim! —chilló Nami, saliendo de su estupefacción—. Ya te dije que somos enemigos.

—Pero antes estabas pegada mirándolo toda sonrojada y–– ¡Aw!

Nami le soltó un golpe en la cabeza más fuerte que cualquiera que le soltó Mary, Arthur o la hermana Judith. De inmediato le nació un chichón y una lágrima se le escapó del ojo.

—He dicho que somos enemigos —masculló Nami entre dientes, irradiando un aura oscura que provocó en Jim un escalofrío—. ¿Entendido?

—S-Sí… Lo lamento —lloriqueó Jim con una sonrisa forzosa.

—Disculpa aceptada —sonrió Nami, desvaneciendo rápidamente el aura amenazadora con su tono de voz agudo.

A Law le hubiese gustado burlarse un poco de la navegante, pero el dolor de cabeza estaba ganándose toda su atención. Mantener los ojos abiertos le molestaba, y el calor no estaba ayudando. Necesitaba una habitación, sin luz, en silencio y en solitario. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba encontrarle un sentido a toda esa extraña situación.

Necesitaba olvidarse de todos esos malditos recuerdos y volver a guardarlos en lo más oscuro de su mente.

Necesitaba estar solo. Por eso le gustaban los confines de su submarino; oscuros, solitarios y fríos. Nada lo perturbaba a menos que él lo quisiera. Allí, todo estaba bajo control. Pero ahora, justo ahora, nada estaba en el lugar que quería. Todo era un caos; su mente, el escenario e incluso la compañía.

Las vacas mugían. Los caballos rechinaban. Los agricultores les miraron curiosos, deteniendo sus trabajos en la tierra. La risa cantarina y aguda de una niña de cabellos rubios estrepitó en sus oídos sensibles, y Law se mordió los interiores de su boca para amainar sus oscuros deseos de sumergir todo el ruido en silencio. Al menos, Jim había dejado de hablar. Aunque no por mucho.

Su voz sonó quebradiza.

—¡Misha!

* * *

_Oh, un capítulo sin tragedias griegas. Medio flojo, pero tenía que darles un respiro, no todo podía ser tan terrible, ¿no? De momento, claro (muahaha)_  
_¿A que no es lindo Jim? A mí me dan ganas de apapacharlo y de peinarle el cabello *o*_  
_En fin, como sieeeempre, gracias por sus reviews, los favs y todas esas cosas bonitas n_n_

_Con apapachos para ustedes,_  
_una Merle acostándose muy tarde cuando debería estar estudiando, por Dióh D:_


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

De puntillas, dando saltitos entusiastas y extendiendo sus manitas pequeñas y paliduchas hacia el cielo, la chiquita de rizos dorados soltó su risa melodiosa cuando logró que uno de los frutos cediera de sus ramas y cayera en sus manos. Llevaba un casto vestido blanco; sus rizos dorados atados en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Desde que la singular escena quedó atrapada en los ojos negros de Jim, el rubio había dejado de escuchar a Nami. Descubrió que sus manos temblaban y que el corazón comenzaba a latirle eufórico. No conocía a esa niña, nunca la había visto. Pero entonces, al oír su risa de campanillas suave y armoniosa, la imagen de su madre cargando a un bebé llorón con un único rizo sobre su coronilla fue tan vívida que evocó en él sentimientos abrumadores. Recordó su llanto. Recordó aquel estúpido e infantil juego de poner morisquetas frente al bebé y la sonrisa cansada pero agradecida de su madre cuando él lograba hacerle callar y transformar su llanto, casi por arte de magia, en unas suaves risitas de bebé. Recordó su olor; ese aroma dulzón tan característico. Se torció las manos temblorosas cuando recordó la sensación de esas manitas pequeñas aferrándose con increíble fuerza a sus dedos de hombrecito mayor.

Aferrándose a sus manos de hermano mayor.

Si bien sus recuerdos estaban hechos pedazos, distorsionados y carentes de sentido y orden lógico, había un nombre que nunca había olvidado. Un nombre que se negó a olvidar; un nombre que se repetía una y otra vez cuando los aparatos del Dr. Arthur violentaban su cerebro. Un nombre que ni siquiera Mary fue capaz de atrapar con sus garras cuando se aventuró a destruir aún más su consciencia.

Su voz escapó de sus labios como acto instintivo.

—¡Misha! —gritó. La mandíbula le tembló.

La chiquita que continuaba saltando y riendo con regocijo tras su pequeño logro, se giró en su dirección con curiosidad. Sus enormes ojos negros expresaron confusión, pero luego sus labios finos se curvaron en una infantil sonrisa mientras le saludaba con una de sus manitas antes de echarse a correr con el fruto en mano y desaparecer dentro de uno de los humildes hogares de madera.

Jim parpadeó, confundido. Una envergadura de recuerdos comenzó a fluir sin alcanzar a comprenderlos por mucho que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no podía. Era demasiado.

—Misha… —murmuró, frotándose las sienes magulladas con gesto angustiado.

—¿Jim?

Tanto Nami como Law habían mantenido silencio, curiosos. En primera instancia, a Nami la escena de la pequeña niña intentando coger un fruto le había parecido de lo más tierna. A Law la risita cantarina le había agudizado el dolor de cabeza a niveles insufribles y la había fulminado con sus ojos estrechados sin que la pequeña le prestara atención alguna. Pero entonces cuando Jim pronunció ese nombre con la voz quebradiza y la niña de inmediato reaccionó ante el llamado, comprendieron que el rubio y ella tenían algún tipo de conexión. Nami se sintió nerviosa, expectante. Law, en cambio, frunció el ceño ante la imprudencia de Jim.

—Es mi hermana pequeña —musitó—. Realmente es ella…

—¿Estás seguro de que es ella? —preguntó Nami, frotándole el brazo a Jim cuando le notó tembloroso—. No debe tener más de diez años.

—Misha era sólo una bebé cuando mi padre me llevó al asilo de Marlett —soltó el rubio.

Cuando lo dijo, su rostro se contrajo confundido por sus propias palabras como si el recuerdo hubiese nacido al momento de ser verbalizado.

—¿Qué?

—N-No lo sé… —murmuró abrumado—. No sé por qué lo hizo.

—Tal vez intentaste tomar el hacha —el comentario ácido de Law, quien no andaba precisamente de buen humor, escapó de sus labios sin detenerse a pensarlo. Se encogió de hombros, indiferente a la mirada asesina que le dedicó la navegante.

—¡Trafalgar! —amonestó Nami entre dientes, abrazando a Jim de manera protectora—. ¿Qué clase de padre dejaría a su hijo en un lugar como ese?

—El asilo de Marlett acogía dementes que eran considerados peligrosos —apuntó Law, ignorando el mohín molesto que se acentuaba en Nami—. Considerando ese detalle, entonces su padre habrá tenido sus motivos para––

—Mi padre era un artesano —murmuró Jim entre los brazos de Nami—. Le gustaba tallar la madera. Eran perros… no, caballos. No me gustan los perros.

Nami parpadeó confundida y Law volvió a encogerse de hombros cuando le miró en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Los perros… yo realmente quería a Brego. Pero él… —sacudió la cabeza—. Brego era grande y fuerte, pero un día… Un día Brego…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero estaban tan abiertos que ninguna resbaló por sus mejillas más pálidas de lo usual. Cuando Nami pretendió abrazarlo con más fuerza, Jim se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a avanzar con rápidas zancadas hacia la casita de madera donde se había escabullido la niña.

—¡No, Jim, espera!

—¡Tengo que verla! —exclamó Jim, las lágrimas finalmente cayeron—. ¡Tengo que ver a Misha! ¡Necesito saber que está bien! ¡Yo no hice nada, fue Brego!

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando, pero no puedes ir ahí simplemente y––

Cuando la puerta de aquella casa se abrió de pronto y salió una mujer mayor junto a la pequeña de rizos dorados, Nami dejó de forcejear con Jim. La mujer de aspecto cansado pero amable tenía un largo cabello castaño al contrario de la pequeña que se escondía tras sus piernas.

—Misha, te digo que es imposible —señaló la mujer, observando a la niña con una sonrisa condescendiente—. No puede haber viajeros en éste lugar…

—¡Pero ahí está! —exclamó la niña. Su voz era tan dulce como su risa—. ¡Ese es! ¡Tiene el cabello como el sol igual que yo, mamá!

La mujer la miró incrédula. Nami notó que los brazos de Jim se tensaban bajo la tela, y ella misma se notó nerviosa tragando saliva con dificultad. Y entonces, cuando la mujer buscó a dicho extranjero de cabellos como el sol, sus ojos negros dieron con los de Jim. Sus ojos negros eran muy parecidos a los de Jim cuando Nami le vio por primera vez armando ese rompecabezas de piezas numerosas. Eran ojos cansados, melancólicos, opacados por un dolor oculto.

El fruto que la mujer llevaba entre sus manos cayó a sus pies. La pequeña la regañó, enfada y dolida de que su obsequió se partiera en trozos, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que su madre tenía lágrimas con los ojos.

—¿Mami?

—Dios… —se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¿J-Jim…?

* * *

Se caló la gorra sobre sus ojos hasta que sólo podía ver sus manos y la botella de ron que descansaba sobre la mesa. Cuando Jim y Nami comenzaron su griterío emocional, no pudo aguantar más el ruido y el exceso de complicaciones que nada tenían que ver con él. Ya tenía suficientes problemas, no necesitaba cargar con los de un mocoso con un pasado psicópata y una navegante en plan de psicóloga. En realidad, era el ruido. La luz. El sol. Si Jim era o no un psicópata poco le importaba; de seguro que a él lo habrían internado también sus padres si alguna vez se hubiesen enterado de sus experimentos de infancia.

Su infancia.

Gruñó por lo bajo, tomando un fuerte sorbo de alcohol en plan de ahogar sus recuerdos. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía a pensar en su infancia? Oh, claro, desde que cierta mujer ménade se la había traído de vuelta. No es que hubiese tenido una infancia terrible, pero sólo era un eslabón más de aquellas cosas que no necesitaba recordar. Su infancia era irrelevante. Su pasado carecía de importancia.

Sus ojos se quedaron prendados observando el Jolly Roger de su tripulación marcado en sus manos. Su vida comenzaba ahí. Justo ahí. Antes de eso, no había nada. _Absolutamente nada._

El cantinero de esa mediocre taberna apenas y sabía lo que ocurría fuera del pueblo. Se entretuvo hablándole de patatas, lechugas y caballos. Law le había cortado de inmediato pidiéndole una botella de ron y perdiéndose luego en el rincón más oscuro de la estancia. Al menos había poca gente, y los que había charlaban sin escándalo. Era un pueblo pequeño y trabajador; beber durante el mediodía no era algo provechoso.

Un taconeo suave perturbó la monotonía. No necesitó alzar la vista cuando vio una mano femenina tomando su botella de ron antes de sentarse frente a él.

—Luces deprimido —señaló la navegante. Law levantó un poco su gorra para mirarle con gesto aburrido—. ¿La historia de Jim tocó el corazón del cruel Cirujano de la Muerte?

—Las historias de pequeños psicópatas están lejos de deprimirme —aclaró él—. Pero el drama y el sentimentalismo realmente no forman parte de mis preferencias.

Nami rio ante su ironía.

—Brego era su perro —explicó Nami—. No quería quedarme a escuchar toda la historia, no me parecía adecuado, pero su madre insistió. Es una mujer muy amable.

Law arqueó una ceja. ¿No había quedado claro que el drama y el sentimentalismo no eran de su agrado? Aun así, Nami continuó.

—Brego atacó a Misha cuando era apenas una bebé. Jim lo molió a palos —resumió, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen de un pequeño niño de seis años golpeando a su perro por proteger a su hermana menor.

Era algo crudo, un acto arrebatado y del todo inquietante para un niño tan pequeño, pero Jim no necesitaba ser internado en un lugar como el asilo de Marlett. Ni siquiera el hombre más desquiciado, cruel y trastornado merecería ser deshumanizado en manos de Arthur.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Law, atrayendo la atención de Nami nuevamente hacia él.

—Oh, ahora estás interesado —comentó recelosa cuando Law sonrió—. Su padre era un hombre muy estricto y sin molestarse en escuchar a nadie, llevó a Jim al asilo de Marlett. Creyó que ahí podrían ayudarle, pero cuando descubrió que se le negaban las visitas supo que algo andaba mal.

Nami le dio un trago a la botella de Law y luego la deslizó sobre la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Se estaba guardando algo, no era difícil adivinarlo. Law tomó la botella y le dio otro trago, deslizándola nuevamente sobre la mesa para animarle a continuar. Nami volvió a mirarle incómoda, pero continuó.

—La madre de Jim entró en crisis cuando supo lo que había hecho su padre. Y él… —frunció los labios, abatida—. Al cabo de dos años, no resistió más la culpa.

—Se suicidó —puntualizó Law. Nami asintió, bebiendo un largo trago de la botella—. En ocasiones las enfermedades psicológicas son hereditarias. Sin duda el padre de Jim era un extremista.

Nami lo miró con recelo, no sabiendo si el comentario de Law era malintencionado o simplemente algo que diría un doctor con aquel tono monótono e impersonal. ¿Estaba implicando que el padre de Jim debía tener algún ligero trastorno que terminó heredando a Jim? Pensar en Jim quitándose la vida igual que su padre le provocó un revoltijo en el estómago. Pero ahora el rubio, a pesar de estar abatido debido al exceso de información, estaba finalmente feliz. Cuando su madre le abrazó y besó su rostro con una emoción desbordante, Jim sonreía conmocionado. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un tímido rosa. Misha fue tan dulce que se arrojó a sus brazos contándole futilidades de niños cuando su madre le dijo, sin reparos, que él era su querido hermano mayor que tanto había esperado.

Sonrió. Al menos las cosas no habían salido tan mal luego de tantos pormenores.

—En fin, tengo buenas noticias para animar ese malhumor tuyo —dijo ella, ganándose una nueva mirada de Law bajo una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué te dice que estoy de malhumor? —cuestionó, haciendo una mueca de desagrado que sólo logró reafirmar su aspereza.

—Estás aún menos hablador que de costumbre.

—No me conoces lo suficiente, señorita Nami —contrarió él. Nami rodó los ojos.

—Clara, la madre de Jim, nos invitó a pasar la noche en su hogar. Dijo que podríamos cenar allí y… —Law resopló, interrumpiendo sus palabras—. ¿Qué?

El capitán la miró en silencio durante un momento.

—Nuestra pequeña alianza llegó a su fin en el momento en que salimos del bosque —señaló Law—. Estamos a mano.

Nami frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Law se lo impidió:

—¿No tienes acaso una tripulación a la que volver? Perder un día más en éste pueblo mediocre no tiene sentido.

—De momento no tengo donde volver —murmuró Nami.

_¿Qué? _

Law ladeó la cabeza, confundido. ¿Qué significaba eso? Ya había pasado algo más de un año desde que dejó a su capitán en Amazon Lily; tiempo suficiente para reunirse con su tripulación. La navegante pareció perderse en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos y Law notó en sus ojos avellana un fugaz sentimiento que no alcanzó a comprender antes de que Nami volviera a alzar la vista hacia él.

—Hay un pueblo más grande que éste donde podríamos obtener mayor información —prosiguió Nami—. Pero es un viaje de cinco días si vamos caminando.

—¿Esas son buenas noticias?

Nami inhaló con fuerza y luego exhaló lentamente. Law era enervante. Y un Law de malhumor sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera; su expresión aburrida y su tono de voz monótono seducían a sus puños por recibir un buen golpe. Pero debía ser paciente. Aún no podía alejarse de él.

—Jim nos regalará a Brego —masculló, intentando suprimir su enojo—. Lo único que dejó el padre de Jim fue un caballo que nombró de la misma forma que el perro que envió a Jim al psiquiátrico.

—Irónico —murmuró el moreno—. Entonces, ¿sólo tenemos un caballo?

_Tenemos_, dijo; estaba hablando en plural. Al menos era rápido captando explicaciones.

—En ese caso, me niego a perder una noche aquí —sentenció Law—. Partimos ésta tarde o te quedas sin caballo. Tú eliges, señorita Nami.

¿Había espacio para discusión en sus palabras? Por supuesto que no. Law tenía ese aire autoritario que imponía sin necesidad de alzar la voz. A ella tampoco le hacía gracia perder el tiempo en un pueblo pequeño y sin tener idea alguna de dónde andaba parada, pero… tenía necesidades básicas que satisfacer. Como una cama cálida con sábanas suaves, por ejemplo. Había pensado en descansar como corresponde al menos esa noche como preparación para el largo viaje, pero Law no quería. Y si decía que no quería…

—¿Podemos comer algo antes de partir? Estoy hambrienta —negoció ella, extendiendo el labio inferior con gesto infantil. Y para su satisfacción, logró que Law rompiera esa expresión fría con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa torcida, claro, pero era una sonrisa.

—No podemos rechazar la oferta de alimento de la señorita Clara, ¿verdad? —dijo Law fingiendo cortesía.

—_Señora_ Clara —corrigió Nami, incorporándose—. Es viuda, pero sigue siendo _señora_, Trafalgar.

—Muy bien, señorita Nami.

—…Y yo soy _sólo_ Nami —murmuró entre dientes.

Law se levantó con una risa ligera, dejando la botella de ron a medio terminar en una mesa ocupada por un pequeño grupo de agricultores antes de seguirle los pasos a la navegante. De alguna forma, el alcohol había menguado su dolor de cabeza. Y de alguna otra manera más curiosa, observar la gama de expresiones apenas reprimidas de la navegante le habían distraído lo suficiente de sus pensamientos deprimentes. La provocó y esperó por uno de sus insultos. Dejó sus cartas más tajantes sobre la mesa y esperó que la navegante se marchara de su lado con su palabrería. Pero no hubo insultos; Nami se quedó, insistió y logró lo que quería.

Frunció las cejas, observando la coleta de cabellos naranjas que se agitaba de un lado a otro por cada paso que Nami daba. ¿Era eso manipulación? Se las había arreglado para controlarse a sí misma guardando silencio cuando debía y pensándose bien las palabras antes de decirlas –Law había tomado nota de aquellos pequeños silencios que hacía mientras se mordía el labio inferior con gesto pensativo. Entonces, la navegante sabía de autocontrol y tenía la astucia suficiente para… ¿para qué? ¿Acaso quería algo de él? Podría haber tomado las riendas del caballo sin molestarse en informarle, pero no lo hizo.

Nami caminaba tranquila _frente_ a él. Le estaba dando la espalda, no había tensión en sus movimientos. ¿Había algo que Law no estaba viendo…? Cuando la navegante comentó distraídamente lo bonitos que eran los huertos de tomates una idea mucho más simple se iluminó en la cabeza enmarañada del capitán.

¿Era otra vez ese corazón demasiado noble para un pirata impidiéndole actuar de manera independiente y, por tanto, abandonarlo?

Aunque era una filosofía que no compartía, la idea le hizo gracia.

_Demasiado leal, señorita Nami._

* * *

Nami no logró saborear la magnífica comida cacera como hubiese querido. Había verduras frescas, pescado deliciosamente sazonado, jugos de frutas naturales y pan recién salido del horno. Pero no podía. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el hombre frente a ella y apenas podía digerir la comida. Si antes había pensado que Law era un hombre voluble, la palabra le quedaba corta. Cuando el capitán pirata le soltó un nuevo halago a la madre de Jim, casi se atraganta con una patata y los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas cuando la señora Clara soltó una carcajada cantarina y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras meneaba una mano frente a su rostro. Le recordó a Chopper. Y si Sanji estuviera ahí, habría dado millones por aprender esa escalofriante habilidad de Law.

En el momento en que llegaron al hogar de Jim, Clara se había quedado pasmada al ver las ropas ensangrentadas de Law. Nami pensó que la oferta se había ido al diablo, pero entonces Law se quitó la gorra y comenzó a soltar una historia aún más dramática que la real. Clara, que parecía una mujer de llanto fácil y de corazón blandito, de inmediato le ofreció una taza de té caliente invitándole a sentarse en un sillón. Y Law continuó. Durante una hora, se inventó las mentiras más gordas que Nami había escuchado en su vida. La guinda de la torta la puso en el momento en que se sentaron en torno a la mesa y Law comenzó a soltar halago tras halago terminando así de embaucar a la pobre y crédula señora Clara.

Nuevo descubrimiento del día: Trafalgar Law es un bastardo mentiroso. ¿No había dicho que el drama y el sentimentalismo no eran de su gusto? Pues no le costó nada inventarse una historia cargada de tragedias. Al menos se las arregló para dejar mal parado el asilo de Marlett. Y dejarla a ella como una loca desquiciada.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —preguntó la mujer, posando una mano cuidadosa en el hombro de Nami—. Pobre, debes estar exhausta…

Nami quiso estallar. Clavó el tenedor con más fuerza de la necesaria en el pescado, fulminando con la mirada al hombre frente a ella.

—Gracias a mi _querido_ _hermano_ ahora estoy perfectamente —masculló entre dientes. Law sonrió burlesco.

—Aún está conmocionada, le tomará tiempo recuperarse —comentó él—. Pero gracias a Dios pudimos escapar de ahí. Suerte que Jim estaba con nosotros.

Jim, que parecía haber generado una especie de admiración por el capitán pirata, asintió divertido. Para desgracia de Nami, el rubio no tenía intenciones de corregirle.

—Me imagino que lo está… —murmuró apenada Clara—. Tiempo al tiempo, querida, ya te sentirás mejor. No hay nada que el amor familiar no pueda solucionar, ¿no es así, mi pequeño Jimmy?

—Ya no soy tan pequeño, mamá —dijo Jim, asintiendo con un suave rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Sólo porque Jim parecía tan contento junto a su madre, Nami se aguantó las ganas de patear a Law por debajo de la mesa cada vez que el hombre abría la boca y se limitó a asentir a los consejos sin sentido de la señora Clara que tan de buen corazón ella le brindaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, su plato seguía intacto con un pescado completamente desmenuzado y patatas cortadas en pequeños trocitos. Jim, todo amable y dichoso, invitó a Law a conocer el resto de la casa y luego le dijo que podía utilizar la ducha. Clara de inmediato se ofreció a lavar sus ropas, momento que Nami aprovechó para terminar de comer su comida en bienvenida soledad. Ya se las vería con Trafalgar más tarde, por supuesto que sí.

—Vaya, haz comido rápido —comentó Clara, sentándose nuevamente frente a la navegante—. ¿Te incomoda la compañía de tu hermano?

¿Cómo respondía a eso? No era tan buena mintiendo como Law. Sin mencionar que la idea de mentirle a una mujer tan amable y de llanto fácil le remordía un tanto la consciencia. Nami se tomó su tiempo masticando la comida antes de responder.

—Es un poco intimidante —respondió. _Bueno, eso no es una mentira._

—¿Lo es? —la mujer ladeó la cabeza—. A mí me parece un joven muy respetuoso.

—Oh, no lo conoce —murmuró Nami, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando Clara la miró confundida.

_¿Cómo era la jodida historia?_ Ah, sí, hacía más de quince años que no veía a su hermano. Se aclaró la garganta, bebiendo el último trago de jugo natural.

—Hum, quiero decir, cuando éramos hum… pequeños, él no dejaba de molestarme, ¿sabe?

—Ah, ya veo —rio Clara—. Han de ser buenos recuerdos, ¿verdad? Pero estoy segura de que es un jovencito muy educado. Sus ojos son los de un buen hombre. Cuidará bien de ti, querida.

¿Aún estaban hablando del Cirujano de la Muerte? Nami se sintió ligeramente perdida. Qué habilidad tenía el bastardo para mentir. Ella misma había visto cómo en cuestión de segundos su expresión apática había mutado a una cargada de sonrisas no burlescas sino —aunque odiara admitirlo— encantadoras. Tanto así que hasta sus ojos grises parecían sonreír. Bastardo mentiroso. Cada vez que la señora Clara dejaba de mirarle, se volteaba o desaparecía en la humilde cocina en busca de más comida, la sonrisa encantadora desaparecía y entonces le dedicaba su sonrisa más descarada, como si le estuviese haciendo pagar por algo y él disfrutaba de su dulce venganza. ¿Era por el incidente en la taberna? ¿O su malhumor simplemente le hacía inventar historias retorcidas para divertirse a costa de los otros? Probablemente la segunda opción. Egoísta, cruel, voluble, mentiroso. Quizás tendría que hacer una lista más larga para describir al capitán.

Nami siguió echando humos en silencio hasta que Jim volvió y le indicó que Law ya había terminado. Esbozando una fingida sonrisa que sólo logró provocar escalofríos en el rubio, Nami se levantó de la mesa agradeciéndole a Clara y encaminándose con pasos rápidos hacia la puerta que Jim le indicó. Oh, estaba hecha una furia. Poco le importaba si ahora Law quería o no acompañarla hasta el siguiente pueblo y terminaba llevándose a Brego; ya se las arreglaría ella. Abrió la puerta con poco cuidando, descubriendo una agradable habitación de niño pequeño. La habitación de Jim. Nami paseó sus ojos por la habitación, distrayéndose con unas fotografías familiares. Jim era justo como se lo imaginaría de pequeño: puro rizos rubios y una sonrisa angelical. Había juguetes, peluches y figuras de caballos talladas en madera por todas partes, todo parecía pulcro y bien cuidado. No parecía la habitación de alguien desaparecido durante diez años. Clara nunca abandonó esa habitación ni la esperanza de tener nuevamente a su hijo a su lado. _La fuerte y curiosa voluntad de una madre_, pensó Nami conmovida.

Cuando un ruido suave escapó tras una puerta entreabierta al fondo de la habitación de Jim, todo sentimiento enternecido se esfumó al saber muy bien quién estaba allí. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda con cuidado y avanzó en cinco rápidas y enérgicas zancadas hasta la puerta del fondo, abriéndola con un puntapié un tanto masculino. Le traía sin cuidado alguno si tenía la suerte o no de darle con la puerta a Trafalgar Law y su esculpido torso desnudo, le soltaría unas cuantas verdades y––

_¿Eh?_

Quizás Nami también andaba algo voluble. Sus planes de darle rienda suelta a su reprimida pero latente furia contra el capitán quedaron detenidos y en cambio se quedó de pie junto al marco de la puerta; su boca entreabierta en palabras no enunciadas. Frente al espejo del pequeño cuarto de baño, Law se estaba cepillando los dientes. Tenía los pies descalzos. Un pantalón gris —que más bien parecía pijama— le colgaba de las caderas justo bajo la generosa hendidura de los oblicuos. Un curioso tatuaje adornaba la extensión de su torso. Descansaba su peso en un brazo fibroso apoyado contra el lavatorio mientras el otro hacía el trabajo en sus dientes. Más arriba, las marcadas clavículas adornaban un cuello tan trabajado como el resto de su cuerpo. Era delgado, sí, pero todo era pura fibra endurecida. ¿Dónde se escondía todo eso? Sin zapatos, sin camisa, sin gorra, no era más que un hombre y un pantalón. Cuando Law se encorvó para escupir la pasta dental, Nami notó que tenía la boca seca. Y el puro notarlo le puso nerviosa. No era el primer hombre que veía semi-desnudo, vivía confinada en un barco prácticamente sólo con hombres que, usualmente, iban semi-desnudos. Pero ver el torso desnudo de un hombre y ver el torso desnudo de Trafalgar Law mientras se lavaba los dientes, no era lo mismo. ¿Por qué? Nami no quiso pensar demasiado por qué. _Porque es Trafalgar Law_, sentenció ella, poniéndole punto final al asunto. Carraspeó, e ignorando el calor que se apoderó de su rostro, recordó el motivo de su abrupta visita y la furia retornó. ¡Al menos podría haber dejado de lavarse los dientes y prestarle atención!

—¡¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?! —exclamó entonces al cabo de unos larguísimos minutos. Su voz, sin embargo, sonó temblorosa y algo chillona.

—¿Por qué? Porque es recomendable cepillarse los dientes luego de cada comida —Law apenas se giró a mirarle, secándose la boca con la toalla que pendía de su cuello. Nami parpadeó, confundida—. Por cierto, no te vendría mal hacerlo. ¿Quieres ocuparlo? Está nuevo, Jim fue a comprarlo hace unos minutos.

Nami demoró un par de segundos más en advertir el sarcasmo. ¡Qué descaro! ¡¿Le estaba diciendo que tenía mal aliento?! El sonrojo en sus mejillas se extendió casi hasta sus orejas e instintivamente se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Trafalgar —sus ojos se estrecharon cuando Law sonrió burlesco—. Y tengo mi propio cepillo, _gracias_.

—¿Escrupulosa?

—Contigo no compartiría ni el agua —rezongó Nami—. Quiero tomar un baño, ¿puedes retirarte?

Con movimientos bruscos y una vergüenza que se negaba a admitir, la navegante buscó y tomó su propio cepillo entre las pertenencias de su bolso, le arrebató al capitán la pasta dental con poco cuidado y se puso en un furioso y exhaustivo plan de lavarse la boca. Law se mantuvo de pie con su torso desnudo tras ella y antes de retirarse le dirigió a través del espejo esa sonrisa que decía algo como: _"estoy disfrutando de tu desgracia, por favor continúa". _Nami no escatimó en enseñarle su dedo corazón a través del mismo espejo como única respuesta. _Vete a la mierda, Trafalgar._ El hombre soltó una risa aterciopelada y cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

¿Cuán irritante podía ser? Comenzaba a arrepentirse de la idea de viajar a su lado. Cinco días. Cinco días más junto a Trafalgar Law y quién sabe cuántos más. Escupió la espuma, se enjuagó la boca y soltó un bufido, observando su reflejo en el espejo. El cabello ya le pasaba de los hombros. Tal vez un flequillo lograría armonizar un poco su expresión cansada; las sombras bajo sus ojos avellana ya casi estaban compitiendo con las de Law. Masculló algo inentendible contra el capitán y decidió dejar que una agradable y larga —muy larga— ducha caliente se llevara por el desagüe todas sus amarguras.

Law era un detalle. Un detalle grande y desagradable, pero un detalle que podría ser útil para descubrir el misterio tras todo lo que rodeaba el continente.

Continente Brigadoon, situado en el Grand Line, justo en medio del Florian Triangle. Apenas le sonaba el nombre. Tal vez lo leyó en alguna portada de los gordísimos libros de Robin, pero nunca se molestó en tomar otro tipo de lectura que no tuviese que ver con cartografía o navegación. Cómo le gustaría que Robin estuviese allí. Un par de las siempre precisas palabras de la arqueóloga le subirían el ánimo; de seguro ella ya tendría una idea sobre lo que ocurría. Resopló angustiada.

Vistiéndose con las únicas prendas limpias que le quedaban, salió del cuarto de baño con su ataque de cólera completamente amainado. Ya no tenía ánimos de discutir; ahora sólo quería dormir. La imagen de un Trafalgar Law despatarrado sobre el colchón tal como había salido del baño era demasiado tentadora. _La idea de dormir_, clarificó Nami. Tenía los párpados cerrados y las manos sobre su estómago. Parecía relajado.

—¿No que querías partir lo más pronto posible? —cuestionó Nami, dejando su bolso sobre una silla infantil.

El Cirujano de la Muerte en una pieza llena de juguetes. Era un cuadro bizarro.

—Mis ropas aún no están secas —murmuró Law en un susurro tan bajo que Nami casi no logra escucharle.

Nami frunció el entrecejo. Y si bien abrió la boca en plan de amonestarle y regañarle que deberían de partir cuanto antes, no lo hizo. Porque verlo ahí, en un colchón no tan pequeño, le tentaba _demasiado_. Si estaba de ánimos para descansar, entonces maravilloso. Decidiendo tomar el toro por las astas, se encaramó en el colchón y le dio un par de golpecitos suaves en la pierna al único ocupante del mismo. Law abrió un ojo con gesto molesto, pero luego alzó una ceja al adivinar las intenciones de la navegante.

Cuando el capitán se hizo a un lado, Nami trepó con manos y rodillas y se tumbó dándole la espalda con un sonoro bufido, apegándose tanto al otro extremo de la cama que Law pensó que terminaría rodando boca abajo hacia el piso. Y otra vez le daba la espalda, ahora en un contexto bastante más delicado para sus estándares de confianza. ¿Qué tan irresponsable podía ser la navegante? Bien que también era pirata, pero seguía siendo mujer. ¿Era apropiado acostarse junto a un pirata enemigo en una pequeña mini falda y una camiseta que poco dejaba a la imaginación? Claro que él no tenía intenciones de nada con ella; involucrarse con una pirata de una tripulación tan escandalosa como la de los Sombrero de Paja no era algo conveniente ni adecuado.

Aunque lo adecuado y lo inadecuado siempre le trajo sin cuidado. Y estaba seguro de que el mundo sabía eso de él, incluyendo a la navegante.

—Creí que no compartirías ni el agua conmigo —comentó entre burlesco y divertido, pero mirándole con cierta curiosidad.

—Cierra la boca si no quieres que te saque del colchón —espetó Nami, sin molestarse en girarse para encararle.

Law rio por lo bajo. No, no tenía intenciones de apartarla de momento. Se había divertido demasiado con sus caras horrorizadas mientras le contaba a la señora Clara el cómo había llegado al asilo de Marlett en busca de su hermana loca a quien no veía desde la trágica muerte de sus padres hace quince años atrás. Era divertida y también interesante, la señorita Nami.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando las desagradables imágenes reaparecieron, pero el cansancio era superior. Tras unos pocos segundos, se encontró sorprendido ante la ajena facilidad con la cual fue perdiendo la consciencia.

Bienvenido sea el sueño, finalmente.

* * *

_¡Hoooola!, ¿cómo están? ;D_  
_No saben lo mucho que me divertí escribiendo éste capítulo. Law es tan pesado y serio, que no pude evitar crearle una faceta mentirosa en pos de salirse con la suya XD, estoy segura de que podría embaucar señoras! Y bueno, aquí tampoco hubo drama. Pero ya viene, tranquilas. Necesitaba que Nami viera lo que tiene a su lado (?)_

_En fin, lamento la tardanza ésta vez. Estoy en periodo de exámenes pero soy irresponsable y me pongo a escribir cuando no debo, así que aquí me tienen :) _

_Un abrazo gigante para ustedes, gracias por mantenerse comentando n_n_


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Brego era una criatura hermosa. Su pelaje era tan negro que con la luz solar parecía destellar azules profundos. Su crin era también negra, perfectamente lacia y bien cuidada. Pero era una _bestia_. Cada vez que Law tiraba de las riendas, Brego rechinaba imponente y alzaba sus patas delanteras antes de acelerar aún más su cabalgata. O tal vez la bestia era _quien_ iba tras las riendas.

Nami nunca se visualizó antes tan cerca del Cirujano de la Muerte, pero no tenía de otra más que aferrase a su cintura tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitieron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Porque así era. El viaje, que supuestamente debía tardar alrededor de cinco días, se redujo sólo a tres gracias a la inflexibilidad del capitán. No se detuvieron más que para dormir cuando la noche caía sobre los caminos desiertos, ni siquiera para comer. La señora Clara, la madre de Jim, les regaló alimento suficiente para una semana, pero Law no permitió a Brego detener su paso; sólo le ordenaba un trote ligero para, así mismo, comer rápidamente antes de volver a tirar sin compasión de las riendas y retomar la carrera.

¿Nami reclamó? Por supuesto que lo hizo. El primer día no hizo más que quejarse y gritar en la oreja del capitán. Cuando aludió a la salud del pobre animal, Law curiosamente le explicó un montón de cosas que ella no sabía sobre los caballos. Además, para sorpresa de Nami, durante las noches Law se quedaba junto a Brego acariciándole el crin con demasiada delicadeza para alguien que usualmente emanaba frialdad. O Law tenía corazón para los animales, o no era tan idiota como para maltratar al único medio de transporte con el que contaban.

Entonces, cuando Brego rechinaba y volvía alzar sus patas delanteras, parecía incluso dichoso. Law le daba un par de golpecitos apremiantes en el cuello y a Nami no le quedaba más que aferrarse con mayor fuerza a la cintura del capitán. Porque al tercer día, cuando alzó la vista sobre el hombro masculino, cuando el sol comenzaba a perderse tras las colinas y los caminos se tiñeron de colores cálidos, pudo ver en la lejanía un poblado algo más grande que el pequeño pueblo de Marlett.

El camino de tierra cambió de pronto a uno de asfalto. Law murmuró contra el viento que al menos lucía más civilizado, y Nami asintió entusiasmada contra su espalda. No parecían haber huertos ni plantaciones. Al adentrarse un poco más, las calles comenzaron a presentar bifurcaciones hacia las viviendas; pero la calle principal estaba llena de hostales, tabernas y, principalmente, comercio. Casi que le brillaron los ojos a la navegante al ver las tiendas de ropa, pero luego hizo un mohín cuando recordó que sus bolsillos estaban miserablemente vacíos. Ya solucionaría ese detalle.

Law volvió a palmear el cuello de Brego para que mantuviera un paso más relajado. La gente en las calles les miraba con gesto curioso, algunos recelosos y otros, los más pequeños, les saludaban con alegría.

—¿Quién diría que encontraríamos tanta gente en medio de la nada? —murmuró Nami en voz baja—. Con tantos hostales y comercio, esto luce más bien como un pueblo turístico o un punto de paso.

—Ciertamente —asintió Law—. Lo cual es beneficioso. Si es un pueblo turístico, quiere decir que muchas de estas personas son extranjeras.

—Puede que aquí encontremos algo de información —secundó Nami—. Aunque no parece un pueblo muy atractivo para ser turístico…

Law no dijo nada, pero estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario. Si bien había mucha gente, las calles estaban sucias. Los carteles de los hostales y moteles apenas se sostenían, y de las tabernas emanaba un olor a alcohol entremezclado con sudor y orín. Si había algún atractivo turístico en ese lugar, ciertamente no lo veían.

Mantuvo la cabalgata de Brego a paso tranquilo hasta detenerse frente a la entrada de un pequeño hostal que además parecía funcionar como taberna en la planta baja; era el único que tenía buen aspecto. Nami alzó la vista para leer en el humilde cartel –que al menos se sostenía por sí sólo– que ponía con bonitas letras talladas en madera:

—¿Posada_ "Los Sabuesos"_…? —murmuró inquisitiva, girando un poco el rostro para encarar el perfil del moreno. Law la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Te molestaría soltarme y bajarte del caballo?

Sin necesidad de que se repitiera, la navegante rápidamente se soltó de la cintura que aún andaba aferrando con sus brazos y se bajó de Brego con un salto ligeramente torpe.

—¿Tienes algo de dinero? —preguntó ella. No deseando que Law se divirtiese con su sonrojo evidente, se entretuvo observando la entrada de la posada. Law le arrojó su bolso con poco cuidado antes de encogerse de hombros como única respuesta—. ¿Entonces qué pretendes?

Law amarró tranquilamente a Brego junto a un árbol cercano a la posada, tomó el bolso que Jim le obsequió con comida y algunas prendas de vestir, cargó la nodachi al hombro y luego se acercó a Nami con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios que la navegante ya comenzaba a conocer mejor.

Si no tenían dinero, entonces…

—Bien… —bufó, resignada—. Yo me haré cargo del dinero. Espera aquí un momento, estaré de vuelta dentro de––

—No es necesario —le interrumpió Law, tomándola del antebrazo cuando Nami pretendió girarse en busca de alguna billetera acaudalada—. Sólo mantén la boca cerrada, ¿entendido?

—¿Qué? —Nami ladeó la cabeza, curiosa—. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—¿Entendido, señorita Nami?

Law tiró un poco más de su brazo y cuando la navegante asintió sin estar del todo convencida, le pareció que sus ojos grises chispearon casi con maldad sobre sus labios curvados. Sin soltar su brazo, Law abrió las puertas dobles de la entrada y avanzó con pasos tranquilos en la estancia. Era un lugar pequeño, humilde pero bien cuidado. Había sólo cuatro mesas adornadas con bonitos candelabros, de las cuales sólo dos eran ocupadas por una pareja y un hombre de entrada edad bebiendo en solitario. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo eran de madera, lo cual daba al lugar un aspecto cálido y acogedor. Tras el mostrador había una joven de anteojos con gesto aburrido.

—Si necesitan una habitación, estamos llenos hasta la próxima semana —señaló como una autómata, sin molestarse en desviar su atención del libro que mantenía frente a ella.

—Ya veo… —murmuró la navegante, recibiendo de inmediato un apretón en el brazo y un ceño fruncido de parte de Law—. ¿No escuchaste? Acaba de decir que––

Law la interrumpió con un segundo apretón para luego de soltarla y apoyarse sobre el mostrador de brazos cruzados.

—¿Procesos y bases biológicas del comportamiento? —preguntó él, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha de anteojos.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó ella, confundida—. ¿Conoces éste libro?

—No estoy seguro de haberlo leído. ¿Estás interesada en medicina?

—Hum… En realidad quisiera ingresar a Psicología el año que viene —la joven se rascó la mejilla con gesto nervioso—. Aunque no es más que un sueño tonto, ya sabe.

—¿Por qué? —Law ladeó la cabeza—. Si puedes leer algo como eso, estoy seguro de que podrías ingresar en cualquier área médica, señorita.

Y ahí estaba. La sonrisa encantadora de Trafalgar Law murmurando palabras demasiado amables con esa voz aterciopelada. La mandíbula de Nami cayó cuando las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo al instante.

—¡Oh, q-qué cosas dices! —exclamó nerviosa—. Es prácticamente imposible que una chica de pueblo como yo vaya a la universidad de Burmecia… —murmuró apenada, aunque la sonrisa boba le quitaba el peso a sus palabras—. ¿Necesitan una habitación? Realmente no nos queda nada…

—Es una lástima… —resopló Law—. Éste parecía un bonito lugar.

—Muchas parejas vienen hasta aquí —apuntó ella, dedicándole una breve mirada a la navegante—. ¿Están de luna de––

—Somos hermanos —le interrumpió Law—. Me la encontré de casualidad mientras viajaba. Tenemos madres diferentes, por eso lucimos algo distintos. Su madre nos separó cuando apenas éramos unos niños, ¿sabes? Desde entonces estuvo viviendo prácticamente en servidumbre… —añadió él, su tono era reprochador—. Está traumatizada, y ahora no quiere apartarse de mi lado.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —exclamó la joven mortificada, profundamente tocada por la historia—. Estás tan pálida y delgada… Los propietarios deben de haberte tratado muy mal. ¿Has estado comiendo correctamente?

Nami abrió la boca un par de veces sin ser capaz de responder nada. Dios, ¡¿cuántas mentiras podía inventarse Law?! El moreno tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no romper su velo de falso dramatismo con una carcajada.

—Además, no llevamos ni un berrie encima… —continuó Law—. En fin, tendremos que buscar otro lugar. Ha sido un gusto, señori––

—¡Espera! —saltó ella, levantándose de su asiento rápidamente—. Hablaré con mi padre, por favor esperen un momento.

Tan rápido como dijo aquello, la joven desapareció por una puerta tras el mostrador. Para entonces, Nami ya estaba echando humos. ¡Al diablo con eso de que comenzaba a comprender las sonrisas de Law!

—¿Hermanos separados? ¿Vida en servidumbre? ¡¿_Traumatizada_?! —siseó Nami, clavando un par de ojos furiosos en los burlescos del capitán—. ¡¿Era necesario todo eso?!

—¿Preferías la historia de la luna de miel? —preguntó, divertido.

—¡No! —bufó ella, demasiado molesta para ceder a sus provocaciones—. ¿Y de dónde demonios salió esa sonrisa?

—¿Qué sonrisa?

No, no iba a responder a esa pregunta. Mucho menos cuando era pronunciada con ese falso tono inocentón tras una sonrisa burlesca apenas disimulada. ¿Hasta cuándo se divertiría a su costa? ¡Qué irritante era! Nami masculló palabras malsonantes cuando la joven de anteojos volvió con esa expresión afligida aún adornándole el rostro junto a un hombre mayor. Al contrario de la joven, su padre tenía una expresión huraña.

—¿Son extranjeros? —preguntó el hombre, mirándoles de pie a cabeza. Nami se sintió ligeramente nerviosa ante el escrutinio—. ¿Han venido a ver los sabuesos?

—¿Los sabuesos? —murmuró Nami. Al diablo también con eso de permanecer callada, no dejaría que Law continuara con sus historias melodramáticas.

—¿No conocen la historia? —el hombre frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

—Me temo que no, señor —contestó Law—. Hemos estado viajando desde el pueblo de Marlett. Mi hermana estuvo––

—Sí, sí… Julia ya me contó la historia —le interrumpió desdeñoso. Nami tuvo que fruncir los labios para reprimir su sonrisa cuando Law estrechó los ojos con molestia—. Tenemos sólo una habitación disponible. Estaba reservada hasta hace unos minutos, pero aún no han llegado las personas. Supongo que puede considerarse una habitación libre.

—Es muy amable de su parte —asintió Nami—. Ahora mismo no tenemos dinero, pero le garantizo que mañana eso estará solucionado. ¿Podríamos pagarle mañana al mediodía?

El hombre les miró en silencio; evaluándolos con ese gesto arisco casi asqueado. Nami se preguntó si el problema era la falta de dinero o si tenía algo contra los extranjeros. Cuando el silencio del hombre le comenzó a incomodar y estuvo dispuesta a dar media vuelta en busca de otro hostal –que por cierto, había hasta para regodearse–, el hombre soltó una carcajada arrogante antes de decir en un murmullo:

—Nadie podría dejar a su suerte a un par de hermanos desamparados, ¿verdad?

—¡Papá! —le reprendió la joven.

—Ya sé, ya sé… —chistó la lengua, molesto—. Julia, ve a preparar la habitación. Pueden subir cuando esté lista.

Antes de retirarse, el hombre volvió a dirigirles una última mirada huraña para luego perderse tras la puerta que cerró con poco cuidado. Julia les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse a la segunda planta.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Nami, girándose hacia el capitán—. ¿Puede que no se crea tu _magnífica_ historia?

Law se rascó el vello de la barbilla con gesto pensativo. Ya tenían una habitación asegurada y gratuita –que por supuesto que no había planes de pagar por la mañana ni en ningún otro momento–, pero había algo que le estaba inquietando y estaba seguro que poco tenía que ver con su falta de sueño. Realmente le hubiese gustado tener una habitación para lidiar él sólo con sus problemas, porque dormir junto a la navegante era complicado. Porque cuando las imágenes aparecían tras sus párpados, no podía permitirse que––

—Oye, ¿no deberíamos buscar información? —Nami le palmeó el hombro, notándole algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Tú quédate aquí —dijo entonces—. La chica aún está conmocionada con tu triste vida de traumatizada, no te costará sacarle información. Yo iré al pueblo.

—Oh, estoy segura de que ella preferiría contártelo a ti —masculló, recibiendo de mala gana el bolso de Law.

—¿Celosa? —antes de que Nami se convirtiera en puro griterío enardecido, Law continuó:— Sólo aférrate a la historia; puedes inventarle más drama si es necesario—añadió él, divertido—. Pero no menciones nada sobre lo que hay fuera de éste continente. ¿Entendido?

—No soy tan idiota, Trafalgar —rodó los ojos, ofendida—. Lárgate de una vez.

Law rio por lo bajo, encaminándose hacia la salida. Antes de retirarse, le dirigió una última mirada a la navegante y por último dijo:

—No me des órdenes, señorita Nami.

Estuvo seguro de que vio a la navegante rodando los ojos una vez más mientras cerraba las puertas dobles tras su espalda. ¿Cuántas personas habían rodado los ojos hacia él en su vida? Ninguna. Y probablemente a las pocas que seguían con vida alguna extremidad debía faltarles. Pero ahí estaba la navegante, rodándole los ojos y soltándole insultos cada vez que quería. ¡Qué atrevimiento tenía! Siempre le pareció interesante la gente atrevida porque, de una manera un tanto sórdida y retorcida, luego le era excesivamente divertido verles retractándose. Solían no ser más que habladurías; porque con poco esfuerzo de su parte, ese falso coraje se esfumaba al reconocer su lugar tornándose en expresiones acobardadas. Entonces aparecían personas como la navegante con una boca excesivamente atrevida sin ningún cuidado al tratarle. Porque cuando decidiera ponerla en su lugar, sería aún más divertido.

En ese pueblo también ocurría algo interesante: nadie sabía de su existencia. Todos le miraban pasar sin crear escándalo, los niños le saludaban y las mujeres cotorreaban sin discreción en su dirección. ¿Dónde estaba el griterío? ¿Dónde estaba ese temor indiscutible que significaba reconocer su rostro?

¿Dónde estaba la marina? Casi que la extrañaba.

Los empujones descuidados de la gente al pasar en sentido contrario le parecieron incluso insólitos. Algunos se disculpaban, otros sencillamente continuaban. En ese momento, en ese lugar, Trafalgar Law no era más que una persona común y corriente al igual que todos los otros.

No tenía fama. Su nombre no significaba nada.

Se sentía como un extraño puesto –sin previo aviso– en una obra desconocida, donde todos actuaban a hacerse los desentendidos viviendo en una burbuja de mentiras.

Se detuvo en medio de una calle transcurrida. ¿Así era como se sentía la gente normal? Ya lo había olvidado. Probablemente porque nunca fue una persona normal. Desde pequeño hasta sus padres le miraban con recelo. Pero si así era como se sentía, era realmente desagradable. Justo ahí, en medio de esa calle donde la gente deambulaba por su lado, era lo mismo que no existir. Nadie le conocía. Nadie sabía su nombre.

Ahí, justo ahí, si dejaba de existir, nadie lo notaría. _Sólo la señorita Nami._

¿Esa era la importancia de su existencia? Si se deshacía de ella…

Law frunció el ceño contrariado, encontrándose por primera vez en una encrucijada. La navegante tampoco valía nada en ese lugar. Era una cosa curiosa que el epíteto del Cirujano de la Muerte y de la Gata Ladrona no significara nada para nadie más que para ellos mismos. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó una voz masculina llamándole por su nombre toda su epifanía se desmoronó. Frente a él, un hombre apenas más bajo que él, de cabellos castaños enmarañados y barba desaliñada le miraba con gesto incrédulo.

—¿Law…? —repitió el hombre, rascándose la barbilla—. ¿Trafalgar Law?

—¿Sí?

—¿Realmente eres tú? —estrechó los ojos—. Te le pareces mucho…

—Lamento decir que tú no me recuerdas a nadie —murmuró de mala gana.

Entonces, cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron una fracción, Law no vio venir el par de brazos brutos que se le tiraron encima en un abrazo demasiado efusivo para su gusto que ni tiempo le dio de desenvainar la nodachi al quedar atrapada entre ambos cuerpos.

—¡Law! —exclamó, tomándole por los hombros y sonriéndole a un brazo de distancia—. ¡Nunca pensé que te vería aquí!

—¿Quién…?

—Oh, ¡sigues siendo tan malo como siempre! —refunfuñó con dramatismo—. ¿En serio olvidaste a tu compañero favorito? ¿Todas esas bromas que le jugamos al profesor Toto? ¿Ese día que…

El de cabellos castaños continuó señalando una anécdota tras otra; casi que le faltaron dedos para enumerarlas.

_Ah…_

Esa manera atropellada para hablar, el cabello enmarañado y esos ojos verdosos demasiado expresivos lograron hacerle recordar a una de las pocas personas capaces de hablarle con soltura. Claro, eso _mucho_ antes de que Trafalgar Law fuera sinónimo de desastre y crueldad. Law apenas contuvo el gruñido de fastidio que le escapó de los labios al recordarlo.

—Desmond —bufó, interrumpiendo al aludido.

—Desmond Strauss, el mismísimo —exclamó él, alzando la naricilla respingada hacia el cielo nocturno con gesto orgulloso—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? La última vez que supe de ti, tenías un terrible apodo y unos exuberantes millones de berries sobre tu cabeza.

Law le miró sin expresión alguna, pero por dentro su cabeza era un desastre. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, venía a encontrarse a alguien como Desmond en _ese_ lugar? Además, él sí sabía quién era y de su fama. ¿Dónde estaba el control en toda esa situación? Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, masajeándoselo con gesto fastidiado.

—Así que no es una burbuja de mentiras… —murmuró. Desmond ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Ey, yo lo pregunté primero! —protestó—. Es una larga historia. ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte! ¿Bebemos algo mientras nos ponemos al día?

* * *

Nami soltó la carcajada que llevaba escondiendo tras sus cartas cuando supo que, una vez más, tenía la victoria. El grupo de hombres frente a ella gimotearon derrotados, deslizando los deliciosos montones de monedas y billetes por sobre la mesa hacia la navegante que no dejaba de sonreír mientras abrazaba a Julia, la hija del dueño, con unos ojos que destellaban avaricia.

—Y así, caballeros, ¡es como se juega al póquer! —exclamó dichosa, empinándose una segunda botella de ron que por supuesto se había dado el lujo de beber por sí sola.

—Nami, ¿estás segura de que deberías beber así? —preocupada, la jovencita a su lado se encargó de guardar el dinero de Nami en una bolsa ya cargada de otro gran montón de berries—. Quiero decir, aún no te recuperas del todo…

—Vamos, Julia, ¡esto es justo lo que necesitaba!

—Tu hermano se enfadará contigo…

—Ese bastardo... —masculló Nami—. ¡Es un mandón! Haz esto, haz esto otro; _mantén la boca cerrada, señorita Nami_. ¿Hasta cuándo me llamará así? Ni siquiera Luffy tiene ese atrevimiento.

—¿Luffy? —murmuró Julia, apenas siguiéndole el hilo a la navegante que arrastraba las palabras con mala pronunciación.

—Sí, Luffy es… —Nami frunció el ceño, bebiendo otro trago en busca de alguna mentira que coincidiera con la historia—. Era el patrón del fundo donde trabajaba.

—Oh…

—Como sea, ese Trafalgar es un mentiroso —continuó ella—. No le creas nada. Esas sonrisas encantadoras no son más que mentiras.

—A mí me pareció muy guapo —apuntó la joven con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Guapo? —cuestionó Nami, mirándola como si estuviera loca—. ¡Es un cerdo! Y un embaucador de mujeres, debes andarte con cuidado. Además––

Las puertas de entrada se abrieron interrumpiendo la cháchara de la navegante al ver al tan aludido capitán caminando en su dirección. Sin embargo, Law se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, mirándola con reserva. Nami arqueó una ceja. Y entonces, Law estrechó los ojos. A Nami le pareció que estaba molesto, pero poco le importó.

—Mi _querido_ hermano está de vuelta —dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Los hombres frente a ella volvieron a gimotear inseguros, pero luego sonrieron embobados cuando Nami les dedicó su mejor sonrisa inmaculada. Cuando volvió su atención al capitán, se lo encontró de pie justo frente a ella y con una expresión gélida en el rostro.

—¿Pasa algo malo, _hermanito_? —la navegante revoloteó sus pestañas, ladeando la cabeza con inocencia.

Sin embargo, su mal plan de doblegar al capitán no funcionó como esperaba. Sin previo aviso, Law le quitó la botella, la tomó del brazo y la levantó de su asiento tan rápido que la navegante volvió a parpadear, ya no en plan de coqueterías fútiles, sino en pos de mantener el equilibrio y una visión centralizada. Law se acercó tanto a su rostro que Nami sintió su aliento cálido golpeándole las mejillas cuando espetó lo obvio:

—Estás ebria.

Y Nami no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.

—Oh, sí que lo estoy Trafalgar —balbuceó, burlesca—. ¿Acaso harás algo al respecto?

—Siempre tan irresponsable… —murmuró Law.

Sus ojos grises centelleaban molestos justo frente a los avellanas de la navegante. Pero, curiosamente, Nami se encontró más bien hipnotizada por ellos más que atemorizada. A veces lucían azules, otras veces celestes, pero si los miraba detenidamente… Sí, eran grises.

_Si fruncieras menos el ceño…_

—…incluso tú podrías lucir guapo, ¿sabes? —las cejas de Law instantáneamente se dispararon hacia arriba, sorprendido. Nami, que podría haberse degustado en esa expresión poco común, se sintió estúpida. En serio, ¡¿acaba de decir eso?! _¿Lo pensé o…_—. ¿...lo dije?

¡Oh, lo seguía haciendo!

—Lo dijiste, señorita Nami —Law no tardó en recuperar la compostura y esbozar una sonrisa torcida—. Ahora, en cuanto a tu borrachera, sí que haré algo al respecto.

De pronto, Nami no tuvo más al capitán frente a ella sino la expresión confundida de Julia que parecía haberles estado observando sin comprender. Luego, todo dio vueltas. Law la tomó por las rodillas y la cargó sobre el hombro cual saco de papas encaminándose hacia las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta no sin antes tomar el prodigioso saco de dinero de la navegante y darle las buenas noches educadamente a la joven Julia y al grupo de hombres que volvió a gimotear desilusionado al ver a su adorada vencedora en manos de otro hombre.

Nami tardó en comprender que lo que veían sus ojos ebrios eran las escaleras.

—¡Bájame, Trafalgar —reaccionó entonces, golpeándole la espalda con puños torpes—. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Puedo caminar sola!

—No estoy seguro de eso —contrarió él, presionando el agarre en sus rodillas cuando la navegante comenzó a patear como loca—. Te recomiendo que no hagas un escándalo si aún quieres que crean nuestra historia.

—¡Como si quisiera que la creyeran!

—Si hubieses buscado información como te dije que lo hicieras… —Law abrió la puerta, ingresó y la cerró tras su espalda antes de dejar a la navegante sobre sus pies—. Si estuvieras realmente consciente de la situación, no harías algo tan irresponsable como emborracharte.

—¿Me estás regañando? —cuestionó ofendida—. No necesito niñeras, Trafalgar.

La expresión de Law era neutra, pero su bufido pareció agotado. ¿Estaba siendo fastidiosa? Bueno, tal vez un poco. Más bien, estaba siendo una borracha pesada exigiéndole respeto cuando apenas podía sostenerse por sí misma y en cambio debía aferrarse a sus brazos fuertes en busca de equilibrio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaba llevando a la cama hasta que le tiró del brazo haciéndole caer sobre el colchón. A Nami le costó tres largos parpadeos para lograr que el techo dejara de dar vueltas.

La cama era más amplia que la de Jim, pero ésta vez Nami se sintió nerviosa cuando Law se dejó caer a su lado con la gorra cubriéndole el rostro. ¿Law había hecho algo malo además de ser desagradable y mentiroso? Sintió un ligero sentimiento de culpa e irresponsabilidad. Sí, había hablado con Julia, pero la chiquilla apenas sabía dónde tenía puestos los pies. Estaba abrumada. Necesitaba alcohol y un poco de diversión. Pero… Law lucía cansado y aún más complicado que antes. ¿Podía hacer algo al respecto?

—Julia dijo que hay un pueblo hacia el norte llamado... hum...

—Baskerville —finalizó Law cuando Nami demoró en encontrar la palabra.

—Sí, eso —asintió ella—. También dijo que la capital de éste continente es Burmecia, pero pocos pueden ingresar allí. Parece ser una ciudad elitista protegida por altos muros que––

—Deberías descansar, señorita Nami —interrumpió Law, descubriéndose el rostro para mirarla con reproche—. Cuando puedas pronunciar las palabras como corresponde, entonces me cuentas lo que obtuviste.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como una niña malcriada? Ni siquiera pudo enfadarse. Tal vez porque a pesar de que Law tenía un montón de cualidades irritantes, era un hombre serio que actuaba con precaución. Nunca se había enfadado con ella. Nami dudó mucho que su enfado tuviera que ver con la ingesta de alcohol, después de todo no era asunto suyo. Law lucía preocupado. Y por muy curioso que fuera, si Law estaba preocupado, sintió que ella también debería estarlo.

Quiso preguntar… de verdad que quiso. Pero el techo no dejaba de girar, y si cerraba los ojos entonces también lo hacía la cama. Era hipnotizante.

Letárgico…

* * *

Al principio fue un dolor sordo que le subía desde las entrañas. Un ahogo lento pero constante.

Se encontraba solo, en algún lugar de baldosas polvorientas. Acuclillado sobre sus pies, observaba la rana desmembrada y la tijera de cortar papel entre sus manos pequeñas. Esa tijera nunca le daba los resultados que quería; siempre terminaba cortando donde no debía. Unas sombras se cernieron sobre él. Una mujer de cabellos negros y un hombre de fríos ojos grises le reprendían con gritos mudos. Su madre lucía horrorizada. Su padre, como siempre, estaba molesto. Quiso excusarse, pero le fue imposible mover los labios. Sólo había silencio.

Hubo un destello.

Ahora sus manos eran más grandes, pero la sangre permanecía bajo sus pies. Aunque no sentía su cuerpo, sabía que estaba sufriendo un dolor insoportable. Los pies del hombre quien solía tratarle como un hermano menor eran lo único que sus ojos veían. Luego de propinarle un último golpe, ni siquiera dijo nada. O tal vez no le escuchó; estaba seguro que, justo en ese instante, su vida pendía de un hilo. Pero sí pudo oír las carcajadas de todos en la cubierta.

Un nuevo destello.

Y entonces todas las imágenes estuvieron superpuestas, como una mala película puesta una sobre la otra. Y ya no veía sus ojos, sólo veía esas muecas burlescas y, algunas, decepcionadas. Voces, carcajadas, gritos desoladores. Eran como un zumbido en medio de la multitud de caras queridas y odiadas que aparecían y desparecían.

En esos recuerdos sólo estaba la propia mortificación más absoluta.

Un zumbido. Un zumbido ensordecedor y asfixiante.

—¡Trafalgar!

Rostros de gente que había querido y odiado a partes iguales.

—¡Maldición, Law, despierta!

La sacudida sólo sirvió para romper parcialmente la pesadilla. Porque cuando abrió los ojos –consternados, rabiosos– se incorporó de golpe y alejó de un manotazo a quien fuera que le sacudía por los hombros. Y sólo el agudo golpe que le cruzó el rostro logró despertarlo del todo.

Parpadeó, confundido. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla que comenzaba a arderle como el demonio. Junto a él, la navegante estaba de rodillas sobre el colchón, mirándole entre ofendida y curiosa. Aún tenía ese sonrojo de borracho tiñéndole las mejillas.

¿Acababa de darle una bofetada?

Tardó otro par de segundos en digerirlo. Sí, el festín de recuerdos desagradables formaba parte de una pesadilla. Sí, Nami acababa de alzarle la mano. De hecho, aún la tenía alzada.

La navegante no lo vio venir. Tan rápido como había apartado sus manos gentiles con un grosero manotazo, jaló de su muñeca con poco cuidado hasta que pudo sentir sobre su rostro la respiración aun entrecortada del capitán. Ante su campo de visión ahora tenía sólo esos ojos grises demasiado cerca, demasiado fríos y peligrosos. Law estaba furioso y en claro plan de desquitarse con ella a un palmo de su rostro.

O al menos eso fue en lo único que pudo pensar Nami.

Tardó unos larguísimos cinco minutos en tranquilizarse. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad y dejó de sudar frío –lo último lo notó sólo cuando tomó la muñeca de Nami y supo que su temperatura era más baja de lo normal. Y entonces reparó en el rostro femenino tan cerca del suyo. La expresión de la navegante era un poema: pasmada, de desmesurados ojos abiertos. El gato ya no erizó más su lomo y era ahora acorralado por las garras un depredador mayor.

Law siempre disfrutó de esas expresiones.

Y sólo por probar, porque la navegante parecía ser una cosa curiosa que tras poquísimos días no dejaba de divertirle, esbozó su sonrisa más torcida sin alejarse ni un poco. Los ojos de Nami se ampliaron una fracción. Law fue lo suficientemente rápido para agarrar la otra mano que se empeñó en darle una segunda bofetada.

Ni si quiera lograba sentirse avergonzada. No. Los ojos de Law transmitieron un mensaje tan claro que a Nami se le había congelado la sangre: una envergadura de emociones sin pronunciar, demasiado oscuras, demasiado lejanas para alcanzar a ser comprendidas. Sus ojos grises, justo en ese instante, parecían una tormenta terrible que amenazaba con arrasar todo a su paso –lástima que ella estaba en su camino. Al final, la sonrisa sólo fue una provocación para hacerle reaccionar.

—¡¿Q-Qué crees que estás––

Los labios de Nami fueron acallados por una mano amplia. La sonrisa de Law desapareció, y sus ojos grises fueron a clavarse en la puerta de la habitación. Cuando pretendió decir algo más, Law presionó con más fuerza el agarre en su brazo y en su boca.

_¡¿Pero qué––_

Entonces comprendió. Sus ojos avellana acompañaron a los de Law cuando escuchó los pasos chirriando en la madera y los murmullos disimulados tras la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con brutalidad; la madera se hizo trizas. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

* * *

_Ya, pueden golpetearme y arrojarme todos los tomates que quieran. ¡Demoré demasiado! No hay excusa que valga. Me costó muchísimo escribir éste capítulo porque, tontamente, ya tenía más o menos escrito el siguiente (el 10) y por lo mismo se me hizo difícil hacer el nexo entre el anterior y el siguiente xD. No vuelvo a hacerlo, es un pésimo plan. Como me dio la impresión de que no ocurría nada relevante en éste capítulo, decidí añadir el comienzo del próximo al final de éste (¿se entiende eso? XD) En fin, necesitaba un capítulo un tanto introspectivo antes de arrojarlos a los leones, espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado. _

_Ah, ¡tengo algo que mostrarles!, la señorita __**EleinKL**__ hizo un dibujo hermooooso sobre la escena del baño del capítulo 8 que yo sé que no sólo a mí me gustó mucho *o*, aquí está: deviantart(punto)com /art/TrafalgarxNami-Sleepless-Nights-379234974?ga_ s ubmit_new=10%253A1371687044 (ahí lo juntan ustedes y añaden el punto como corresponde xD) Bonito, ¿verdad? ¡Un abrazo para ella! :D_

_Y bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer y comentar n_n_

_¡Cariños!_


	10. Chapter 10

X

—¡¿Q-Qué crees que estás––

Los labios de Nami fueron acallados por una mano amplia. La sonrisa de Law desapareció, y sus ojos grises fueron a clavarse en la puerta de la habitación. Cuando pretendió decir algo más, Law presionó con más fuerza el agarre en su brazo y en su boca.

_¡¿Pero qué––_

Entonces comprendió. Sus ojos avellana acompañaron a los de Law cuando escuchó los pasos chirriando en la madera y los murmullos disimulados tras la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con brutalidad; la madera se hizo trizas. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Nami apenas alcanzó a ver a un grupo de hombres armados hasta las piernas antes de que Law se cruzara por encima de ella, tomara uno de los bordes de la cama, y con la fuerza que dan muchos años de entrenamiento tiró hasta levantarla de un lado para escudarlos de las balas que no se hicieron esperar. Era una cama antigua, bien hecha, con pesadas placas de hierro como somier para aguantar mucho. La navegante, aturdida por el ruido ensordecedor en su borrachera, se llevó las manos a los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, importándole poco que prácticamente había caído sentada sobre el regazo del capitán.

La ráfaga de balas no cesaba. Law sabía que el colchón no resistiría mucho más; debía actuar rápido. Al menos había alcanzado a tomar la nodachi, era lo único que necesitaba aunque no pudiera verlos. ¿Ese pueblo no sabía quiénes eran? Bien, ahora lo sabrían.

—Cuando te diga, ve y recoge nuestras cosas —murmuró Law, aferrando a la navegante un poco más contra él para que le escuchara—. ¿Entendido?

Nami asintió contra su pecho. Sus ojos avellana, tan abiertos y asustados, se encontraron con los grises de Law por un brevísimo instante que le sirvió para tranquilizarse lo suficiente. Law entonces la soltó y se pegó al costado del colchón, indicándole que bajara la cabeza con un movimiento de su mano.

—_Room _—sólo cuando Law pronunció esa palabra y el domo azul se extendió Nami entendió de inmediato sus intenciones.

Justo cuando bajó la cabeza y cuando los hombres armados chillaron sorprendidos, deteniendo los disparos, Law realizó un corte horizontal con la nodachi que terminó por cortar además de la cama que había funcionado como escudo, a los hombres del otro lado de ella.

—¡Nami, ahora!

Sin necesidad de repetirse, Nami se levantó y corrió a un rincón de la habitación donde había dejado ambos bolsos. Sin embargo, las cosas no ocurrieron como Law tenía premeditado.

Al no ser capaz de ver al enemigo antes de atacar, lanzando un contrataque prácticamente ciego y dejándolo recaer en pura suposición y algo de suerte, el corte no alcanzó a uno de los hombres que andaba demasiado cerca de Law. Una nueva ráfaga de balas enmudeció los griteríos confundidos de los otros desmembrados cuando Nami ya había puesto las manos sobre ambos bolsos. Cuando se giró desconcertada por el repentino ataque, el bullicio de las balas se detuvo tan abrupto como comenzó con un grito visceral acompañado del ruido suave que producían las ropas y la carne al ser desgarradas.

Law dio un paso atrás envainando la nodachi mientras el hombre caía bocabajo frente a sus pies. El canguro amarillo nuevamente estaba manchado en sangre.

Nami observó el cuadro frente a ella. Había visto lo que Law era capaz de hacer con su habilidad, pero no esperó ver el otro lado del hostal perfectamente partido en dos y hombres desmembrados agitándose en el suelo con gritos despavoridos. Law se giró hacia ella y sin decirle nada la tomó nuevamente por el brazo para levantarla. De pronto una extraña sensación –que ya había experimentado antes– le dio vueltas en el estómago a la navegante. En menos de un segundo, estaban fuera de la posada.

—Deberías avisarme cuando vayas a hacer eso —reclamó Nami, sin lograr acostumbrarse a las repentinas teletransportaciones de Law, quien se encogió de hombros con el rostro contraído—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—No hay tiempo, larguémonos de aquí —dijo él, quitándole su bolso—. Tomemos a Brego antes de que_––_

—¡Están escapando! —exclamó una voz ronca—. ¡Rápido, deténganlos!

Nami de inmediato reconoció la voz. Parado en la puerta de la posada, escondido tras los escombros que había dejado Law, el padre de Julia llamaba a una segunda tropa de hombres armados que corría en dirección a ellos. Law chistó la lengua, molesto, y alzó una vez más una mano frente a él dando un paso ante la navegante cuando ambos fueron rodeados y apuntados con armas de fuego.

Ésta vez ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados dejándole todo el trabajo al capitán –el escándalo en la habitación fue suficiente para quitarle la borrachera. Rápidamente tomó el Clima Tact que llevaba asegurado en su cinturón y con un ágil movimiento de sus manos estuvo armado en menos de un segundo.

—_Room._

—_¡Black Ball! _

De manera perfectamente sincronizada, el área fue cubierta por el domo azulino de Law y las nubes negras de Nami avanzaron serpenteantes entre los hombres desde sus espaldas. Los soldados, vestidos con ropas negras y unas curiosas máscaras que ocultaban sus rostros, alzaron las cabezas hacia el cielo y a sus costados, farfullando entre ellos confundidos.

—No parecen más inteligentes que los marines… —murmuró Nami.

—_Tact_ —decidiendo confiar en la habilidad de la navegante, Law alzó un simple dedo frente a él provocando que los escombros de la posada se alzaran al cielo y con un grácil movimiento de su mano, comenzaron a girar de manera aleatoria entre los hombres.

Nami soltó un silbido de sorpresa ante el curioso espectáculo; Law sonrió con satisfacción. Cuando los soldados comenzaron a ser golpeados por pilares, enormes trozos de madera y objetos insólitos, Nami decidió ponerle fin al asunto.

—_¡Thunderbolt Rod! _—exclamó, agitando una última vez su arma de manera circular provocando con ello una poderosa descarga eléctrica y griteríos escandalizados tanto en sus víctimas como en los pobladores ocultos que observaban el espectáculo.

—¡¿Creen que eso es todo?! —vociferó el padre de Julia. Nami se preguntó cómo es que Law no lo había levantado a él también junto a los escombros, pero el hombre parecía tener una curiosa habilidad para ocultarse—. ¡Vendrán más tropas por ustedes, bastardos!

—Ah, ¿sí? —contrarió Nami, posando sus puños en sus caderas—. Mejor sal de tu escondite, ¡viejo cobarde!

—Nami.

La navegante miró a Law sorprendida tanto por el nuevo agarre en su brazo como por la ausencia del desagradablemente educado y usual _Señorita_ antes de su nombre. Pero cuando esa incómoda sensación volvió a revolotearle en el estómago y se vio de pronto a las afueras del pueblo, casi que le da con el arma a Law en la cabeza si no es porque notó que su hombro estaba más ensangrentado que antes.

—Se han llevado a Brego —dijo Law, deshaciendo finalmente el domo azul y dándole la espalda para ponerse en marcha—. Tendremos que seguir a pie. Deberíamos llegar al siguiente pueblo antes del amanecer.

Nami frunció el ceño mientras guardaba el Clima Tact en su cinturón.

—¿Estás herido?

—Estoy bien —murmuró Law. Otra vez tenía ese tono molesto en la voz. Pero ahora Nami estaba segura de que no tenía que ver con ella.

—Tu hombro está sangrando —refutó Nami antes de seguirle—. No llegaremos a ningún lado antes del amanecer si no te_––_

—Dije que estoy bien, señorita Nami.

Ah, ahí estaba de nuevo. Así que la llamaría por su nombre sólo cuando la situación fuera crítica o necesitara de su atención. Decidiendo que llevarle la contra al capitán no llevaría a nada, le siguió en silencio por el camino de asfalto que, tras unos pocos minutos, volvió a ser un camino de tierra.

Por la posición de la luna, Nami supuso que no debían de ser más allá de una o dos horas pasadas la medianoche. Prácticamente no había alcanzado a descansar nada. ¿Sería así siempre? ¿Dormir unos pocos minutos y continuar? Tal vez Julia, la hija del traidor posadero, tenía razón y sí estaba algo pálida y delgada; no le sorprendería que así fuera. Al menos tenían comida, un buen saco de dinero y algo de ropa. La madre de Jim le regaló un anticuado chaleco de lana que en su momento agradeció con mala cara, pero que ahora no dudó en ponerse cuando el viento comenzó a calarle los huesos. Con todo ese dinero que tenía ahora, ganado orgullosamente gracias a su maravillosa habilidad en el póquer y también, como no, a sus talentos naturales de mujer, se compraría montones de ropa y se hospedaría en el mejor hotel del siguiente pueblo. Nada de posadas de mala muerte. Por supuesto que no. Asintió con convicción para sí misma.

—Ese pueblo, Baskerville, ¿sabes algo al respecto? —Law la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Nami no estuvo segura de si las sombras bajo sus ojos se habían acentuado o si su rostro tal vez lucía más pálido.

—Es un pueblo acaudalado —explicó él—. Al igual que éste, es un lugar turístico. ¿La hija del posadero te habló algo sobre los sabuesos?

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Nami, posando una mano en su barbilla con gesto pensativo—. Dijo que mucha gente pasa por su pueblo para ver a los sabuesos de Baskerville. Pero me pareció más bien un mito local.

—Lo es —asintió Law—. La gente en éste pueblo y en el siguiente vive del turismo y de la atracción que provoca esa historia. Lo importante es que lleguemos a Burmecia, la capital.

—Burmecia… —murmuró—. Julia dijo que es una ciudad muy grande, protegida por unos muros que impiden el paso a cualquiera. ¿Cómo entraremos ahí?

—Lo importante es el por qué está protegida por muros. Aunque lo más importante… —Law resopló, sujetándose el hombro con un mohín—. …es el por qué nos atacaron.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Jim? El Dr. Arthur en el asilo de Marlett guardaba archivos con carteles de recompensa y periódicos actualizados —apuntó Nami, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿No te da la impresión de que tal vez todo éste continente no es más que––

Law se detuvo de pronto. Más bien, cuando sus piernas parecieron fallarle, cargó su peso contra un árbol con un bufido tembloroso.

—Maldición, Trafalgar, ¡dijiste que estabas bien! —exclamó, quitándole por la fuerza la mano que sujetaba ese hombro ensangrentado que, ahora, estaba prácticamente empapado.

—Sólo es una bala… —obstinado, intento levantarse, pero Nami se lo impidió con facilidad empujándole los hombros al suelo hasta que cayó sentado contra el tronco—. No alcanzó a perforar ningún órgano.

—Pero no puedes continuar así, te vas a desangrar —rebatió—. Eres un doctor, ¿no? Deberías saber algo como eso.

Law la miró con sus ojos cansados durante un momento y luego sonrió. Sólo entonces, cuando Nami vio la suave luz de la luna reflejada en sus ojos descubiertos, notó la ausencia de su característica gorra. _Ups_, olvidó tomarla antes de escapar.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí o te la vas a quitar? —preguntó, observando el perfecto agujero que había hecho la bala en la camiseta amarilla.

El moreno resopló, indicándole con un movimiento de la cabeza que le acercara su bolso que, además de comida y algunas prendas de vestir, cargaba más que nada con utensilios de primeros auxilios; cortesía del Dr. Arthur y su arsenal de medicamentos. Nami tomó un manojo de gazas y una botella de alcohol, no sabiendo muy bien lo que necesitaría para quitarse la bala. Cuando desvió su atención hacia él en plan de preguntarle, otra vez las palabras se le quedaron estancadas en la boca cuando le vio quitándose la camiseta.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. El torso desnudo de Law. ¿Por qué se le secaba la boca y sentía que el rostro le ardía cada vez que lo veía? Sus peculiares tatuajes estaban manchados en sangre. Y aun así…

_¡Contrólate, Nami! ¡Dios, es Trafalgar Law!_

Carraspeó, intentando serenarse. Suerte que le estaba dando la espalda a la inoportuna luna llena, sino de seguro Law ya habría hecho algún comentario engreído de haber notado su bochorno. Law tomó la gaza y el alcohol, primero desinfectándose las manos y luego untando una buena cantidad en las gazas dobladas. Pero sus manos, a pesar de poseer cierto profesionalismo en sus movimientos, eran temblorosas. Sudaba frío y su respiración era forzosa. ¿Cómo lo ocultaba tan bien? Apenas le había notado la voz ronca mientras conversaban…

Nami contrajo el rostro como si le doliera a ella cuando Law comenzó a limpiarse la herida. Cuando dirigió dos dedos hacia el pequeño agujero burbujeante en su hombro, Nami no lo soportó más. Le quitó las gazas y el alcohol y detuvo la trayectoria de esa mano temblorosa con un movimiento brusco.

—Yo lo haré —murmuró, sentándose de rodillas frente a él. Law alzó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido—. ¿Alguna indicación, doctor?

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —preguntó. Nami casi se hecha a reír cuando vio esa expresión incrédula tan poco común en él.

—No —se encogió de hombros, entre divertida por la cara de Law y nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Pero si crees que puedes sacarte una bala por ti mismo, no veo por qué no puedo hacerlo yo.

Law frunció los labios, observando las manos pequeñas de la navegante que imitaba el proceso de desinfectarse las manos frente a él. Cuando finalizó, Nami le miró inquisitiva.

—Sólo sigue la trayectoria de la bala —explicó, soltando un bufido mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el árbol—. Cuando la alcances, intenta sacarla en la misma posición en la que está.

—Bien… —asintió, intentando sonar segura de sí misma. Se acercó un poco más a él, limpió una vez más la herida y suspiró con fuerza—. Aquí voy.

Law cerró los ojos. Nami quiso imitarle, pero sería irresponsable de su parte hacerlo. Cuando puso sus dedos sobre la herida, Law presionó la mandíbula y Nami notó que sus músculos se tensaron ante el contacto. Dios, ella misma había recibido tiros y sabía cómo dolían. Siempre le exigió a Chopper anestesia antes de quitárselas… Pero ahora ahí estaba: a orillas de un camino desierto, en medio de la madrugada quitándole una bala del hombro a otra persona sin anestesia alguna. Contrajo el rostro cuando adentró un poco más sus dedos, escuchándole ahogar gruñidos dolorosos y soltando en su lugar bufidos que le golpeaban el rostro.

_Vamos, sólo un poco más… _

Cuando ya casi no podía ver sus nudillos, la punta de su dedo índice tocó algo que no debería estar allí. Nami se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y, con una voluntad que no supo de dónde apareció, rápidamente tomó la bala con dos de sus dedos ignorando el gruñido ronco que escapó de la garganta de Law y la tiró hasta extraerla con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y victoriosa. Law resopló, apenas relajando el rostro. Rápida, Nami tomó las gazas, untó alcohol en ellas y procedió a limpiar la herida que ahora sangraba exageradamente por la intromisión. Definitivamente necesitaría puntos.

—Esto te valdrá millones, Trafalgar —murmuró Nami, buscando el hilo y la aguja quirúrgica—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Law apenas sonrió como única respuesta. Al contrario del trabajo anterior, lo de coser heridas era algo con lo que sí estaba familiarizada. No era una experta, por supuesto que no, pero antes de que Chopper se uniera a la banda, era ella quien tenía que lidiar con los desastres de Zoro, Sanji y Usopp; Luffy rara vez presentaba heridas serias. Pensó que nunca lo volvería hacer pero nuevamente, ahí estaba, cerrándole una herida a Trafalgar Law.

_¿Quién lo diría? _

—Ya está —finalizó ella, guardando los utensilios para luego limpiarse las manos ensangrentadas.

Le dedicó una última mirada a la herida perfectamente cerrada y luego desvió su atención al capitán. Que no respondió nada. Seguía con los ojos cerrados; la sonrisa borrándose lentamente mientras su respiración se acompasaba.

—¿Trafalgar?

Law emitió un ruido suave, casi como un ronroneo. Oh, fantástico, ¿se estaba quedando dormido? Llevó una mano hasta su frente, comprobando que su temperatura corporal ya no era tan fría. Estaba bien. Pero si se quedaba dormido ahí, con el frío que hacía…

_Dios, ¿quién es la niñera ahora? _

A regañadientes, tomó el bolso del capitán en busca de algo para cubrirlo, encontrando una gabardina negra que serviría para protegerle. Hecho aquello, se cruzó de brazos frente a él. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debería descansar también? No se le antojaba ponerse a dormir a orillas de un camino escondidos apenas tras por un par de árboles, aunque no parecía ser un camino transitado. ¿Qué tal si esos soldados aún les estaban buscando? ¿Qué tal si––

Law murmuró algo. Apenas pudo oírle, pero estuvo segura de que dijo algo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus pestañas se agitaban bajo sus párpados. Otra vez. Ya había visto eso.

¿Qué clase de pesadillas podía tener un hombre tan fuerte y seguro de sí mismo como Trafalgar Law? Nami había notado durante los últimos días que apenas dormitaba y se despertaba sobresaltado. Y ni hablar de su última pesadilla, donde en su intento por despertarle terminó recibiendo un manotazo sin cuidado alguno.

Quiso despertarlo, pero se arrepintió al recordar esa mirada de hace unas pocas horas atrás que le provocó escalofríos. En ese instante, estuvo segura de que Law padecía de una furia incontrolable. Pero verlo así, cabizbajo y gruñendo en voz baja, le era casi doloroso. Frunciendo los labios e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se sentó a su lado y le tiró con suavidad hasta hacerle caer sobre su regazo. Law se removió, pero no despertó. O estaba demasiado cansado por la falta de sueño, o el dolor lo había aturdido lo suficiente para hacerle dormir así. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

Nami apoyó la espalda contra el tronco del árbol y observó el rostro de Law contraído en su regazo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos negros, sorprendiéndose ante la suavidad de las hebras. Law murmuró algo más y casi al instante los músculos de su rostro comenzaron a relajarse.

_¿Lo ves? Si no frunces el ceño, puedes lucir guapo. _

Ésta vez Nami se dejó llevar por el pensamiento y sonrió. Era un hecho innegable que Law tenía facciones atractivas. Incluso las sombras bajo sus largas pestañas tenían su gracia. La perilla le había crecido un poco, por lo cual tenía un aspecto algo más descuidado. Y aunque la gorra era algo que lo dotaba de carácter propio, Nami pensó que lucía mucho mejor sin ella. Al menos, así podía ver sus ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo admirando al hombre en su regazo ni mucho menos por cuánto le estuvo acariciando el cabello, pero el exceso de silencio y el rumor del viento entre las hojas comenzaron a adormilarla.

Su consciencia se fue perdiendo en oleajes tranquilos, en bikinis pequeños y tragos deliciosos. Cómo extrañaba el mar… Cómo extrañaba ese aroma salino que no olía a otra cosa más que a libertad.

_Purú-purú-purú-purú~_

Law tenía ese aroma, probablemente ella también. Pero si seguían mucho tiempo más en ese lugar, lo perderían. Y si perdían su libertad…

_Purú-purú-purú-purú~_

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró de frente con los ojos adormilados de Law. Su cabello anaranjado había caído en cascadas por sus costados al encontrarse en una posición encorvada.

_Purú-purú-purú-purú~_

Parpadeó, confundida. Law bufó, llevándose una mano al bolsillo de donde extrajo un pequeño Den Den Mushi de cabello enmarañado y expresión desaliñada. Nami frunció las cejas, mirándolo sin comprender.

—Desmond.

—_¡Law! _—exclamó una voz masculina del otro lado—. _Acabo de enterarme de que hubo un ataque en la posada donde te estabas hospedando, ¿estás bien?_

—Creo que sí —murmuró Law con la voz rasposa, sin molestarse en incorporarse.

—_¿Dónde estás?_

—Aproximadamente a unos diez kilómetros del pueblo.

—_¡¿QUÉ?!_ —exclamó atropelladamente la voz. Law hizo un mohín de desagrado, alejándose un poco el aparato—. _¡¿Estás en la Zona Cero?! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras ahí, los sabuesos––_

—Y yo te dije que no creo en esas estupideces —interrumpió de mala gana, observando a la navegante que le miraba confundida—. ¿Qué quieres, Desmond?

Se oyó un bufido exasperado del otro lado de la línea.

—_Iré a buscarte, no te muevas de ahí. _

Dicho aquello, la señal se cortó con su característico ruido. Law se encogió de hombros, guardó el Den Den Mushi de vuelta en su bolsillo, y tal como estaba cerró los ojos en plan de volverse a dormir. Nami le dio un suave golpe en la frente para que le mirara.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó—. ¿Quién era ese?

—Desmond.

—¿Y ese es…? —Law resopló, reacomodándose en su regazo sin intensiones de levantarse.

—Me lo encontré en el pueblo —explicó, cerrando los ojos nuevamente—. Estudió medicina junto conmigo. Llegó aquí hace dos años. No sabe cómo.

La explicación demasiado resumida de Law dejó perpleja a la navegante y con más de una interrogante. ¿Law estudió medicina? ¿Conocía a alguien en ese continente? Pero más importante…

—¿Podemos confiar en él? —preguntó, insegura. Law asintió sobre sus piernas y abrió un ojo antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa torcida.

—¿No vas a continuar con lo que hacías con esa mano?

Nami tardó un par de segundos en comprender la pregunta. Recordó sus pensamientos poco adecuados de hace unos momentos hacia él, la suavidad de las hebras que aún tenía bajo sus manos, y entonces sus mejillas se dispararon al rojo vivo. Por supuesto que Law lo notó, porque soltó esa suave risa aterciopelada. Nami volvió a darle un golpe en la frente, enrojecida.

—Eso es lo único que he hecho con ésta mano —rezongó, desviando su atención hacia el camino—. Mi noble trabajo en tu herida te costará cien millones. La siesta, doscientos.

Law frunció las cejas, mirándola con recelo mientras se incorporaba.

—Y por cada día que pase, será un millón más —añadió Nami, divertida. ¡Cómo le gustaba cobrar deudas!

—Tus servicios son demasiado caros, señorita Nami —murmuró Law, revisándose la sutura antes de ponerse la gabardina como corresponde—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Una cabalgata apresurada se dejó oír en medio del crepúsculo al amanecer. Desmond era un tipo eficiente, siempre lo fue. Y también siempre guardó un profundo respeto por Law –aunque poco lo demostraba–, por lo que sabía que podía confiar en él lo suficiente para obtener la información que necesitaba. Sino, sencillamente se desharía de él.

Una bonita carrosa tirada por dos caballos se detuvo frente a ellos con escándalo y una puerta lateral se abrió rápidamente con la misma algarabía.

—¡Rápido, suban de una vez! —exclamó Desmond.

Nami se preguntó a qué clase de universidad asistió Law si educaban a alumnos que terminaban convirtiéndose en sanguinarios piratas y en hombres tan desaliñados como ese que acababa de aparecer. De enmarañados cabellos castaños, una barba crecida y desgarbada, y ropas que ni un mendigo envidiaría. ¿En serio podían confiar en un tipo así?

_Al menos tiene una bonita carrosa…_

* * *

Tras pocos minutos de viaje la navegante no aguantó más el cansancio que se llevaba aguantando. Perdida en su más profundo sueño su cabeza cayó, de todos los lugares, sobre el hombro de Law, pero el capitán no tuvo intenciones de apartarla si con ello podría sacar ventaja de la suculenta deuda con la Gata Ladrona. Muy por el contrario, Law ya había dormido unos pocos minutos –sin pesadillas de por medio, para su sorpresa_–_ y se mantuvo escuchando los reproches de Desmond sentado frente a él que no dejaba de gritonearle por su _irresponsabilidad_.

Law entonces realmente pensó que a Desmond se le habían soltado algunos tornillos durante los últimos años. Lo recordaba como un tipo enérgico, incluso algo fastidioso, pero muy inteligente. Pero ahora no dejaba de hablarle de los mentados sabuesos que aparecían sin explicación en un tramo delimitado entre Cleyra –el pueblo recién abandonado– y Baskerville, sector denominado pomposamente como la Zona Cero. En serio, ¿quién creería en semejante estupidez? ¿Perros fantasmagóricos de proporciones anormales? Sí que había visto cosas curiosas a lo largo de su vida, sin mencionar que su primero al mando era un oso polar parlante, pero lo de _fantasmagórico_ era sencillamente absurdo. Seguro no eran más que unos perros grandotes o algo por el estilo; siempre se creaban mitos en torno a pueblos pequeños para atraer a viajeros curiosos. Era ilógico.

—Law, ¿me estás escuchando? —rezongó Desmond. Law apenas emitió un "_Hmm"_ como respuesta, decidiendo que el paisaje fuera de la pequeña ventanilla de la carrosa era mucho más interesante—. Dios, tal vez deberías verlo por ti mismo para creerlo.

—¿No mencionaste antes que el laboratorio donde trabajas en Baskerville estudiaba la mutación y clonación? —murmuró Law—. Probablemente se les escapó un espécimen raro.

—¡Que no es eso! —contrarió el castaño, pasándose una mano exasperada por los cabellos—. Creí lo mismo cuando me lo contaron. Pero es un hecho que tanto la mutación como la clonación son estudios que no logran dar los frutos que quisiéramos.

—Entonces sólo son perros —sentenció el capitán. Desmond abrió la boca para refutar, pero Law se adelantó—: Fin del asunto, Desmond. Ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo es que te enteraste del ataque en la posada?

Desmond protestó por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos con gesto enfurruñado.

—Pues porque las noticias vuelan rápido en un pueblo tan pequeño. Tenía planes de volver a Baskerville ésta noche. Cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido, me dirigí de inmediato a la posada. Descubrí algo bastante curioso, ¿sabes? —Desmond frunció el ceño, pensativo—. Samuel, el dueño de esa posada, es la mano derecha de Pávlov. ¿Qué hace un biólogo como él haciendo de posadero? No tengo la menor idea.

—¿Pávlov?

—Iván Pávlov, un fisiólogo veterano —explicó con un mohín—. Es el cabecilla de nuestra investigación, por lo tanto, mi jefe.

—Ya veo —asintió Law—. Por tu expresión diría que no te agrada demasiado.

—Es un viejo de mierda —se encogió de hombros—. Elitista hasta las patas y forrado en dinero hasta decir basta.

—Así que es un poderoso… —murmuró Law, reflexivo. Fuera del ventanal, el paisaje se tornó sinuoso. Una espesa niebla impedía a la visión aventurarse más allá de pocos metros.

—Lo es —afirmó Desmond—. Mientras bebíamos mencionaste que Arthur Gottlieb, en el país de Marlett, conocía tu identidad y el de tu mujer.

—Te dije que no es mi mujer, Desmond.

—Sí, claro… —Desmond sonrió, burlesco—. Como sea, ¿no te parece sospechoso? Supuestamente el periódico no llega hasta este continente; el Gobierno Mundial no tiene jurisdicción alguna sobre Brigadoon. Sin embargo, hoy recibiste un ataque sin motivo aparente comandando por Samuel, la mano derecha de Pávlov…

Las miradas de Law y Desmond se sostuvieron por un momento, meditabundas. El cirujano no necesitó que Desmond elaborara mucho más lo que quería implicar. Arthur Gottlieb fue un viejo cirujano y psiquiatra, loco y desquiciado como él solo, pero a fin de cuentas un veterano experto en ambas materias. El viejo quería deshumanizar a sus pacientes realizando experimentos que podían ser fácilmente catalogados como mutación humana.

Iván Pávlov, fisiólogo encabezando estudios sobre mutación y clonación…

No sería descabellado pensar que existiese un nexo entre ambos.

—Desmond —al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, Law llamó al castaño—. ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? Sabes que tomaré represalias contra tu jefe, ¿verdad?

El aludido frunció los labios. El gesto que mantenía su rostro desaliñado era uno contrariado, confundido y pensativo. Se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

—He perdido demasiado tiempo en éste continente —dijo entonces—. Decidí unirme a las investigaciones en Baskerville pensando que allí podría obtener las respuestas que quería. Pero, como pues ver, sigo estancado en éste jodido continente sin vislumbrar pista que me diga cómo escapar de él.

—¿Y piensas que yo podría descubrirlo? —cuestionó Law, arqueando una ceja. Desmond sonrió.

—Durante el único año que estudiamos juntos antes de que abandonaras, siempre tuviste respuestas para todo —expuso con soltura—. Siempre fuiste un genio, Law.

—Veo que sigues siendo un adulador —murmuró molesto—. Me tienes demasiada fe, Des––

Law parpadeó confundido, sin ser capaz de terminar el nombre del castaño. La mayor parte de la charla se la pasó observando el blanquecino paisaje neblinoso fuera de la ventana sin ver más que sinuosas siluetas de árboles, pero durante unos momentos le estuvieron llamando la atención unas pequeñas lucecillas rojizas que se movían a la velocidad que mantenía la carrosa. En un principio pensó que podría tratarse de un reflejo en el ventanal, pero entonces cuando aquellas lucecillas se hicieron más grandes y brillantes, comprendió que algo se estaba acercando desde afuera. Rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura.

—¿_Des_? ¿Ese es mi nuevo apodo? —preguntó el castaño, mirándolo divertido—. Es mucho mejor que ese estúpido apodo que––

—¡D-DOCTOR! ¡Doctor Strauss! —la voz del hombre tras las riendas del par de caballos sonó aterrada—. ¡Maldición, están aquí! ¡Nos están rodeando!

La sangre abandonó el rostro de Desmond. Law no pudo apartar sus ojos del ventanal.

Algo golpeó el costado de la carrosa con violencia; los caballos rechinaron cuando el chofer golpeó las riendas contra sus lomos obligando a sus cascos galopar con todas sus fuerzas. La carrosa se agitó. Nami apenas ronroneó contra su hombro y Law instintivamente la sujetó para que no cayera. Desmond saltó hasta el extremo opuesto de la carrosa.

Y entonces Law lo vio. Fueron unos escasos dos segundos, pero Law lo vio con sus propios ojos. Una mortífera mandíbula de proporciones escalofriantes golpeó el ventanal. Caninos tan grandes como su nodachi y unos ojos rabiosos que brillaban con el color de la sangre. El pelaje era tan negro que parecía irradiar luz propia; el lomo le vibraba consternado hacia el cielo del ocaso. Era una bestia. Una abominación.

Un gruñido atronador terminó por destruir toda lógica existente en el siempre compuesto Trafalgar Law. Como nunca antes, las manos le temblaron con un horrible escalofrío.

* * *

_Ya, sé que el capítulo anterior era malísimo y poco relevante, así que me empeñé a subir éste cuanto antes para compensarlo -_-. Espero les haya gustado más que el anterior, ¡me entretuvo mucho escribirlo!__  
__"Los sabuesos de Baskerville" es el título de una de mis novelas favoritas de Conan Doyle, por si les suena conocido el cuento. Pero aquí sólo utilizaré el tema, el resto es puro invento mío, jé.__  
__Tengo una duda gramatical: aquí en mi país, a las ropas amarillas de Law les llamamos "polerones", pero ni Word me lo acepta y sé que debe ser una palabra local. Pasa que "camiseta" no logra contentarme, porque no es del todo una camiseta (¿o sí?). Usé la palabra "canguro", pero canguro me huele a… canguro xD. ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia? Lo agradecería D:_

_Con abrazos de canguro,  
Merle._


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Remoloneó perezosa entre las sábanas de buen olor, cubriéndose con ellas hasta el último cabello cuando la luz del día le golpeó el rostro. Sin embargo, hacía calor, y tras cortos minutos la calidez de las cobijas ya no se le hizo tan agradable. Se destapó el rostro con un bostezó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Era una habitación pequeña, de paredes blancas y muebles del mismo color. Fría. Pero la cama lucía tan cómoda que Nami no dudó en arrojarse en ella en cuanto Desmond abrió la puerta y le indicó que podía descansar allí. Claro, aquello no sin antes ofrecerle –con una sonrisa pícara– una cama doble para que pasara un buen rato con _su hombre._

Cuando Nami lo conoció, su opinión sobre Desmond dio un vuelco completo al ver que a pesar de su aspecto era notoriamente educado y poseedor de una voz atractiva. Su reticencia hacia él se esfumó nada más subir a la carrosa, asombrándose en un principio cuando Desmond comenzó a reprender a Law sin cortarse un pelo de la lengua como si el capitán fuese una suerte de niño pequeño e irresponsable. Luego le pareció un tipo divertido, aunque algo escandaloso y repetitivo. Ni ella se creía mucho la historia de los sabuesos y se compadeció un poco de Law, aunque él no parecía tener problemas para ignorar al castaño. Mientras Desmond gritoneaba al capitán, Nami decidió que no necesitaba estar en completa alerta al menos durante el viaje. No se resistió más y dejó a sus párpados caer sin planes de abrirse hasta varias horas más tarde. Sin embargo, ese plan se vio interrumpido por un violento zarandeo. Se había despertado confundida, descubriendo que aún estaban a bordo de la carrosa. Curiosamente, Law la tenía firmemente apretada contra su pecho, y si bien quiso escapar de ahí escandalizada para ocultar su prominente sonrojo, no lo hizo. Porque a Law el corazón le latía con fuerza contra su oído y estuvo segura de que el brazo entorno a ella estaba demasiado rígido. Notó entonces que el ambiente en la carrosa era uno tan tenso que no se atrevió a decir nada. Desmond, frente a ellos, estaba tan pálido que Nami temió que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Cuando el castaño notó los ojos avellana de la navegante sobre él, carraspeó intentando recomponerse, y murmuró apenas dos palabras antes de sumirse en un completo mutismo: "_Los Sabuesos"._ Luego de unos momentos, Law la dejó ir sin mediar palabra. Pero estaba nervioso. Su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido y presionaba su mandíbula con demasiada fuerza; nada que ver con esa imagen tranquila y desinteresada que mantenía antes de que ella se pusiera a dormir. Nadie abrió la boca hasta llegar a Baskerville.

Baskerville era, sin duda alguna, un pueblo mucho más grande que Cleyra; limpio, pomposo, con bonitas calles de adoquines eficientemente iluminadas por elegantes farolas. Se detuvieron fuera de la casa de Desmond, una humilde pero agraciada casa de piedra donde el doctor les indicó que tenía suficientes habitaciones para ambos. No tardó en recuperar su humor lanzándole bromas pícaras tanto a Law como a Nami; el primero las ignoró por completo y ella decidió imitarle, aunque no sin antes fulminar a Desmond con una mirada que no prometía nada bueno si continuaba con sus comentarios fuera de lugar. El castaño poco que la tomó en cuenta, pues Nami aún pudo escucharle molestando a Law luego de que la dejó en aquella habitación para huéspedes.

Entonces, volviendo al presente, Nami finalmente pudo descansar como correspondía. El reloj como único adorno en la pared inmaculada marcaba justo el mediodía. Se levantó casi a regañadientes, se quitó el anticuado chaleco de lana y buscó ropa limpia en su bolso antes de levantarse e ir en busca del cuarto de baño.

—En serio, Law, me está crispando los nervios verte así —la voz de Desmond provino desde el comedor. Sonaba agotado—. ¿Quién era el que decía: "_sólo es un perro, Desmond, es ilógico_" hasta hace unas horas? Te dije que cuando lo vieras lo comprend––

—¿Puedes callarte un momento? —la voz de Law, en cambio, sonó mortalmente seria.

Cuando Nami se asomó por el pasillo y vio la ridícula imitación de Desmond casi se hecha a reír, pero cuando su atención se posó en Law, no pudo evitar parpadear confundida. Sentado sobre un bonito sofá de cuero, el capitán tenía la mirada perdida. Sus codos descansaban sobre sus rodillas y sus dedos estaban entrelazados; su dedo índice se movía insistentemente sobre el nudillo de la otra mano. Desmond, en cambio, estaba despatarrado sobre el sofá frente a él rodando los ojos con hastío.

Nami carraspeó, atrayendo sólo la atención de Desmond.

—Oh, mira quién está aquí. Buenos días, Nami —la saludó amablemente, incorporándose de inmediato para dirigirse al mesón de la cocina—. ¿Quieres un café caliente?

—Sólo un vaso de agua, Desmond —sonrió en agradecimiento, tomando un par de pasos tentativos antes de sentarse junto al capitán—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Law no dijo nada. Ni siquiera pareció notar su presencia.

—Ha estado jugándome la _Ley del Hielo _durante toda la mañana —respondió Desmond, entregándole el vaso de agua mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sofá frente a ellos—. Parece ser que un pequeño cachorro le comió la lengua al temible Cirujano de la Muerte.

Law alzó la vista para clavar un par de peligrosos ojos grises que provocó escalofríos en el castaño. Nami bebió un largo trago de agua antes de hablar.

—¿Viste al sabueso? Creí que no era más que un mito urbano.

—Pues eso fue lo que nos atacó —explicó Desmond—. Y ahora que Law lo vio con sus propios ojos, no es capaz de decir una palabra porque está demasiado asust––

Sabiamente Desmond no terminó la frase. En lugar de ello, alzó sus manos con gesto inocente cuando Law estrechó ese par de ojos mortíferos retándolo a que continuara. El capitán tomó su taza de café, bebió un par de sorbos cortos y luego resopló.

—No tiene sentido —dijo entonces—. Tiene que ser una droga; un alucinógeno o un delirante de algún tipo.

Desmond puso los ojos blancos con fastidio.

—¿Crees que no he investigado nada durante todo éste tiempo? Soy un epidemiólogo, Law —recriminó—. No hay nada en la comida ni en el agua. Todo está limpio.

—Tú y yo… —Law miró a Nami, dirigiéndose a ella—. …hemos comido y bebido lo mismo desde que comenzamos éste viaje.

—¿Entonces? —Nami arqueó una ceja. Por un momento deseó haber visto al mentado sabueso para tener su propia opinión, pero honestamente agradecía haber estado en su más profundo sueño sin despertar sino hasta que el espectáculo había finalizado—. Si no es una droga, no nos queda de otra alternativa que pensar que el sabueso es real. Lo viste, ¿no?

—Vi a ese perro —murmuró Law pensativo—. Lo vi como mi imaginación quería que lo viera: un monstruo tal y como el mito lo describe. Tiene que ser una droga.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —bufó Desmond—. Dios, Law, ¡lo que viste es real! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás negándolo?

—Es una droga, Desmond. _Tiene_ que serlo —recalcó—. ¿Cómo entró en nuestro sistema? Eso es lo que intento averiguar.

Nami terminó de beberse el agua en un segundo trago y dejó el vaso sobre un pequeño mesón mientras pensaba en la situación. No tenía conocimiento alguno sobre drogas ni nada por el estilo –ese trabajo se lo dejaba a Law y a Desmond–, pero había otra interrogante que le estaba inquietando.

—Suponiendo que esas bestias son reales… —se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo muy bien cómo dirigir la pregunta—. ¿Es posible que se trate de un experimento?

—Es posible la mutación, sí —asintió Desmond—. Pero no en tales proporciones. Es cierto que el laboratorio de Baskerville investiga la mutación y clonación, pero también es cierto que a todo el personal, incluido a mí, no nos hace gracia alguna cuando debemos salir del pueblo por un motivo u otro. Sólo pensar en cruzarme con esos perros me pone los nervios de punta.

—¿Y qué tal si eso es lo que quieren? Quiero decir, tal vez no es lo más importante averiguar si el sabueso es real o si forma parte de una alucinación —ante aquello, Law y Desmond alzaron una ceja casi al mismo tiempo—. La capital, Burmecia, está protegida por muros que impiden el paso a cualquiera. Éste pueblo es una maravilla si lo comparamos con Cleyra o Marlett, donde viven prácticamente en la pobreza. Mito o no, ¿qué tal si esos sabuesos no son más que una herramienta para mantener a la gente apartada?

Tanto Law como Desmond la miraron perplejos durante un momento. Nami frunció los labios, paseando sus ojos desde el uno al otro a espera de una reacción.

—Nunca se me ocurrió algo como eso…

—Esa observación tiene mucho sentido, señorita Nami —dijo Law, alzando su taza de café a modo de brindis. Nami no supo si estaba hablando en serio o se estaba burlando de ella—. Considerando aquello, ¿por qué lo harían, Desmond?

—Bueno… —se cruzó de brazos, reflexivo—. Estamos de acuerdo en que probablemente Pávlov, dado el ataque del cual fueron víctimas la noche pasada, conoce sus verdaderas identidades al igual que Arthur Gottlieb, el viejo loco del asilo al cual desmembraste.

—¿El doctor Arthur? —Nami parpadeó, confundida—. ¿De qué me perdí?

—De alguna forma, Pávlov y Gottlieb mantienen conexiones tanto con el exterior de Brigadoon como entre ellos mismos —continuó Desmond—. Lo cual es una verdadera sorpresa, pues el resto de la población vivimos en las sombras sin información alguna sobre el exterior. ¿Es eso lo que están ocultando?

—¿Alguien más sabe sobre nosotros? ¿Quién diablos es Pávlov?

—Así es, Desmond. Y si estamos en lo correcto, serían buenas noticias para nosotros —asintió Law—. Si conseguimos la información que posee Pávlov, entonces podremos salir de éste continente.

Los azules ojos de Desmond chispearon con ansiedad.

—Hablando de buenas noticias… —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa conspiradora—: Ésta noche Pávlov pretende una exclusiva fiesta de conmemoración. Aunque no lo creas, mantengo buenas relaciones con ese viejo de mierda. Aprovecharé ésta misma noche y––

—¡Un momento! —vociferó Nami, alzando una pierna para golpear con fuerza el pequeño mesón, interrumpiendo con ello a Desmond quien saltó en su asiento con un chillido ligeramente femenino—. ¡¿Alguien me va a responder alguna jodida pregunta?!

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó el castaño, posándose una mano sobre el corazón con melodrama—. ¡Law, controla a tu mujer!

—¡Ya te dije que no soy su––

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, señorita Nami —interrumpió Law. Su tono era uno divertido—. En cuanto a esa fiesta, Desmond, estoy seguro de que puedes llevar invitados, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? No. ¡No! ¡Olvídalo! —chilló, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos—. ¡Vas a provocar un caos! ¡Y mi despido, ni más ni menos! Me cuesta ganarme el dinero, ¿sabes? Además, ¡¿cómo demonios quieres que te meta en esa fiesta sin que Pávlov––

—Creí que querías salir de éste continente —Law ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios—. Respecto al cómo nos harás entrar, ya te las ingeniarás.

—¿Que me las ingeniaré…?

—Entonces, señorita Nami, tenemos una fiesta a la cual asistir.

Desmond se hundió en su asiento balbuceando palabras inentendibles.

* * *

"Ir de compras". Probablemente aquella era la frase favorita de la navegante, pues luego de explicarle esos detalles que ella desconocía y dijo entonces que debían prepararse adecuadamente para la fiesta de Pávlov –ante lo cual Desmond intentó persuadirles de lo contrario refunfuñando que _de ningún modo podrían asistir a una fiesta de etiqueta con esas ropas tan harapientas como las que llevaban_, según sus propias palabras–, el humor de Nami dio un rotundo vuelco cuando supo que tendría una muy válida excusa para comprar algunas bonitas prendas.

¡Es que había tantas, tantísimas tiendas en las calles de Baskerville! Apenas vio los ojos de Nami destellando extasiados tras cada vitrina que se les cruzaba, Law decidió pedirle un pequeño préstamo monetario –que según la navegante tendría que devolvérselo con suculentos intereses– y la dejó a su suerte antes de que terminara arrastrándolo por cada una de las tiendas.

Entonces Nami estuvo en la gloria. ¡Todo era baratísimo y elegante! Desde trajes de gala hasta los accesorios más exclusivos; todo era una ganga. Pero, lamentablemente, no tenía un armario donde guardar todas esas maravillas. Tal vez podría comprar un bolso más grande que el que llevaba, pero descartó la idea con un suspiro decepcionado al saber muy bien que no sería capaz de cargar con tanta cosa.

Más rápido de lo que Desmond hubiese querido, tanto la navegante como el capitán estuvieron de vuelta en su hogar antes del atardecer. Desmond supo entonces que no había forma alguna de hacerles cambiar de opinión cuando la navegante alegremente se encerró en su habitación provisoria y Law hizo lo mismo en la propia no sin antes preguntarle, con esa sonrisa burlona, si acaso era prudente de su parte seguir vestido en esas ropas y con esa barba tan desaliñada cuando la fiesta daría inicio en unas pocas horas. Desmond, echando humos, le siguió los pasos y poco le importó irrumpir en la habitación del capitán –que en realidad era suya– ni que Law ya estuviera en plan de quitarse la sudadera para cambiarla por una elegante camisa blanca, y comenzó a gritonearlo tal como había hecho antes en la carrosa; quizás incluso con mayor escándalo, pues Nami podía oírlo desde su habitación.

Sonrió divertida mientras se quitaba sus propias prendas. Si bien no pudo llevarse los kilos de ropa que hubiese deseado, además del vestido de fiesta necesario para la ocasión, sí que compró más de una bonita prenda para continuar el resto de la inesperada travesía. Días, semanas, meses… años. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir en ese continente. Tan sólo pensar en que tal vez no podría llegar en el tiempo estipulado al Archipiélago Sabaody para reunirse finalmente con sus nakamas le revolvía el estómago. Llevaba tanto, _tanto_ tiempo esperando ese día, y ahora estaba atrapada en un continente sin salida. Por esa misma razón, no dudó en aferrarse a los meticulosos planes de Law cuando vislumbró en ellos una ligera luz de esperanza.

Se observó de pie a cabeza frente al espejo. El vestido era una maravilla, la tela sedosa se abrazaba perfectamente a cada una de sus vertiginosas curvas. Lucía fantástica, como siempre, pero algo en su imagen no lograba contentarla. Se alzó los cabellos para despejarse los hombros; aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a llevarlo tan largo. Hizo un mohín, bufando con molestia.

_¿Tal vez debería cortarlo?_

Mientras rebuscaba entre sus pertenencias la pequeña tijera que utilizaba para cortar el preciado papel de sus mapas, unos suaves golpecitos sonaron en la puerta.

—Adelante —indicó, sosteniendo un mechón de cabello frente a su rostro.

La puerta se abrió revelando la imagen de un Desmond que casi no reconoció. Su melena castaña ya no estaba enmarañada, sino cayendo perfectamente lacia tras sus orejas. Ya no había rastro de esa barba desarrapada. Envestido en un elegante traje gris, Desmond lucía joven.

—Vaya, Desmond, ¿quién diría que tras todo ese pelo se escondía una cara de bebé? —elogió Nami, sonriéndole a través del espejo.

—Muchas gracias, tomaré eso como un halago —dijo él, falsamente ofendido—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces con esas tijeras?

—Hum… —musitó, observándose nuevamente frente al espejo—. Quería cortarme un poco el cabello; no logro acostumbrarme a llevarlo tan largo, ¿sabes?

Cuando volvió a tomar un mechón de cabello y acercó las tijeras en plan de hacer lo que se proponía, Desmond contrajo el rostro y se acercó a ella en dos rápidas zancadas para quitarle el pequeño artilugio. Nami arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —protestó, posando sus manos en sus caderas.

—El problema, Nami, no es tu cabello —rebatió Desmond, acercando una silla e indicándole que tomara asiento—. El problema es tu rostro.

—¡¿Qué––

—Toma asiento —pidió, tomándola por los hombros—. Déjame hacerlo a mí.

Recelosa, Nami se sentó frente al espejo mientras Desmond se sentó a orillas de la cama, tomándole la barbilla con suavidad para observarla detenidamente. Nami frunció las cejas, confundida. Entonces Desmond sonrió, haciendo caer un ligero velo de cabellos naranja frente al rostro de la navegante antes de comenzar a cortarlo con cuidado.

—¿Un flequillo? —preguntó, soplando las hebras de cabello que caían sobre sus labios. Desmond asintió.

—Con el cabello tan largo, un flequillo simple le daría más vida a tu rostro.

—Con esas pintas que llevabas, nadie imaginaría que tienes gusto para estas cosas —bromeó ella—. ¿Has hecho esto antes?

Por un breve instante Desmond se detuvo y Nami estuvo segura de que sus manos temblaron antes de continuar.

—Al contrario de Law, a mí no me va la vida de nómada —explicó. Nami sonrió divertida ante la analogía—. Lo mío es lo tradicional: terminar mis estudios, trabajar y formar una familia. Asentarme en un pueblo tranquilo, llevar una vida segura…

Desmond pareció perderse en sus palabras y Nami no quiso apurarle temiendo por la seguridad de su flequillo. Luego de cortar otro mechón, Desmond bufó, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

—Pero supongo que mi novia no tenía los mismos planes —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veo… —musitó Nami, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir—. ¿Solías cuidar de su cabello?

—Tenía el cabello más hermoso que nunca vi —su voz sonó melancólica. Cortando un último mechón, volvió a tomarla de la barbilla para evaluar su trabajo con fingido profesionalismo—. Aunque el tuyo no tiene nada que envidiarle, señorita Nami.

La navegante le golpeó el hombro con picardía, incorporándose para observarse frente al espejo. Era curioso lo que un simple flequillo podía hacer. Sonrió agradada; ahora sí lucía fantástica. Tomándose el resto del cabello en una coleta alta para finalizar su atavío, se giró hacia Desmond.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó, revoloteando sus pestañas con falsa coquetería—. ¿Qué piensa, señor estilista?

—Pienso que si Law no hace pronto algún movimiento contigo, realmente comenzaré a creer que es homo––

—Veo que ya están listos —la voz de Law interrumpió la osada opinión de Desmond, quien se tapó la boca entre divertido y nervioso.

Nami realmente quiso romper en carcajadas ante el gesto del castaño, pero cuando su atención se posó en Law, su mandíbula cayó con sorpresa. Ataviado en un simple pero elegante esmoquin negro, Law se abotonaba los últimos botones de la camisa blanca bajo la corbata. Con el sombrero de copa baja y los guantes cubriéndole las manos tatuadas, casi no había rastro del infame capitán pirata.

Trafalgar Law vestido de frac. Nami no supo si reír o llorar ante la imagen, pues Law estaba notoriamente incómodo embutido en tales prendas; el ceño demasiado fruncido lo delataba. Y por su vida que lucía atractivo el condenado. Nami no pudo negarlo más.

—¿Y el mostacho? —cuestionó Desmond, poniéndose de pie con gesto reprochador—. ¡Prometiste que usarías el mostacho! ¿Qué tal si te descubren?

—No pienso ponerme eso hasta que salgamos de aquí —murmuró Law, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Y tú qué harás respecto a eso? —continuó el castaño, dirigiéndose ésta vez a Nami mientras apuntaba el tatuaje de su brazo. Nami abrió la boca para protestar, pero Desmond se adelantó—: Es muy bonito, Nami, pero nada elegante. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarles que se trata de una _muy_ exclusiva fiesta de etiqueta? ¡Dios!

—Ya, ya, entiendo… —sin deseos de estresar aún más al doctor, Nami se acomodó un delicado pañuelo de seda sobre los hombros—. ¿Contento? Puedes ser una verdadera mamá gallina cuando te lo propones, ¿eh?

—Mamá gallina o no, ustedes son mis invitados. Además, es mi trasero el que estoy cuidando —refunfuñó, encaminándose hacia la puerta—. Los espero en la carrosa. Nada de achucharse demasiado, no tengo todo el día.

Nami resopló, resignándose a que ese tipo de comentarios serían usuales mientras permanecieran junto a él. Una vez Desmond desapareció murmurando quién sabe qué cosas, Nami se acomodó finalmente los altísimos tacones antes de dedicarse una última mirada aprobatoria frente al espejo. Al girarse, Law seguía de pie junto al marco de la puerta con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Y la corbata ligeramente torcida. En un acto instintivo, sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, se acercó a él y alzó sus manos para acomodársela, tirando con suavidad de la fina tela para aflojar el nudo.

—¿Qué? —espetó, intentando permanecer tranquila ante su escrutinio. La curva de los labios de Law se acentuó y Nami de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que hacía.

—Creo que hice una elección muy acertada al momento de escoger el color de mi corbata —apuntó él, paseando sus ojos grises sin discreción alguna por el vestido de seda azul de la navegante.

Y el autocontrol de Nami se esfumó. No fue el comentario, no del todo, fue esa mirada grisácea demasiado intensa deambulando por su cuerpo lo que provocó a sus mejillas arder en vergüenza. ¿Desde cuándo le avergonzaba su cuerpo? No tenía la menor idea; pero tuvo unas ganas terribles de cubrirse con el anticuado chaleco de la señora Clara o de bajarle el sombrero hasta los ojos al capitán. La risa tersa de Law sólo logró enfurecerla. Era curiosa esa mezcla de timidez y furia que el hombre provocaba en ella.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —masculló, arreglando de mala gana la corbata de Law—. ¿Seremos señor y señora Felicidad Conyugal?

—Así es, señorita Nami —asintió él, divertido. Nami frunció las cejas—. Idea de Desmond.

—Asistirán sólo funcionarios del laboratorio, ¿no? —preguntó insegura—. ¿Qué tal si me preguntan algo que desconozco?

—Sólo debes permanecer callada como una buena esposa —antes de que Nami se desquitara con su corbata, Law aprovechó el momento y se giró para encaminarse hacia la puerta de entrada—. Salgamos antes de que Desmond termine reafirmando esa idea equivocada que tiene sobre nosotros. No queremos eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gruñó Nami, estampando uno de sus tacos contra el piso antes de seguirle a regañadientes.

Qué idea más insulsa tenía Desmond de ellos. ¡Qué descaro tenía Law! ¿Permanecer callada como una buena esposa? ¡¿Podía ser _más_ irritante aún?!

_¡Bastardo machista! _

Le habría encantado gritárselo en la cara junto a otras verdades, pero sabía perfectamente que hacerlo sólo divertiría al capitán y ella terminaría enfureciéndose aún más. Así que no tenía caso. En el pequeño trayecto desde la habitación hasta la puerta de entrada, se dedicó a insultarlo en silencio y a perforarle la nuca con sus ojos furiosos. Ojala y las miradas pudieran matar.

Desmond parecía haber perdido su malhumor, pues una vez llegaron afuera el castaño conversaba animosamente con el chofer de la carrosa. Al verlos, sus ojos brillaron con maldad sobre una sonrisa pícara y los comentarios fuera de lugar no se hicieron esperar mucho más mientras subían a la carrosa. Pero Nami lo ignoró. La noche había caído de una forma mucho más interesante que discutir con Desmond o con Law.

—Esta niebla… —murmuró una vez estuvieron a bordo, observando el paisaje nuevamente blanquecino.

—Todas las noches cae esta niebla —explicó Desmond luego de indicarle al chofer que se pusieran en marcha—. Es una verdadera molestia.

—No es eso —frunció los labios, pensativa—. El clima es demasiado cálido; no hay rastros de humedad. Es extraño…

—¿Esperas que algo sea normal en éste continente? Creo que tenemos razones suficientes para dejar de buscarle sentido a muchas cosas —bufó Desmond con gesto derrotado. Nami le dio la razón esbozando apenas una sonrisa tenue.

Law observó a la navegante por el rabillo del ojo. Mentiría si decía que esa niebla no le parecía extraña. Porque le hacía sentir incómodo; una molesta sensación se había acomodado en su estómago al momento de poner un pie fuera de la seguridad de la casa de Desmond. Aquella niebla evocaba de manera irremediable a esos mortíferos ojos rojos y esa dentadura abominable golpeando contra el mismo ventanal que volvía a estar a su costado. Y se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que, por un momento, el cuerpo se le había entumecido. Al recordarlo el sentimiento volvía a subirle desde las entrañas. ¿Tenía _miedo_? Podía aceptar que los siniestros perros de Baskerville eran reales, pero no podía concebir ese sentimiento tan ajeno que le embargaba. Eso era lo que no tenía sentido alguno.

El miedo era, en pocas palabras, una emoción gatillada como mecanismo de defensa y supervivencia ante la percepción de un peligro –real o imaginario– o una amenaza. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Law no tenía motivos para sentir miedo de cosa semejante. Había visto y vivido cosas peores a lo largo de su vida. Mucho peores.

Era humano sentir miedo pero, sencillamente, Trafalgar Law no era un hombre miedoso. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería. Ese miedo visceral, ilógico y sin fundamentos, no era normal.

—Law, Nami —la voz de Desmond lo desconcentró. Sólo entonces notó que estaban detenidos en la entrada de una enorme mansión—. Recuerdan el plan, ¿verdad?

—Yo sólo debo permanecer callada como una buena esposa —rezongó Nami, clavando un par de ojos avellana en el capitán junto a ella.

—Pávlov es un viejo muy astuto —continuó Desmond—. Un pequeño descuido y sospechará de inmediato. No hagan nada innecesario, ¿entendido?

—Descuida, Desmond. Law tiene una habilidad _increíble_ en el arte de la mentira —dijo Nami con cierto desdén en la voz.

—¿Oh? —Law ladeó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa mordaz—. No fui consciente del momento en que pasé de ser llamado por mi apellido a mi nombre de pila. Me conmueve, señorita Nami.

—Trafalgar, juro que uno de estos días te voy a––

—Aunque me divierte escucharlos discutir, tortolitos, no tenemos tiempo para esto —interrumpió Desmond, posando una mano sobre la manilla de la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se giró hacia Law para mirarlo con reproche—: Law, ¿dónde está tu mostacho?

Cuando Law gruñó por lo bajo con fastidio mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo, Nami no se molestó en ocultar la muy burlesca sonrisa tan parecida a la de él mismo mientras el capitán se acomodaba a regañadientes el pomposo mostacho sobre los labios. Desmond apenas reprimió una carcajada cubriéndose la boca, y por supuesto que Nami no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como aquella. Se inclinó sobre el hombro de Law, pegó sus labios contra su oído y en un susurro más irónico que coqueto dijo:

—Muy aristócrata, señor Trafalgar.

Ignorando la mirada mortífera que le dedicó el capitán, Nami tomó la mano amable que Desmond le ofrecía y bajó de la carrosa con gráciles movimientos deleitándose en el placentero sentimiento de dejar a Trafalgar Law y su afilada boca atrevida –por primera vez– en silencio.

Tal vez debería hacerlo más seguido.

* * *

_Ay, qué final más odioso. Pero quería que conocieran un poquito más a Desmond y desenlazar algunos misterios (sólo un poco, jé) antes de arrojarlos a los leones.  
Nami finalmente tuvo su dulce venganza; mucho bullying le habían hecho ya XD. ¿Law hará algo al respecto? ¿Quién es Pávlov? ¿Pueden confiar en Desmond? ¿Y qué fue de la novia de Desmond? ¿Los perros de Baskerville son reales? (ni yo sé de dónde saco tanto lío...)_

_Gracias por leer, señoritas(os) :D  
PD: gracias también a **Mimi**, a **SuperLaw **y a todas esas personas que no tienen cuenta pero igualmente comentan. Sepan que también las quiero y las tengo presentes, sépanlo! :B_


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Cuando Law llegó a su lado y deliberadamente posó una mano sobre su cintura, la espalda de Nami se tensó de inmediato ante el contacto. Pero no se dejaría embaucar por esa sonrisa superior ni por el efecto que curiosamente el capitán comenzaba a tener sobre ella; por supuesto que no. Devolviéndole una sonrisa orgullosa, Nami lo imitó, pasando un brazo tras su cintura para afianzarse a él y avanzar de esa forma por la elegante alfombra roja tal como lo haría una pareja de recién casados. Manteniendo siempre una distancia prudente frente a ambos, Desmond no dejaba de saludar con cortesía a cada una de las personas que se dirigían a él. Era curioso como una persona tan desgarbada podía desplegar tanta elegancia de un minuto a otro como lo hacía ahora Desmond. Tal vez en la universidad de Law también les enseñaron algo de teatro, pensó Nami con ironía mientras conservaba una falsa pero muy educada sonrisa en sus labios.

Nami estuvo agradecida de que Law no fuese un hombre imprudente, pues en cada una de las entradas y rodeando la enorme mansión había centenares de hombres armados en uniformes negros idénticos a aquellos enmascarados que les atacaron en la posada del pueblo de Cleyra. Por lo mismo, agradeció también que Desmond fuera un tipo ridículamente precavido al momento de insistir en que cuidaran sus identidades tras sutiles disfraces. Quizá el de Law podría ser una exageración en comparación a ella; pero era cierto que la fama del Cirujano de la Muerte era mucho más notoria que la suya. De no haber obedecido las exigencias de Desmond o de haber irrumpido a lo loco en semejante mansión, habrían creado un verdadero escándalo y quién sabe si algún infortunio.

Al ingresar al gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, su sonrisa perfecta tembló con fastidio. Más de alguna vez acudió a alguna fiesta de etiqueta y sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse con elegancia, pero aquello era demasiado. Estaba segura de que cada uno de los cristales de los numerosos candelabros valían incluso más que la cabeza de Trafalgar Law. Reunidos en torno a un solitario pianista que tocaba una melodía fría e insulsa, hombres y mujeres de mediana edad –ataviados todos en carísimos trajes y lujosos accesorios– conversaban entre ellos con sus narices empinadas al cielo y agitaban el vino con petulancia en sus delicadas copas de cristal.

Estirados. Sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo más que su dinero y el mantener las buenas apariencias.

A Nami siempre le gustaron los lujos, pero conocía tan bien el otro lado de la moneda que no podía soportar esas caras rechonchas de mejillas sonrojadas por la buena vida. Supuso que al compañero a su lado tampoco, pues Law no se molestó en ocultar el notorio ceño fruncido bajo el sombrero de copa.

—¿Desmond se molestará si busco la caja fuerte del señor Pávlov? —preguntó la navegante en voz baja.

—Estoy seguro de que el señor Pávlov no echará en falta un par de millones menos —apuntó Law con cierto menosprecio.

—¿Qué están murmurando ustedes dos? —siseó Desmond. Tanto Law como Nami esbozaron una sonrisa conspiradora tan parecida que el castaño terminó estrechando los ojos con suspicacia.

—Me pregunto si la cabeza del señor Pávlov tendrá valor dentro del mercado negro… —murmuró Law. Los azules ojos de Desmond se abrieron escandalizados, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la navegante se le adelantó.

—Tal vez deberías cortarlo en pedacitos; apostaría a que cada uno de sus dedos debe valer millones considerando todo esta… —Nami se llevó un dedo al mentón con gesto pensativo, sacudiendo luego la mano para aludir al espacio—, parafernalia.

—¡Están locos! —farfulló Desmond, disparando sus ojos horrorizados por el lugar en busca de algún desafortunado oyente de la conversación—. Dios, ¿a quién más que a mí se le ocurre pedirle prudencia a un par de piratas…?

—Tú lo has dicho, Desmond —bromeó Nami, otorgándole un par de palmaditas condescendientes en el hombro.

—Desmond, mantén la compostura —dijo Law mientras clavaba sus ojos en un hombre mayor que se aproximaba hacia ellos—. Tu señor Pávlov viene a saludarte.

—No es _mi_ señor Pávlov… —masculló Desmond, dedicándoles una mirada de advertencia antes de girarse justo en el momento en que el hombre llegó junto a ellos—. ¡Dichosos los ojos! ¡Señor Pávlov, cuánto tiempo sin verlo!

Iván Pávlov era tal y como Desmond lo describió durante la corta trayectoria desde su hogar a la enorme mansión de Baskerville. Iba en silla de ruedas, y aun así sus sesenta años no tenían nada que hacer contra su porte alto y orgulloso. Su cabello plateado estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás; la espesa barba le hacía lucir como un hombre ilustrado. Tenía ojos astutos.

—Ciertamente —afirmó el hombre, estrechando la mano amable que le tendía Desmond—. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, Dr. Strauss. ¿Cómo ha ido el caso en Burmecia?

—No muy bien… He estado investigando en otros pueblos, pero al parecer los únicos casos se concentran en la población burmeciana —explicó Desmond con preocupación—. Más allá de eso, seguimos sin progresos.

—Ya veo —asintió Pávlov, torciendo sus labios en una pulcra sonrisa—. Estoy seguro de que podrás resolverlo; eres el mejor epidemiólogo de nuestro laboratorio. Ahora, ¿no piensas presentarme a tus invitados?

—¡Oh! Señor Pávlov, estos son el señor y la señora… err… —los ojos de Desmond titubearon por un momento antes de continuar—. El señor y la señora Torao; un reconocido cirujano y su asistente quienes me han estado acompañando durante mis últimos viajes de investigación.

_¿Torao?_ ¿De dónde demonios sacó eso? Bien que no habían escatimado en ese pequeño detalle, pero, ¿no se podía inventar algo mejor? Nami esbozó una sonrisa incómoda y Law dejó notar su disgusto apenas en la presión que ejercieron sus dedos sobre la cintura de la navegante.

—Veo que te has armado de un buen equipo de investigación —apuntó Pávlov, estudiando a la pareja cuidadosamente—. Muy sabio de tu parte, Dr. Strauss. Es un verdadero gusto conocerlos, señor y señora Torao.

—Ha montado una velada espléndida, señor Pávlov —comentó Nami con amabilidad—. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de celebración?

—¿No lo sabe? —Pávlov la miró con incredulidad. Nami volvió a sentir un apretón reprochador en la cintura, pero lo ignoró—. Deberías informar de antemano a tus invitados, Dr. Strauss. Verá, señora Torao, ¿Conoce la historia del Conde de Baskerville?

—El Dr. Strauss nos habló un poco al respecto, pero me gustaría escuchar la historia completa —mintió la navegante.

—El Conde de Baskerville vivió en ésta mansión durante un largo periodo —comenzó el hombre con su voz señorial—. Soltero y sin descendencia alguna, el Conde dedicó su vida a lo único que amaba realmente... ¡Ésta mansión estaba rodeada de animales! ¿Puede imaginárselo? Aún luego de tanto tiempo, podrá encontrar rastros de ellos en viejos troncos mullidos en los jardines.

—Pero ya se sabe: a veces el mejor amigo del hombre puede resultar un arma de doble filo —acotó Desmond.

—Así es, Dr. Strauss —asintió Pávlov—. El Conde tenía un enorme sabueso al cual adoraba más que a cualquier otro.

—Un sabueso… —murmuró Nami, intuyendo hacia dónde iba el final de la historia. Pávlov sonrió, y continuó:

—Un día como éste, el Conde celebraría sus orgullosos ochenta y dos años. Pero nunca imaginó lo que ocurriría. El sabueso, su más preciada mascota, aniquiló sin piedad alguna a su amo y a sus invitados… —explicó, soltando un bufido apesadumbrado—. Dicen que sólo se encontró un dedo del Conde de Baskerville, y hasta el día de hoy, el sabueso está desaparecido. Por su expresión, señora Torao, estoy seguro de que está familiarizada con el resto de la historia, ¿verdad?

—Recibimos una muy peculiar bienvenida mientras nos aproximábamos a éste pueblo —explicó Law, rompiendo su silencio—. Pero, señor Pávlov, en su historia sólo menciona a un sabueso. ¿Qué hay de los otros?

—Muy observador, señor Torao —concedió Pávlov, ofreciéndoles amablemente una copa de vino a cada uno cuando un garzón se acercó a ellos—. Pero lamento decirle que ese es un misterio sin resolver tal como lo es el caso del Dr. Strauss en Burmecia. Aunque tengo a mis mejores hombres en ello, parece ser que éste continente no quiere sus secretos develados, ¿no cree usted lo mismo, señor Torao?

Nami desvió su atención hacia la bonita copa de vino entre sus manos mientras se la llevaba a los labios con elegancia.

_¿No cree usted lo mismo, señor Torao?_

¿Andaba demasiado paranoica con todo lo acontecido o esa pregunta sonó excesivamente directa? Misterios sin resolver, secretos perfectamente ocultos. Todas esas últimas palabras le recordaron de inmediato las propias sospechas en torno al continente. El hecho de que Law ni siquiera se molestara en contestar a la curiosa pregunta de Pávlov y que en cambio esbozara una torcida sonrisa le hizo saber que no era la única a quien cuyas luces de alerta se habían puesto en funcionamiento.

—Señor Pávlov —habló Desmond, rompiendo el incómodo silencio de miradas afiladas y de sonrisas astutas—. Me gustaría informarle con mayor detalle sobre lo que he investigado en torno al caso de Burmecia. ¿Podría concederme unos minutos?

—Por supuesto, Dr. Strauss —asintió Pávlov, dedicándole una última mirada al capitán y a la navegante antes de girarse hacia Desmond—. Espero que disfruten de mi humilde velada, señor y señora Torao. Con permiso.

Educado y amable como aparentaba ser, Iván Pávlov hizo una pequeña reverencia sobre su silla antes de apartarse junto a Desmond quien de manera discreta comenzó a llevárselo más lejos mientras le explicaba aquello que nada tenía que ver con ellos. Law entonces dejó su copa de vino sin molestarse en darle un solo trago e hizo lo mismo con la copa de la navegante. Nami resopló.

—Creí que serías tú quien haría toda la conversación —regañó ella—. Digo, considerando que debía mantener silencio como una _buena esposa_.

—Una buena esposa sabe cuándo abrir la boca —Law se encogió de hombros, prestándole mayor atención a Desmond y a Pávlov que comenzaban a perderse entre las personas.

Nami no supo si hablaba en serio o si era otro de sus comentarios mordaces, pero prefirió ignorarlo para mantener el escaso buen humor que aún conservaba e imitar su estado de alerta. Cuando vieron que Desmond tenía perfectamente distraído a Pávlov, no necesitaron intercambiar palabras para ponerse en acción.

Sin deshacer las buenas apariencias de pareja felizmente casada, Law y Nami avanzaron entre la turbamulta de adinerados hasta desaparecer del enorme salón para encaminarse por elegantes pasillos. La seguridad era alta, pero tanto Law como Desmond enfatizaron en mantener un bajo perfil al menos hasta donde fuera posible. Por ello, llegaron hasta una segunda planta burlando cuidadosamente al personal sin alzar sospecha alguna, suponiendo que si Pálvov tenía algo que ocultar –considerando la extravagante leyenda de los sabuesos de Baskerville originada en esa misma mansión–, debían de encontrar algo tras alguna de todas esas puertas.

Durante largos minutos no encontraron más que salones lujosos tan grandes como aquel donde se llevaba la fiesta, algunos adornados como espacios de exposición de pinturas o esculturas preciosas, algunas bodegas y, en gran mayoría, dormitorios deshabitados. No fue hasta que dieron con el tercer y último nivel, donde Nami se vio obligada a utilizar una que otra coquetería simple para burlar al único guardia que custodiaba un par de puertas, logrando que el hombre se marchara con inocentes ojitos encandilados creyendo que ya le tocaba el cambio de turno.

Una vez el salón estuvo despejado, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas. Sin embargo, al intentar girar la bonita perilla…

—Está cerrada —bufó Law, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio. No podía arriesgarse a utilizar su habilidad cuando desconocía lo que había del otro lado.

—Lo cual es una buena noticia, ¿no crees? —dijo Nami, haciendo al capitán a un lado para revisar la cerradura—. Ya me parecía extraño el no encontrar ninguna puerta bajo llave.

Law arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a la navegante, quien se sentó de puntillas frente a la puerta y extrajo de quién sabe dónde una pequeña ganzúa. Entonces cuando Nami acercó un oído a la puerta, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y comenzó a juguetear cuidadosamente con la cerradura, Law recordó el singular apodo de la navegante de los Sombrero de Paja.

—Veo que la Gata Ladrona siempre tiene un as bajo la manga —comentó él, divertido. Nami apenas asintió, pero Law pudo ver perfectamente la sonrisa orgullosa de la navegante.

—No hay cartera que se me resista —musitó, frunciendo los labios en concentración hasta que la cerradura finalmente cedió con un suave _click_—, ni tampoco puerta que no pueda abrir.

Law asintió con una tenue sonrisa, apartando a la navegante para girar pomposa la perilla con precaución. Abrió apenas unos pocos centímetros, tal como había hecho antes con todas las otras puertas, descubriendo entonces que a juzgar por la ausencia de ruido, aquella estancia estaba deshabitada. Nami se paró de puntillas para mirar sobre su hombro, pero aún con los tacones Law seguía siendo más alto que ella.

—Bingo —murmuró Law, abriendo entonces la puerta por completo para darle paso a la navegante.

Era una espaciosa habitación tan pulcra como las otras. Mantenía el característico olor de los libros y a algún caro aerosol. Cada uno de sus muros estaba adornado por anaqueles atiborrados de libros y archivos escritos a mano. En el centro había un escritorio absurdamente amplio para un único hombre.

—¿La oficina del señor Pávlov? —se preguntó Nami, observando los libros con curiosidad—. Todos estos títulos guardan relación con mutación y clonación…

—Esos libros no son importantes —dijo Law—. Investiga los manuscritos; busca algo que haga referencia a los perros de Baskerville o al exterior del continente.

—¿Eh? —Nami se giró, mirándolo confundida.

—Iré a investigar la otra habitación —explicó—. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerte cargo de esto.

—Pero no sé nada de––

—Sólo busca algo que te llame la atención. Si necesito de tus servicios con la cerradura, te lo haré saber.

Sin añadir nada más, Law cerró la puerta tras su espalda dejando a la navegante a cargo del pequeño trabajo. La otra puerta estaba justo junto a la otra, y para su agrado, estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Tomando las mismas precauciones anteriores, descubrió que allí tampoco había nadie. Al ingresar sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa.

En ese lugar, considerablemente más pequeño que la oficina de Iván Pávlov, no había luz. Pero los numerosos monitores encendidos brindaban la iluminación necesaria para identificar los extraños paneles bajo éstos. Cada monitor correspondía principalmente a las afueras de la mansión de Baskerville, el salón principal donde estaban reunidos los invitados, algunas de las salas de exposición de piezas preciosas, y la oficina de Pávlov.

Un centro de control. Desde esa pequeña habitación Pávlov poseía un control omnipotente de toda la mansión.

No era extraño encontrar uno entre familias acaudaladas, pero fueron los paneles los que llamaron la atención de Law. No es que estuviera familiarizado con centros de vigilancia, pero al vivir prácticamente la mayor parte del tiempo confinado en un submarino que funciona gracias a paneles de control muy similares a ese, Law sabía más o menos para qué funcionaban todos esos botones bajo los monitores.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, se quitó el pomposo sombrero y observó las diversas imágenes de video con atención. Había cuatro monitores que correspondían al salón principal; las cámaras de vigilancia debían estar tan cuidadosamente distribuidas que Law no pudo descubrir ningún punto ciego en las imágenes. Sin embargo, no había rastro de Desmond ni de Pávlov. Si Desmond tenía problemas, podía cuidarse por sí sólo; era más capaz de lo que aparentaba. Y si consideraba la molesta pero existente posibilidad de que el castaño estuviera en realidad aliado con Pávlov, entonces estaban en graves problemas. Frunció las cejas, decidiendo apartar esa inquietud de momento.

Desvió su mirada hacia un par de monitores que correspondían a la oficina de Pávlov, donde la navegante lucía muy cómoda sentada tras el escritorio ojeando unos archivos que las cámaras no lograban identificar. Tomó asiento frente a los paneles bajo aquellos monitores, observándolos cuidadosamente. Posó un dedo tatuado sobre uno de los botones.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, entonces un pequeño experimento no causaría demasiado daño.

* * *

—_Si necesito de tus servicios con la cerradura, te lo haré saber_ —remedó Nami al capitán poco después de que la dejara a solas en la oficina, paseando su dedo índice por los impecables títulos de los libros sin saber muy bien en cual enfocarse.

Mutación, clonación, condicionamiento, conductismo; todos eran títulos que a la navegante no le decían mucho. Sin ánimos de inmiscuirse en materias como aquellas, se aventuró por otra estantería donde había archivos sin título escrito en su costado, decepcionándose al encontrar más información de lo mismo. Experimentación en animales, principalmente, y en gran mayoría con un timbre rojo en el costado de las páginas que decía: fallido. Nada sobre los sabuesos. No fue hasta que revisó un cuarto y un quinto archivador donde encontró algo mucho más interesante. Nada más abrir la tapa del fichero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Eran fotografías. Fotografías de renombrados piratas tanto del Grand Line como del Nuevo Mundo con información detallada sobre ellos. Algunas tenían una cruz encima, aquellos declarados como fallecidos. No tardó en dar con la fotografía de Trafalgar Law con su respectiva recompensa actualizada impresa bajo ésta. La información escrita sobre él la desconcertó. Destacaba principalmente sus conocimientos en el área médica así como también sus movimientos en los últimos meses. Nami frunció las cejas con desdén cuando leyó el cómo el capitán había llegado al título de Shichibukai. Avanzó un par de páginas hasta que dio con el día exacto donde llegaron al continente.

_[…]Capitán de los piratas Heart, Shichibukai. Encontrado en la isla Dotum cercana a Brigadoon. Procedimiento llevado a cabo con éxito. Abandonado en el país de Marlett junto a…_

Nami boqueo, pasmada. Su nombre. ¡Su nombre estaba allí!

_Nami, la Gata Ladrona, tripulante de los Sombrero de Paja. Encontrada en la isla Freesia cercana a Brigadoon. Procedimiento llevado a cabo con éxito. Arthur Gottlieb, miembro destacado del proyecto Dharma, encargado de los preparativos. […]Procedimiento llevado a cabo sin éxito. Arthur Gottlieb es declarado muerto según informes de la Dra. Strauss. […]Se desconoce el paradero de ambos sujetos. […]Encontrar a Trafalgar Law es de vital importancia para el proyecto…_

Nami se masajeó el puente de la nariz con demasiadas preguntas en mente y una única respuesta. De alguna forma, esas personas tenían que ver con su extraña llegada al continente. ¿Cómo? Esa era otra interrogante.

_¿Proyecto Dharma?_

Estaba segura de haber leído algo sobre eso entre los otros papeles que descartó porque, sencillamente, no comprendió nada. No eran más que fórmulas químicas y palabras que desconocía. Se sentó tras el escritorio, rebuscando ansiosa entre el cerro de papeles que había amontonado. Sin embargo, cuando lo tomó entre sus manos y se puso en un riguroso plan de intentar entenderlo, las luces se fueron de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura como acto reflejo.

Las cortinas del enorme ventanal tras ella estaban cerradas. La única luz que ingresaba era la que se colaba bajo el marco de la puerta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al creerse descubierta con las manos en la masa. Se incorporó, nerviosa, parpadeando repetidas veces para ajustar la vista a la oscuridad. A tientas, rápidamente metió los papeles en el archivador que contenía la información sobre ellos y avanzó hacia la puerta con atropelladas zancadas sin saber muy bien si lo correcto era salir o permanecer allí. Si la habían descubierto, entonces del otro lado de seguro que había alguien.

Posó un oído en la puerta. No se oía nada. No había sombra bajo el marco que delatara la presencia de nadie. Tomó aire con fuerza, y cuando se decidió a girar el pómulo de la puerta…

No se abrió. ¡Estaba cerrada!

_¡¿Dónde demonios está Law?!_

Un segundo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. De pronto se quedó fría, presa de un siniestro presagio de horror y tinieblas. Dedicó una mirada sobre su hombro, paseando sus ojos nerviosos por la oscuridad. Nada. No había nada. No había nadie. Y aun así el corazón le galopaba aturdido, asustado. Sentía el cuero cabelludo frío y encogido y percibía la descarga de adrenalina en sus manos temblorosas. Volvió a tomar aire con fuerza para serenarse y rebuscó entre sus ropas la misma ganzúa que utilizó para ingresar. Pero entonces, en el momento en que se sentó de puntillas y la metió en la hendidura del cerrojo, un estridente ruido tras su espalda la espantó.

El ventanal se hizo trizas. La fría brisa de la noche desordenó sus cabellos y un gruñido visceral congeló cada uno de sus músculos. Su respiración se aceleró, y no se atrevió a mirar tras su espalda hasta que escuchó unos pasos demasiados suaves y sigilosos para pertenecer a un hombre. No necesitó verlo para confirmarlo. No quiso verlo para confirmarlo.

Estaba ahí. El sabueso estaba ahí, olfateando y gruñendo como una bestia embravecida a escasos metros de ella. Debía hacer algo, pero sus piernas no se movían. Estaba aterrada; estaba hiperventilando. En el momento en que vio un par de luces rojizas acercándose a ella, se obligó a reaccionar. Dio un paso tentativo, sigiloso, tembloroso, comprobando que el sabueso aún no era consciente de su presencia; se mantenía olisqueando cerca de las estanterías.

Pero se movió demasiado rápido. Demasiado nerviosa, demasiado alterada. Cuando corrió en plan de refugiarse bajo el escritorio –encontrando allí una única e ilógica escapatoria por puro instinto de supervivencia–, el par de luces rojizas se precipitó hacia ella.

Entonces Nami lo vio, aunque no quisiera. Acorralada bajo el escritorio, vio sus fauces ensangrentadas, sus ojos rabiosos brillando en la oscuridad, sus aterradoras patas avanzando como un depredador despiadado. Lo vio a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sintió su fuerte aliento golpeándole el rostro.

Su respiración se estancó en su garganta. Sus pupilas se dilataron y se apretó los labios con los nudillos para acallar sus sollozos. Un último gruñido y aquellas enormes fauces se abrieron con un único propósito. Cerró los ojos con fuerza; las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

_Law…_

—¿Señorita Nami?

Como si hubiese despertado de una extraña ensoñación, aquella suave voz pronunciando su nombre pareció destruir todas sus quimeras. Abrió los ojos, aterrada, encontrándose entonces con el capitán acuclillado frente a ella como si sus pensamientos lo hubiesen invocado. Nami parpadeó tres veces antes de reaccionar.

—¡Law! —exclamó, arrojándose con tal fuerza a sus brazos que si no fuera por la velocidad de reacción de Law, hubiese caído de espaldas con la navegante encima—. ¡E-El sabueso!

—Na––

—¡El sabueso estaba aquí! —le interrumpió, consternada—. ¿Lo viste? ¡Debiste verlo!

—Nami —la llamó de nuevo, observándola con cuidado—. Está bien. No hay nada aquí.

—¡No está bien! —sollozó Nami, enterrando el rostro humedecido en el cuello de Law—. ¡Vi sus ojos, vi sus horribles dientes y––

—No es real, Nami —sentenció Law—. Nada de lo que viste es real.

Nami quiso insistir. Todo en su cabeza la obligaba a insistir y aseverar lo que acababa de ver, pero por más que paseaba sus ojos aterrados por sobre el hombro de Law, ya no había absolutamente nada. No había vidrios rotos ni brisa ingresando por el ventanal. No había un horrible sabueso gruñendo a escasos metros de su rostro. Incluso la puerta parecía haber sido abierta sin problema alguno.

Sólo estaba Law.

Se aferró con más fuerza a sus brazos y aspiró el peculiar aroma de su cuello en un desesperado deseo por comprobar que era real; que Law no formaba parte de una alucinación tan vívida como lo fue el sabueso. Nami entonces supo que aquella mano que se posó en su espalda seguida de la otra inusualmente tímida e insegura acariciando los cabellos de su nuca, eran tan auténticas como ese aroma a antisépticos que caracterizaba al capitán.

Law era real. Y tal vez no se acercaba ni en lo más mínimo a su idea de caballero andante, pero ahí estaba, siendo tan cálido y agradable que la navegante no quiso apartarse de sus brazos ni de esas manos reconfortantes que la acariciaban con demasiado cuidado.

—¿Por qué se fue la luz? —quiso saber Nami. Su voz sonó amortiguada contra el cuello de Law.

Si un pequeño experimento logró hacer tanto daño…

—No lo sé —mintió Law.

Fue una mentira blanca. De momento, darle el beneficio de la duda sería más digerible que la verdad; no era necesario que supiera lo que hacía en la sala de control. Al menos, ahora estaba seguro de sus sospechas iniciales.

Observó a la navegante con atención. El repentino corte de luz debió provocar inseguridad en ella, y su inconsciente –ese lado tan oscuro y desconocido de la mente humana– se encargó de hacer el resto. La idea del sabueso ya estaba implantada y con forma en su cabeza; no necesitó de un estímulo mucho más elaborado que un corte de luz en una habitación cerrada para gatillar el miedo. Era una droga lo suficientemente fuerte para crear alucinaciones tan vívidas y emociones tan fuertes. Sí, eso era. Estaba seguro. Su teoría desde un principio fue siempre correcta: un alucinógeno en base al miedo y el estímulo.

Law frunció los labios. Un muy inusual sentimiento le revoloteó en el estómago. Un pequeño experimento no debía causar demasiado daño… O eso fue lo que pensó. Pero entonces cuando la encontró acurrucada bajo el escritorio, aterrada y luciendo tan frágil y perturbada, el sentimiento de la culpa y el remordimiento le impidió mirarla a los ojos, obligándolo a permanecer a su lado y dejarla hacer cuanto quisiera. Los segundos pasaron extendidos. Nami se apartó un poco de él para secarse el rostro y, al mirarlo, ladeó la cabeza, confundida ante la expresión del capitán. Law resopló.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó él en un tono demasiado amable para el gusto de Nami.

_Raro_.

Trafalgar Law siendo suave y amable era incluso más desconcertante que el cruel y arrogante capitán con el que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a lidiar. Pero la navegante no dijo nada al respecto, decidiendo que esa extraña faceta era mucho más agradable dada su condición sobrecogida. Asintió, ayudándose de esa mano enguantada en blanco que le tendía el capitán.

—Es un alucinógeno en base al miedo y al estímulo —dijo Law de pronto—. Es gatillado por la sugestión.

—¿Miedo y estímulo? —murmuró Nami, carraspeando al sentir la garganta ligeramente apretada.

—¿Ojos rojos? —preguntó—. El sabueso, ¿tenía ojos rojos y brillantes?

Nami asintió, comenzando a comprender apenas de qué iba el asunto.

—No —negó Law—. Viste lo que querías ver: un perro enorme tal como lo describe la leyenda. Más bien, viste lo que _ellos_ querían que vieras. Aprovecharon la historia del Conde de Baskerville y su sabueso para crear una leyenda local que mantuviera a su población atemorizada. Tal como mencionaste antes, todo éste misterio no es más que un montaje.

—El proyecto Dharma… —murmuró Nami, pensativa—. Law, encontré unos documentos que tal vez tienen que ver con–– ¿eh? ¡¿Escuchas eso, verdad?!

Una alarma. Una escandalosa alarma la obligó a cubrirse los oídos.

Law primero la miró incrédulo, pero luego asintió ante la expresión ansiosa de la navegante dándole a entender que no, no estaba alucinando otra vez. Rápidamente avanzó hacia la puerta y, asomándose con precaución, descubrió que a la molesta alarma se le sumaba un griterío proveniente del primer nivel.

Estaba ocurriendo algo caótico que definitivamente nada tenía que ver con ellos. Gritos despavoridos, disparos y vidrios haciéndose trizas se oyeron desde el salón principal.

* * *

_¡YAY! Al fin :D_

_Los exámenes están estrujándome el cerebro y la trama del fic no me está ayudando; tengo un serio problema con eso de continuar complicando las cosas XD. Entre que no tenía tiempo para escribir y que la trama es de por sí un poco enrevesada, la verdad es que no sé si me quedó bien éste capítulo. Tiene algunas partes que me gustan mucho y otras que me saben desabridas. Pero bueno, ¡aquí está! :)_

_Intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible (de hecho me pondré a escribirlo ahora mismo aprovechando que tengo tiempo), para que no me odien tanto, jojo._

_Con mucho cariño,  
Merle._

_PD: cuando pensé en la alarma, se me vino a la mente esa canción bien vieja media electrónica que decía ALAAAARMAAA, ¿la conocen? ¿no? ¿se me cayó el carnet? oh :c_


	13. Chapter 13

XIII  
–Catarsis–

Desmond era un sujeto de mentalidad simple, a pesar de lo quejumbroso que podía ser en ocasiones. Realmente eran pocas las cosas que le harían salir de sus casillas, y por lo mismo, era capaz de ver las diversas aristas de una situación compleja, actuando siempre cuando las cartas estaban a su favor.

Sólo lo conoció durante un año. Pero el castaño se le había pegado cual lapa empedernida y, honestamente, a Law nunca le molestó –excepto, claro, cuando se tomaba confianzas no atribuidas, pero ese ya era otro aspecto de su personalidad simplona, lo cual dio pie a una confianza mutua a pesar de lucir como una unidireccional. Era un tipo relajado pero inteligente; aunque Law nunca se lo concediera, juntos formaban un equipo equilibrado. La mente calculadora de Law podía hacerle trastabillar y entonces Desmond, tan escueto como era, le hacía ver aquellas cosas en las que él no reparaba. Por eso, y por un montón de otras razones más, a Law se le hacía difícil creer que Desmond podría ser el causante de semejante escándalo en el salón principal, así como la idea de que estuviera cooperando con los planes de Pávlov le sabía incluso tan improbable como si uno de sus _nakama_ lo hiciera.

Improbable, pero no imposible. Muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado con el paso del tiempo, sobre todo viviendo en ese oscuro continente. No cometería el error de poner las manos al fuego por alguien a quien no veía hace tantos años.

—Law —la voz de la navegante se oyó por sobre el ruido—. Deberíamos escapar de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Aún no logras comunicarte con Desmond?

El Den Den Mushi de Desmond, ahora con el cabello perfectamente peinado como su dueño, permanecía profundamente dormido. Sacudió la cabeza, resoplando contrariado.

—Si Desmond tiene problemas, puede cuidarse por sí solo —decidió entonces, guardando el pequeño aparato en su bolsillo—. En marcha; aprovecharemos el caos y saldremos de aquí.

Una vez Nami tomó los documentos de vital importancia entre sus manos, siguió los apresurados pero sigilosos pasos de Law fuera del estudio de Iván Pávlov. A medida que descendían por las escaleras alfombradas en rojo vino, la gente corría despavorida en todas direcciones. Las escaleras que conducían a la primera planta estaban obstruidas por la turbamulta de nobles, quienes se gritaban unos a otros olvidando ya las buenas formas mientras se empujaban entre insultos en voces horrorizadas.

El insistente sonido de la alarma, los gritos, los estruendos; todo se intensificaba de manera ensordecedora. Alaridos, llantos, plegarias absurdas y órdenes militarizadas cuyas palabras se perdían entre tiros y estallidos de vidrios.

La confusión y el caos reinaban en la mansión de Baskerville.

Sin alcanzar a comprender nada en absoluto, Nami y Law se vieron envueltos en aquel tumulto de gente encolerizada, apretujándose con violencia unos a otros en aquel sentido individualista de supervivencia que sólo el caos puede acrecentar en el hombre. Antes de verse aplastada por brutos empujones Nami alcanzó a aferrarse al brazo de Law quien hizo lo mismo con ella para apegarla a su pecho; el archivador con los documentos quedó firmemente aplastado entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Q-Qué está ocurriendo? —murmuró Nami lo suficientemente alto para que Law la escuchara. Desde su lugar sólo podía ver el cuello y parte de la barbilla del capitán. A Law su altura le permitió ver un poco más por sobre la marabunta: al final del amplio pero atiborrado pasillo, un grupo de soldados vestidos de negro impedían el paso a punta de armas.

—¡Por favor, señores! —vociferó uno de los soldados. Su voz sonó amortiguada tras la máscara que cubría su rostro—. ¡Mantengan la calma para proceder la evacuación!

—¡¿Que mantengamos la calma?! ¡¿Quieren que nos coman vivos?!

—¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?! ¡Este abuso te costará caro, imbécil!

—¡Muévanse de ahí, bastardos!

—¡Por favor, señores, sólo sigan el procedimiento y––

—¡Al diablo con los procedimientos, yo me largo de aquí! —exclamó un hombre—. ¡Si no nos dejan salir por las buenas, entonces será por––

La voz del hombre fue acallada por un repentino tiro al aire. La gente, pasmada, retrocedió de inmediato con un grito generalizado. Nami se vio aún más apretada contra Law, observando confundida el pronunciado ceño fruncido del capitán.

—¡SILENCIO! —ordenó el soldado con el arma empinada hacia el cielo—. ¡Si pierden la calma nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas drásticas! ¡¿Entendido, señores?!

—Cooperen con nosotros, por favor —continuó otro con tono apaciguador—. Debemos esperar a que el señor Pávlov emita la orden de evacuación. Hasta entonces, todos debemos mantener la calma.

El ensimismamiento de la masa pronto pasó a murmullos atemorizados. La mención de Iván Pávlov funcionó como el bálsamo para la cólera, y entonces el único escándalo que aún se oía provenía desde el salón principal; los tiros no cesaban y los gritos y los destrozos continuaban a sus espaldas.

—No puedo creer que ocurra esto justo en un día como hoy… —murmuró un hombre.

—Por favor, Dios mío, sácanos de aquí… —lloriqueó una mujer mayor junto a ambos piratas encubiertos.

Nami la observó aún con la confusión perpetua en su rostro, sintiendo empatía por la pobre mujer que temblaba y recitaba plegarias en el hombro de su esposo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —volvió a preguntar ella, buscando los ojos de Law que permanecían clavados más adelante—. ¿Puedes ver a Desmond?

Law frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que entre aquellas cabelleras relamidas no había ninguna castaña buscándolo de vuelta. Si no estaba allí cabía asumir que Desmond se vio envuelto en el caos del salón principal o, en el peor escenario, que estuviera aliado con Pávlov. En cualquier caso, ninguna de las posibles alternativas lucía muy esperanzadora para Desmond. Revisó por última vez antes de tomar una decisión; no podían perder más tiempo varados en ese mar de gente confundida.

Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, uno de los bonitos vitrales que adornaba el pasillo se hizo trizas con un ruido estridente. La gente exclamó apabullada; Law presionó el agarre sobre la navegante cuando la masa rápidamente se agitó para apartarse de la zona formando un semicírculo.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

—¡E-ESTÁN AQUÍ! —exclamó alguien—. ¡LOS SABUESOS ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Y el caos volvió a estallar aún con mayor escándalo.

La turba intentó huir desesperada en todas direcciones empujándose nuevamente unos a otros, ignorando del todo al grupo de soldados que de manera inútil repetían su absurdo discurso de mantener la calma cuando el sabueso estaba allí, con su enorme figura irradiando un brillo extraordinario y con unos ojos rabiosos que refulgían con el color de la sangre. Gruñía y ladraba embravecido.

Nami lo oía. Law lo veía. _Todos_ lo veían.

Se suponía que no eran reales; Law acababa de comprobarlo con un experimento ligeramente poco ortodoxo. Estaba seguro de que en ésta ocasión la sustancia estaba en el vino, sin embargo ahora era consciente de que el alucinógeno aún permanecía en su organismo a pesar de no haber probado un solo sorbo de la bebida, al contrario de la navegante. Los gruñidos se oían con una claridad que parecía superponerse por sobre todo lo demás, y lo único que le embargaba, al igual que al resto, era un abrumador sentimiento de desear escapar sin mirar atrás.

Era una droga, _sabía_ que lo era. Una droga que estimulaba el sentido del miedo y luego gatillaba las alucinaciones. ¿Era posible una alucinación colectiva?

Negándose a aceptar esas sensaciones que no eran suyas, agudizó sus sentidos y permaneció firme a pesar de los violentos empujones. Parpadeó con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, refugiándose en la autenticidad del dolor y en el sabor de la propia sangre en su boca.

El dolor era real. No los sabuesos, no el miedo inexplicable.

Nami se revolvió entre sus brazos. Volvió su atención hacia ella, observando sus ojos color chocolate abiertos con desmesura por la descarga de adrenalina. El ojo humano se sale realmente de su órbita con el miedo; eso lo sabía él. No es que se abran más de lo normal, sino que se proyectan hacia afuera al aumentar la presión sanguínea de los fluidos craneales. Así lucía la navegante; así lucían todos en ese lugar estrecho de gente aterrorizada por un perro fantasmagórico.

El perro ladraba, pero no atacaba. Gruñía rabioso y su lomo se alzaba, pero sus patas no se movían sobre los trozos de vidrio rotos.

El grupo de soldados tenía sus armas apuntándolo, pero no disparaban. Y a pesar de llevar sus rostros encubiertos, Law era un perfecto conocedor del lenguaje corporal, descubriendo que los soldados no tenían intención alguna de arremeter contra el animal sino que permanecían en sus lugares impidiéndole a la gente salir de ese pasillo.

Había un sutil olor camuflado con el de la pólvora. La niebla ingresaba como un manto blanco, picándole los ojos… Y cuando volvió a parpadear con fuerza para quitarse la molestia, de pronto los abrió con desmesura al igual que Nami, mirándola como si en ella hubiese encontrado las respuestas difusas a sus preguntas sin rumbo.

Cuando las oscuras sombras de la duda se desvanecieron, Law pudo verlo todo con claridad.

Sin previo aviso tomó los hombros de la navegante y la giró para que viese también al sabueso ignorando su expresión pasmada y sus protestas inconexas. La pegó nuevamente a su pecho, extrajo un bisturí de su bolsillo y pasó uno de sus brazos frente a los hombros de Nami.

—Nami —habló contra su oído para que le escuchara con claridad—. Puedes verlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó, intentando retroceder sin lograrlo—. ¡C-Claro que puedo verlo! ¡Dijiste que no era––

—Observa con atención —interrumpió Law—. La niebla, Nami, tú lo dijiste. El alucinógeno ha estado frente a nuestras narices durante todo éste tiempo.

Nami giró la cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro, aunque no fue capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima al sabueso que continuaba ladrando y gruñendo en aquel rincón. A pesar de ese ya experimentado miedo visceral que aturdía a sus sentidos, Nami realmente intentó concentrarse en lo que Law le pedía, pero no tenía una mente tan fría como el cirujano. Cada vez que el sabueso ladraba, su atención volvía hacia él y sólo quería huir, pero Law la tenía firmemente sujeta contra su pecho obligándola a permanecer allí.

—No es real —sentenció Law entonces.

Antes de que Nami protestara algo más, Law empuñó con su mano libre el bisturí frente al rostro de Nami que, con un rápido y grácil movimiento de su muñeca, terminó enterrado en el cuello del sabueso.

El perro soltó un alarido estridente mientras caía rendido sobre sus cuatro patas enormes. Law tomó los hombros de Nami con ambas manos y la forzó a acercarse al sabueso agonizante que poco a poco abandonaba sus gruñidos transformándolos en el llanto de animal herido.

—L-Law… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Abre los ojos, míralo bien —demandó contra su oído—. Es real.

—Acabas de decir que no es––

—Sólo es un perro —continuó Law—. Un perro común y corriente.

Nami frunció las cejas, observando al animal que se retorcía sobre el vidrio ensangrentado con alaridos estremecedores. La niebla poco a poco comenzaba a nublarle la vista, pero pudo ver cómo el brillo natural del sabueso comenzaba a perderse con cada aliento que daba.

La niebla, el enorme sabueso…

—Sólo es un perro —repitió Law.

Entonces Nami comprendió. Fuese por las palabras de Law susurradas contra su oído como una suerte de hipnotizador o por su siempre perfecto pero latente conocimiento como navegante, Nami de pronto lo vio con claridad. Estrechó los ojos cuando el brillo del animal desapareció y entonces frente a ella no había más que un canino de características ordinarias que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Sus ojos perrunos ya no eran rojos ni portadores de la cólera, sólo eran los ojos inocentes de un animal confundido y asustado.

—Es un perro… —murmuró Nami cuando fue librada de la alucinación.

Law soltó sus hombros y se acercó al perro, sentándose de puntillas para extraerle el bisturí con un rápido pero cuidadoso movimiento. El tumulto de gente detuvo sus gritos, observando la escena entre curiosos y horrorizados. En el silencio que reinó, Nami apenas alcanzó a escuchar a Law murmurar algo que sonó muy parecido a una disculpa mientras presionaba la herida del animal sin dejar de acariciarle el lomo hasta que finalmente dejó de respirar. Vagamente recordó el trato que mantuvo el capitán con Brego, aquel bonito caballo negro al cual habían perdido.

Al ver al perro muerto, Nami comprendió el efecto de la droga: un miedo irracional que convertía al animal más ordinario en una bestia abominable ante ojos perturbados. Paseó sus ojos ahora libres por el grupo tras ella, notando que aún portaban expresiones cegadas de espanto y terror.

Iván Pávlov no sólo utilizó animales indefensos para crear una pesadilla, sino también a su propio personal para experimentarla.

Los pomposos guantes blancos de Law quedaron manchados en sangre. Limpió el bisturí sin cuidado en sus ropas mientras se incorporaba. De pronto, el seguro de las armas de los soldados rompió el silencio.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! —exclamó aquel soldado de poca paciencia—. ¡¿Qué creen que están––

El bisturí de Law, ésta vez arrojado con una fuerza desmedida, voló con tal rapidez que el hombre si quiera pudo verlo cuando ya estuvo estampado justo entre sus cejas. La máscara se hizo pedazos mientras caía sobre sus rodillas con un ruido sordo. La gente que no parecía hacer otra cosa más que exclamar y arrebullarse al otro extremo del pasillo ahora parecían haber transferido su miedo hacia el capitán, evitando la cercanía como podían con rostros horrorizados.

—_Room._

Sin perder un segundo más, Law tomó a Nami de un brazo, alzó una de sus manos frente a él y el domo azulino apenas alcanzó a extenderse antes de que los soldados reaccionaran. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos desaparecieron de aquel estrecho pasillo.

* * *

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no veía. Ya no. Las imágenes continuaban, una y otra vez, y ya no las comprendía.

Quiso pensar en algo coherente, pero sus pensamientos se perdían entre quimeras alienadas que lo adormecían, lo aturdían. Sus párpados no se cerraban. No se cerrarían.

Cada ciertos minutos, un hombre al cual no veía se aparecía a su lado, le hacía una pregunta y luego le echaba un par de gotas en los ojos, provocando un efecto aliviador similar al de un parpadeo. Pero no era igual. Los ojos le ardían. Las lágrimas caían rendidas quemándole las mejillas.

Las imágenes y el ruido continuaban. Una y otra vez. Los perros, la niebla, Pávlov, Dharma, Burmecia, el hombre de las gotas, los perros, la niebla, Pávlov… Y el círculo continuaba cada vez más rápido; llegaba a su fin y volvía a repetirse.

La desesperación ya lo había abandonado. La voz hace mucho que se le había perdido en la garganta destrozada por sus gritos. Sus músculos estaban demasiado fatigados para retorcerse. Y su cerebro había recibido un daño considerable como para emitir cualquier orden.

—Doctor Strauss —habló el hombre de las gotas—. ¿Conoce a Trafalgar Law?

La pregunta formulada en un tono monótono e impersonal se la había hecho tantas veces que ya le sabía rara. Como cuando se repite una y otra vez una misma palabra y al rato parece perder su sentido. Pero de alguna forma vaga e instintiva, sabía que no debía responder a esa pregunta, por mucho que su cuerpo y su cerebro se lo pidieran a gritos. Las imágenes eran de apariencia inofensiva, casi una sátira infantil, pero contenían un fuerte sentido subliminal que le estaba provocando náuseas. O tal vez eran las intravenosas, que quién sabe qué le estaban suministrando. O probablemente eran los aparatos que mantenían sus párpados abiertos; el cansancio visual no debía ser subestimado.

—Doctor Strauss. ¿Conoce a Trafalgar Law?

Sabía que su silencio otorgaba una respuesta afirmativa. A pesar de que en un principio se negó rotundamente haciéndose el desentendido, intentando mantener oculta la identidad y su relación con el mentado capitán con todas sus fuerzas, Iván Pávlov era un viejo suspicaz y Desmond un tipo demasiado fiel.

—Doctor Strauss. ¿Conoce a Trafalgar Law?

Él mismo se hizo la pregunta en más de una ocasión. Sabía de su familia, de sus gustos reducidos y sus disgustos numerosos. Sabía cómo Law reaccionaría ante una u otra cosa, aunque usualmente sus respuestas eran más sorprendentes y divertidas que sus supuestos. Desmond admitía que se le había pegado como una lapa durante un año completo de estudio antes de que Law abandonara y se dedicara a la piratería, pero también admitía –y Law probablemente lo sabía– que eran pocas las personas con las que él se encaprichaba. Law tenía una mente increíble y una voluntad de hacer lo que se le antojara. No como él, que muchas veces sus miedos le hacían desistir.

—Doctor Strauss. ¿Conoce a Trafalgar Law?

Sí, lo conocía. Desmond podía depositar su confianza completa en el cirujano, pero también sabía perfectamente que Law era, por naturaleza, un hombre desconfiado y receloso. Es por eso que cuando su Den Den mushi sonó en su bolsillo mientras era maniatado en aquella silla frente al enorme monitor, una inevitable sonrisa se le formó en sus labios nerviosos. Sin embargo, ese simple descuido constituyó su peor error. Porque Pávlov era un viejo muy astuto, y Desmond demasiado leal a quienes consideraba.

_No vengas aquí, Law…_

* * *

Nami parpadeó, intentando acostumbrarse a la repentina oscuridad. Lo único que podía ver con claridad eran los ojos de Law. La luna brillaba como la plata en esos ojos grises que se paseaban de un lado a otro evaluando el espacio con precaución. Cuando Law estuvo seguro de que no había nadie más que ellos en lo que parecía ser una bodega deshabitada, sólo entonces soltó el brazo de la navegante.

Law resopló, quitándose los guantes y arrojándolos a un rincón junto al elegante sombrero de copa. Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando sus identidades; los soldados debían de estar buscándolos por todas partes.

—¿Dónde estamos? —quiso saber Nami, cuidando el volumen de su voz.

—En un nivel subterráneo —murmuró Law. Si bien no le gustaba realizar movimientos imprudentes como teletransportarse a lugares que desconocía, no le apetecía involucrarse aún con un pequeño grupo de soldados. No de momento.

—¿Desmond está aquí?

—Probablemente —asintió Law, asomándose por el ventanal con cautela.

Afuera, la mansión era rodeada por unidades de soldados y caninos amaestrados. Frunció las cejas, molesto. Era un montaje tan descarado que le hacía sentir profundamente ofendido por hacerle caer en una trampa tan simple.

—Así que la droga está en la niebla —musitó Nami—. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Los soldados no están aquí para resguardar a la gente de los sabuesos. Asumo que pretenden todo lo contrario considerando su reacción luego de deshacernos del animal —explicó Law—. Además, llevan máscaras de gas. La niebla no les afecta.

—Lo último no lo supiste hasta que atacaste a ese hombre, ¿verdad? —apuntó ella, ante lo cual Law se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia—. Si llevan máscaras de gas, significa que ellos pueden ver la verdadera apariencia de los perros. No son sólo monigotes de Pávlov, están involucrados en su montaje.

—Exacto —asintió Law—. Lo cual descarta al personal del laboratorio y se reduce a un grupo más selecto.

—¿Desmond…?

—No lo sé —admitió él su incertidumbre—. Tendremos que averiguarlo.

Nami frunció los labios, pero sonrió. Al igual que Law, la posición de Desmond también le producía dudas, pero quería confiar en el castaño. Apenas lo conocía, pero –tal vez por influencia de Luffy y su naturaleza confiada– Nami no podía concebir que alguien de apariencia honesta y de gestos excesivamente desenvueltos formara parte de un cruel montaje experimental. Las apariencias podían ser engañosas, pero nadie podía cambiar su esencia con tanta facilidad. Cuando Law confió en Desmond, Nami hizo lo mismo de inmediato. Incluso le había gustado; sus descabelladas ocurrencias y sus comentarios fuera de lugar honestamente le causaban más gracia que molestia.

En la oscuridad de la pequeña estancia, su sonrisa fue una aliviada. Si el capitán no quería desechar aún la confianza de Desmond, ni mucho menos abandonarlo a su suerte –aunque lo último se trataba de una lectura implícita en sus palabras–, ella tampoco lo haría.

Una pequeña onda se extendió bajo la palma de Law y en menos de un segundo, la nodachi –antes oculta en el vehículo de Desmond– volvió a sus manos

—¿Lista? —preguntó el capitán, acercándose hacia la única puerta.

Nami le tendió el archivador con los documentos y luego se levantó con cuidado el borde del vestido desde su pierna izquierda para tomar el Clima Tact. Un suave golpe en su cabeza la detuvo. Arqueó una ceja, mirando al cirujano que acababa de darle con la empuñadura de la nodachi. Law soltó una risa aterciopelada.

—No es necesario que hagas nada —dijo divertido—. Sólo hazte cargo de estos documentos; no los pierdas por ningún––

—Law, no soy una damisela en apuros a la que tengas que proteger constantemente —le reprochó la navegante, enseñándole la lengua con picardía mientras armaba el arma en un rápido movimiento de sus manos—. Soy una pirata. No lo olvides.

Law volvió a reír, tendiéndole los documentos cuando Nami lo solicitó con una mano demandante.

—Punto bien hecho, señorita Nami —concedió él—. Como de costumbre.

—Muchas gracias, señor Trafalgar —puntualizó ella. Una sonrisilla vanidosa le danzaba en los labios.

—¿Ahora sí, lista?

—Espera —se acercó un poco a él, extendió una mano, y de un tirón le arrancó el falso mostacho que el capitán parecía a ver olvidado—. Ahora sí, vamos a por Desmond.

Law dio un respingo ante el repentino movimiento y frunció las cejas, pero la sonrisa no se le borró. Sus ojos grises brillaron por primera vez ante los suyos con tal genuina diversión que a Nami le provocó una contracción vertiginosa pero muy agradable en el estómago. Decidió hacer el ambiguo pensamiento a un lado cuando Law se giró y posó una mano tatuada en torno al pómulo de la puerta.

—Vamos, entonces —murmuró el cirujano, abriendo la puerta sin emitir ruido alguno.

Afuera de la bodega había un pasillo estrecho alumbrado precariamente con tubos fluorescentes que funcionaban de manera intermitente. El piso, los muros y el techo eran de concreto, y en el aire rondaba el húmedo olor característico del abandono. A Nami le recordó los confusos pasillos del asilo de Marlett, aunque allí en lugar de temer a locos dementes, la preocupación era mayor cuando se trataba de una escalofriante mente brillante como la de Iván Pávlov que, al parecer, estaba interesado en ellos, principalmente en el capitán.

Law acomodó la nodachi contra su hombro y con su mano libre le hizo una seña a la navegante para que le siguiera cuando no vio ni escuchó a nadie rondando cerca de ellos.

El silencio plúmbeo del pasillo era perturbado por el zumbido de los tubos luminosos y por el taconeo de Nami, que por mucho que se forzó por caminar con suavidad, la peligrosa agujilla de sus zapatos de igual manera hacía eco en cada extremo del lugar. En el momento en que estuvieron por dar la vuelta en un pasillo, escucharon un par de voces masculinas conversando entre ellas. Law se detuvo pegándose a la pared. Nami lo imitó a su lado.

—Dentro de cinco minutos se procederá a la última parte de nuestra misión —habló un hombre de voz prepotente—. La orden de evacuación es absoluta.

—¿Cinco minutos…?

—¿Está todo en orden, soldado?

—¡S-Sí, señor! —exclamó el segundo, vacilante—. …Pero mi compañero aún está interrogando a uno de los rehenes. El señor Pávlov ordenó que no abandonáramos nuestros puestos hasta obtener lo que desea, señor.

Law y Nami intercambiaron miradas rápidas, sin necesidad de formular palabras.

—La orden de retirada es absoluta, pero una orden directa del señor Pávlov es inamovible —dictó el de voz prepotente que denotaba una posición jerárquica más elevada que el otro.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Si no quieren fracasar no en una, sino en dos misiones fundamentales, su compañero tiene cinco minutos… no, cuatro minuto y treinta segundos para hacer hablar al rehén antes de que todo esto estalle. ¿Entendido, soldado?

—¡E-Entendido, señor!

—Muy bien, entonces —finalizó el hombre—. Manténgase firme, soldado.

Nami miró a Law con la ansiedad en sus ojos tras escuchar semejante fragmento de información. Law frunció las cejas, decidiendo que, definitivamente, ya no había tiempo que perder con interrogantes. Los minutos estaban contados.

Antes de que el soldado raso asintiera con otro de sus grititos de hombre militarizado, Law –sin salir de su lugar oculto tras el pasillo– apenas pronunció una palabra hasta ahora desconocida para oídos de Nami.

—_Scan_ —murmuró él, desenvainando unos centímetros la nodachi infundida de un tono azulado como el _Room_ mientras hacía un lento movimiento con el arma.

Nami lo miró curiosa; aún había muchas técnicas del capitán que ella desconocía. Sin embargo, de todas las cosas, no esperó que de un momento a otro aparecieran como por arte de magia un montón de armas de fuego a su lado. Law desenvainó por completo la nodachi, y mientras los hombres exclamaban tras el pasillo con grititos confundidos, le dedicó a la navegante una última mirada. A Nami le pareció que quería decirle algo, pero no lo hizo.

_Quédate aquí, yo me haré cargo_; eso pretendía decir. Pero ya que ella decía no ser una damisela en apuros a la cual debía proteger… se echó a correr finalmente dando la vuelta al pasillo para encarar a la pareja de soldados ahora desarmados. Nami empuñó con fuerza el Clima Tact, pero cuando se empeñó en seguirle, las armas amontonadas llamaron su atención.

No es que fuera precisamente una experta en armas, pero cuando se vive en la piratería y las armas de fuego constituyen una amenaza constante, debía tener algunos conocimientos básicos. Dejándole el pequeño trabajo a Law a la vuelta del pasillo desde donde oía gritos escandalizados y estuvo segura de oír también una ligera carcajada divertida del cirujano, se sentó de puntillas y tomó una de las armas. Volvió el seguro a su lugar por precaución y, tras varios intentos antes de descubrir el truco, quitó el cargador.

Los casquillos de las balas redondeadas eran singulares. El cargador mismo tenía en su interior un diseño peculiar, y Nami sabía el por qué. Los gritos de la pareja de soldados por alguna razón sádica y grotesca se detuvieron gracias a Law, pero pronto fueron reemplazados por una unidad de numerosos soldados que se aproximaban a paso rápido desde el pasillo donde Nami aún estaba sentada de puntillas.

—¡Éste lugar es un espacio restringido, señori––

—_Room_ —arremetió Law, posicionándose frente a la navegante con la nodachi firmemente empuñada. El domo azulino se extendió rápidamente, engolfando cada uno de los rincones de los pasillos y al grupo de soldados que no pareció amedrentarse demasiado ante aquello.

—¡Trafalgar Law! —vociferó uno de los soldados de mayor rango. Los hombres tras él apuntaron a la pareja a espera de la orden de fuego—. ¡Ríndete y baja el arma de manera pacífica! ¡En caso contrario, tenemos órdenes de hacer lo necesario para doblegarte!

Law arqueó una ceja. _¿Doblegarlo?_

—Esas son palabras demasiado grandes para un hombre de tu talla, señor soldado —murmuró Law. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron peligrosos aún con la carencia de su perdida gorra o del sombrero de copa.

—Law —lo llamó Nami, incorporándose con precaución—. Ten cuidado, las balas están hechas de––

—¡Silencio! —interrumpió el soldado—. ¡Arriba las manos! ¡No te atrevas a oponer resistencia!

Law frunció las cejas con molestia. Ignorando las atrevidas órdenes del soldado, empuñó la nodachi preparándose para un corte letal que se haría cargo de todos por delante. Sin embargo, el movimiento alertó a los hombres.

—¡Fuego!

Los soldados jalaron los gatillos, y la ráfaga de balas estalló. Law rápidamente alzó una mano, consciente de las pequeñas piedrecillas que servirían de reemplazo para las balas, pero sus planes fueron detenidos. De la nada, Nami tiró del brazo extendido de Law y se cargó contra él con la fuerza que sólo se obtiene tras la desesperación, hasta hacerle caer junto a ella para protegerlo de las balas. Law se dio contra el piso e instintivamente se giró sobre la navegante y se cubrió la cabeza cuando las balas pasaron desperdigadas sobre ellos.

Todo ocurría demasiado rápido, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

Aprovechando una pequeña apertura, Law apenas se incorporó y realizó un corte en el aire que logró cortar a cada uno de los hombres a la mitad. La confusión generó una pausa; las balas cesaron entre gritos despavoridos.

El capitán se incorporó rápidamente, tirando del brazo de la imprudente navegante para llevársela consigo y soltarle una buena reprimenda. Pero su brazo estaba lánguido. Sus piernas no reaccionaron; no se movieron.

Entre el barullo de los gritos, Law parpadeó confundido; su furia contra Nami transformándose en una vertiginosa preocupación. Se inclinó para tomarle los hombros, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura. Las manos le temblaron.

La cascada de cabellos naranjos estaba ensangrentada.

* * *

_¡PERDÓOOON! No hay excusa que valga para tanta demora. Estudios, trabajo… ya saben, la vida del estudiante proletariado (¡brr!)_

_Éste capítulo fue un caos, no sé si es muy complejo o yo me rompo mucho la cabeza. En un principio lo escribí desde la perspectiva de Nami, pero no había forma de avanzar. Luego escribí todo de nuevo (sí, TODO) desde el punto de vista de Law, y ahí si me anduvo mejor la cosa. _

_Ah, hoy decidí ponerle título a los capítulos, ¿lo notaron? "Catarsis", en términos simples, hace referencia a una purificación, a una liberación, o al "darse cuenta de". En éste caso aplica a la "expulsión" de la droga. Quizás me tome el tiempo de ponerle nombre también a los anteriores…_

_¿Era muy obvio que la droga estaba en la niebla? ¿Los dejé en ascuas de nuevo? Al menos pueden estar seguros de que no maté a Nami (?)_

___________Una vez más, me disculpo por la tardanza. Me postro a sus pies ;o;_  
¡Abrazos!

_Ah, respuestas a reviews de anons:_

_**Tina**__: cuando Nami pregunta cuál es el motivo de celebración, Pávlov les cuenta que un día como ese el Conde estaría de cumpleaños; la fiesta es en conmemoración a él y la tragedia misma que envuelve al pueblo. Cuando escribí esa parte pensé que tal vez debería especificar un poco más, pero luego creí (muy mal) que era innecesario ya que podía inferirse del diálogo mismo. Lo siento, me atonté u_u. En cuanto a lo segundo estás en lo correcto, lo último que menciona Pávlov es difuso porque finalmente no revela nada sobre los sabuesos y a la vez no queda claro si sabe o no quiénes son Law y Nami. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas :)_

_**Panthera Kira**__: "Los perros de Baskerville" es una novela maravillosa, la he leído tantas veces que casi ya rallo en la obsesión… es que Conan Doyle me vuela la cabeza ¡jaja! La adaptación aquí es mucho más simple, la idea de los sabuesos llevada a un contexto contemporáneo y un poco más tergiversada, como ya puedes ver en éste capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu entusiasmo! Ay, contigo me disculpo el triple por demorar, créeme que tu último review me impulsó a terminar éste capítulo de una vez por todas xD ¿Qué tal si te haces una cuenta? Así te mantengo un poquito más informada para que no tengas que pasearte todos los días por aquí D: _

_**SuperLaw**__: ¡Gracias a ti también! n_n Law y Nami van teniendo sus momentos de a poco, no serían tan bonitos esos pequeños encuentros si todo se diera de pronto y sin motivo, ¿verdad? Law debía sentir un poquito de culpa y Nami darse cuenta de que en ese lugar su único y más fuerte pilar es el cirujano, jojo. Oh, ¡y no te preocupes por no comentar siempre, que no es obligación!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

XIV  
–Caminos de Bosque–

El cabello de Nami refulgía como el fuego bajo los rayos solares; eso él lo había notado en más de una ocasión. Incluso bajo la falsa luz de una ampolleta de medianoche o en esos lóbregos pasillos mal iluminados, parecían brillar y danzar con gracia propia sobre los hombros bonitos que sus manos sostenían con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ahora, sin embargo, los cabellos naranjos eran opacados por el familiar color de la sangre. Y nunca antes ese color le resultó tan desagradable.

Primero fue la furia. Una furia irracional que le subió de las entrañas y que no se molestó en contener, redirigiéndola hacia el grupo de soldados mediocres ya desmembrados a la mitad que siquiera alcanzaron a gritar –e incluso rogar– cuando el capitán dio rienda suelta a sus instintos más sádicos y retorcidos. La algarabía no duró más de unos segundos antes de sumirse en un completo silencio.

—Nami, abre los ojos —en la suave voz masculina había una sutil nota trémula—. No te atrevas a desmayarte.

El dolor era lacerante en su cabeza. La vista se le nublaba amenazando con marcharse hacia los confines de la inconsciencia, pero la voz de Law se lo impedía con insistencia. Intentó llevarse una mano tambaleante hacia la fuente de dolor, pero otra mano más grande se lo impidió. Nami frunció las cejas, pero incluso realizar ese ínfimo movimiento la estremeció.

—No te toques.

—Estoy bien… —aunque ella misma fue consciente de que balbuceando aquello no sonaba tan bien como quisiera.

—No te desmayes —repitió él, zarandeándole un poco los hombros antes de soltarla por un breve instante.

Nami presionó los párpados con fuerza antes de abrirlos. Borroso como veía, vio a Law estaba sentado frente a ella quitándose rápidamente la sedosa corbata que terminó hecha un ovillo. Le tomó el rostro con suavidad, hizo una pausa para mirarle a los ojos en una advertencia muda, y luego Nami no pudo evitar cerrar nuevamente los ojos cuando el dolor pareció partirle la cabeza con tanta fuerza que de pronto se sintió más viva que nunca. Chilló y le arrojó un manotazo, pero Law no se inmutó.

—Quédate quieta —ordenó—. De momento esto es lo único que puedo hacer para detener la hemorragia.

Nami se mordió el labio, notando entonces que sentía el rostro humedecido. Abrió un ojo, observando horrorizada las manos ensangrentadas de Law.

—Toda esa sangre… ¿es mía?

El cirujano ignoró la pregunta retórica, observando con ojo médico el corte que comenzaba en la frente de la navegante y terminaba donde le nacía el flequillo. La zona craneana se caracteriza por sangrar con facilidad. No era demasiado grande, pero era profundo.

—La bala sólo alcanzó a rozarte, pero vas a necesitar puntos —explicó al cabo de unos segundos donde la herida volvía a sangrar con exageración—. Mantén esto aquí.

Nami obedeció, sujetando la corbata hecha ovillo sobre su herida. Law se revisó los bolsillos, se miró la camisa y la chaqueta y luego chistó la lengua con molestia. Nami arqueó una ceja, y antes de alcanzar a preguntar cuál era el problema, las manos del capitán se fueron al borde se su vestido.

—¡O-Oye! —le arrojó otro manotazo, alborotada—. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Law tomó la prenda con ambas manos y la rompió hasta sacarle un tremendo trozo de tela. Si antes el vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos, ahora probablemente no le cubriría ni las rodillas. Nami abrió los ojos, consternada.

—¡¿Sabes cuánto me costó este vestido?!

Law apenas le dirigió una mirada como respuesta, pero fue suficiente para hacerle notar que estaba molesto. _Muy_ molesto. Sus cejas estaban más juntas que nunca y tenía una mueca en la boca que revelaba una mandíbula tensa. Nami lo observó en silencio, decidiendo morderse los labios para tragarse las quejas mientras el capitán le vendaba la cabeza con el bonito pedazo de tela azul; sus manos se movían rápidas pero precisas, aunque sin cuidar demasiado el causarle dolores extras.

Quitó su atención sobre él y sólo entonces descubrió el cuadro inerte a pocos metros de ellos que era obra innegable del cirujano. Ver cuerpos mutilados, ver tanta sangre entre partes humanas que apenas lograba identificar no era una cosa nueva cuando se compartía tiempo con el capitán, aunque no menos escalofriante, pero no fue la escena en sí lo que la sorprendió. Law usualmente no se molestaba en ensuciar su nodachi a menos que la situación fuera compleja o sencillamente quisiera causar un sufrimiento lento por diversión –como el desafortunado caso del Dr. Arthur–, sin embargo Law ahora estaba _lejos_ de lucir divertido. Su expresión dura, sus movimientos bruscos y las víctimas tras él eran evidencia de una furia abrazadora que, ahora mismo frente a ella, parecía estar conteniendo.

Nami se sintió confundida. Sabía que su movimiento fue uno completamente imprudente y del todo descabellado, pero había valido la pena, ¿verdad? Al menos Law ahora estaba ileso, y ella sólo con un rasguño exagerado. Pudo haber sido peor.

—¿Estás enojado por mi culpa? —se atrevió a preguntar Nami—. Las balas eran de kairouseki, ¿sabes? Si no hubiese hecho lo que hice, probablemente ahora––

—¿Puedes levantarte? —le interrumpió como si no hubiese escuchado ni una de sus palabras—. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo considerando que algo estallará dentro de unos minutos. Debemos encontrar a Desmond y largarnos de aquí.

La navegante abrió la boca para protestar atención a su pregunta groseramente ignorada, pero la cerró cuando Law le tomó los brazos para ayudarle a incorporarse. Sufrió un ligero mareo, la cabeza le dolía a horrores, pero lo omitió. Porque no era una damisela a la cual debían proteger, era una mujer orgullosa. Sí, muchas veces prefería sacar provecho de su condición femenina para salvarse el pellejo, pero si el otro estaba en apuros no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Llegó a la simple conclusión de que si Law estaba molesto con ella por haberlo protegido, entonces era un malagradecido. Se soltó de su agarre con un brusco movimiento, contagiada con el fastidio del capitán, y se arregló el ahora corto vestido a regañadientes.

Law la observó detenidamente y resopló, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta antes custodiada por uno de los soldados desmembrados.

* * *

Miró su reloj de pulsera por décima vez durante la última media hora y comenzó a impacientarse.

—Doctor Strauss… —habló casi con pesimismo—. ¿Conoce a Trafalgar Law?

Hizo la pregunta y ya no esperó respuesta, echándole al hombre las dichosas gotas en los ojos antes de volver a su lugar tras él. Las órdenes del señor Pávlov fueron claras: antes de medianoche debía tener respuestas a una extensa lista de preguntas. Claramente, aún no lograba pasar siquiera de la primera que constaba de una obvia respuesta, pero que sabía bien era parte del protocolo de un interrogatorio. Si aún no contestaba esa, nunca contestaría las más complejas y capciosas.

Gruñó por lo bajo, dedicándole nuevamente una mirada nerviosa al reloj. Tres minutos. Si no salía de ahí en tres minutos quedaría sepultado en ese recóndito cuartucho sin que nadie lo supiera más que su compañero tras la puerta que ninguno podía traspasar.

¿Por qué alguien como él tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio? Nunca se le dieron bien los interrogatorios. Aparentaba ser un hombre duro, pero no podía negar que le remordía la consciencia torturar de esa manera a uno de sus compañeros del laboratorio. _Excompañero_; el Dr. Strauss era un traidor innegable al resguardar la identidad de quien bien sabían quién era. Pocas veces cuestionaba las decisiones del señor Pávlov, pero arriesgar tantos años de investigación y prestigio sólo por un hombre evidentemente peligroso, hacía mella en su curiosidad.

—Doctor Strauss. Respóndame, por favor… ¿conoce a Trafalgar Law?

Tal como esperaba, Desmond, el destacado epidemiólogo del laboratorio de Baskerville, no abrió la boca ni aunque hubiese reformulado un poco la pregunta y cambiado su tono por uno incluso suplicante.

Ignoraba por completo quién demonios era realmente Trafalgar Law, sólo sabía que el señor Pávlov lo quería en sus manos –a él y a su acompañante femenina– cuanto antes. Vivo, por cierto; aquello lo enfatizó con brío. Por ningún motivo podían herirlo de gravedad.

Dos minutos. Si en dos minuto no le sacaba palabras al Dr. Strauss, estaría en serios problemas. Mucho le había costado llegar a ser la mano derecha de Iván Pávlov. Rehusándose a perder su confianza y a quedar sepultado en el olvido, se armó de valor y tomó las pinzas quirúrgicas, posicionándose junto al rehén. Si el estrés psicológico no era suficiente para quebrantar su voluntad, entonces un poco de dolor gatillaría al menos alguna reacción de su parte.

No, no era bueno interrogando ni torturando. Pero si para salvarse la vida y mantener su reputación debía mancharse las manos, lo haría.

—Doctor Strauss, lo preguntaré una última vez —dijo entonces—. ¿Conoce a Trafalgar Law?

Los ojos azules coartados a permanecer abiertos estaban clavados en el monitor de imágenes confusas. Sin embargo, cuando sus deseos de gloria y fama vencieron su humanidad, casi da un respingo cuando el rehén de pronto le miró a los ojos como si hubiese comprendido la amenaza implícita en sus palabras. Abrió la boca repetidas veces, como si el formular palabras claras constituyera un trabajo complejo.

—V-Ve…

—¿Doctor Strauss? —intentó persuadirlo, acercándose un poco a él para oírlo mejor. Desmond resopló con cansancio, tomó aire y finalmente –de manera arrastrada y mal pronunciada– dijo:

—…Vete a la mierda, Samuel —apenas lo balbuceó, pero la sonrisa satisfecha que se acomodó en sus labios secos fue suficiente para que el hombre perdiera la escasa paciencia.

—¡Maldito! ¡Me has estado escuchando todo éste tiempo! ¡¿Sabes lo que hará el señor Pávlov cuando––

Una fugaz ráfaga de aire serpenteante y filosa le rozó los cabellos enmudeciendo sus palabras de inmediato, destruyendo en aquel hálito el enorme monitor. Parpadeó confundido, y acto seguido un ruido estridente lo sobresaltó. Los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas cuando la gruesa puerta metálica –capaz de contener explosiones y de aislar el ruido– voló por los aires y cayó atronadora a escasos metros de sus pies. El polvo se alzó parsimonioso nublándole la vista.

—Creí que las entradas escandalosas no eran lo tuyo —escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

—No lo son —le siguió una voz varonil—. Pero ya ha sido suficiente de jugar a ser civilizados.

Cuando vio el filo de una peculiar katana cortando el polvo y revelando las identidades de ambos intrusos, entró en pánico. Empuñó las pinzas quirúrgicas en un arrebato instintivo, pero no logró el resultado que mucho deseó obtener pues Trafalgar Law se quedó impávido en su lugar, evaluándolo durante unos momentos. Luego, una ceja se alzó en su rostro.

—Vaya… —murmuró Law con sorna, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿No es acaso nuestro querido amigo el señor Samuel, el posadero de Cleyra?

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? —Nami observó con escrutinio al hombre de expresión huraña—. ¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! —exclamó entonces, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador—. ¡Es cierto, es el padre de Julia!

Samuel, el padre de Julia, gruñó por lo bajo retrocediendo un paso cuando el cirujano hizo lo opuesto en su dirección.

—¡Aléjate, bastardo! —bramó encolerizado, aunque su voz sonó temblorosa—. He visto lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero aquí no te servirá de nada. La mansión estallará en pedazos en menos de dos minutos, y nadie sabrá quién eres —amenazó, bajando el volumen de su discurso antes de añadir en un susurro—: Ni siquiera el señor Pávlov…

Law lo miró con gesto aburrido y luego desvió su atención hacia el monitor humeante tras el hombre, frunciendo el entrecejo al reparar en la peculiar silla de madera encarando a pocos centímetros el monitor. Una sombría figura yacía amordazada e inmovilizada contra la silla. La navegante se le adelantó un paso cuando descubrió lo mismo, pero Law le tomó el brazo para detenerla.

—Desmond —dijo él, ladeando la cabeza y alzando un poco la voz para que el aludido le escuchara—. ¿Puedes oírme?

Los segundos pasaron lentos y en silencio. Nami se mordió el labio temiéndose lo peor.

—¿Qué le has hecho…? —murmuró ella, volviendo sus ojos muy abiertos hacia el hombre corpulento. En su estado de alerta nervioso, Samuel logró soltar una carcajada arrogante.

—Está drogado, no será capaz de mover un músculo durante algunos días —explicó desdeñoso—. Aunque, quién sabe, luego de tantas horas suministrándole sustancias y atacando su sistema neurológico, tal vez _nunca_ pueda volver a––

—Nami, ¿puedes encargarte de Desmond? —preguntó Law pasando de Samuel por completo, aunque sin romper el contacto visual con el hombre que luego de tan grosera interrupción se armó de valor para maldecirlo en un gruñido iracundo—. Me gustaría tener una palabra con el señor Samuel antes de escapar de éste lugar.

Law la miró por el rabillo del ojo y esperó hasta que Nami asintiera para soltarle el brazo. La navegante dio un paso tentativo antes de precipitarse en una rápida carrera hacia Desmond, observando al hombre que empuñaba unas pequeñas pinzas quirúrgicas. Pero Samuel, siendo un hombre sabio y precavido, no se movió de su lugar. Apenas la miró un par de veces sin bajar la guardia ante Law, quien como única advertencia acomodó el peso de la nodachi desenfundada sobre su hombro.

—Ahora, señor Samuel… —comenzó Law cuando vio que Nami no parecía tener problemas—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que pretende ocultar el señor Pávlov haciendo volar su propia mansión junto a su personal? Supongo que la orden de evacuación es exclusiva para ustedes sus monigotes.

—¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeó Samuel, desconcertado—. ¿Piensas interrogarme aquí, en éste lugar? ¿_Ahora_? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Acabo de decirte que la mansión va a estallar dentro de––

—Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo —sentenció Law, cortando la distancia entre ambos—. Tienes menos de un minuto para responder.

—¿Y luego qué? —retrocedió receloso—. ¿Vas a dejarme escapar?

Law avanzó hacia él hasta que Samuel no pudo retroceder más cuando el muro abrazó su espalda temblorosa. En su expresión se leía el terror pero no la cobardía; tenía el coraje de no amainarse así como la sabiduría de no precipitarse contra el cirujano. No retrocedió cuando el filo de la nodachi le rozó el cuello sudado. Una infame sonrisa se acomodó en los labios de Law.

—¿Dejarte escapar? —el volumen de su voz fue bajo; avieso—. ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

A Samuel la respiración se le trabó en la garganta y un sudor frío le provocó escalofríos. Al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, donde lo único que se oía eran los movimientos apresurados de la navegante, tuvo la osadía de arrojarle al capitán una sonrisa torcida acompañada de una seca carcajada.

—Jódete, Trafalgar. Tú y tu mujerzuela pueden irse a la mierda —espetó con acidez—. No entiendo qué demonios es lo que el señor Pávlov ve en ti…

Los fríos ojos de Law se entornaron con molestia y Samuel no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Sus ojos de hombre orgulloso cayeron al piso, angustiados.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres para arrebatarme todos estos años de esfuerzo? —murmuró—. Dicen que eres la pieza fundamental para finalizar el proyecto Dharma… ¿Qué puedes saber tú de––

Las palabras de Samuel fueron interrumpidas por un ruido suave, monótono y muy característico. El rostro se le puso pálido, y tanto Law como Nami, quien se mantenía en silencio pero escuchando el diálogo con atención, le miraron perplejos.

El Den Den Mushi sonó tres veces antes de que Law hablara.

—Contesta —ordenó, quitándole la nodachi del cuello e indicándole con la misma el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Samuel abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no dijo nada. Su mano se movió torpe, rebuscando en su bolsillo para extraer el pequeño caracol que cantaba con insistencia. Su mirada nerviosa se movió desde el aparato hacia Law repetidas veces antes de levantar el auricular. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que finalmente la voz se oyó desde el otro lado del comunicador.

—_¿Samuel?_

—S-Señor Pávlov…

—_¿Puedo saber por qué no te has reportado aún? _

—Bueno… —Samuel frunció los labios, observando a Law con los ojos muy abiertos—. E-El procedimiento ha f-fallado, señor. El Dr. Strauss no––

—_El Dr. Strauss carece de importancia_ —interrumpió Pávlov—. _¿Trafalgar Law no ha hecho acto de presencia? Según informes de la unidad de represión, fue visto por última vez cerca del salón principal. Es imposible que haya escapado de la mansión; probablemente ya está en camino hacia_––

—Me lo temía… —bufó Law, arrebatándole el aparato a Samuel—. El repentino ataque de los sabuesos y el capturar a Desmond… todo esto ha sido para atraernos hasta aquí, ¿me equivoco? Debo admitir que su habilidad para crear montajes me ha impresionado, señor Pávlov.

Del otro lado de la línea, Pávlov guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—_Señor Torao _—respondió finalmente—,_ qué agradable es escucharlo sano y salvo. Veo que la conmoción que han provocado los sabuesos no bastó para aplacar su incredulidad. ¿No debería estar acaso en el salón principal intentando salvarse la vida?_

—Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de fachadas y buenas formas —contrarió Law—. ¿Ahora qué? Estoy justo donde me querías.

—_Directo al grano, señor Torao; me_ _agrada_ —rio el viejo fisiólogo—. _Supongo que estás al tanto de que la mansión estallará dentro de… bueno, eso es relativo, ahora mismo la decisión está en mis manos; sólo debo pulsar un botón y todo allí será reducido a cenizas. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Trafalgar?_

Law arqueó una ceja, mirando el Den Den Mushi y luego a Samuel, que permanecía estático contra la pared.

—…Pienso que debes de estar muy desesperado por ocultar ese proyecto que tienes entre manos.

—_¿Ocultar? ¡Es todo lo contrario! Gracias al proyecto Dharma ahora les hemos dado algo nuevo de qué hablar: una verdadera tragedia para el pueblo de Baskerville. Pero aún no está completo; tú y la señorita Nami, que supongo aún sigue a tu lado, son la prueba fehaciente de que el proyecto aún es defectuoso _—explicó Pávlov—. _¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gustaría ver el último acto de ésta magnífica obra? _

Por cada palabra que soltaba el viejo, una nueva interrogante florecía. Tal como había dicho Samuel, Pávlov realmente parecía tener un interés exclusivo en él, y algo le decía que no se trataba de un interés similar al del Dr. Arthur Gottlieb, en el asilo de Marlett. Al contrario de Gottlieb, quien cayó fácilmente en trampas simples, Pávlov ahora le llevaba un paso adelante. Law se tomó su tiempo cuidadosamente antes de contestar.

Sin embargo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Nami se le adelantó.

—¡No te atrevas a aceptar! —exclamó—. No sé qué planes tiene ese viejo loco, pero si pretende hacer volar ésta mansión junto a su propio personal, estoy segura de que su _magnífica_ obra no tiene nada de espléndida. ¡Debemos largarnos de aquí y tratar a Desmond cuanto antes, está inconsciente!

—_¡Oh! Arisca y recelosa como una gata, señorita Nami _—comentó Pávlov, evidentemente divertido—. _De todas formas, Trafalgar, no esperaba que aceptaras de inmediato. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para evaluar tus opciones; que por cierto, no son demasiadas. En cuanto a la explosión, señorita Nami… _—hizo una pequeña pausa, resoplando antes de continuar—: _...sería una verdadera lástima que no logren escapar con vida._

—Puedes esperar todo lo que quieras —expresó Law, manteniendo el contacto visual con la navegante—. Por lo demás, no tenemos planes de morir en éste lugar.

—_Los altos mandos dicen que el capitán de los Piratas Heart, el afamado Shichibukai, es un hombre indomable… _—murmuró Pávlov—. _Me gustaría poner a prueba esa tenacidad._

Siendo aquellas sus últimas palabras, la señal se perdió en el ruido constante de la estática que emitió el Den Den Mushi ahora dormido. Law lo observó un momento, aún con demasiadas interrogantes en mente, y justo en el momento en que le arrojó el aparato a Samuel, un ruido más fuerte y atronador obligó a todos en el estrecho lugar a cubrirse la cabeza y a encogerse en sí mismos cuando los muros, el suelo y el techo se sacudieron con violencia.

No era sólo una, se trataba de una seguidilla de explosiones en cadena. El techo comenzó a trizarse, soltando peligrosos trozos de concreto que caían en todas direcciones. Tras la puerta destruida, Law vio un hálito de fuego aproximándose a velocidad desde el pasillo, quemándolo todo a su paso.

Nami alzó la cabeza y cuando la luz incandescente le quemó los ojos, aferró el cuerpo inerte de Desmond contra sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza a espera del calor abrazador. Pero en lugar de ello, sintió una mano cálida en su brazo, un tirón, y luego esa familiar sensación vertiginosa bailándole en el estómago.

El frío de la noche acarició su piel, y cuando abrió los ojos, Law estaba frente a ella sosteniéndole los brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro, observándola de pie a cabeza—. ¿El fuego no te alcanzó?

Nami parpadeó confundida, paseando la mirada por los alrededores. Tras ellos, la mansión de Baskerville ardía en llamas. Los gritos se oían incluso desde allí. A su lado, Desmond estaba recostado contra la rueda de su carruaje.

_Estamos afuera... con vida._

—S-Sí… creo que estoy bien —musitó—. Sólo algo conmocionada.

—Sube al carro, rápido —ordenó Law. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y tiró de sus brazos de manera suave pero demandante para que hiciera lo que le decía.

Apenas estuvo a bordo Nami rápidamente ayudó al capitán a subir a Desmond hasta dejarlo recostado en el asiento acolchado opuesto a ella. Law cerró la puerta y sólo entonces Nami reparó en la presencia de una cuarta persona junto al capitán.

—¿Samuel…? —murmuró incrédula, observando la corta conversación que no logró oír tras las puertas.

El hombre se quedó allí, de pie y con expresión rendida, asintiendo repetidas veces a lo que fuera que Law le estaba diciendo. Cuando el cirujano subió de un salto al asiento del cochero y tiró de las riendas de los caballos, Samuel alzó la vista y le dirigió una débil sonrisa a Nami a través del pequeño ventanal antes de que el carruaje partiera en una apresurada carrera.

No era una sonrisa torcida ni desdeñosa. Era una derrotada, incluso condescendiente.

Nami se giró sobre su asiento para dedicarle una última mirada a la enorme mansión de Baskerville; sin embargo el simple movimiento le costó de pronto un punzante dolor de cabeza y un mareo nauseabundo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y palmeó el trozo de tela que de momento servía de torniquete, descubriendo por vez primera que su cabellera estaba humedecida por la propia sangre. La visión de su palma ensangrentada la estremeció, y la velocidad que imponía Law a los caballos provocaba sacudidas violentas en la carrosa y mareos extras en la navegante.

Recostado frente a ella, Desmond parecía dormir plácidamente, pero su expresión contraída, los labios partidos y los párpados hinchados evidenciaban su mal estado. Se limpió las manos en el vestido destrozado –en gran medida gracias a Law–, se inclinó un poco y le ordenó los cabellos castaños acomodándoselos tras las orejas. Sus cejas apenas se fruncieron ante el contacto.

El lamentable estado de Desmond no era más que una demostración de cuán lejos podía llegar Pávlov por obtener lo que quería. Incluso Samuel –quien finalmente parecía haberlo aceptado–, era sólo un peón en el tablero de Iván Pávlov, al igual que todas esas personas encerradas en su propia mansión. Pávlov no tenía reparos en utilizar y derrochar cuántas vidas quisiera por obtener lo que deseaba.

Todo eso sólo por Law.

Observó la espalda del capitán que agitaba las riendas una y otra vez contra el lomo de los caballos que no detenían el paso, y luego desvió sus ojos hacia los papeles que aún sujetaba su mano izquierda. Realmente deseó que allí estuvieran las respuestas.

Afuera, los solitarios caminos de bosque se volvieron sinuosos. La niebla parecía abrazar cada rincón del continente.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Su conciencia se perdió en el bailoteo del carruaje y en el relajante trote de los caballos.

* * *

_Notas muy largas que, por cada capítulo que pasa, las escribo aún más largas:_

_Ya, lo sé, otra vez me demoré un montón en actualizar, y yo también sigo muchos fics, así que sé lo que es tener que esperar tanto por un capítulo u_u. Pero como he dicho en más de una ocasión, no es que no quiera escribir más rápido ni que tenga planes de abandonar el fic, ¡todo lo contrario! Escribir me abstrae de la rutina y del ajetreo de la vida diaria; intento aprovechar esos cortos momentos de tiempo libre para hacerlo. El problema es que no soy muy buena organizándome, siempre ando haciendo las cosas a última hora XD. A lo que voy es que no, no piensen que disfruto haciéndoles esperar ni mucho menos que me perdí para no volver. Si hay algo a lo que puedo comprometerme por completo, es a escribir (sí, a eso y nada más XD)_

_En cuanto al capítulo… es del todo Law-referente, Nami no tuvo mucho protagonismo porque así lo quiso Pávlov (?). Finalmente tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con el malo malote que honestamente no sé si es el malo malote, pero así parece. Luego de tantas tragedias griegas, de hacerles corres de un lado a otro con perros raros persiguiéndoles, digamos que ahora se viene un pequeño hiatus para ellos que, claramente, no será menos importante para el desarrollo de la historia._

"_Caminos de bosque" es el título de una obra de un autor que recomiendo fervientemente. Aunque sin tanta similitud, quise hacer referencia a lo siguiente: "En el bosque hay caminos, por lo general medio ocultos por la maleza, que cesan bruscamente en lo no hollado. […] Cada uno de ellos sigue un trazado diferente, pero siempre dentro del mismo bosque. Muchas veces parece como si fueran iguales, pero es una mera apariencia […]". Divagaciones mías, ignórenme XD_

_Por último (aunque no tan último), tengo algo que pedirles. Estuve releyendo unos capítulos anteriores y me di cuenta de que tengo algunas faltas de ortografía bien feas, redundancias varias o errores de tipeo que no noté a pesar de que reviso los capítulos cuarenta veces antes de publicarlos u_u. ¿Alguien se animaría a betearme los próximos capítulos? ;D_

_Y bueno, como me da pena no responderle por PM a los anons, les respondo por aquí:_

_**Panthera Kira**__: Doyle se revolcaría con odio en su tumba si leyera mi fic, mira las cosas que le hago a sus novelas XD, pero para una de sus fanáticas empedernidas ese es un cumplido hermoso, ¡me emocionaste! ;_; ¿Sabes cuántas veces escribo un párrafo, lo borro y lo vuelvo a escribir una y otra vez? Hay días en que no puedo avanzar ni dos líneas, y hay otros en que escribo página tras página como una bala. No es que odie mi escritura, pero si no logro que me provoque "algo", entonces lo considero malo y vuelvo a escribirlo de mil maneras hasta lograr lo que quiero. Es por eso que a veces digo "éste capítulo no me gusta", o "me gusta la primera parte", etc, porque siento que podría haber dado un poco más de mí por escribir algunas partes, aunque creo que eso ya es un problema de un auto-criticismo excesivo casi dañino, jé D:. Así que, para alguien que se maltrata con frecuencia, es muy gratificante recibir comentarios como los tuyos. Tal vez esos párrafos que me rompen la cabeza no son tan terribles como imagino (sin ánimos de sonar conformista, claramente XD). En fin, ¡te agradezco muchísimo el leer y comentar!, espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos ;D_

_**lala: **__¡No quiero matarte! :(, pero si es por Law y su virilidad, a todas nos está matando (?) jajaja. Gracias por comentar n_n_

_**Trafalgar-Ki: **__Efectivamente, las balas eran de kairouseki. Desconozco si Law puede tratar con balas de ese tipo, pero supondremos que sí porque, bueno, es Law y él puede hacerlo todo (?), lástima que Nami no haya pensado lo mismo, jojo. Y reitero, NO, no lo abandonaré, estoy demasiado empotrada escribiendo esta historia como para pensar en abandonarla :B. Lamento haber demorado tanto… espero que no hayas muerto u_u. _

_**mire:**__ Lo mismo para ti, ¡siento muchísimo la tardanza!, espero hayas disfrutado éste capítulo ;D_

_**zelda: **__Veo que si sigo así de lenta para escribir se me van a morir todas XD, tranquila, que me demoro en actualizar un poquito pero lo continúo :)_

_**patriiaXD:**__ Nami está bien, ¿lo ves? ;D Tiene un torniquete ordinario de momento, pero los cuidados de Law ya vendrán. *cof cof spoiler* _

_**SuperLaw: **__¡¿Te lo has leído 6 veces?! ¡Ni yo podría leérmelo tantas veces! XD Ahora me siento mal por hacerte esperar tanto ;w; Nami ya está cayendo por Law y ni cuenta se da… o tal vez sí… ya veremos :x_

_**AllukaZoldyck00: **__Lo único que tengo planeado del fic es el final, así que como va la cosa, seguro que será muy largo y vendrán muuuchos momentos entre Nami y Law. Cariños para ti, Sosi ;D_

_**Guest: **__más de 4 días, ya pasó más de una semana. Soy una autora lenta, perdóname u_u _

_Y eso, creo que no se me escapó nadie._

_____¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_  
_______________Con abrazos de oso panda, porque hace frío (sí, acá hace frío :c), para ustedes:_  
Merle.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

XV  
–Agridulce–

Con un ahogado jadeo y un sobresalto, Nami despertó con el corazón galopante. Por un par de segundos estuvo desorientada, pero luego descubrió sin alivio ni amargura que se encontraba justo donde se había dormido.

El carruaje estaba detenido. Afuera aún no amanecía.

El canto solitario de una gaviota fue amortiguado por el rugido de las olas en una melodía sublime. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose en la armonía natural, reconociendo la sonoridad familiar.

De pronto notó cuánto lo extrañaba. El mar y su envergadura indómita; ¡cómo añoraba perderse en su oleaje libre, en su olor salino y en sus seductores límites franqueables! El desafío constante de la vida en alta mar, el medirse a sí misma –encontrándose en las más primitivas condiciones humanas, aferrándose a la vida con las manos desnudas y la propia cabeza– y el recibir los nobles regalos del mar: sus golpes duros, díscolos, que a quienes lo conocen mejor sin pecar nunca de soberbios les hacía no necesariamente más fuerte sino, más bien, les hacía _sentir_ fuertes.

Sin embargo inmersa en aquel continente Nami se sentía débil, y sabía que eso nada tenía que ver con cansancio, drogas ni nieblas artificiales. Su resoplido fue uno anhelante, y abrió los ojos a regañadientes decidiendo enfrentarse a la realidad.

Desmond permanecía dormido frente a ella. Law no estaba en la carroza.

Miró por los ventanales sin distinguir más que un paisaje estéril. La tímida luz de una luna creciente bañaba en blanco la arenilla. Tardó en reparar en lo inusual del nuevo escenario; luego de semanas errantes entre caminos de tierra y pueblos confusos, nunca antes habían dado con la costa.

Un golpe de adrenalina ilusionada le subió desde las entrañas, y sin perder más tiempo abrió la puerta del carruaje recibiendo con una sonrisa trémula la gélida brisa de la noche que olía idéntica a la brisa marina.

En la intemperie las olas rugían con fuerza y entonces vislumbró aquel manto negro, abismal y majestuoso que bajo la luna se teñía de suaves fulgores blancos. Sus piernas corrieron en su dirección.

—No te acerques demasiado —la suave voz de Law la sobresaltó—. Si caes desde ese acantilado me temo que no podré sacarte de allí.

Nami le miró apenas por sobre el hombro y, cuando vio que la oscura silueta del capitán se aproximaba a ella, volvió su atención al mar. El viento silbaba, le desordenaba los cabellos e insistente le golpeaba el cuerpo. A lo lejos, allí donde usualmente no logra distinguirse la división del cielo nocturno y el mar oscuro, una tormenta lejana se debatía en su límite ilusorio.

—El mar… —murmuró lo que su mente celebraba jubilosa.

—El Grand Line —especificó Law.

—¿Crees que logremos conseguir un barco?

Su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, pero ella realmente no esperó por una. Alzó sus ojos y observó a Law, descubriendo un par de detalles inusuales en él.

Lo primero le recordó a Sanji; que por cierto, ¡cuánto daría por estar en la acogedora cocina del Sunny probando cuanto bocado exótico le preparara el cocinero!

—No sabía que fueras un fumador —apuntó Nami. La punta del cilindrillo refulgía débil en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No lo soy —aclaró él, dándole una larga calada al cigarrillo entre sus labios—. Desmond, por el contrario, es un fumador empedernido.

—¿Cómo es que nunca lo he visto fumar?

—Porque odio el cigarro —puntualizó Law, arrojando la colilla a sus pies y pisoteándola con gesto asqueado.

La navegante arqueó una ceja. Así que eso de ser mandón no era sólo con ella. Sonrió divertida, aunque su sonrisa tambaleó cuando se preguntó por qué, si odiaba el cigarro, estaba fumando. Supuso que la respuesta tácita en su acción era una amarga. Y lo entendía, porque de alguna forma u otra, sus vidas eran similares y sus deseos y sueños muy afines. El largo silencio que les siguió lo confirmaba.

Law volvió a hacer lo segundo que llamó la atención en ella. Observó algo en su palma, y cuando el viento sopló con más fuerza, cerró sus dedos para proteger aquello que sostenía.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó curiosa, acercándose un poco a él.

—Una VivreCard.

—¿Eh?

—Una Vivre Card —repitió Law, soltando un bufido antes de explicarse—. Es un trozo de papel hecho con––

—¡Sé lo que es! —exclamó, interrumpiéndole—. Dios, ¡¿cómo no lo pensé antes?! —continuó ella, escudriñando entre sus ropas sin encontrar lo que buscaba—. ¡Ah, dejé la de Rayleigh en––

—Es inútil —le cortó él de vuelta cuando Nami pretendió volver al carruaje en busca de sus pertenencias y la propia Vivre Card—. No funciona.

—¿Cómo que no funciona?

Law tomó la mano de Nami y, con cuidado, dejó la tarjeta en su palma escudándola del viento con las propias. La navegante tenía ojos agudos, no necesitó de mayor iluminación.

—No se mueve —dijo ella, confundida.

—Mientras salíamos de Baskerville se movió hacia esta dirección durante unos minutos. Luego dejó de moverse.

Nami frunció las cejas, escrutando el pequeño trozo de papel a espera de un mísero movimiento. Pero no ocurrió nada, la Vivre Card se quedó en su palma cual trozo de papel ordinario. La tomó y la investigó detenidamente por ambos lados como si pusiera en duda la procedencia de la tarjeta. Pero era igual a la suya, la textura era la misma. Y Law no era idiota, no ponía en duda la inteligencia del cirujano.

¿Por qué no funcionaban las Vivre Card? Ni ella ni Law tenían la menor idea. Era una nueva pregunta para la enorme lista de interrogantes sin respuestas.

—¿Bepo? —pronunció el nombre que leyó en la tarjeta antes de entregársela al capitán, decidiendo aventurar la conversación con una pregunta más simple.

—Es el nombre de mi primer oficial —murmuró él, observando el papel por última vez antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. Ante los ojos de Nami, lucía casi taciturno. El siguiente comentario no se lo esperó—. …O al menos antes lo era.

—¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres con _antes_? —Parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula—. Espera, ¿crees que él…?

Nami dejó la pregunta inconclusa. Law asintió, se encogió de hombros como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto y evitó la mirada de Nami desviando su atención hacia el mar. En sus ojos grises brillaban la luna y la tormenta, y la navegante estuvo segura de ver otro tipo de tormenta –una personal y angustiosa– debatiéndose en los ojos del capitán.

¿Era por la Vivre Card? ¿Creía que su primer oficial, _Bepo_, había…?

Ver la errónea creencia escrita en la cara del capitán la estremeció. La situación, para ambos, era precaria, negativa y del todo ambigua; era completamente innecesario sumarle a todo aquello suposiciones equívocas.

En un impulso arrebatado, sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó la mano fría de Law en la suya y la presionó con suavidad para llamar su atención. El capitán dio un pequeño respingo ante el contacto, volviendo su mirada grisácea hacia ella. Sus cejas se alzaron con curiosidad, más no apartó su mano cuando notó la determinación de la navegante.

—Está vivo, Law —aseveró ella con firmeza—. Cuando el propietario de una Vivre Card muere, la tarjeta arde hasta desvanecerse. Desconozco por qué ahora no funciona, pero… —frunció las cejas, llevando su mirada hacia el mar—. Pienso que tal vez esa tormenta tenga algo que ver. El Florian Triangle se caracteriza por sus condiciones climáticas fluctuantes que, naturalmente, afectan el continente al estar en su interior. La hermana Mary dijo que las corrientes del triángulo _protegen_ el continente —hizo una pequeña pausa, mordiéndose el pulgar de su mano libre con gesto pensativo—. En vista de la experiencia, me atrevería a decir que este clima, más bien, _aísla_ al continente del mundo exterior, manteniéndolo incomunicado. Supongo que con las Vivre Card no es muy diferente; debe tratarse de una interferencia de algún tipo o algo por el estilo. Lo cual es una buena noticia, ¿no crees? Dijiste que la Vivre Card de Bepo se movió por unos minutos. Eso significa que es muy probable que exista un modo de atravesar esas corrientes.

La navegante finalizó su argumento asintiendo con la cabeza, contenta consigo misma. Law la observó en silencio y no fue hasta que Nami volvió a mirarle que su expresión cambió; sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa genuina y sus ojos se suavizaron. Y esa sonrisa, tal como en aquel cuartucho en la mansión de Baskerville, le provocó a Nami un revoloteo vertiginoso en el estómago, un ligero rubor en las mejillas y un deseo inevitable por imitarle.

En aquel escenario estéril donde las olas golpeaban con furia, se encontró incluso soltando una grácil carcajada.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido, señorita Nami —concedió Law, complacido—. Entonces deberíamos continuar nuestro viaje, encontrar un pueblo costero y conseguir un barco para corroborar esa teoría.

Cuando se vislumbra un haz de luz al final del túnel los caminos cobran apariencias simples. Pero no son más que eso, apariencias; los caminos siguen siendo complejos. Tanto encontrar un pueblo seguro –alejado de las manos de Pávlov– como conseguir un barco para zarpar al mar no serían trabajos simples, ni mucho menos, fáciles.

—¿Podemos esperar un momento? —pidió ella—. Me gustaría disfrutar esto un poco más…

Law comprendió y no le fue difícil ceder, porque cuando se empeñó en seguir la dirección que por unos breves minutos le indicó la Vivre Card de Bepo, cuando reconoció el aroma zahareño, la brisa húmeda y confirmó el rugido de las olas, cuando supo que su pesquisa no formaba parte de una cruda alucinación, le corrió por las venas ese deseo indomable de quitar sus pies sobre la tierra y sumergirse en el brío del mar anhelado.

Era un pirata. Un capitán pirata. Un hombre libre ahora coartado de mil maneras a permanecer en tierra, en un continente perdido, en una burbuja prácticamente inexistente en la realidad cotidiana. Para quien no tiene de qué –o quién– aferrarse, sería fácil perder la cordura.

La delicada mano de la navegante era ínfima en la suya. Pequeña, tersa, cálida. Ella era real, originaria de esa realidad añorada. Nami era lo más real que tenía.

—Vamos, vas a enfermarte —al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, dijo aquello con suavidad—. Además, debo tratar a Desmond cuanto antes.

Nami asintió y le soltó la mano, reparando sólo entonces en el frío de la noche cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le erizó la piel. Se abrazó los brazos y emprendió un ligero trote hacia la carroza. Cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta y vio a Law subirse tras los caballos para tomar las riendas, no pudo evitar que una nueva pregunta le aflorara. Law arqueó una ceja indicándole con un movimiento de su cabeza que subiera al carro, pero Nami frunció los labios y bajó la mirada al piso, insegura.

Era una pregunta irrelevante. Pero quería saberlo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Law se mantuvo en silencio y por respuesta se encogió de hombros al ver que Nami no hablaría hasta que se lo concediera. Alzó la vista, titubeó un poco, y continuó—: ¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto cuando recibí la herida de bala?

El cirujano la observó sin responder, y la navegante se temió que Law no entendió la pregunta o tal vez que no le escuchó. Los impasibles ojos de Law la inquietaron en su silencio.

—Quiero decir… —se rascó la mejilla, dubitativa—. Eres un usuario, no sabía si podías tratar con balas de _kairouseki_. No es que quiera excusarme, es sólo que––

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

Nami abrió un poco los ojos ante la escueta pregunta por respuesta. Parpadeó perpleja, asintió un par de veces y sin mediar más palabras se subió al carruaje y cerró la puerta sintiéndose ligeramente desorientada. Al cabo de unos segundos, los caballos tiraron de la carroza en un amortiguado trote contra la arenilla.

_Es sólo que me pareció grosero de tu parte_, es lo que pretendía decir con ánimos de hacer valer su osadía. Aunque, siendo honesta, el arrebato de Law le pareció más curioso que cualquier otra cosa.

_¿Acaso no es obvio? _La obviedad era la misma que en su propia acción. ¿Por qué no dudó en protegerlo? Si Law se lo preguntaba, probablemente ella hubiese contestado algo similar. La diferencia radicaba en que el cirujano era un hombre frío, infame y un tanto retorcido, pero también era cierto que con el paso del tiempo a Nami se le hacía cada vez más difícil cuadrar esas características en él; Samuel, la supuesta mano derecha de Pávlov en Baskerville, era prueba fehaciente de que el capitán no era tan cruel como lo pintaban. No tenía motivos para salvarlo de la explosión, así como tampoco los tenía para enfadarse por la imprudencia de la navegante.

No supo si alegrarse o preocuparse al sentirse, de alguna manera, afortunada; lo uno y lo otro le pareció extremo. Pero si se trataba de Trafalgar Law, ignorar la importancia implícita en sus acciones y palabras no sería justo ni mucho menos sabio. Porque, siendo aún más honesta, cuando evocaba la inusual sonrisa bailándole en los labios al capitán y cuando sus gélidos ojos grises se tornaban diáfanos gracias a ella, Nami no podía evitar que sus propios labios se curvaran con regocijo.

Era bueno saber que no estaba sola.

Viajaron por horas en el crepúsculo del amanecer. Los acantilados se abrazaron con la costa, y Nami a su derecha veía ahora una vasta playa solitaria. Cuando los párpados volvieron a pesarle presa de un inevitable cansancio, los caballos de pronto rechinaron y cesaron su silencioso galopeo. Law le ordenó que permaneciera a bordo, y sólo porque no quería ver otro de sus ataques de furia por su culpa, se quedó en su lugar intentando descubrir tras el ventanal el motivo de la parada.

Law tardó unos largos minutos en volver, y cuando lo hizo, llevaba la nodachi al hombro. Se encaminó a la carroza y abrió la puerta para que Nami bajara. Ella frunció las cejas, asomándose curiosa antes de poner los tacones en la arena. Justo frente a ellos, una solitaria casa de tablas blancas adornaba el páramo costero.

—¿Acabas de cortar a alguien? —preguntó recelosa, observando la vivienda de luces apagadas y de puertas abiertas.

—No hubo necesidad —se encogió de hombros—. Está deshabitada.

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

—Desmond necesita guardar reposo. Desconozco qué tipo de droga le suministraron, pero mientras esté inconsciente no podremos continuar.

—Es cierto —asintió ella, volviendo al carro para tomar los expedientes y sus pocas pertenencias, comprendiendo de sobra el mal estado del epidemiólogo y que no estaría mal tener un lugar _seguro_ donde descansar de momento.

Una pequeña casa en medio de la nada parecía puesta ahí casi por gracia divina. Se dirigió al lugar un tanto desconfiada, subió los tres escalones de la terraza y se asomó por la puerta mosquitera antes de ingresar. La tenue luz del amanecer ingresaba apenas tras las cortinas apolilladas. Las tablas crujían bajo sus pies, y había un sutil olor a madera húmeda y a flores viejas en el ambiente. En el salón principal había un par de sillones viejos junto a una mesita baja, y sobre la misma, platos de comida y tazones de té a medio servir. La humilde cocina estaba en la misma estancia. Dejó lo que cargaba sobre la mesonera y cuando revisó la nevera arrugó la nariz ante el putrefacto hedor de los alimentos en descomposición.

—La carne y los platos preparados se descomponen en cuestión de días —fue la acotación de Law cuando ingresó y vio a la navegante cerrando la puerta de la despensa con un mohín asqueado.

—Aun así… —reflexionó Nami, observando las fotografías que descansaban sobre la chimenea junto a los sillones. Fotografías de niños, en gran mayoría, y una más grande de una pareja anciana. Lucían felices—. Es como si hubiesen abandonado este lugar sin haberlo planeado, ¿no te parece?

—Mientras no vuelvan aquí, eso no nos concierne —murmuró Law con desinterés, acomodando el brazo lánguido de Desmond sobre sus hombros antes de retomar sus pasos.

Abrió de un puntapié la primera puerta en el único pasillo y dejó a Desmond, con cuidado, sobre el colchón mullido de sábanas blancas. Law se sentó a su lado y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias el mediocre kit de primeros auxilios que, tras un par de incidentes, se volvía más escaso e inútil. No había mucho que pudiera hacer por Desmond con unas cuantas gasas, alcohol, analgésicos, bisturís o pinzas quirúrgicas.

Resopló resignado, revisándole el tranquilo pulso cardiaco bajo la muñeca y en la yugular. Tomó una linternilla y examinó sus ojos, constatando una dilatación y contracción de pupilas normales. No tenía heridas, golpes ni lesiones de ningún tipo. Lo único que salía del patrón de normalidad era la palidez de su rostro y las sombras violáceas bajo sus párpados. Una reacción biológica tras un trastorno cerebral, o una intoxicación por sobredosis.

Realmente esperó que fuera lo primero porque no tenía los medios para tratar con lo segundo. Sin embargo, si había falla cerebral, el estado de Desmond no dejaba de ser preocupante.

Estaba inconsciente. Llevaba largas horas en ese estado letárgico, sin responder a ningún tipo de estímulo.

Tomó lo único que consideró útil: una bolsa de suero. Sólo tenía una, y si Desmond no despertaba luego la situación para el epidemiólogo sería más que crítica. Ajustó la bolsa bocabajo en el respaldo de fierro de la cama y desinfectó meticulosamente la jeringuilla de la intravenosa antes de conectarla a las venas del castaño.

—¿Cuál es el diagnóstico? —la voz de Nami se oyó desde la puerta, llevaba ahí desde hace un rato. Guardó silencio hasta que vio a Law finalizar su corto tratamiento.

El cirujano frunció los labios, observando meditabundo las gotas del suero que caían lentas y silenciosas como los segundos. Resopló, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado.

—Está en estado de coma —lo murmuró tan bajo que la navegante apenas le escuchó. Pero a juzgar por el jadeo perplejo que dejó escapar, Law supo que le había oído.

—¿Coma…? —musitó ella, acercándose al pequeño lecho. Se sentó de puntillas, observando al castaño y al capitán reiteradas veces como si le costara trabajo creerse el lacónico diagnóstico—. ¿Estás seguro?

—No —negó Law, desconcertándola—. No puedo estar seguro sin los exámenes correspondientes.

—Samuel dijo que le suministraron un sedante que mantenía sus músculos inmovilizados —apuntó Nami en busca de un dictamen más alentador—. ¿Puede ser que sólo esté dormido y, por efecto de la droga, no puede despertar?

—Eso no es muy diferente de un coma inducido.

—Vamos… —resopló Nami con reproche—. No seas tan negativo, ¿quieres? Lo último que necesitamos es que––

—No es cuestión de ser negativo o pesimista —debatió él, interrumpiéndola—. Se trata de ser realista.

Desde su lugar sentada de puntillas, la navegante lo miró hacia arriba con las cejas tan fruncidas que al cabo de unos momentos Law se sintió ridículo e infantil al intentar disminuirla con su mirada más severa; ella no parecía tener intenciones de dejarle ganar la pequeña contienda como en ocasiones anteriores. Hace mucho que Nami le había perdido el respeto o, tal vez –y era un _tal vez_ que no quería considerar ni menos admitir–, su expresión no llegaba a ser tan dura como hace unas semanas.

Estrechó un poco los ojos ante el repentino pensamiento.

¿Se estaba volviendo blando con ella? Aunque el orgullo se le agitara soberbio, era innegable que sí. ¿Cómo no serlo cuando la única persona a su lado se comportaba de manera errática, despreocupada e imprudente? En ese caso, tendría que ser más duro. Pero no era tan fácil cuando la navegante no era su subordinada; Nami era una igual: una pirata de libre albedrío. No tenía derechos sobre ella, sólo deberes autoimpuestos en mutuo y mudo acuerdo de los cuales podría abdicar cuando quisiera.

¿Debería apartarse de ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde? No, y era un _no_ categórico. Sabía que las prodigiosas habilidades de la navegante le serían útiles para escapar del continente, y también sabía bien que las probabilidades de que ella sobreviva en ese ambiente hostil por sí sola no eran nulas, pero sí muy bajas.

No tenía motivos para apartarla. Y no le molestaba mantenerla a su lado, porque aunque ella probablemente no lo supiera, su presencia para él era bienvenida. Se encontró admitiendo aquello sin dificultad, pues por muy calculador y de mente fría como era, no tenía caso alguno negar sentimientos tan evidentes.

Nami resopló con cansancio, rompiendo finalmente el debate visual que sin ella saberlo se había vuelto unidireccional al encontrarse Law sumido en las propias divagaciones.

—Iré a darme un baño —dijo entonces mientras se incorporaba.

—Espera.

Cuando Nami giró sobre sus pies en plan de abandonar la estancia y también, por qué no, de dejarle con la palabra en la boca, sintió de pronto una mano jalando de su muñeca de manera suave pero eficiente, obligándole de un tirón a retroceder sobre sus pies hasta que sus rodillas golpearon el borde del colchón donde yacía Desmond. Cayó sentada junto a Law, parpadeando un par de veces antes de mirarlo sin comprender.

Law sonrió divertido ante su expresión.

—Déjame revisar la lesión en tu cabeza antes de que te bañes —se explicó él.

Nami soltó un bufido, recordando entonces que Law a veces era bastante voluble. Podía enfadarse en cuestión de segundos y, en el mismo lapso de tiempo, sonreír con soberbia o en diversión sardónica. Pero era cierto que en cuanto a sus cambios de humor, si bien no los comprendía, estaba segura de que se debían a debates internos resolutivos, tanto negativos como positivos. Y esas respuestas, aunque no pudiera leerlas, siempre estaban impresas en sus ojos.

El cirujano llevó las manos a su cabeza y le apartó el flequillo para quitarle el precario vendaje de tela fina, dejando al descubierto el pequeño corte en su frente. Los dedos rozaron apenas la herida y los párpados de Nami se estrecharon quejumbrosos.

—¿Aún piensas que necesitaré puntos? —quiso saber la navegante cuando Law se movió para untar un poco del desinfectante en gasas nuevas y limpias.

—No, no lo creo. Sólo debes cuidar que no se infecte —explicó él, acomodando una mano tras su nuca para mantenerla quieta—. Esto va a arder un poco —le advirtió, mirándola brevemente a los ojos. Esperó hasta que Nami asintiera para comenzar las curaciones.

Sus manos eran cálidas y cuidadosas sobre su piel, no como la primera vez en aquel lóbrego sótano de la mansión de Baskerville. Su mirada se mantenía fija sobre su herida. Tras haber perdido la gorra, ahora podía admirar libremente sus orbes grises.

Tras pasar tanto tiempo junto a él era inevitable no valorar sus atenciones como doctor –poco ortodoxas en ocasiones– pero, sobre todo, apreciaba profundamente aquella alianza formada de manera implícita desde el día en que se encontraron en el bosque del país de Marlett. Alianza, relación, lo que fuera. No obstante la cercanía del capitán estaba trayendo a su atención otro tipo de apreciaciones. La mandíbula firme, la barba incipiente, la piel bronceada y el cabello oscuro, ligeramente revuelto, acentuaban aquellos intensos ojos grises que comunicaban incluso más que su voz aterciopelada. Su atractivo era irrefutable; eso Nami lo había notado tras pocos días de convivencia.

Y no podía ignorar esos inapropiados pensamientos, no cuando sus manos expertas limpiaban su herida con delicados toques. No cuando podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeándole el rostro mientras se movía para examinar la lesión; sus ojos ilustrados observándole con detenimiento. Estaba _tan_ cerca, tentándole a extender su mano, tocarlo y––

_¡Detente ahí, Nami!_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a permanecer tranquila cuando notó la boca seca y el corazón latiéndole inusitadamente galopante.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Law cuando vio el acentuado mohín en la navegante. Su tono de voz guardaba cierto profesionalismo.

—N-No, está bien —negó ella rápidamente con la cabeza, aún incapaz de abrir los ojos a pesar de que el movimiento hizo que el cirujano apartara las manos de su rostro.

Law arrugó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, observándola con escrutinio.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —bufó entre molesto y curioso.

Nami frunció los labios, incapaz de responder esa pregunta. ¿Qué le decía? _No es nada, sólo te echaba un vistazo y noté que eres bastante guapo, Law._ ¡De ningún modo! Negó sus pensamientos incluso con la cabeza, por segunda vez.

El cirujano, viendo aquel gesto de indudable obstinación, perdió la paciencia. Dejó las gasas y el desinfectante sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama y luego, sin mediar palabra, apoyó ambas manos a los costados de la navegante inclinándose lo suficiente sobre el colchón para no dejarle vía de escape.

—Nami, abre los ojos —demandó en voz baja y no necesitó repetirse, porque los ojos de Nami se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió el aliento de Law aún más cerca que antes.

Nami chilló pasmada y se quedó estática. Y para su mala suerte, Law no era tonto ni ciego; al cirujano no le costó nada ver a través de sus traslúcidos ojos nerviosos. A Nami le bastó que Law esbozara una lenta sonrisa para que el calor se le disparara al rostro. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero su mandíbula caía trémula y las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta.

Algo en lo más recóndito de su vientre se retorció expectante cuando Law alzó una mano y le tomó la barbilla. Sus ojos grises quemaban en los suyos.

—Te estás mordiendo el labio —murmuró Law, tirando suavemente con el pulgar la piel de su barbilla—. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Nami volvió a parpadear confundida, inconsciente de lo que hacían sus dientes sobre su labio inferior. Sin embargo la advertencia fue suficiente para hacerle despertar de su ensimismamiento. Sacudió la cabeza –por tercera vez para disgusto de Law– y se incorporó como un resorte. Las piernas le temblaron, pero logró mantenerse en pie.

—E-Esto… —titubeó nerviosa, sin saber qué decir. Tomó aire con fuerza en pos de recomponerse, y preguntó—: ¿Puedo tomar un baño ahora?

Law apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y la miró hacia arriba. La sonrisa ladeada había vuelto a sus labios.

—Claro que sí. Pero me temo que no hay agua caliente —dijo él, divertido. Nami se encogió de hombros, y cuando estuvo por retirarse, Law añadió con burla—: Aunque en tu caso supongo que eso no será un inconveniente. ¿O me equivoco, señorita Nami?

Nami se giró rápidamente, mirándolo boquiabierta. ¿Que no necesitaba agua caliente…?

_¡¿Qué demonios estás insinuando?!_

—¡Te equivocas! —contrarió con furia. Ruborizada hasta las orejas, escapó en dos rápidas zancadas de la pequeña habitación farfullando entre dientes aquellos viejos insultos que Law ya comenzaba a echar en falta.

Rio por lo bajo cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse con tal violencia que los cuadros amenazaron con caer de las paredes.

¿Cómo iba a querer apartarla de su lado? Tras cada día que pasaba la navegante le enseñaba nuevas facetas demasiado interesantes como para dejarlas pasar. Como esa expresión arrebolada de ojos obnubilados, por ejemplo; que no olvidaría fácilmente. De hecho, la tendría muy en cuenta.

Miró a Desmond a su lado a quien –por un momento muy particular– había olvidado. Realmente le hubiese gustado creer como Nami que su estado no era tan deprimente. Pero como todo hombre de ciencias, Law era fiel partidario del realismo por muy negativo que fuera el pronóstico.

Resopló, incorporándose. Sobre la mesita de noche, junto al desinfectante y las gasas sucias, Nami había dejado los documentos confidenciales de Iván Pávlov. El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana; el día recién comenzaba sin siquiera dar fin al anterior.

Tomó los expedientes sin desear dilatar más el asunto. Se frotó los ojos y se armó de ánimos.

Sería un largo día.

* * *

___________________Oh, los niveles de azúcar subieron a niveles estratosféricos (?)_  
_Como dije, habrá una pequeña pausa para las tragedias melodramáticas. Desmond tendrá que sufrir un poquito más, el pobre, ¡pero sólo un poco!_  
_Y respecto a Law y Nami… Acepto tomatazos (y flores también ;w;)_

_Primero que todo, agradecimientos especiales a __**T-Annita**__ quien se encargó de betearme éste capítulo. ¡Quiéranla mucho! :D____  
_

_Segundo, tengo una pregunta (siempre les ando preguntando tonteras). Desde hace tiempo que el título del fic me hace ruido, más que nada porque está en inglés y el spanglish, por mucho que me gusten ambos idiomas, no es lo mío. ¿Qué piensan del nombre en español?, quedaría como: _"Noches Insomnes"_ o _"Noches de Insomnio". _El fic es de mí para ustedes; mi afán es entretener, por lo que vuestra opinión me importa mucho, señoritas y señoritos._

_Y tercero, reviews:_

_**Trafalgar-Ki: **__Tranquila, todas entendemos muy bien tu obsesión por el cirujano de la muerte xD, así como también lo triste que es no encontrar muchos fics de él con algún otro personaje original de OP. Está llenos de LawxOc, y aunque personalmente sigo uno que otro, la gracia no es la misma. ¿Y sabes? Law es un sujeto tan perfecto (en mi opinión más subjetiva xD), que es re fácil explotarle un poquito más alguno de todos esos rasgos atractivos en él para crear un Law nivel Dios (?) Sí, a mí también me trae loca. Y yo ya estoy vieja, así que mi caso es más preocupante u_u __Te agradezco mucho tu entusiasmo y, por supuesto, tus bonitos comentarios :)_

_**Yanahira: **__Oh, el capítulo tiene la misma extensión que los anteriores, pero como las cosas ocurren casi en un mismo escenario, da la impresión de que es más corto; a mí también me pasó al escribirlo. Ay, todas pensaron que Nami estaría en problemas… pero ya ves, estaba bien, es sólo que me gusta el drama y el suspenso de telenovela XD __¡Gracias también para ti!_

_**Panthera Kira: **__¡Tus presentimientos eran ciertos! Aunque no hubo mucho contacto físico ni meloso, si hubo mucha "tensión sexual"… lo cual es mejor, ¿o no? Al menos ahora son más conscientes el uno del otro, jiji. __Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por comentar. Por suerte las musas me han acompañado incondicionalmente :)_

_______En fin, es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado n_n_  
_______________Con mucho cariño,_  
Merle.


	16. Chapter 16

**_N/A:_**_ ¡PERDÓOOON! Les besaría los pies, les haría queques, les soplaría la sopa y les cargaría la bip; en serio, lo siento mucho por tardar TANTO. _

_Abandoné mi carrera, abandoné el trabajo; la vida me andaba jodiendo duro (en realidad no, pero suelo ahogarme en vasos de agua). Así que, ya ven, los planetas no estaban alineados para mi (?)_

_Suelo dejar notas al final del capítulo, pero quería, además de lloriquearles disculpas, agradecerles por sus montones de reviews, por los favs y follows, por preocuparse y, sobre todo, por estar allí. Sepan que las tengo presentes a cada una de ustedes, son el principal motivo que me anima a continuar con esta historia cargada de locuras :)_

_Por razones de fuerza mayor, este capítulo no fue beteado. Me preocupé de leerlo y releerlo un montón de veces, pero es probable que algo se me haya escapado. Si notan algún error muy grave, refriéguenmelo en la cara. _

_Eso es todo, me dejo de darles la lata._

_¡Disfruten! :D_

* * *

_**Disclai****mer**: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda._

XVI  
–Dharma–

Incluso el taconeo de su calzado contra la pulcra baldosa desplegaba elegancia. En sus labios coloreados de rojo portaba una sonrisa inmaculada, la cual se abría delicadamente para saludar con voz de exquisita sonoridad a quienes se cruzaban en su camino; hombres cultos de sonrisas bobas que le miraban siempre con pródigo respeto.

Sus dedos finos pulsaron el último botón del elevador, y el pitido del reconocimiento dactilar resonó al tiempo que las puertas se cerraron. Mientras descendía en solitario paseó sus ojos celestes por las cuatro paredes espejadas a su alrededor. Proyecciones de lo real y lo falso. Lo cierto de los espejos, era que la imagen –al igual que la realidad ordinaria– se vuelve más hermosa en medida que está más distorsionada. Y la recreación de su imagen multiplicada infinitas veces era, en su caso, una abominación hedonista; una apología de lo concupiscente y también de lo etéreo.

Acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja, se acomodó la falda negra de su traje y repasó en rojo sus labios justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran en el piso más alto del edificio.

—Señora —le saludó su asistente con educada reverencia, entregándole en sus manos un archivador—. La esperan en la sala de conferencias. Los preparativos están listos; la reunión dará inicio cuando usted lo desee.

—No seas tan seria, Julia, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre —le dio unas palmaditas suaves en el hombro, y sonrió divertida cuando la joven se sonrojó.

—L-Lo siento mucho, no merezco tratarla por su nombre —se disculpó la asistente cabizbaja. La mujer soltó una carcajada condescendiente.

—¿Podrías prepararme un café, entonces?

—Por supuesto, señora —asintió Julia, retirándose rápidamente con pasitos torpes pero siempre eficientes.

Examinó vagamente los documentos mientras se encaminaba hacia las puertas dobles al final del pasillo, donde dos corpulentos hombres vestidos de traje negro le saludaron con la misma ceremonia que su asistente antes de abrir las puertas para ella.

Sonrió agradada al ver el reducido y muy selecto grupo de hombres sentados en torno a la amplia mesa redonda, quienes se levantaron de inmediato al hacer ella acto de presencia.

—Muy buenos días, caballeros —dijo meneando una mano al aire, indicándoles que tomaran asiento mientras se acomodaba en la silla reservada exclusivamente para ella en la punta de la mesa—. Es un placer tenerlos aquí reunidos.

—El placer es nuestro —asintió un apuesto hombre a su lado—. Nos complace aún más el tener buenas noticias para usted.

—Julia me ha informado los últimos acontecimientos con lujo de detalle —explicó, clavando sus ojos en el hombre mayor frente a ella—. Veo que has seguido al pie de la letra tu maquiavélica filosofía, Pávlov.

—El fin justifica los medios —citó el viejo fisiólogo, esbozando una pulcra sonrisa—. Lo lamento por la joven Julia; pero bien sabe ella que la muerte de su padre, así como cualquier mártir, no quedará impune.

—Samuel era un hombre honrado —habló el cuarto integrante; un hombre en sus últimos treinta y de expresión arrogante—. Sin embargo, tras el último altercado, sabía más de lo necesario. Deberías cuidar más de tus subordinados, Pávlov.

—Es por eso que me hice cargo de mi error, Jacob —contrarió el mayor—. A pesar de ello, los incidentes en Baskerville resultaron tal y como esperábamos; finalmente podemos vislumbrar los primeros rasgos de nuestro ansiado proyecto.

—En Burmecia, la primera fase comprende el total de la población —explicó el más joven torciendo luego los labios en una mueca satisfecha—. Sin embargo en Baskerville, sin necesidad de muros ni de una alta congestión de la toxina, el procedimiento fue llevado a cabo con éxito; no hemos registrado anomalías de ningún tipo. En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, hemos confirmado la primera fase en el ochenta por ciento de la población de Baskerville, y esperamos que aumente en las próximas horas.

—Sin anomalías, ¿eh? —murmuró la mujer, meditabunda—. Eso es bueno, Montag. Al parecer ya no nos será tan duro sobrellevar la pérdida de Gottlieb. Después de todo, sus intervenciones quirúrgicas no estaban dando los resultados deseados.

—Aprehender la Ley Natural de la humanidad; de todo aquello que rige al hombre en un orden social a través de conductas determinadas… —dijo Jacob—. Ese es el poder que nos confiere nuestro noble proyecto. Poder que el viejo Arthur nunca logró comprender.

—Tantos años en la soledad de un sanatorio mental, al otro extremo del continente, terminó desquiciándolo —apuntó Pávlov.

—Sin embargo, por el bien del proyecto, necesitamos de un destacado cirujano —terció Montag, el integrante más joven, desviando su mirada hacia la única mujer presente.

—¡De un _muy_ destacado cirujano! —rio ella con humor, posando una mano sobre su pecho. El gesto, no obstante, no causó gracia en sus compañeros—. Sí, eso es cierto. Y es ese el principal motivo de nuestra reunión —asintió, abriendo el archivador antes de mirar al rubio—. Jacob, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de explicarnos qué tal––

Unos golpecitos suaves tras las puertas dobles interrumpieron las palabras de la mujer. Pávlov tamborileó los dedos contra la silla de ruedas y bufó un malhumorado "_adelante", _para quien fuera que estuviera tras las puertas.

—Su café, señora —murmuró tímida la joven Julia, sin atreverse a entrar a pesar de que el par de guardias habían abierto las puertas para ella.

—Oh, adelante, por favor —le animó la mujer, apartando los papeles para hacerle espacio a la delicada bandeja de plata que cargaba la joven. Tomó la taza y probó un sorbo bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, degustando la amargura del líquido con un ronroneo agradado—. Está delicioso. Muchas gracias.

—El placer es mío —asintió la joven con una ligera reverencia, y no tardó en comprender que su presencia no era ya adecuada cuando el silencio se le hizo incómodo—. Con su permiso, señores, señora.

—Ahora que estás aquí, pequeña Julia… —cuando estuvo por girarse, la mujer le tomó la muñeca deteniéndola en el acto—. Me gustaría tener una palabra contigo. Tuviste un encuentro muy peculiar con Trafalgar Law y su acompañante, Nami. Al igual de tu difunto padre, cuyo informe valoro profundamente, tu visión de ambos piratas nos es de vital relevancia. ¿Podrías hablarnos un poco de ellos?

—Hum… —Julia se removió nerviosa bajo el escrutinio de aquel reducido pero poderoso grupo de hombres. Frunció los labios, buscando las palabras idóneas para describir a los sujetos—. B-Bueno… Trafalgar Law parece ser un hombre muy educado.

Su tímido murmullo arrancó carcajadas en sus interlocutores y en ella un prominente sonrojo.

—Y también es muy guapo, ¿verdad? —rio la mujer, divertida—. Eso lo sé muy bien. Pero necesitamos algo más preciso.

—La verdad es que tanto él como Nami ocultaron cuidadosamente sus identidades, por lo que mi opinión respecto a ellos puede estar errada —añadió la joven, apresurándose rápidamente en continuar al recibir una mirada muy poco agradable de parte del viejo fisiólogo—. Sin embargo, puedo decir que al contrario de Nami, Trafalgar Law es extremadamente precavido. Nami no se esforzó demasiado por mantener su coartada, mientras que Law, q-quiero decir, Trafalgar Law cuidaba perfectamente cada palabra que––

—Mi señora —la interrumpió Jacob—. Con todo respeto, permítame decir que considerar la opinión de una joven campesina me parece completamente improductivo.

—Jacob —siseó Montag, clavando sus ojos molestos en el rubio.

—Toda opinión importa, Jacob —reprendió la mujer, aunque en sus labios había una sonrisa condescendiente—. Hablaremos al respecto en privado, Julia. Puedes retirarte.

—Sí, señora. Con su permiso.

Dicho aquello, la joven Julia se retiró con pasos torpes y rápidos hasta desaparecer tras las puertas. La rubia, cabecilla inamovible del proyecto Dharma, entrelazó sus dedos frente a su rostro y miró a Jacob a espera de su informe.

—Bien… —carraspeó el rubio—. Tal como señaló Montag, el trabajo en conjunto con Pávlov fue un completo éxito. No sólo logramos llevar a cabo el incidente en la mansión, sino también conseguimos contactar con Trafalgar Law a través de Desmond Strauss, epidemiólogo consagrado de los laboratorios de Baskerville, quien mantiene una estrecha relación con el capitán pirata.

—Desmond… —murmuró con desdén la rubia.

—El Dr. Strauss se empeñó durante años en descubrir el problema que aqueja a la población burmeciana. Es un científico admirable; estuvo cerca de descubrirlo incontables veces y me vi en la obligación de persuadir constantemente sus acertadas hipótesis hacia otras erróneas —bufó Pávlov con cierto menosprecio—. Admirable y muy capaz, pero completamente iluso. Nunca dudó de mis intenciones.

—Trafalgar Law y Desmond Strauss —dijo Montag—. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Así es —asintió Jacob, incorporándose de su asiento para encaminarse hacia la pantalla táctil al fondo del salón. Presionó por aquí y por allá, y entonces un mapa digital del continente fue proyectado en la imagen—. Gracias a la droga formulada por Pávlov, en conjunto con la tecnología de rastreo celular que he logrado perfeccionar, poseemos la ubicación exacta del Dr. Srauss y, por lo tanto, también la de Trafalgar Law.

—¿Están en los alrededores de Burmecia? —preguntó Montag, acomodándose los anteojos de pasta para observar la imagen con mayor detalle—. Esas son las costas de Rinauld, a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

—Perfecto —asintió la mujer, mesándose la barbilla con gesto pensativo—. ¿Cuánto tardará Desmond en recomponerse de la droga?

—Eso es subjetivo… —expresó Pávlov—. Samuel le suministró el sedante durante más de una hora. Probablemente despertará dentro de dos días, o tal vez menos, cada organismo reacciona de manera distinta. Sin embargo, puedo asegurar que será incapaz de moverse con total libertad al menos durante una semana.

—En ese caso, estaremos preparados para capturarlos en cuanto pongan un pie en Burmecia —sentenció Jacob con jactancia.

—¿Crees que serán tan idiotas como para venir hasta aquí? Tanto Trafalgar como Strauss son hombres extremadamente metódicos —apuntó Montag, recibiendo una mirada hosca—. Sobre todo Strauss; sabe perfectamente que dirigirse a Burmecia sería un craso error. Además, un ataque frontal no solucionará nuestro problema. Necesitamos persuadir a Trafalgar Law para que opere bajo su consentimiento.

Jacob abrió la poca para debatir, pero finalmente no dijo nada, sabiendo bien que el más joven llevaba la razón.

—Lo harán —dijo la mujer, atrayendo la atención de los hombres—. Vendrán a Burmecia. Trafalgar Law y la señorita Nami son piratas sedientos de mar; nunca querrán asentarse para llevar la vida tranquila de un pueblerino, ni mucho menos acatar las órdenes que les ofrecemos. Además... —hizo, una pausa, y sus ojos celestes chispearon con astucia—. Nadie está excluido de nuestro proyecto; la gracia de nuestra semilla también fue implantada en ellos. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que germine, y entonces, cuando finalmente experimenten la primera fase, no se quedarán de brazos cruzados. Vendrán aquí; vendrán a buscar respuestas.

—Si pretenden salir de Brigadoon, la única opción que tienen es venir hasta aquí —agregó Pávlov—. Eventualmente, Desmond se verá obligado a traerlos hasta Burmecia.

—Así es —asintió ella, degustándose en las sonrisas complacidas que le dedicaban sus acompañantes—. El tiempo aún está de nuestro lado. Por ahora dejaremos que Trafalgar y los suyos hagan cuanto deseen, y nosotros nos concentraremos en dar inicio a los preparativos para la segunda fase del proyecto Dharma. ¿Les parece bien, señores?

* * *

De pie tras la encimera de la cocina, Nami observó la bonita bandeja de mimbre bajo el escueto par de sándwiches junto a los tazones de café caliente. La larga ducha de agua fría funcionó muy bien para aplacar la insurrección de sus hormonas, pero también brindó libre albedrío a los más vertiginosos pensamientos. Ni el arduo trabajo que le costó el seleccionar alimentos de la nevera ni todo el tiempo que se tomó en preparar algo para comer le sirvió para distraerse; por el contrario, su cabeza era una amalgama de pensamientos alienados.

Alzó la vista y miró a través del enrejado óxido de la puerta mosquitera.

Law estaba allí, sentado en las escalerillas de la terraza. La sudadera amarilla y los jeans moteados en algún momento habían sustituido el elegante traje de frac. Y así mismo como iba –si no fuese por la ausencia de su característica gorra– su imagen era exacta a como Nami lo conoció. De apariencia rayana en lo común y ordinario, sin necesidad de parafernalias ni extravagancias, aún intimidante en mera presencia, infamia y renombre. En el momento en que despertó en el bosque y el capitán de los Piratas Heart fue el único integrante además de ella en el desolador escenario, la navegante realmente le había temido sin recibir nunca una amenaza directa de su parte. Pero era un temor infundado, pues le era del todo imposible sentir real aversión por quien había salvado la vida de su capitán. En su confianza en él había un tácito agradecimiento. Y ahora, si lo miraba desde allí, ya no sentía temor ni hostilidad hacia él. Era curioso lo que hacían unas cuantas semanas de situaciones extremas.

Claro que aún la intimidaba, pero de una manera muy diferente. De un modo mucho más circunstancial y completamente personal. Aprovechándose de su atractivo, por ejemplo, y soltándole comentarios desconcertantes a ínfimos centímetros de su rostro.

_No te muerdas el labio_, había dicho;_ No vuelvas a hacerlo._

Por el amor de Roger, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Era acaso algún tipo de observación médica, o…? Nami se rodó los ojos a sí misma; no era tan inocente como le hacía creer al resto. Entendía muy bien qué significaba esa advertencia. Le bastaba evocar la dichosa frase articulada en labios cincelados para que el calor se le fuera no sólo a las mejillas.

Volvió a bajar la vista cuando el corazón le martilló enloquecido bajo el pecho.

Law la había pillado _in fraganti._ ¿Cómo lo iba a mirar ahora? Por mucho que quisiera no podría negar que acababa de descubrir una faceta muy atractiva en el capitán. Era guapo, sí, eso lo había notado antes, pero ahora su atractivo provocaba sensaciones muy inapropiadas que bajo ningún punto podía consentir porque, lamentablemente, eran piratas de tripulaciones enemigas.

_¿Lamentablemente?_

Frunció el entrecejo ante el resoluto pensamiento. No podía permitir que la temporal relación que sostenían le alborotara mucho más las hormonas. No podía confundir sus atenciones como doctor ni su inusual amabilidad con _algo más_.

¿Cómo se atrevía a intimidarla de un modo tan rastrero? ¿O tal vez se equivocó al juzgarlo y finalmente Law no era muy diferente al resto de los hombres? Después de todo, estaba segura que los de su especie no diferían demasiado unos de otros. Law podría ser muy serio y frío en ocasiones, pero esa sonrisa ladina y –que _Dios_ la ampare por reconocerlo– el tono seductor en su voz prometían muchas cosas que Nami no estaba del todo segura si quería conocer. Por un brevísimo instante bajó la guardia frente a él y el cuerpo acabó por jugarle una mala pasada, reaccionando de la manera más burda e infantil posible.

¿Qué era eso de ponerse tan nerviosa ante un hombre?

Apoyó una mano contra la encimera y con la otra se picó los párpados, intentando buscar la calma entre la mescolanza de sensaciones que se debatían en su interior. Si no quería que Law volviera a soltarle comentarios fuera de lugar, debía dejar de actuar como campesina virgen. Lo cual no era, por supuesto. Gruñó por lo bajo, deslizando la mano por su mejilla con gesto apesadumbrado mientras observaba la espalda del cirujano. Maldijo su aparente tranquilidad ante la situación y a la vez la agradeció; no parecía tener planes de seguir atormentándola. Y ella, como la mujer orgullosa que era, no volvería a cometer ni un pequeño desliz que diera pie a sus malsanos comentarios.

Resopló y se armó de valor para tomar la bandeja.

—Ni siquiera mereces que te prepare un sándwich, bastardo arrogante —masculló en voz baja, aunque sabía bien que el insultarlo a su espalda era un mediocre intento por rehuir de los pensamientos blandos. Porque, siendo honesta, nunca le pasó por la cabeza la cruel idea de dejarlo sin comer. Probablemente estaba tan o más cansado que ella; se había pasado toda la noche despierto mientras que ella durmió al menos durante cortos lapsus de tiempo en la carroza.

Cruzó la pequeña sala en un par de pasos y empujó la puerta mosquitera con la cadera, cuidando no volcar las tazas de café. El paisaje exterior distrajo la línea de pensamientos erráticos –lo suficiente para no molestarse ante la falta de atención del capitán sentado a su lado– cuando vislumbró el estático panorama a su alrededor.

El mar abrazaba suavemente la costa; la brisa se vitoreaba débil sobre el oleaje. Y aunque el estar en una solitaria casa de playa podría ser un escenario agradable, no lo era. El rumor del viento y las olas se oían solitarios, mustios, melancólicos. Pero lo que le hizo esbozar una mueca descontenta, fue el color blanquecino que teñía el mar en tonos grisáceos. El sol de la mañana era una sombra pálida, oculto tras el manto blanco.

—Creí que la niebla sólo era cuestión de Baskerville —murmuró Nami, notando en el aire espeso el mismo olor inusual que inundaba el pueblo de los sabuesos.

Law, por respuesta, hizo un sonido grave en la garganta secundando con su observación. Nami descubrió entonces que el capitán tenía entre sus manos los documentos de Iván Pávlov. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y mordía la punta de un lápiz con gesto pensativo.

—¿Encuentras algo interesante? —quiso saber ella, sentándose a su lado y acomodando la bandeja de mimbre entre ellos antes de tomar el propio sándwich. Estaba famélica; no lo había notado hasta que comenzó a cocinar.

Law resopló, cerrando los ojos con cansancio mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz. El característico olor dulzón del café logró llamar su atención. Dejó el lápiz a un lado y tomó la taza, alzándola ligeramente en un sutil agradecimiento. Miró a la navegante en silencio mientras bebía un sorbo, y luego rebuscó entre el montón de papeles por uno en específico.

—¿Qué hacías en la isla Freesia? —preguntó.

—Nada en especial, la verdad —Nami se encogió de hombros, ayudándose a deglutir el añejo pan del sándwich con un trago de café—. Bajé de Weatheria para tomarme unas cortas vacaciones, aunque pretendía volver aquella misma noche para continuar con mis estudios.

—¿Weatheria?

—Es una isla flotante —explicó ella, alzando un dedo al cielo para enfatizar—. Sus habitantes son eruditos en cuanto a condiciones climáticas —añadió por último—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿No estabas junto a tu tripulación? —indagó él, notando de inmediato que había incomodado a la navegante con su pregunta.

—No… —alzó la taza frente a sus labios y sopló por un largo rato, intentando con ello ocultar el mohín pesaroso que se acomodó en su rostro—. Tras los sucesos en el Archipiélago Sabaody y luego de lo acontecido en Marine Ford, Luffy decidió esperar dos años antes de reunirnos. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a tener noticias de mis _nakamas_.

El cirujano la observó y guardó silencio. Lo preguntó por propia curiosidad, como también para esclarecer algunas interrogantes y descartar así la probabilidad de que alguno de los Sombrero de Paja estuviera envuelto en el mismo embrollo. Decidió proseguir con la información recaudada cuando el silencio se le hizo incómodo, más por ella que por él.

—Dotum, la última isla que visité con mi tripulación, está a una distancia considerable respecto a la isla Freesia; sin embargo ambas colindan con el Florian Triangle, ¿correcto? —hizo una pausa, esperando a que Nami le diera la razón antes de continuar—. Según la información personal de cada individuo en estos documentos, Pávlov y quienes conforman el proyecto Dharma se han encargado de traer gente a éste continente desde las islas más cercanas. De hecho, gran parte de la población en Brigadoon es conformada por extranjeros, concentrándose principalmente en Burmecia, la capital.

Nami asintió, recordando los pequeños fragmentos de información que leyó ella en los mismos papeles antes de escapar de la mansión.

—Según lo que leí, y de acuerdo a lo que mencionó Pávlov en la mansión de Baskerville, quienes forman parte del proyecto Dharma tienen especial interés en ti. ¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué?

—No lo sé. Puedo imaginar por qué podrían necesitar a un epidemiólogo como Desmond, pero en mi caso, mis conocimientos científicos están orientados a la cirugía, y a menos que pretendan crear superhombres no veo sentido a mi supuesta relevancia en el proyecto —reflexionó Law, pensando en el fallecido Dr. Arthur en el asilo de Marlett.

—Si consideramos la información que poseen de ti y de mí —observó Nami, meditabunda—, lo más probable es que los altos mandos en este continente estén actuando en conjunto con el Gobierno Mundial, ¿no crees?

—Un continente inexistente en los mapas, sea porque nadie ha logrado salir o porque el Gobierno se ha encargado de proteger su anonimato, es el escenario idóneo para practicar todo tipo de experimentación —especuló Law, de acuerdo con la idea de la navegante—. En ese caso, puedo hacerme una idea sobre lo que planean con este proyecto.

Antes de que Nami preguntara, el capitán le tendió un par de hojas archivadas. Nami dejó la taza a un lado, tomó los documentos, y cuando vio un montón de fórmulas confusas que muy difícilmente ella comprendería miró a Law con gesto ceñudo. El cirujano sonrió, divertido, y le indicó que leyera la parte inferior de la página dando un par de golpecitos suaves sobre los últimos párrafos.

Nami leyó en silencio, rápidamente.

_DH__2__: __Sustancia altamente radioactiva (…)Droga delirante. (…)Extrema sugestión. (…)Terror condicionado. (…)Paranoia. (…)Daño severo en el lóbulo frontal y occipital. (…)Derrame cerebral. (…)Deterioro del olfato…_

Frunció el entrecejo y parpadeó repetidas veces. Era una larga lista de síntomas desconcertantes.

—El proyecto Dharma… —murmuró confundida, observando a su alrededor—. ¿Es esta niebla? ¿Esto a lo que llaman _DH__2_ está en la niebla?

—Así es —asintió Law—. Han logrado expandirla de tal modo que cubre el continente por completo, aunque hay sectores, como en el país de Marlett, donde sus niveles de concentración son tan bajos que no logra causar mayores consecuencias.

—¿Y qué hay de todos estos síntomas? —preguntó alarmada—. Ya experimentamos alucinaciones y paranoia, pero, ¿qué hay del daño cerebral y del deterioro olfativo?

—Probablemente esos sean síntomas tras una alta ingesta de la droga.

—¿Desmond?

—El caso de Desmond es diferente; sufre de una parálisis completa de su actividad cerebral por motivos distintos —explicó, y al ver que el gesto preocupado no desaparecía del rostro de la navegante, agregó—: Es una droga con efectos momentáneos, y presumo que esa temporalidad es el desperfecto al cual aludió Pávlov durante nuestra pequeña charla. Sin embargo una alta ingesta, ya sea por exposición directa o por estar largo tiempo bajo sus efectos, sin duda puede provocar daños severos. Pero ya has visto a Desmond; lleva un par de años viviendo aquí y no aún no ha perdido la cordura. Al menos no mucho más de cómo lo recuerdo.

Las esquinas de los labios de Nami se torcieron apenas en una sonrisa trémula ante el último comentario respecto al epidemiólogo. Se bebió los últimos tragos de café, intentando poner en orden algunas interrogantes.

—Entonces… —se rascó la mejilla, embrollada—. Básicamente podemos suponer que el proyecto Dharma, tal como lo era el caso de los sabuesos de Baskerville, consiste en atemorizar y controlar a su población… o algo por el estilo.

Law asintió, dejando los documentos a un lado para tomar finalmente el sándwich que le había preparado la navegante.

—Me temo que el caso de los sabuesos fue la primera experimentación a gran escala. Al ser una droga delirante que vuelve a sus usuarios tan increíblemente susceptibles, su utilidad no sólo recae en el control —Law expresó aquello que le andaba preocupando—. En el peor escenario, puede ser utilizada como un arma antipersonal para desorientar al enemigo. Mediante algo tan simple como el miedo y el estímulo, es muy fácil crear el caos.

Nami frunció los labios, asimilando la información otorgada por el capitán. Si los altos mandos del continente trabajaban mano a mano con el Gobierno Mundial, no era muy difícil imaginar cual sería el propósito final del proyecto Dharma.

Control y poderío absoluto. Era un terrible cliché.

Se encontró pensando en aquellas cosas que hizo y no hizo que finalmente le hicieron estar en el momento y lugar equivocado. De no haberse tomado esas vacaciones innecesarias de spas y hoteles de lujo en la isla Freesia, no estaría en medio de un peligroso experimento. Hace algunos meses atrás pensaba que Luffy era un verdadero imán de problemas, pero ahora era consciente de que el simple hecho llevar la vida que llevaba acarreaba numerosas consecuencias. Ser secuestrada era una de ellas; después de todo, no era primera vez que se veía en condición semejante. Sin embargo, en cuanto a la situación presente, se preguntó cuál sería entonces su significancia en los planes de Pávlov y sus supuestos secuaces. Tal como Law mencionaba, entendía que científicos como Desmond y aquellos que trabajaban en el laboratorio de Baskerville jugaban –sin saberlo– un papel preponderante en el proyecto, así como también podía hacerse una idea vaga del por qué podrían necesitar los conocimientos médicos de Law. Pero, ¿por qué ella? ¿Acaso fue una cuestión de azar y al igual que el resto de los ignorantes habitantes del continente su participación en el proyecto era puramente el ser ratas de experimentación?

Resopló angustiada. Si durante los últimos días Law no hubiese estado a su lado, probablemente habría perdido la cordura sin necesidad de drogas delirantes de por medio. Dejó el pequeño trozo de sándwich a un lado; había perdido el apetito. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y frunció el entrecejo cuando notó el mohín receloso en el rostro del cirujano. Tenía el sándwich abierto entre sus manos y observaba detenidamente los ingredientes.

—¿Algún problema con mi cocina? —preguntó ofendida—. Aunque probablemente lo merezcas, no está envenenado.

—Puedo soportar el pan, aunque no me guste —murmuró, tomando entre su pulgar e índice una rodaja de tomate y la alzó frente a su rostro con gesto asqueado antes de dejarla sobre el platillo—. Pero el tomate lo odio.

Nami alzó una ceja y le surgió la risa al verle cerrar el pan, resoplar con disgusto y darle luego una mascada a regañadientes al sándwich, pero la reprimió para continuar con su reproche.

—Creí que los doctores anteponían la salud y luego los escrúpulos.

—Esos son los nutricionistas —Law se encogió de hombros, bebiendo un largo trago de café para quitarse el gusto del pan. Luego miró a Nami, y sonrió.

La navegante, susceptible como andaba, entornó los ojos. Era _esa_ sonrisa. Ahí estaba de nuevo; la sonrisa desvergonzada. Estrechó un poco más los ojos cuando reparó en que era la misma sonrisa que el cirujano empleaba para cautivar señoras o hijas de posaderos. Algunas semanas atrás pensó que era una mueca desagradable, pero ya no podía decir que le era indiferente. En realidad, si lo pensaba mejor, era todavía más desagradable, porque ahora el simple gesto lograba provocarle cosquilleos en el estómago y pensamientos disparatados.

—¿Qué? —espetó, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Y lo intentó, realmente lo intentó; pero cuando Law no respondía de inmediato y se limitaba en cambio a observarla detenidamente, Nami sabía que el cirujano podía ver a través de su falsa entereza. Odió que el corazón de pronto le galopara con tanta fuerza, y odió aún más que Law, como si lo hubiese notado, riera por lo bajo. Su risa grave, varonil, casi aterciopelada gatilló en la navegante un inminente sonrojo tan tímido como iracundo.

—¿Por qué merecería ser envenenado? —preguntó el capitán. En su voz había un mal oculto tono divertido. Y lo ocultaba por no reír a carcajadas, porque experimentar de ese peculiar lado tímido de la navegante era incluso más divertido que provocarle la furia.

—Ah, eso… —Nami, repentinamente nerviosa, se mordió el labio y de inmediato se arrepintió cuando Law bajó sus ojos, por un ínfimo segundo, a su boca. Carraspeó, y dijo molesta—: Por ser arrogante, engreído y––

—Ser franco y ser arrogante no son sinónimos, Nami. Además, tú necesitabas tomar esa ducha —_y dejar de morderte el labio_, habría añadido, pero prefirió guardarse el comentario y agregó en cambio—: De lo contrario, probablemente ahora no estaríamos aquí.

A Nami se le cayó la mandíbula. No supo si sus oídos oían correctamente y ese comentario era realmente desvergonzado, o si su estado de alerta le estaba haciendo comprender las cosas de manera retorcida.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —inquirió recelosa.

—¿Realmente quieres tener esta conversación? —Law ladeó la cabeza, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando a Nami terminaron por disparársele los colores al rostro.

—¡Tú comenzaste! —siseó ella—. C-Como sea… Tu tripulación estaba contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó lo que antes quiso saber. Law asintió, divertido, reanudando su faena vacilante de comerse el sándwich—. Entonces no es descabellado pensar que deben estar buscándote, considerando que eres el capi––

—¿Oíste eso? —le interrumpió él, dejando de masticar el pan para oír mejor. Nami frunció el entrecejo y miró sobre su hombro.

—Suena como… —murmuró, intentando identificar la fuente del murmullo lastimero—. ¿…un cordero?

—…Siendo degollado —agregó Law con cierto morbo, aunque Nami no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Law dejó el sándwich a un lado, y cuando pretendió incorporarse para averiguar, el ruido de un vaso roto alarmó a ambos. Los ruidos provenían del interior de la casa. Nami le imitó, y el cirujano le hizo señas con las manos indicándole que guardara sigilo. Se adentraron en silencio, cuidando del crujido de las tablas bajo sus pies. Law tomó la nodachi recostada prolijamente sobre la mesa baja entre los sillones, y Nami se lamentó de haber dejado la propia arma en su habitación provisoria cuando escuchó el murmullo de vidrios rotos siendo removidos.

Un gimoteo, débil y casi moribundo, se oyó tras la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba Desmond.

—¡Es Desmond! —exclamó la navegante, apareciendo tras la espalda de Law y adelantándosele en un rápido trote.

—¡No, espera! —Law intentó detenerla, pero Nami ya había puesto la mano sobre la perilla, la giró, abrió rápidamente la puerta y…

—¡Desmond!, ¡¿estás––

—¡AW!

Más bien, intentó abrir la puerta, porque al hacerlo la puerta no avanzó más de unos poco centímetros antes de trancarse con lo que fuera que había del otro lado. Nami parpadeó, confundida y preocupada por el alarido que era, indudablemente, del epidemiólogo.

—¿Desmond…?

—Por eso te dije que esperaras —murmuró Law, haciéndola a un lado para empujar la superficie con más fuerza, aunque con cuidado, junto con el peso muerto que obstruía el paso a la habitación.

Nami se asomó, y cuando vio a Desmond despatarrado en el piso, no supo si echarse a reír –de burla o de alivio al verle despierto–, o si debía preocuparse por los vidrios rotos bajo su cuerpo bocabajo. Sin embargo la risa le pudo más cuando el castaño alzó la cabeza, miró a Law con los ojos vidriosos y se le aferró a las piernas desplazándose cual reptil por el piso.

—¡Law! —chilló, mirándole hacia arriba—. ¡Intenté levantarme y las piernas no me respondieron! ¡¿Sabes cuánto rato llevo aquí tirado?! —protestó agraviado.

—Al menos tienes energías para gritar —dijo Law, intentando desprenderse de su agarre.

—¡Y más encima vienes y me das con la puerta en la cara! ¡Aquí no hay respeto!

—Lo siento, fui yo quien te dio con la puerta —apuntó Nami, divertida. Desmond la miró, y la mueca llorona volvió a su rostro.

—Nami… —sollozó, estirando un brazo tembloroso hacia ella para incluirla en su extraño abrazo de piernas.

—Suficiente —bufó Law, tomándole de los brazos para levantarlo—. Si querías beber agua, debiste gritar más fuerte —agregó mientras lo recostaba en la cama de sábanas mullidas.

—¡¿No dije acaso que llevo _horas_ aquí despierto?!

—Es un agrado que estés despierto, Desmond —dijo Nami, dedicándole una sonrisa indulgente que logró menguar el enfado infantil del doctor—. Law te había dado un diagnóstico muy negativo.

—¿Negativo? —preguntó Desmond, confundido—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—Recuerdo la aburrida fiesta en la mansión de Pávlov —murmuró el castaño, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando la memoria se le tornó sinuosa—. Y creo haber hablado algo con el viejo de mierda en una habitación oscura…

—¿Algo más? —indagó Law, sentándose a un lado del colchón.

—No lo sé… Me duele la cabeza —bufó el epidemiólogo, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

—Fuiste drogado por los hombres de Pávlov —le explicó Law—. Te suministraron un sedante para mantenerte inmovilizado. No podrás moverte correctamente por unos días, probablemente también sientas náuseas y dolor de cabeza debido a la sobredosis.

—El dolor de cabeza es por el portazo.

—Ya dije que lo sentía —murmuró Nami mientras recogía los vidrios rotos.

Law se mantuvo en silencio. Observó a Nami, y luego a quien fue lo más cercano a un amigo algunos años atrás. Reparó en la gargantilla oculta bajo la camisa de Desmond, y estiró su mano para tomarla con cuidado. Desmond levantó su brazo y le miró con estupor mientras Law observaba la bonita sortija de oro que pendía de la cadena.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer? —ofreció Nami—. No hay mucho en la despensa, pero puedo inventar algo.

—Sería muy amable de tu parte —dijo Law, adelantándose al castaño—. Que sea algo fácil de digerir.

—Entendido, _señor mandón_ —rezongó la navegante, decidiendo no discutir con el capitán sólo porque el favor era por el bienestar de Desmond.

Law esperó hasta que Nami se retirara, y por la mirada que le sostenía Desmond, supo que él también lo prefería de ese modo. Soltó la joya y de inmediato las manos temblorosas del otro hombre la tomaron para ocultarla bajo la camisa.

—¿Hay algo que debas contarme respecto a eso?

—¿Respecto a qué? —Desmond arqueó una ceja, incómodo—. ¿Respecto al fracaso de mi matrimonio? Creo que te hablé lo suficiente de ello para hacerte saber que no es un tema de mi total agrado.

—Tu esposa te abandonó pocos meses después de contraer matrimonio —dijo Law, viendo la expresión contraída que se hizo presente en el rostro del castaño al pronunciar de manera tan dura su mayor fracaso—. Dijiste también que la conociste aquí, en este continente.

—¿Qué hay con eso? —espetó, con genuina molestia.

El cirujano volvió a guardar silencio por un momento, estudiándolo cuidadosamente con la mirada antes de llevarse una mano al bolsillo para extraer una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro partes. La estiró, y la leyó por segunda vez en aquel día.

—¿Pasa algo? —Desmond lo preguntó por preguntar, porque el silencio se le hacía incómodo, y porque conocía demasiado bien a Law para saber que algo malo ocurría—. ¿Qué tiene ese papel?

Law alzó la mirada y le entregó la mentada hoja para que se respondiera a sí mismo. Desmond la tomó, leyó en silencio, sin entender muy bien en un principio, y sorprendiéndose luego por la información detallada del cirujano. Pero no era eso lo que Law quería enseñarle. El cirujano fue consciente del momento en que Desmond comprendió lo que realmente quería decirle, porque sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura y las manos le temblaron inusitadamente.

—Creo que he vivido lo suficiente para no creer en las coincidencias —dijo Law, atrayendo los azules ojos de Desmond sobre los suyos—. Y dada nuestra situación actual, creo mucho menos en los alcances de nombre.

Desmond abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no dijo nada. Frunció el entrecejo, consternado, y volvió a mirar el papel.

Sus dedos acariciaron con trémula solemnidad el apellido, que también era el suyo, impreso en tinta de máquina.

—Mary…

* * *

_¡Chanchancháaaan! :sonidodesuspensotelenovelesco:_

_¿Se les viene alguien a la memoria? ¿Quieren matarme por eso? :x_

_Capítulo largo y con mucha, mucha información. Ya se pueden hacer una idea de qué va el cuento, de los malos malotes, y de que a Nami cada día le pone más Law (?) _

_Creo que ya dije lo que quería decir al comienzo, pero nuevamente les agradezco la paciencia, sus reviews… ¡es que sus reviews! En serio, los leía y bailaba como Chopper, siempre lo hacen. _

_Les cuento que por votación popular, este fic pasará a llamarse **Noches de Insomnio** a partir del próximo capítulo. Así que, sobre todo aquellos que no tienen cuenta, no se me pierdan, ¿bueno? :c_

_Contestaciones para más reviews:_

**_Yanahira:_**_ Oh sí, Noches de Insomnio quedará bien. A mí también me gusta cómo suena en inglés, pero como el fic es del todo en español, creo que no cuadra. ¡Me alegra un montón que te guste cómo caracterizo a Law! Cuando comencé a escribir el fic cuidaba mucho el no sacarlo de ese carácter frío, medio impávido e inexpresivo (ahora ya no tanto, me acostumbré a su carácter xd) porque, finalmente, Law es así, y si bien hemos visto en el manga unas escasas y chistosísimas ocasiones en que pierde la compostura, pienso que con ello Oda nos permite ver que esa imagen dura en el cirujano no es del todo inquebrantable. Claro que es un lado de él muy difícil de ver, pero Nami aquí ha sabido quitarle las capas de cebolla (sí, aludo a Shrek. Sí, claramente Law no se parece en nada a Shrek. Y sí, ojala y Nami no le quitara sólo capas de cebolla (?)). Ésta puñetera te envía un abrazote; prometo no volver más con escenas frustrantes… o tal vez sí :x jajaja_

**_Panthera Kira:_**_ Yo a ti te digo Ma-dre mí-a, ¡es que tu review es tan lindo! (y también todos y cada uno, incluso aquellos donde te pones bilingüe, jajaja) Es un agrado saber que disfrutaste de ese capítulo, porque realmente me gustó mucho escribirlo. El contexto y el escenario fueron un tanto evocadores, lo cual me brindó la oportunidad de indagar en aspectos introspectivos; de sumergirme en los pensamientos más bien "ideológicos" de ambos personajes donde, finalmente, logro hacer el enlace que los une al compartir filosofías de vida que, en un punto muy concreto, son similares. Aprecio tus palabras más de lo que imaginas ;D Y bueno, en cuanto a tu pregunta… Dióh mío, ¡me estás pillando hasta en mis placeres más culpables! Estás en lo cierto, la idea la saqué de 50 Sombras de Grey. No es mi novela favorita (prefiero la segunda parte, porque -en mi opinión- contiene un desarrollo psicológico bien interesante), pero admito que el Sr. Grey me puede (…y mucho). Pensé que a Law le quedarían bien algunas de sus características mientras sean expresadas de manera sutil, porque Christian es bastante más "directo" (y también más horny, claro). Sólo será ese pequeño guiño, nada más. Aunque quién sabe, ahora que me hiciste dar vueltas en el tema, tal vez termine escribiendo un AU: Law Grey y Nami Steele, ¿cómo lo ves? (?) Por cierto, no te cortes en acosarme, es a mí a quien debería darle vergüenza demorar tanto en actualizar u_u_

**_Trafalgar-Ki: _**_¡YAY! ¡Otra fan del señor Grey! Jajajaja; sí, como le decía anteriormente a Panthera Kira, la idea la saqué de allí. A medida que pasa el fic Law se me está volviendo más descarado xD, así que pensé que no estaría mal sumarle algunos puntos de un seductor como Christian. Mujer, todas necesitamos un Law en nuestra ciudad. Lo cual no es bueno, porque al pobre no lo dejaríamos respirar… Oda sabe por qué no es real (?) Al menos soñar es gratis u_u. Perdón por dejarlas abandonadas, pero como dije anteriormente, me tenía abandonada a mí misma en la vida laboral y en los estudios de una carrera que por cada año que pasaba, menos me convencía (difícil convertirse en psicólogo si no te crees las teorías psicológicas…). Pero aquí estoy, más vaga que nunca, con mucho tiempo de ocio e ideas renovadas :D_

**_Mimi: _**_¡Noches de insomnio será! Así que atenta a la próxima actualización, que ya no será en inglés, jiji_

**_SuperLaw: _**_Nami siempre supo que Law estaba bueno, es sólo que no le volvía tan loca como a nosotras (?) jajaja. Pero ya está, Nami ya lo ve con otros ojitos, así que será cuestión de tiempo para que pase lo que tenga que pasar :x_

**_Joa_**_ y **Joi** xD: ¡Gracias!, y en cuanto al tan ansiado lemon… si ha de haber, tendrás que esperar un poquito más xD_

**_Guest_**_: y más de un mes, soy la peor autora. Pero ya está, no me desaparezco más, lo juro por Law (y eso es mucho ah)_

_______¡_Gracias por leer!  
_Con mucho cariño,_  
_Merle._


End file.
